Toy Maker's Daughter Book Two: Serpentine Chambers
by BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Calla Potter has been enjoying her summer so far, but will she enjoy the year ahead? Hermione, A certain homicidal house elf who's only crime is trying to protect the young hybrid, the chamber of secrets opening. What will happen this year? Will it end like last year or will she fail to survive the year? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay so here's the first chapter of Toy-Maker's Daughter Book Two! I finally finished writing up my plans and will hopefully stick to most of them. I love you guys and hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The girl and a bookworm comes

* * *

Jacob Tolts was not having a good day. First, his wife decided to leave him and take their kids with her. Second, the police chief demoted him to a meter maid. Third, he'd had that dream again. Jacob blamed it on that psychotic clown that haunted his entire childhood after killing his family. Jacob had thought that the clown would leave him alone after he'd turned ten, but it was back. He shook his head as he wrote yet another ticket praying that it would be time to go home soon. When he turned to move to the next meter, he jumped back at the sight of the kid standing by him.

Pretty and doll-like with bright green eyes set within a heart shaped face. She had dark crimson curls that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a dark purple t-shirt with stars on it, a pair of cream colored cargo shorts, a pair of well-loved running shoes, and a dark forest green back pack. She couldn't have been more than ten maybe eleven which relaxed him. The clown usually didn't go after anyone older than ten which meant she couldn't have been one of his victims beside he didn't waste time hiding their appearances from him anymore. Offering her a kind smile, Jacob asked, "Hello, Kiddo. What can I do for you?"

Tears began to form her in eyes, "I can't find Papa."

"Don't worry, I'll help you find him. It's my job as a police officer," Jacob spoke in a calm tone as he drew on all his parenting experience, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Ten minutes ago," She sniffled looking guilty, "I just wanted to take a closer look at one of the shops and didn't see him moving on. We were getting stuff for our new apartment and..."

She broke out sobbing and he quickly began to comfort her. Soon enough, she was leading him to the last spot she'd seen her father. Eventually, he noticed that they were in the rougher part of the city, "Hey, Kid. Why is your dad shopping down here?"

"We don't have a lot of money," He noted that she had a slight accent to her words.

British maybe? He felt a bit sorry for her. Soon enough she was walking towards an alley and he froze, "Kid, I don't think you should go down there."

"But I thought I saw Papa walking in there," The kid looked at him with watery eyes, "I thought you were supposed to help me kind Papa?"

Jacob hesitated not wanting to go in there as something about this situation seemed fishy. He wasn't given a choice as he felt something slam into his back sending him sprawling onto the ground. He pushed himself up as the kid smiled happily as a voice that he'd hated for years sounded, "Yes, Jakey, weren't you going to help her find 'Papa'?"

"Laughing Jack," He growled earning a laugh as the monochrome bastard appeared.

Laughing Jack grinned down at him before moving over the kid, "Nicely done, Gum Drop. He didn't expect a thing until the alleyway."

"Thanks, LJ!" The kid beamed up at the monster before looking at him, "What's wrong, Officer? You look a bit sick,"

"I'll make him feel all better~" Laughing Jack patted her on the head, "Let's head to the carnival, everyone loves a good carnival!"

* * *

Calla sucked on the blueberry lollipop that Laughing Jack had given her as she walked out of the his carnival. She hummed softly as she made her way towards Jason's store. She pushed open the door and her father's head popped out, "Back already?"

"Mhmm," She grinned at her father, "The officer LJ was after had a soft spot for kids so it didn't take long to lure him to where Jack was waiting for us,"

Jason chuckled as she walked over to him, "And did you help him today?"

Calla shook her head, "Nope! I watched and was in the splash zone."

"Go take a shower, we're supposed to be picking up Hermione in an hour," Jason patted her head as Liquorice hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her bloody cheek, "Did you have fun?"

"Mhmm," She grinned at him, "It was a lot of fun especially watching LJ at work. I can't wait until I'm allowed to help!"

It was going to be so much fun putting to use the skills she'd been taught. Jason chuckled softly, "You just have to wait another week and you won't actually be killing anyone."

"I know, Papa," She was just eager to put the skills she'd been taught to use.

They wouldn't let her kill anyone until she was fifteen if only to keep her from snapping. If it hadn't been for her break down, she might have actually been allowed to kill someone sooner, but she didn't exactly mind the extended waiting period. After all, she wasn't even close to being ready to kill someone. Act as a helper and watch people being killed? Yes, she was ready. Kill someone? Not so much.

* * *

Jason watched Calla rush past him towards the entrance of their home and sighed softly. She was growing so fast, but at least, they now knew that Lily was able to see it. He glanced towards the part of his work-shop that he'd been making sure Calla wouldn't get into and smiled. Yeah, Calla's birthday was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Calla spotted Hermione waiting with her mother and 'father' at the cafe they were supposed to meet at. Hermione's Mother, Jean, looked like an older version of Hermione with darker hair and a stockier body. Hermione's 'Father', Thomas, was a plain looking male with light blonde hair and pale brown eyes. Breaking away from her father, Calla shouted, "'Mione!"

Calla pounced on the brunette earning a gasp and flinch from her bookworm of a friend. Oh, she missed her friend even if the agitated nature of her energy was concerning and would need to be addressed as soon as possible. She blinked when she heard Candy Cane say, "Calla, if you don't let your friend breath, we'll be throwing a funeral rather than a welcome party for her."

Calla looked at Hermione and let out a sheepish laugh as she got off of her friend causing the bookworm to let out a gasp as she tried to regain her breathing, "Sorry, 'Mione. I was really happy to see you not to mention excited to see that you'd be staying with us. I can't wait to show you the books that I found when Papa let me go shopping in California last week."

Hermione offered her a weak smile, "I didn't think you'd be this excited considering how much I annoyed you during exams."

Calla snorted softly and shook her head, "I might have been seriously annoyed with you during the exams, but not now. I missed you too much for that."

Hermione's smile brightened only for her mouth to fall open in shock as Shukaku popped out of her shirt, "Why did you bring him?"

"He missed you too and I didn't want to leave him behind," Shukaku yawned and curled around her neck, "He also wouldn't give me back my shirt,"

"Why didn't you just get a clean?" Hermione asked making Calla flush lightly.

"Well you see..." Calla trailed off as she reached up to scratch behind Shukaku's ears.

Candy Pop settled a hand on her head, "Our washing machine is currently broke as is the one at the boss' place and so it everyone else's since a certain little group headed by this one decided to make them better."

"It's not my fault Ben left those maintenance manuals out and everyone was bored enough to join in," Calla's cheeks were flushed, "Besides, it was Toby's fault for burning all those wires,"

Yeah, it hadn't been one of Calla's best ideas especially since she was currently grounded and not allowed into her work shop. The only reason she'd been allowed to help Laughing Jack is because he needed her help and he managed to sweet talk her father into allowing it. Luckily, she would be done with her current punishment by the day before her birthday. She would also be going over to the Weasley residence two weeks before school with Vivian and Hermione which was bound to be a lot of fun. She was brought back to the current situation when Hermione's mother asked, "How on earth did they manage to do that without alerting anyone that it was happening?"

"Everyone was very busy and those involved are far more clever than most give them credit for," Jason answered with a pleasant smile, "We will thankfully have all of the damaged machines replaced tomorrow," The look he gave her said that he would not be happy if she had a repeat of the situation and she quickly nodded not even daring to contemplate doing it again, "Now, My name is Jason Maker. With me are Candice Crane and her brother Phelan Crane. The associate of Mr. Samule Maurice ***** will be here in a few moments. He's running a bit late it seems."

"It's fine," Thomas looked at Calla with a small frown, "I am surprised that you allowed your daughter to come along,"

"She has been on her best behavior since the incident," Jason replied with a strained smile, "Phelan, why don't you take the girls for a little walk while the rest of us discuss what is going to be happening while Ms. Granger stays with us?"

"Sure," Candy Pop agreed quickly and turned to the two with a grin, "Come along, you too,"

Without waiting for either of Hermione's parents to say anything, Candy Pop got them out of what was rapidly turning into a awkward situation. Calla let out a sigh of relief as they got out of ear shot, "I really don't want to be around Papa if your dad pisses him off."

"Father isn't normally like that," Hermione offered with a strained smile, "He's just been stressed out lately,"

Calla knew it probably had something to do with Slenderman investigating the Granger family. She felt a little bit guilty that Hermione had to deal with this stuff, but it was better that it happened now rather than later. They really needed to deal with quite a few issues before Hermione ended up snapping. Wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder while wondering when the other girl had gotten taller than her, she said, "Let's not worry about that stuff right now, we have at least an hour before we need to be back."

"Have you eaten yet, Hermione?" Candy Pop asked earning a nervous smile.

"No, I was a bit worried about this meeting since Father was saying that if it didn't go well, he would probably withdraw me from Hogwarts anyway," Hermione answered before flushing making Calla believe she hadn't meant to say that part.

Calla felt anger well up at how her friends 'father' was acting and bit back a scathing retort. She would definitely be making the man one of her future victims if he kept stressing her friend out. Tightening her grip a little, she pushed down her anger, "Let's go eat, I didn't eat anything other than some candy that LJ gave me. He started teaching me how to make candy and it's a lot of fun even if it's a lot more complicated than I thought it was..."

With a curious Hermione listening, Calla spoke about how her summer had been going while making sure not to mention what exactly she'd been doing.

* * *

When the two children had been removed from ear-shot, Jason glared at Thomas Granger, "Mr. Granger, I would prefer it if you didn't question my parenting especially as we have not met before."

Thomas opened his mouth getting a bit red only to close it when Jean Granger placed a hand on his shoulder hissing, "Thomas," He settled down in the chair he'd been sitting in and Jean turned to them with a strained smile, "I apologize for my husband. We've just been dealing with a lot of stress lately."

Of course they were, Slenderman was investigating them more specifically the man known as Thomas Granger not that his daughter was fully aware of everything going on. With all the excitement of having Vivian with them and Calla's increase in lessons, Jason had thought it better to keep a majority of the information from his daughter. Oh, he knew that she had some idea of what was going on. After all, she was a very observant child and probably guessed that something was being kept from her.

Jason nodded and settled down in a chair across from them with Candy Cane next to me, "Now, we really should get down to why we're here."

* * *

Calla was a little surprised to see Thomas in the same condition as when they left, but supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. Jason was usually cool headed and Candy Cane was with him so even if he got pissed off, she would keep him from doing anything. Still, she found herself a bit angry when Hermione's energy, which had finally relaxed, immediately tensed and returned to its agitated state. Forcing herself back into the role of happy-go-lucky kid, she beamed as she bounced over to her father, "Papa, did you guys finish everything up?"

"Yes, My Precious Little Doll," He said placing a hand on her head and smiling, "Did you have some fun?"

"Mhmm," She hummed lightly, "We ate lunch and watched some ducks in the pond,"

Calla didn't mention amusing Hermione with little comments on what happened the last time she'd gone to a pond and why there was a reason Toby was kept away from them. Jason chuckled softly, "Good. We should probably get going."

Calla frowned at her father, "Wheres Tim?"

"He had to return to Mr. Maurice as he has other jobs to do," Jason informed her as he stood up fully.

So something really was going on that her father didn't want her to get involved in, she had thought as much given the fact she'd barely seen any of the proxies outside of Toby lately. Hell, she hadn't even seen Puppeteer, Blood Painter, Jane, or a few others lately. It was a miracle if she even got to see Ben for longer than a few minutes. Even if she was insanely curious about what was going on, she wasn't going to force the issue even if she really wanted. If something was a secret at the mansion, it was a secret for a goddamn reason. Not to mention, she really didn't want to add onto her current punishment thank you very much.

Calla nodded lightly as they moved away to allow Hermione to say goodbye to her parents in peace. The bushy haired girl's trunk was picked up by Candy Pop and they left soon after. Hermione looked a bit sad even if she was trying to hide it. She knew that the bushy haired witch somehow felt that nothing would be the same once her parents were fully out of her sight. Some distant part of her felt bad for the bushy haired girl, it was the same part of her that acknowledged that she was also manipulating one of her friends too. It made her feel a little bad and she promised herself to make it up to her at some point even if nothing would ever really make Hermione forgive her if she ended up hating the red haired witch.

* * *

Hermione gasped in awe as they entered Jason's toy-shop, "Wow."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Jason chuckled smiling at his daughter's friend causing the bookworm to blush, "I spend a lot of time creating the toys in here and it makes me happy when I hear how much someone enjoys them,"

"Papa's really prideful about his work," Calla chirped as she walked over to the wall of stuffed animals and picked up one of the owls before walking over to Hermione, "Here!"

The owl was one of the creations that his daughter had requested he make as she'd noticed a distinct lack in stuffed birds. It was a toy version of a great horned owl dressed in a professor's robe. Hermione let out a squeak as Calla pushed the toy into her arms, "Calla! You can't just go giving me toys."

"It's just one and I had Papa make that one for you as a welcome gift," Calla rolled her eyes and raised her chin a bit, "Besides, Papa doesn't mind if I give away just one toy to one of my few friends,"

Yes, Calla really took after his dear Lily. That stance and raised chin was all her, it was only missing the hands on her hips. Jason heard Candy Cane stifle a giggle and Candy Pop snort showing that they likely thought the same. Hermione stared at her before looking at him and he chuckled saying, "She's right. I honestly don't mind so long as it has a good home and Calla doesn't give my toys to just anyone."

"I-if you're sure," Hermione hesitantly pulled the toy close to her chest.

Calla snorted softly, "Of course I'm sure, do I ever do anything when I'm not sure about it?"

Hermione paused before shaking her head, "No...Not for as long as I've known you."

Calla was a cautious girl where it counted, but when she was sure about something, nothing would stop her from doing it. It was something she got from both Lily and himself. Calla grinned at her and latched onto the girl's hand, "C'mon! I want to show you to your room!"

Calla began tugging Hermione towards the door of his work-shop and he wondered just what the next few weeks would bring. After all, Hermione was going to find out about them being Creeps and even her halfling status. Calla and Vivian were going to make sure of it. He only hoped that the girl didn't try to freeze Calla out. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she hurt his daughter.

 ***Samule Maurice is the name I gave Slenderman. I can't remember if I've given him one already or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Sorry it took so long. There was a black out and the chapter didn't really want to be written. I couldn't figure out a good chapter title either.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AyameKitsune: Thank you.**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: Thank you very much. **

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Calla showed Hermione to her guest room while saying, "This room will be yours any time you stay with us."

"Thank you, Calla," Hermione said looking over the rather pretty if plain room, "I didn't expect something this pretty,"

"Papa let me dictate how to decorate it," Calla informed the bushy haired girl as Hermione walked inside with Candy Pop carrying her trunk, "I usually change how the guest rooms look every few months or when I feel like it,"

"It's a fun project even if some of the ways you've changed them looked bizarre," Candy Pop said as he placed down Hermione's trunk on the foot of her bed, "If you two don't need me, I'm going to go check with Candy Cane about dinner,"

"We're good," Calla told him earning a smile.

Candy Pop bowed lightly, "Then I'll leave you two to it."

Hermione headed to her trunk as Candy Pop patted Calla on the head and left the room. Calla followed Hermione as the girl placed down her new stuffed owl by the pillows, "Once you get unpacked, I'll take you on a little tour of the place. Dinner is usually around five unless Papa and Candy Cane are busy. If that happens, I usually make food whenever we get hungry or we get take out. Laundry day is usually every two to four days unless the machines busted like it is right now," Hermione opened up her trunk and began putting her things away, "Papa's work shop is off-limits unless he's with you and says you can go inside. Poppy and Cane's rooms along with Papa's are off-limits. The attic is off-limits too unless you have someone going up there with you since there's a lot of my mom's old stuff up their and Papa doesn't like people messing around up there. You can watch and read whatever you want though if someone is watching TV you have to let them. My room's open to you, but please don't take anything without asking. If you need something, you shouldn't hesitate to ask."

"Are there any rules that I need to know?" Hermione asked her, "Other than the ones you've already said,"

Calla nodded as she sat down on Hermione's bed, "Don't be too loud in the morning. Don't read any of the books on the pink shelf in the living room, they're Candy Cane's adult books. Don't leave your room after ten P.M. unless you have a nightmare or need to use the bathroom. Don't eat anything with someone's name on it. If you're told to do something by any of us, do it immediately," Calla's mind went through all the unspoken rules she's learned, "Friends of Papa and the others tend to come by a lot. They aren't allowed upstairs. If they ask you who you are, tell them that you're my guest or Papa's. Try not to make huge messes. If something breaks, tell someone immediately rather than try and fix it yourself. Don't leave any of the doors or windows open unless given permission. If you're going to practice magic, keep it basic and avoid doing anything destructive. Other than that, you'll learn as you go."

Hermione turned to her with a frown, "But I thought we weren't allowed to do magic outside of school."

"If you live in a muggle household or area, you can't use magic," Calla patiently explained as Hermione continued putting her things away, "When you're in a warded place like this, you don't need to worry since the Ministry can't detect who's doing it,"

Hermione promptly scowled, "So Muggleborns are at a bigger disadvantage than I fist thought."

Calla nodded as she took out her wand and began playing with it, "Yup, but there isn't anything we can really do," A thought came to her, "Oh! Hermione, Cane and I usually get up around sunrise to practice Tai-Chi and self-defense. Would you like to join us?"

Hermione gained a contemplative look on her face before asking, "Can I watch the first few days I'm here then decide?"

"Sure thing," Calla got off of Hermione's bed, "I'm going to run over to my room real quick and grab something. Oh and if you want to catch up on your non-magical schooling, I'll help you out. I might not be very advanced when it comes to things like Math, but I'm pretty good at the other stuff,"

"Really?" Hermione looked at her in surprise, "I didn't know you could do that,"

"The education we get from Hogwarts doesn't count in the muggle world," Calla explained as she walked over to the door, "Cane and the others have been having me do the non-magical school work on top of my magical stuff. It's part of why I was more than a little agitated during the tests since I had to study for my non-magical ones as well,"

"What grade are you in?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"According to Tim, I would be a freshmen in high school," Calla knew she was more advanced for her age though it mostly had to do with the fact she wanted to get her non-magical schooling over with as soon as she could.

Hermione's eyes widened as Calla's words were registered, "You're only eleven."

"Almost twelve," Calla reminded her, "And I've had a lot of help not to mention no one really knows how to dumb things down which means I had to either work hard to understand it or be left to flounder. Since I want to get my non-magical schooling done as soon as possible, I kinda couldn't do things slowly,"

With that, Calla headed to her room to grab the book of Creepy Pasta stories that she'd put together with Vivian.

* * *

Candy Pop walked into the kitchen and found his sister at the stove with Jason sitting in one of the chairs. Taking a seat, he said, "Hermione's getting settled in. I'm pretty sure Calla's giving her that book of stories she put together with Vivian."

"That means we have four days before Slenderman wants Hermione taken to the mansion," Jason said leaning back against his chair, "We only need to keep everything secret for four days,"

Candy Cane suddenly giggled earning confused looks, "I just thought about us having to do something like this back when we got Calla back. If she wasn't as observant as she is, we would've been doing stuff like this."

"Very true," It would have been incredibly awkward keeping Calla from finding out about them.

A thought occurred to Candy Pop that made Night Terrors snort, " **If the Doll was observant enough to figure out we were killer, how would she not know about sex? The idiots at the mansion aren't exactly careful and she has been out with Jeff. You know where that idiot likes to find targets."**

Candy Pop's eyes went wide and he gasped, "Fuck."

"Brother?" Candy Cane looked at him in concern as did Jason.

Candy Pop looked at them and really didn't want to say anything. Mentally growling at Night Terrors for pointing that fact out, he said, "Night just made a good point."

"And what point was that?" Jason asked him with a frown.

"Calla is really observant, right?" Candy Pop didn't want to outright say it.

"Yeah, why?" Candy Cane looked at him curiously.

"If she figured out we were killers without much trouble, just what else does she know about?" Candy Pop watched Jason's eyes narrow as Candy Cane's widened in shock.

Candy Cane started giggling prompting Jason to look at her while Candy Pop wondered why she was laughing. Candy Cane calmed herself before saying, "Jay, I think my darling brother's inner demon pointed out that the kitten probably knows about sex."

Jason's eyes widen and he shouted, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Calla paused as she went to hand Hermione the book as she heard her father shout, "WHAT?!"

"What was that about?" Hermione asked earning a shrug from Calla.

"I don't know, but if it's important, we'll find out soon," Calla resumed handing the book over, "Here,"

"What is this?" Hermione asked looking at the rather beautifully put together book.

It was bound in black leather with golden designs all over it. A ruby red ribbon was tied around it and would probably serve as a bookmark. Calla smiled and was about to say something when she heard footsteps. Looking towards the door, she found Vivian walking inside, "Hey, Viv."

"Hey, Cal," Vivian looked at her in confusion, "Why did your dad just shout what?"

"Not sure, but if it's important, we'll know soon enough," Calla turned to Hermione who was staring at Vivian with wide eyes, "It's a book on stories that will probably help you get used to everyone that's going to be popping in. Almost everyone besides Viv and I like a certain character, they prefer being called by that character's name or nickname,"

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked holding the book close to her chest.

Hermione's energy radiated jealousy which was a bit funny if disconcerting. Offering the brunette a smile, Calla said, "Vivian found out that she isn't actually the daughter of the guy that killed her mother. Her actual father is one of the people that work for Mr. Maurice, so we've been spending a lot of time together."

Vivian nodded with a grin, "This has been the best summer I've had since my mom was killed and I never have to see the jackass that killed her again if I don't want to."

Oh, Vivian planned on killing him and no one was planning on arguing against it. She was going to be the one to kill him either after she snapped or when she turned sixteen. Which ever came first, Calla personally thought that Vivian killing him would cause the girl to snap, but didn't mind if it didn't. So long as Vivian snapped, she would be happy. Hermione stared at them in surprise before offering Vivian a small smile, "That sounds really cool, Vivian."

"Thanks," Vivian spotted the book and grinned, "I hope you enjoy the book, Hermione. The stories are really awesome,"

Hermione offered the book a wary look before setting down on the bed, "Thank you, I guess."

"So what are you two doing?" Vivian asked them curiously, "I've got literally nothing do since everyone is busy,"

"Once Hermione get's her stuff settled, I'm taking her on a tour," Calla said as Hermione resumed putting her stuff away.

Vivian snorted softly, "At least it'll be something to do. You still grounded?"

"Unfortunately," Calla scowled at Vivian, "I still can't figure out how you didn't get into trouble,"

Hermione looked at them in curiosity as Vivian giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Vivian was part of the whole Washer incident and managed to not get into trouble," Calla glared at Vivian as the girl continued to giggle, "It isn't funny damn it!"

"It is though," Vivian snickered softly.

Growling at Vivian, Calla turned to Hermione, "Are you almost done?"

"Just about," Hermione took out another shirt and put it into the dresser, "I can put the rest away later,"

* * *

After the tour, it was time for dinner and Calla was sent to get her father from his workshop. Walking inside, she called out, "Papa?! It's time for dinner."

"Calla could you come here for a moment?" Jason called in return, "I'm in the doll room,"

Calla headed towards the doll room. It was where her father kept a majority of the dolls he made. She didn't exactly like that room as much as the others if only due to the silent screams radiating through the energies of the dolls inside. It was mostly the dolls that had only been there for under ten years, but she still didn't like the room. Most of the dolls would have liked nothing more than to kill her, the worst ones were those that had been teenagers when her father had killed them. Taking a deep breath at the door, she walked inside and found her father fixing one of the dolls. She was a newer one that had put up quite a bit of fight during the process of becoming a doll thus making her body weaker than the others. She remembered that the doll's name was Rosemary or something along those lines. She walked over to her father ignoring the sight of Rosemary's eyes following her with a glare, "Papa, Candy Cane says it's dinner time."

"I know, My precious little doll," Jason replied setting down his tools, "I have a question to ask you before we go eat,"

"Is something wrong, Papa?" Calla asked him wondering if she'd somehow done something to make her punishment last longer.

Jason shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the sink set against the wall, "Night Terrors mentioned something rather startling while we were discussing how we're to act until we can bring Hermione to the mansion."

Calla wondered what Night Terrors could have said that involved her, "What did he say?"

"We were discussing the fact that if you hadn't have been as observant as you are, we would've had to hide a lot of things from you which probably would have changed our relationship greatly," Jason said earning a slow nod, "Night Terrors said something to Candy Pop that is honestly a good point even if I'm having troubl-"

"Papa," She cut him off with a frown wondering what Night had said, "You're rambling,"

Jason took a deep breath as he washed his hands, "I...I'm just hoping that he's wrong."

"Papa, what's wrong?" Calla didn't like how unsettled her father's energy was.

Jason finished washing his hands and began drying them before walking over to her. He set his hands on her shoulders, "Calla, I want you to be truthful with me when I ask my question, okay?" Calla nodded wondering what was going on, "Do you know what..." He trailed off before shaking his head muttering, "Why is this so hard?"

"Papa, if you can't ask me the question, why don't you have Candy Cane ask it for you?" Calla offered earning a relieved look.

"That's an excellent idea," Jason said and they began leaving the room.

* * *

After entering the kitchen, Jason grabbed Candy Cane and they headed into the living room. Candy Cane looked at him for a few seconds before cracking a smile, "Couldn't do it, could you?"

"How am I supposed to ask my eleven almost twelve year old daughter if she knows what sex is?" Jason scowled at her.

Candy Cane let out a soft laugh, "And I'm guessing you want me to ask instead?"

"Either you or Candy Pop," Jason ran a hand over his face, "I didn't think I'd ever have to have any kind of conversation like that with my daughter even before Lily died. If anything, Lily would've been the one to have that conversation with her,"

Candy Cane patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll ask her after we finish eating dinner. You distract the other two with Poppy."

* * *

Calla looked at Candy Cane with a confused expression on her face while the female jester began blushing lightly, "Candy Cane? Is something wrong?"

"N-nope," Candy Cane shook her head, "I need to go talk to my brother. Please finish washing the dishes,"

"Okay..." Calla agreed while watching Candy Cane walk out of the room, "What was that about?"

Five minutes later, Candy Pop was shoved into the room and she looked at him curiously. Candy Pop shot a scowl towards the doorway before walking over to her, "Hey, Little One. Washing the dishes?"

"Mhmm," Calla rinsed off the plate she was washing, "Poppy, why are Papa and Cane acting so weird over something Night said?"

"Because what Nigh said brought up a question that's really awkward for us to ask," Candy Pop answered as he took the wet plate from her and began drying it off.

"So why not wait to ask it until after 'Mione's asleep and have Night ask the question instead since none of you are comfortable being the ones to ask it?" Calla suggested making Candy Pop pause as she washed the next plate, "After all, he's the one that brought it up,"

Candy Pop resumed drying the dish in his hand and took the next one she handed him after putting it away, "You know what, I think that's the best idea."

* * *

Around ten, Vivian was finally gone and Hermione was finally asleep. Calla yawned softly and rubbed at her eyes as she walked into the living room. Candy Cane followed behind her, "Hermione's asleep."

"Good," Jason looked at Candy Pop.

Candy Pop turned into Night Terrors with a low grunt and the demonic entity stretched his wings with a groan, " **We need to use our wings more often. They're getting cramped."**

"Hi, Night," Calla greeted the entity as she yawned again.

" **Hello, Doll,"** Night Terrors greeted her with a grin.

"So what do you want to know?" Calla asked him curiously.

" **Do you know what sex is?"** Night Terrors answered.

Calla blinked slowly before saying, "Yes."

"How?" Candy Cane asked with wide eyes.

Calla yawned again, "The library back at the mansion has everything. The guys back at the mansion aren't really quiet when they bring girls home," She rubbed at her eyes, "Can I go to bed now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter wrote itself. I honestly wanted to get to the Dobby part, but no dice. Maybe the next one.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **god of all: Thanks.**

 **death goddess Lena: Thank you.**

 **AyameKitsune : Here's the next chapter.**

 **Twister60: Thank you!**

 **Jostanos: My, my, my someones' imagination is running off with them it seems. You'll just have to wait for that answer. Just Jason, Candy Cane, and Candy Pop would be growling though now that I think about Candy Cane would only growl a little. I do believe Night Terrors would be mentally grinning and thinking ways he could put that knowledge of Calla's to use once she's old enough. Candy Cane would probably be a little relieved she wouldn't have to explain sex to Calla when she finally gets the chance to show her 'kitten' the wonders of sex. Of course, I could be wrong, but who knows. **

* * *

Hermione sees the town and Calla has thoughts

* * *

By the time Slenderman called for them to bring Hermione to the mansion, everyone within the house was at their wits end. Hermione was even more curious than Calla though she didn't toe the line when it came to the rules. She asked questions about everything and seemed to catch on to the fact they weren't telling the full truth. Oh, the adults didn't have a problem getting out of answering questions. It was Calla that was under the most pressure which ended up having her make excuses about needing to study. The book of stories Calla and Vivian had made for Hermione seemed to be the source of the questions though it's unlikely the bush haired girl knew that since it was her second personality that was pushing for the information. Because of this, Jason decided to lift Calla's punishment early once they took Hermione to the mansion.

* * *

Hermione looked at Calla as she was led through Jason's workshop, "I thought we weren't allowed back here."

"You aren't," Calla corrected tugging Hermione towards the door that led to the town where the mansion now sat.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked her curiously while looking a bit uncomfortable at how decrepit parts of the workshop were starting to look.

Calla hummed lightly as she led Hermione past the stuffed animals that acted as some of Jason's most vicious minions, "They'll be along soon."

Calla would never look at the fluffy bunnies and adorable bears the same way ever again after seeing them tear the annoyingly persistent parents of one very dull victim to shreds in nine seconds flat. They could do it even faster, but Jason had wanted them to enjoy themselves a little bit. Hermione's grip on Calla's hand was getting tighter as they passed an area where the floor had been permanently dyed crimson by the amount of blood that had been spilled there. It made her wonder if the bushy haired girl could sense the amount of death's that had taken place or if it was her second personality sensing it despite still sleeping. Whatever the reason, Hermione would make a very interesting Pasta when she finally snapped. Soon enough, they reached the door to the town and Calla threw it open. Hermione looked at the toy-shop that they had entered in confusion, "What-but we-huh?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with Papa's magic and all will be clear soon," Calla offered as Hermione took in the toy-shop.

They exited the shop and Hermione stopped them from walking as she looked around. Calla patiently waited knowing that it was a lot to take in. The town was a mash-up of things and nothing was where it would normally be. She did note that there was a butcher shop now and looked forward to seeing what was being sold. Soon enough, she began tugging Hermione towards the mansion. Hermione followed looking around with awe on her face, "I've never seen a place like this."

"Everyone had a hand in building it. It's a safe place for everyone here just like how the mansion is," Calla explained as they passed Itsy Bitsy tea parlor and she waved to the glamoured Itsy with a grin, "Even I helped once I got back from Hogwarts,"

One day, she too would have a shop of her own here though she wasn't quite sure what it would be a shop of. Soon enough, they were passing the playground and Sally stopped them, "Calla!"

"Hey, Sally," Calla let go of Hermione and hugged the brown haired girl.

"Did Jason finally unground you?" Sally asked earning a nod, "That means we can play again!"

Calla smiled brightly, "Yup! It'll have to wait though. I need to take Hermione here to Mr. Maurice."

Sally looked at Hermione as if noticing her for the first time and bounced over, "Hi! My names Sally, do you want to play?"

Hermione looked a bit overwhelmed and Calla took pity on her, "Not right now, Sally. Maybe later."

"Okay!" Sally beamed at Hermione, "It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione!"

With that, Sally headed off to continue playing and Calla resumed pulling Hermione towards the mansion. She looked at Hermione with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about Sally, she gets really excited when there are new people. She scared Viv pretty bad during the Christmas Holiday."

"It's fine," Hermione shook her head lightly, "I just wasn't expecting that,"

"Sally's the most friendly out of the bunch though Toby comes to a close second," Calla pulled Hermione up the gravel path leading to the mansion, "Of course, LJ's pretty friendly too though I would try to avoid him. He doesn't really like dealing with kids that he doesn't know unless it's at the circus or in his candy shop,"

Hermione still looked a bit overwhelmed, "Anyone else I should avoid?"

"Jeff and Mr. Wide," Calla answered immediately, "Jeff doesn't like kids and barely even likes Viv despite her being his daughter. Mr. Wide just shouldn't be around kids. He doesn't really consider what's safe for them and sometimes, I think he just wants to see them in pain," Mr. Widemouth was not one of Calla's favorite Pastas and she avoided him like the plague, "Neither of them are here though,"

Hermione looked a bit disturbed, "Oh."

Calla was about to continue talking, but found herself bowled over by Smile. Smiling lightly, she hugged the big husky around the neck, "Hey, Big guy. Miss me?"

Smile woofed and licked her cheek as Hermione stared at her in shock. Calla got Smile off of her as Hermione said, "I thought you were scared of dogs."

"I am. I've known Smile for years though and have gotten used to him," Calla scratched behind the husky's ears, "Smile, this is Hermione. She's one of my friends. Hermione, this is Smile," Hermione nodded slowly, "Smile's intelligence is like a persons most of the time. He has magic in him,"

"Nice to meet you, Smile," Hermione slowly held out her hand and Smile sniffed at it before licking the offered appendage.

"We should get go, Mr. Maurice isn't going to like being kept waiting," Calla said before pulling Hermione once more, "See you later, Smile!"

Smile yipped and took off into town. He was likely going to find Sally or one of the others if he wasn't head off to go kill someone. Calla inwardly shrugged before focusing on leading Hermione to the mansion and through it towards Slenderman's office. They entered the mansion through the front door only to find themselves in the mudroom which was thankfully free of bloody shoes, bloody clothes, or weapons that no one bothered to clean up. Hermione looked around in confusion, "Weren't we heading through the front door?"

"The mansion's magic tends to shift things around a lot," Calla explained as she headed towards the door that led to the kitchen, "It's actually makes Hogwarts seemed tame,"

Hermione looked at her in surprise, "How do you find your way around it then?"

"It differs for everyone. I just focus on where I want to go and tend to end up there," Calla shrugged lightly, "It's actually kind of fun especially since the basement and Attic never move. We're not allowed up there unless invited or with a guide,"

"You say that a lot, you know," Hermione replied in a dry tone earning a laugh.

Calla led the way through the kitchen and up the hallway towards Slenderman's office. Once there, she knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a snickering LJ. LJ grinned brightly and picked her up, "Hey, Gumdrop! What are you doing here?"

"Showing Hermione to Mr. Maurice," Calla answered hugging the clown around the neck, "Hermione, this is Jack Lane. Jackie, this is Hermione Granger,"

"A pleasure, Miss Granger," Laughing Jack greeted the bushy haired girl politely as she set down Calla, "Boss-man is ready for you. When you're finished, come find me, Gumdrop. I have some fun plans,"

"Sure thing, Jackie," Calla looked forward to whatever his plans were even if they didn't involve shedding blood.

Laughing Jack headed off and Calla showed Hermione into Slenderman's office. Slenderman looked down at them from within his glamoured form. He was still abnormally tall and pale. He had blonde hair that was even paler than Draco's and his eyes were an almost white grey that seemed to disappear within his sclera. Slenderman smiled which was rather off looking and made Calla want to bolt since it was even scarier than Candy Cane when she was in the mood to make someone regret doing something stupid, "Ah, Young Calla."

"Mr. Maurice," Calla tried not to squeak, "This is Hermione Granger,"

Slenderman's smile widened and an intense chill ran down her spine as ever instinct screamed to get the hell out of there, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Granger. Young Calla, you may go join Mister Lane."

On the one side, Calla didn't want to leave one of her friends with an honest to god _smiling_ Slenderman. The man didn't smile unless something very bad was about to happen. On the other, every survival instinct was screaming at her to run as far from this place as possible even if it meant shoving Hermione under the bus. Yeah, she wasn't exactly happy about that part of her instincts, but they were currently winning. Prying her hand out of Hermione's increasingly tightening grip, she nodded lightly, "Of course, Mr. Maurice. I'll see you when you get done, Hermione. Good luck."

With that, Calla head out of the door and prayed to the whoever was up there that Hermione wouldn't hate her for this. She raced towards where she could feel Laughing Jack and pounced on the clown as he walked out of the mansion. She felt shock radiating off of her father, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane as they appeared, but ignored it as she clutched onto the clown shivering. Laughing Jack turned his body around to look at her in shock and concern, "What's wrong, Gumdrop?"

"Smiling," Calla whispered with wide eyes, "He was _smiling!_ Why in the name of everything chaotic and fun was _Slenderman smiling?!"_

* * *

After Jason had managed to get Calla to calm down and convince her that yes, Slenderman was able to smile and it wasn't a sign that the world was ending, he got her to answer what had led up to her seeing the faceless entity smiling. Oh, he understood why it was disconcerting and genuinely terrifying when the faceless entity smiled. The only times he'd seen the faceless entity smile on his human facade was right before tearing someone's world view to shreds without a care in how they'd react. Given that it was Hermione, it was likely Slenderman was provoking her second personality into awakening while she was here to ensure that they could get it settled down and not cause the bushy haired girl to snap.

It would be a few days before Slenderman allowed Hermione out of the mansion or whatever room he placed her in after awakening the second personality. It was both for Hermione's safety and to get a measure of what the second personality could do. The faceless entity would also ensure a blood sample was taken and find out what had caused Hermione's second personality to develop before she entered her teens. The blood sample would tell them if Liu really was her father or if Jeff had spawned yet another child. With Jeff and Liu's family, it was a genetic trait to have a second personality though very few woke it up. In Jeff's case, the second personality had died off after he snapped due to not yet being strong enough to wake up fully. In Liu's case, Sully had awoken before Liu had snapped thus allowing him to survive.

Calla took the information he'd given her and was currently dissecting it like she always did with any information she was given. It was a trait she shared with Lily that he'd been happy enough to help her develop it fully. Instead of focusing on charms and potions, Calla focused that trait on any information she was given regardless of what subject it was connected to. It was one of the reasons she was so far ahead of her peers in most subjects save for math. Calla spoke after a little while, "Papa, how is it a genetic trait to have a second personality?"

Jason paused as he registered her question, "I...I honestly don't know."

Calla's face scrunched up a bit, "Perhaps they have some form of magic that enables them to pass down the second personality as a genetic trait? Or rather than it be a genetic trait, it's a magical gift passed down through the line," Jason stared at her along with the others inside the room as she verbalized her thought process, "If so, the only ones able to actually awaken the second personality are those with enough of a connection to their magic; however, that would mean that the second personality is some kind of parasite that uses the magic to support themselves. As the second personality works to protect the main one and ensure their body isn't destroyed, they have some kind of mutualistic relationship," Calla summoned some paper and a pen before she began to write down her thoughts, "Adding onto that, the relationship is most likely symbiotic as well due to the second personality dying if the first dies which would explain why Sully is so protective of Liu despite despising some of the things Liu holds dear," Yes, Calla was a highly intelligent almost teenager and he was so proud of her, "Hermione's second personality will be looking to protect Hermione which means it might try to harm those around her that caused this."

"You really think she'd try to harm you, Kitten?" Candy Cane asked earning a negative head shake.

Calla continued to write as she said, "Hermione and her second personality are possessive over me as I'm the first person to become her friend without using her. I tolerate her and try to protect her which only make that possessiveness worse. If anything, she'd try to kidnap me," Calla paused as she bit her bottom lip looking a bit worried, "Would that turn her into a Yandere? No, I doubt that Hermione would turn into one as it's unlikely she would love me like that though that might be a worry to consider later on. The second personality is a maybe though, so definitely need to keep a close eye on that one maybe have someone create a charm to control the second personality if it gets out of control. Perhaps have two or more controllers for the charm," She closed her eyes and nodded to herself before opening them again as she began to draw something, "Need's to look like some type of jewelry that Hermione would wear while also making sure no one can detect what it's actually for. Can't be a choker, maybe a bracelet? No, the bracelet could be caught on something when she visits the library. Perhaps an anklet? Yes, that should work."

Calla began to mutter to herself making Laughing Jack laugh, "She's definitely your daughter, Jay."

"She takes after her mother when it comes to dissecting information and drawing her own conclusions," Jason replied feeling pride well up in his chest.

Calla finished her doodling and handed it to Jason along with all her other papers, "Do you think we can do something like this? Hermione's second personality will be dangerous for others to be around even if she isn't snapped especially if people try to bully her. I don't think second personalities are well liked in the wizarding world," Hermione was a very lucky child to have Calla care about her enough to suggest something like this, "If it gets out, they might try to ship her off to Azkaban or something. She'll need to learn how to control it like Liu does and this will hopefully help with that."

Jason took the paper and looked over the intricate design. It was rough around the edges, but the drawing lessons he'd been giving her were clearly working. He scanned them carefully, "I won't be able to do this alone, but I can call in a few favors from some of my goblin contacts. They'll be glad to help especially if this means tweaking the UK's nose a bit."

"Jareth would be able to do something like this, right?" Candy Cane asked as she stole the papers from him, "It would be right up his alley and finally allow us to ask him for help with the Horcrux. Even if he can't help us with it, he will point us in the direction of someone that might be able to,"

Jason considered it and nodded. He didn't look forward to giving up the favor that Jareth owed him mostly because the goblin king was far too predictable unless he had a damn good reason not to piss you off. Jareth might very well ask for a favor in return for helping with the Horcrux, but then again he might not. Jareth loved puzzles, unique things, and interesting stuff which worked in their favor as Calla's situation was a unique one. Jareth also valued children as many of the fey did and Calla would be considered a child by their laws until she turned thirteen. Whatever happened, Jareth would assist them regardless.

Calla looked at him with great interest and asked, "Will I get to meet him, Papa?"

Jason nodded with a smile knowing that Calla had been interested in meeting Jareth. He knew she wanted to meet him for a few reasons. The main one was because of the stories she'd heard and too see if Jareth was like how she'd imagined him. The other were mostly for the purpose of gathering blackmail and her wanting to see the labyrinth. He wasn't happy about the blackmail part and blamed Candy Cane for corrupting his daughter into gathering it even if it would help her in the long run. Any pasta would tell you that blackmail, favors, bets, and things like that ruled their world. If you didn't have any of the sort, you tended to die fairly quickly. Even then, some blackmail wasn't worth having as it would get you killed anyway. At the very least, Calla had a master as her teacher in all things blackmail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, this chapter just ran away with me, but I got some stuff done. Birthday chapter is next on the list though it might be a little while before I write it. Muses are pulling me to my other stories. Does anyone else have muses that bite you when you ignore them for too long because I sure as hell d-*Yelps* Smaug bit me. That stupid fire lizard actually bit me. If you'll excuse me, I have Charmeleon's to go wrangle and a pokemon trainer to go yell at.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60: Thanks.**

 **AyameKitsune: Here's the next one.**

 **Jostanos: Trust me when I say that I understand and agree. Hermione isn't snapping just yet though I suppose she is in a way what with the fact that she has a whole other personality in her mind. **

**sky is the limet: Thank you and I hope you like I what I do with this year.**

 **god of all : Thanks**

* * *

Information and dreaming Incubus'

* * *

Slenderman appeared an three hours after Calla had left Hermione with him, " _The child's second personality has awakened."_

Did the faceless entity sound annoyed? Calla looked at him and asked, "Is she alright?"

 _"The child is physically fine,"_ Slenderman's tone was measured, _"I will not be able to get an accurately gauge her mental state until her second personality settles,_ " That did not ease Calla's nerves one bit, _"The child is currently in one of the isolation rooms,"_

And that just made Calla feel like shit. The isolation rooms were like one of those padded rooms in an insane asylum. The room had a basic bed, toilet, sink, and a chair that was bolted down. So long as Hermione didn't get very violent, she would be chained to the bed. The room wasn't a blank white color, but a rather soothing mix of natural colors. They weren't exactly horrible, but there was nothing to do inside them but think. She'd been in them during a punishment for throwing a knife at Mr. Widemouth when he was being annoying. Admittedly, it was a really stupid idea, but she really didn't like him. She looked at her father as he laid a hand on her head, "Papa?"

"Hermione will be fine, Calla," Jason promised her before looking at Slenderman, "What is Hermione's second personality like?"

 _"It defines itself as male,_ " Calla wasn't the only one to look at Slenderman in confusion, _"I am unsure as to why, but the second personality will answer once it calms down. It is very violent much like Sully and until it calms down, I have had the child restrained as well as sedated,"_ And that probably sucked really badly since the only restraints in the room were metal specifically enhanced to deal with Pasta strength which meant the chains were really heavy, _"Eyeless Jack has taken blood, so we will get our answers as to who her parents soon. Thankfully, the child hasn't shown any sign of snapping despite the stress that I was required to put her through in order to awaken the second personality,"_

That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Hermione would be able to continue going to Hogwarts without fearing that she'd end up killing everyone. It also meant that there was a good possibility that Hermione's second personality would be discovered. The most neutral thing that Calla could think of in this situation is now they didn't have to worry about Hermione's second personality awakening at a really bad time. She frowned slightly before asking, "Does her second personality have a name yet? I don't know about you, but continuously saying/thinking second personality is bit long. Not to mention, it's kind of insulting too."

 _"Not as of yet,_ " Slenderman replied looking down at her, " _You will not be able to see her for a few days both for the child to calm down and so that we can ensure that she understands that you didn't have a choice in the matter,_ "

Calla nodded knowing that they were doing it to protect her and to ensure that nothing made Hermione snap during this time. While the second personality settled, Hermione's psyche was going to be incredibly fragile and any rough handling would make the bushy haired girl snap. It still didn't make not seeing Hermione any easier since she was very worried about the bushy haired girl, but she would contain her urge to disobey the ones that knew better. It left a bad taste in her mouth and it was likely she would always feel guilty for doing this to Hermione even if she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Hermione had to be brought to Slenderman by someone and the fact that she was comfortable with Calla would ease the blow so to speak. Despite the fact that Slenderman would have had Hermione brought to him by someone regardless of her role in thing, she would always see this a betrayal towards her friendship with Hermione no matter what anyone said.

* * *

Jason sighed tiredly as he headed to his office. After they had dinner at the mansion, they'd returned home to his workshop and Calla had immediately headed to her room without speaking to any of them. He knew that she was hurting a bit due to the fact she'd had to go against some of the instincts she had when it came to her friends. He wanted to help her, but he honestly didn't know what to say because he would react the saw way she did. Giving a friend to someone that would cause them pain even if it was necessary in the long run, it was betrayal no matter how anyone tried to put it. Even if Hermione forgave her, Calla would always see it as a betrayal no matter how small it would seem in the long run. He knew that because his instincts were the exact same way and Lily's had been as well.

Entering his office, Jason headed over to the dark grey stone cabinet he kept in the corner of his office. After having Liquorice prick his thumb, he pressed it into the thumb shaped indent on top of the cabinet making the doors glow a pink before creaking open. Cleaning the blood off of his thumb, he opened the cabinets doors open fully revealing a collection of rune covered mirrors. Looking through them carefully, he selected the one that held a bit of Jareth's energy signature. Closing the cabinet after he stood up, he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Running his fingers over the top of the mirror, Jason called out, "Jareth."

The surface of the mirror ripples and glowed for over ten minutes before Jareth answered in his human form. Jareth's wild blonde hair was even wilder than the last time Jason had seen the goblin king. The goblin king's eyes were hetrochromic with one being a bright blue and the other being a blackish gold with the pupil permanently dilated. Jareth's skin was tanner than it's usual peachy color showing that he'd been out of his labyrinth for whatever reason during the day. Jareth's pointed ears were even longer and the pointed teeth of his true form were showing. Clearly, the goblin king had not been having a good day. Jareth's harried expression eased a bit at the sight of Jason and the goblin king smile, "Jason Maker. How are you?"

Jason smiled slightly, "While I have been better, things haven't been quite so bad."

"That daughter of yours causing trouble?" Jareth asked with a slight smirk.

"Not since the washing machine incident," Jason answered earning a cackle of amusement from Jareth, "However, I have some things that I need of you,"

Jareth immediately sobered up and looked at Jason in surprise. It wasn't often that he needed anything from Jareth which would only make the goblin king even more interested in what he had to say, "And what pray tell does my favorite cousin need of me?"

"As you know, one of Calla's friends, Hermione Granger, has a second personality," Jason began as Jareth nodded, "Slenderman has awoke said personality which is on the violent side," Jareth snorted softly, "Calla brought up some very good points. Western magical society has never been fully accepting of those with more than one mind and the UK is one of the worst when it comes to such things,"

"She worried that if the second personality is discovered, they'll take her friend away," Jareth summarized earning a nod, "Why don't you get to the point, Jason? While the story is interesting, you didn't just call me to gossip,"

"Calla wants to create a way to control the second personality if it gets out of hand," Jason answered making Jareth jolt a bit and look at him in surprise, "It isn't a bad idea and the designs that Calla came up with are really interesting. I need your help to enchant it or find someone that can,"

Jareth stroked his chin, "I would need to look at Calla's designs and perhaps speak with her before anything happens. Clearly, it won't be a simple device otherwise you wouldn't contact me. I suppose you're calling in one of the favors I owe you?"

"I'm calling in two as there is another reason I'm contacting you," Jason answered making Jareth's jaw drop and his form switch to his diminutive goblin form for just a few seconds, "I can't say why over the mirrors as it isn't safe. Because of this, I'm extending you an invitation to Calla's birthday party," Jason paused as he allowed that to sink in before adding, "It's also about time that Calla gets introduced to my side of the family and what better way then my favorite cousin,"

Jareth returned to his human form with a laugh and grinned at Jason, "You're still a manipulative bastard, you know that right?"

"Your point?" Jason's left eyebrow rose and his tone was as dry as the desert.

"Very well, Jason," Jareth turned his head and the sound of papers being pushed around reached Jason's ears, "Her birthday is in two days, right?"

"Yes. She's turning twelve," Jason still couldn't believe it.

"Any suggestions for gift ideas? I don't think goblin grog or anything of the sort would be appropriate," Jareth began writing something down, "It's been so long since anyone in our family invited me to anything much less a birthday for a 12 year old,"

Jason smiled in amusement. While Jareth may not be the best person, he still cared greatly for his kin. Shaking his head lightly, Jason began offering suggestions.

* * *

Candy Cane knocked on Jason's door around midnight feeling a bit worried since the toy-maker hadn't made come out since he'd gone inside. She found Jason laughing as he held a mirror that had Jareth's voice coming out of it. Jason looked up at her and blinked, "Candy Cane, is there something wrong?"

"You've been in here for a few hours, Jay," Candy Cane said eyeing the mirror, "Hello, Jareth,"

"Miss Candy Cane," Jareth greeted her, "Jason, I need to go if I'm going to get everything ready in time for Calla's birthday. I trust you'll send along a guide for me?"

"Of course," Jason promised, "See you later, Jareth,"

"See you. Goodbye, Miss Candy Cane," Jareth said before the mirror went blank.

Candy Cane looked at Jason in askance and he let out a laugh, "I figured its about time for Calla to start meeting my side of the family and Jareth will need to get a good look at Calla's scar before he can help us. Calla has also been wanting to meet him as well."

Shaking her head with a light smile, Candy Cane said, "That fine, Jay. I just didn't expect you to talk with him until midnight."

Jason looked at her in surprise before looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "Midnight already. Has Calla gone to bed?"

"Night Terrors decided to star-gaze with her since she isn't in a good mood," Candy Cane answered earning a nod from Jason, "She's really taking the whole Hermione situation hard, isn't she?"

"What do you expect when she takes after both Lily and I?" Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to tell you, Jay, but she'll be fine soon enough especially once she gets your gift," Candy Cane said earning a slight grin from him, "How about we go and drink? I don't know about you, but I could use some alcohol after the last few days,"

Jason considered it for a few moments as he went to put the mirror away before nodding, "Alright, but I want to tell Night to get Calla to sleep by one. She's still a growing girl and staying up all night isn't something she needs at her age."

* * *

Night Terrors wrapped his tail around the little doll's waist after pulling her into his lap. Calla spoke after a few moments of silence, "Night, is it bad that I kind of hate myself for leaving Hermione with Slenderman?"

" **No,"** Night Terrors wouldn't lie to the doll when he had a choice, " **You're as loyal to your true friends as you are to your family. Your instincts are driving you to protect them no matter what. You went against that instinct today when you left Hermione with Slenderman; however, the blame for any pain Slenderman caused is all on him. He forced her second personality to awaken before it was ready even if the intent was to make sure Hermione wouldn't awaken it without anyone around to help her deal with it,"**

Calla leaned into him, "I know that already, but it doesn't make it any less distressing. I'm worried about Hermione being locked in that room alone with only her second personality for company."

 **"I know, Little Doll,"** Night Terrors laid his head on her head glad that the idiot was allowing him to be the one to talk with her, " **But that isolation is what is needed for now. The awakening of second personalities is always stressful for those involved. It took the idiot and I years to become like we are; even then, we fight quite a bit. It's best for Hermione and her second personality to be locked in a room where they won't be around anyone while they sort themselves out. Hermione will be fine eventually,"**

Calla sighed softly, "I know, but I..."

" **You're scared she will hate you,"** Night Terrors finished earning a nod, " **I cannot say whether she will hate you or not. It isn't in my power,"** He looked down at his little mate hearing the idiot growl at his thoughts, " **Eventually, she will forgive you whether it will be in a few weeks or years. You cannot push her nor can you force her to forgive you. You must be patient,"**

Calla let out a laugh, "It's funny hearing you say that."

Night Terrors snorted as he grinned slightly. The little doll was right after all. He wasn't a patient demon for the most part. Oh, he could be patient like how he was right now waiting for his little mate to be ready for the taking, but it wasn't often he had any patience. He poked Calla's sides making her squeal softly, " **I'm well aware that I'm not very patient when it comes to most things, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong."**

Calla nodded as her smile dropped, "I know, but being patient when it comes to this..."

" **It's hard, but it is a very good lesson for you to learn, Little Doll,"** Night Terrors reminded her earning a nod, " **How about we focus on star-gazing? Your father will want you to be in bed and sleeping by one,"**

"I know," Ah she was adorable when pouting not that he could blame her since star-gazing was a lot of fun, "Which constellations are we looking at tonight?"

Night Terrors pointed to the twin bull constellation only visible to magicals and demons at this time of night, " **The twin bull constellation. Long ago when the world was still walked freely by the gods, angels, and demons..."**

* * *

Candy Pop shook his head as Night Terrors returned control to him after putting Calla to sleep. He scowled slightly as he left Calla's room and headed towards his own. Why did that damn demonic entity feel the need to give the little one a chaste kiss every time he could? Oh, it was only once Calla had fallen asleep, but still! He inwardly grumbled as he opened his door and walked inside before shutting it. Walking over to the bed, he laid down with a sigh. Why couldn't he give it a rest? Night Terrors growled out, **"The doll is our mate, Idiot. Just accept it already."**

'She is not our mate,' Candy Pop retorted groaning as he felt the beginnings of a headache.

Why did Night Terrors insist on Calla being their mate? He ignored the warmth that filled his heart as he thought of that. Calla wasn't their mate and that was that. He ignored the cold chill that filled his chest as he rolled over. He needed to sleep and get rid of this headache. Getting up, he pulled down his covers and slipped inside after shucking his shirt. Closing his eyes, he got comfortable and let sleep come to him.

* * *

 _"Poppy?" Candy Pop turned his head and smiled as Calla came racing up to him only to feel a bit startled._

 _Calla looked older than her actual almost twelve year old age. She looked almost eighteen maybe a bit younger and her eyes were an almost glowing white gold color. He realized with a small jolt that she had snapped which meant this had to be some sort of dream, yet he couldn't access his powers. He felt a bit of panic that slipped away as Calla reached him. She hugged him and he found himself saying, "Hey, Little One."_

 _"Why didn't you meet up with us for lunch like we planned?" Calla asked looking at him in worry, "Are you feeling okay?"_

 _"I just got distracted thinking about the past," Candy Pop answered gesturing to the side where photos were spread out across the table._

 _Candy Pop realized they were in Candy Cane and his realm. More specifically, it was the lounge room that led into his bedroom. He never let anyone save for Candy Cane into that room which made Calla's presence even more startling. Calla released him to look at the photo's and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her lightly as she said, "These are from before I started Hogwarts. I was so small back then."_

 _"You're still small," Candy Pop mentally freaked when he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck just underneath her ear._

 _Calla shivered against him, but didn't try to push him away which made the situation worse. She turned her head towards him, "I'm bigger than I was and older too."_

 _"I know otherwise your father would have killed me along with your mother," Candy Pop pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I know your father still wants to kill me for the whole Christmas party thing,"_

 _"I still say that's your fault," Calla snorted softly as she turned her body around to look at him properly._

 _"And I'm blaming Night," Candy Pop growled at himself for picking her up and setting her on the table before slipping between her legs, "Besides, it wasn't that bad. It was just a few kisses," He was shocked when Calla wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, "It could have been worse,"_

 _Calla snorted as she pulled him closer to her, "Considering the fact my shirt was part way off and I had hickies all over my neck, it was pretty bad."_

 _"I can't help it," Candy Pop shuddered as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, "Your skin is absolutely perfect for marking up and I absolutely love the way you taste," He pulled away to smirk at her, "There's also the fact that you make the most adorable sounds that I can't seem to get enough of,"_

 _"Attempting to seduce me with pretty words, Candy Pop?" Calla asked in a slightly breathy voice._

 _"Hard to seduce you when I already have you in my bed, Little One," Candy Pop murmured before pressing a kiss to her lips._

* * *

Candy Pop jolted awake pressing a hand to his heart as Night Terrors purred in his mind. Phantom warmth that filled him to the core radiated from his lips. What the hell was that? Night Terrors chuckled, " **That right there just proves that the little doll is our mate, Idiot. We will only have dreams like that with our mate."**

Candy Pop's heart beat quickened at that and he realized that Night Terrors might just be right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I'm back for this update before leaving to write another chapter of the Mounted Guardians before a vesca decides to bite me too. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Twister60: *Bows deeply and takes off the top hat I stole from Jason* Why thank you, dearest patron. **

**Thunder-Death : Thanks.**

 **Jostanos: An interesting and tempting thought though perhaps not. The second thing...Is actually confusing. Is that a reference to something?**

 **ThunderClaw03: Glad that you liked the chapter and yeah, let's just say that guy wouldn't exactly be alive to feel pain in his balls. As for the pranks, it is tempting though wouldn't cupcakes with arsenic icing be so much better?**

* * *

Birthday Party pt. 1

* * *

Calla woke up on her birthday to the scent of fresh cinnamon buns, pancakes, and bacon. She yawned softly as she glanced at the clock and noticed with a small jolt that she had slept in. Yawning again, she sat up after pushing Shukaku onto her lap and began stretching. Shukaku whined at her and she smiled, "Time to get up, Shu."

After doing a few light stretches and some exercises, Calla started getting ready for the day. A warm shower later, she was picking out an outfit for the day. She ended up choosing a black Green Day t-shirt that Clockwork had gotten her and a nice pair of worn jeans that she was going to have to replace soon. She pulled on her socks and shoes before heading over to her vanity. She brushed out her long hair before tying most of her hair back. She wanted to try out the hair style she'd seen on her older self though add a small spin to it. Once she had both the long pieces of hair on either side of her head separated from the rest, she began braiding both of them while having two beads in the middle of each braid. In between the two beads, she had a small silver bell.

Looking in the mirror, Calla grinned liking how her hair looked. She got up from the vanity and headed over to her bed to pick up Shukaku. She then headed out of her room and downstairs where breakfast was being set on the table. Candy Cane smiled at Calla, "Good morning and happy birthday, Kitten. New hair style?"

"I wanted to try something new," Calla sat down in her usual chair, "Where's Poppy and Papa?"

"I think they're checking on something for later today," Candy Cane answered sitting down, "Excited for your birthday?"

Calla nodded as she grabbed the bowl of cut up fruit and raw meat that Candy Cane had set up for Shukaku and put it on the floor after placing her pet down. Shukaku dove in immediately as Calla began serving herself breakfast, "I'm mostly looking forward to seeing everyone. It's been awhile and the mansion doesn't feel like it usually does while they're gone."

"Well, they should all be there," Candy Pop commented as he entered the room, "Morning, Little One. Happy birthday,"

"Morning, Poppy," Calla got out of her chair and hugged him.

Candy Pop hugged her back, "Night says happy birthday."

"Thank you both," Calla let go of him only to find herself in another hug though this time it was from her father, "Morning, Papa!"

"Morning, my precious little doll," Jason replied hugging her, "Happy birthday,"

Calla was set down and they started eating breakfast, "So what time are we heading to the mansion?"

"A little after one," Jason answered, "Which means in about four hours,"

Calla nodded as she took a bite of her pancakes, "I can't wait to see everyone. It's been far too long," She paused before asking, "Will Hermione be there?"

Jason sighed and shook his head, "Not today, Calla. She's still settling down, but you will get to see her tomorrow."

"Oh," Calla looked down at her plate before shaking her head, "Well, I'll still enjoy today,"

After they finished eating breakfast, Candy Cane brought out a few wrapped gifts, "The goblins sent these over. They're from your friends."

Calla took them and began opening them while making a mental note to write thank you notes to everyone. From the twins, she was gifted some pranking supplies which earned a few laughs since she already had quite a few stocked up. From Ron, she received a worn copy of magical fairy-tales with a small note telling her that he didn't exactly know what else to give her. From the rest of the Weasley family, she was gifted a care package of sweets and a note that she could come by any time. From Neville, she received a book on rune magic with a small note from the shy boy saying that he'd noticed her interest in runes. From Draco, she was gifted some magical candies and a few books on seamstress magic. All in all, it was a good haul though she would admit she liked Draco's gift the most.

Calla wrote each of them a thank you note and a letter. For the Weasley's, she wrote that they would be back in England in two weeks and she couldn't wait to meet everyone.

* * *

After arriving in town, Jason watched in amusement as Calla raced off to go find everyone. Candy Cane slipped off to go check on how the cake and meal situation was going. Candy Pop followed after Calla with a small smile. Jason headed to see Slenderman and found the faceless entity in his office, "Slenderman."

 _"Jason,"_ Slenderman greeted him, " _I must warn you that Splendorman and his sprog will be here today,"_

Jason paused feeling a bit annoyed. Oh, he was thankful Splendorman had helped discover Calla's soul piece issue, but he didn't like the cheerful entity near his daughter. He was far too spastic for Jason's comfort even if he was far better than Offenderman. Shivering at the thought of Calla being anywhere near that bastard, he shook his head, "I see. I wished to inform you that Jareth will be coming though I'm not sure when."

" _I am aware. The goblin king sent a missive two days ago,"_ Slenderman seemed a little bit annoyed, " _I assume this was spur of the moment?"_

"Yes though I have been thinking that it was time to introduce Calla to my side of the family," Jason inwardly winced a bit at the annoyance leaking off of the faceless entity, "I will mention it next time,"

Slenderman inclined his head before sitting up a bit straighter, " _My brother and his sprog have arrived. I will inform you when the goblin king comes."_

Jason nodded, "Thank you."

" _I will say this. I look forward to seeing the child's reaction to your present,"_ Slenderman sounded a bit amused and Jason chuckled, " _I do believe it would be a, what do they call it? Kodak moment?"_

"I think so," Jason was eager to see how Calla reacted as well, "If you'll excuse me,"

Slenderman waved him off and Jason left the office.

* * *

Calla hugged Liu causing the scarred male to smile and hug her back, "Miss me?"

"I missed everyone," Calla let go of him, "Did everything go okay?"

"Pretty much though we still have a bit of work to do," Liu patted her head lightly.

Calla pouted a bit before brightening, "I'm glad to see you even if it's only for my birthday."

Calla headed off to find Laughing Jack and ended up being slammed into by something. Instinct took over and she had whoever had slammed into her pinned down with a knife at their throat, she paused when she noticed it was a rather pretty blonde girl that she hadn't seen before. She stared at the blonde in confusion who looked more amused by what happened then angry. She heard a small curse and Laughing Jack asking, "Are you okay, Gum Drop?"

"I'm confused. Who is this?" Calla felt safe enough to look away when Candy Pop appeared next to her, "Slender doesn't have any new proxies that I don't know about, does he?"

"Not at all," The cheerful voice of Splendorman reached her ears, "This is my dearest daughter Luna,"

Hearing that, Calla paled. While Splendorman was nice enough, he was still a powerful Pasta and could kill her without blinking. Recoiling, she quickly moved away from the blonde and began backing away as she put her knife away, "S-sorry. R-really sorry."

"I'm the sorry one," The blonde replied in a cheerful voice, "I should remember that we don't know one another yet nor are we friends. The nargles warned me about that, but I didn't listen because I've seen how close we'll be,"

Calla stared at her in confusion as Jeff summed up her current thoughts, "What the actual fuck?"

"Luna is a seer," Splendorman explained as he picked up the blonde and set her down, "It's what drew me to her,"

The blonde was small and sprite-like. She had messy golden wheat colored hair and soft blue eyes with a grey tint to them. She was pale with freckles on her cheeks and slightly pointed ears. She wore a pale blue dress and mismatched socks. Were those radishes handing from her ears and a necklace of corks around neck? Calla found herself a little floored by the blonde's energy which twisted like mist and seemed to disappear for a few seconds before reappearing. She shook her head lightly, "Nice to meet, you...I think."

"Sorry for slamming into you," Luna replied, "And happy birthday!"

"Thanks..." Calla didn't know what to do.

Luna peered at her before letting out a laugh, "I stunned you. I tend to do that to a lot of people, but you do it too though it's mostly your words. At the very least, you don't have a head filled with Wakaspurts like everyone else."

Deciding to just go with it, Calla replied, "I suppose so. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yup!" Luna nodded with an excited smile, "I can't wait to actually see it and experience the magic even if I can't feel it like you do. Are you going into the forest this year or next year?"

"When Papa gives me the okay," Calla replied earning a hum.

"I'll come with you and we can see the thestrals," Luna bounded a bit, "They're so pretty. Your wand has the hair of one in it, doesn't it?"

Calla nodded lightly, "Yeah and a green phoenix feather. Have you gotten you-"

"Nope, but it'll be amazing!" Luna grinned brightly, "The nargles told me it would be,"

Calla felt kind of exhausted like she'd been around Sally when the ghost was on a sugar rush. Splendorman clapped his hands, "Luna, we should go introduce you to my darling brother!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Luna chirped before looking at Calla, "Happy birthday again!"

The two headed off into the mansion and Calla muttered, "T-that was worse than Sally on a sugar high mixed with LJ when he's trying to explain a new prank idea."

"Just a bit," Candy Pop looked down at her in concern, "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts," Calla deadpanned.

* * *

Vivian looked at Calla as she finished explaining her meeting with Splendorman's daughter and promptly burst out laughing. Calla's cheeks went red only to darken further as Vivian gasped out, "A knife. You drew a fucking knife on someone."

"You try not drawing a knife on someone when they pounce on you," Calla glared at her.

"You drew a knife on someone?" Calla looked at her father and blushed harder.

"Splendorman's daughter's a seer and we're apparently going to be really good friends. She pounced on me without introducing herself and I just followed my instincts..." Calla offered him a sheepish smile, "She wasn't angry about it. She seemed really amused,"

Jason shook his head lightly, "I see. Did you apologize?"

"Yes, Papa," Calla blinked as he patted her head, "Papa?"

"So long as you apologize, everything is alright," Jason smiled lightly, "It looks like those lessons we've been giving you have been working," Calla's cheeks returned to their normal coloring, "Do you like Splendorman's daughter?"

Calla shrugged lightly, "I guess though I don't want to really make any solid opinions until I've spent more time around her. She made my head hurt."

"I kind of want to meet her," Vivian said making Calla look at her friend, "She threw you off kilter which is pretty hard to do which makes her interesting enough to warrant giving her a chance in my books,"

"Go ahead," Calla looked up at her father, "When is Jareth supposed to get here?"

"Soon though I can't say when," Jason answered looking at her with a light smile, "Excited?"

Calla nodded excitedly, "I can't wait to meet him especially since he'll be a relative that doesn't hate me."

Sometimes, Calla wished she'd been wished away by the Dursleys. If she had been, she would've been either raised by Jareth or her father would've found out about her earlier. She wondered what it would've been like to grow up in the Labyrinth especially since she wouldn't have been turned into a goblin. Fey spells that changed humans didn't change those of fey descent after all. Much like with Itsy Bitsy, she was glad that things hadn't happened that way even if her curiosity about what would've been was intense. She wouldn't change what had happened so far in life for anything especially since she would have her mother once they figured everything out.

* * *

Candy Pop watched with a small smile as Calla hung onto Seedeater's back giggling as the bird-like being raced around a bit. He mentally frowned at Night Terrors as the demonic entity asked, " **Do you still not believe me?"**

Candy Pop was exhausted because Night Terrors hadn't left him be since that dream and his tentative acceptance that perhaps the demonic entity was right. Night Terrors wasn't giving him even a moment of peace which was slowly driving him more insane than he already was. Somehow, the prospect of having a mate seemed to make the demonic entity frantic. It made sense why even if he was still reluctant to think of Calla as his mate. While Incubi and Succubi mated for life, they were one of the almost immortal races within existence and rarely found their mates. With Calla being mortal until she snapped and the whole thing with the horcrux, it was bound to drive the demonic entity up the wall. As Night Terrors held a majority of their instincts including being able to sense their mate, it made sense that Candy Pop wasn't about to tell and wouldn't be able to tell until even a small form of intimacy occurred. All it would take was a single kiss to the lips and he'd be able to actually feel if Night Terrors was right.

With a mental shake of his head, Candy Pop muttered, ' _I won't be sold on it until..."_

Candy Pop couldn't even speak of it within his mind much less out loud. If he couldn't do that, how the hell would he ever end up kissing his little one? Mentally groaning, he decided to ignore Night Terrors as the demonic entity growled at him radiating a mixture of annoyance and amusement. He was taken from his thoughts by a gentle tug on his hair. He looked down at Calla as she asked, "Are you okay, Poppy?"

Those green eyes of her shimmered with worry making him mentally wince at the fact he was the cause of it. Offering her a light smile, he nodded, "I'm fine, Little One. Night and I were just discussing something."

"Does it have anything to do with Papa's present and that locked room in his work-shop that he won't let me near?" Calla asked with annoyance coating her tone.

 **"The little doll must be dying with curiosity especially since Jay never forbids her from doing anything,"** Night Terrors laughed.

Candy Pop chuckled and shook his head, "No, Little one. We weren't talking about that," He saw the look in her eyes, "I am not saying a word, Little one. Jay and my dearest sister would skin me alive if I breathed a word of it."

Calla grumbled under her breath some not very nice things that had him laughing. Despite not having much of a handle on any of the fey languages, she knew enough to properly insult someone. Of course, he didn't think Jay would be happy if he heard some of the words she was saying. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, "Poppy, is it really that good of a present?"

"The best. I think you'll love it even more than the one Night and I got for you," Picking out that present had been _fun_.

It had taken them almost a month of searching to find something and actually agree on it. Calla looked at him in surprise, "You and Night actually agreed on a gift together?"

Candy Pop nodded, "Yup though we did get you two seperate smaller gifts as well."

"Why? I would've been happy if you two had just given me a card," Sometimes Calla really resembled the kitten that his sister often compared her to.

"Because we love you, Little one, and you're worth it," Candy Pop grinned at her.

Calla's cheeks turned a bit pink which brought out the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks that she'd gotten from Lily. She opened her mouth before closing it as her head whipped towards the entrance of the mansion grounds. Frowning slightly, Candy Pop followed her gaze and found a wide grin taking over his face. A group of goblins approached with trumpets that blared out a rather off beat tune. Walking behind the goblins was the grinning form of the goblin king, Night Terrors snorted, " **Well that's one way to make an entrance. We could do better."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: So...confession time!**

 **The chapter would've been longer, but it was turning into an angst fest. The reason being is that my current state of mind is pretty bad considering the fact we had to put down one of my dogs today. Said dog has been with me for over 12 years, I am not doing too good mentally, but I wanted to get this out. Be patient with me when it comes to getting new chapters out, please.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **ThunderClaw03 : It's an interesting idea, but nope. Sorry to disappoint. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Twister60 : Thank you, I was having trouble deciding how Luna should act before my Luna muse decided to help out.**

 **Jostanos : Ah, I see what you did there, but yeah. Some references will go over my head, sorry. I hope you enjoy how I've written him in this chapter.**

 **bella. beau. 14 : Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Birthday Party pt. 2

* * *

Jason met Jareth with a bemused expression on his face, "You're as big a show off as ever, Jareth."

"At the very least, I have a sense of showmanship, Jason," Jareth replied before the two grinned at each other.

"Cousin," They embraced with chuckles.

When they released one another, Jason said, "I'm glad you finally arrived, Jareth. How was the trip?"

"Not bad though I'll feel a lot better when I meet your little sprite," Jareth replied as Jason felt his daughter approach.

Calla reached them within moments and peered up at Jareth with wide eyes as she came to a stop beside Jason. Setting a hand on his daughter's head, he introduced the two, "My precious little doll, this is my cousin Jareth. Cousin, this is my daughter Calla."

A bright smile appeared on Calla's face and she extended a hand to Jareth, "It's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Jareth."

Jason's eyes widened a bit at what Calla had called Jareth along with a everyone else that had heard it. Calla never called anyone 'Aunt' or 'Uncle. Not even the twin jesters, he had thought that her life with Petunia and Vernon had left her sour when it came to the two titles. And yet, she had just called Jareth, someone she'd just met, 'Uncle'. Jareth grinned at her and bent down as he took her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles, "I very much agree with you, little sprite."

Calla looked at the goblins that had joined Jareth for the trip and asked, "Who are they?"

"Fin, Hoggle, Boggle, Doc, and Cos," Jareth answered peering down at his goblin servants, "They act as my servants for the most part," He smirked slightly before looking at Calla, "Why don't you show them around and play some games with them? Your father and I have quite a bit to catch up on,"

Calla looked up at him pleadingly and he nodded with a small smile as he shook away his surprise, "Go on, Calla. I'm fairly sure Vivian and Sally would enjoy meeting them as well."

Calla hugged him before doing the same to Jareth much to the goblin kings surprise before she called for the goblins to follow her. They did so after a glare from Jareth. Calla took them towards where Vivian was speaking to Luna. Once she was on her way, Jason turned to Jareth as the goblin king asked, "Why did you look so surprised when she called me 'uncle'?"

"Because she hasn't called anyone 'uncle' since leaving the animals," Jason answered earning an understanding look from Jareth, "Let's head inside and find Candy Cane so we can talk,"

Jareth nodded and they headed towards the mansion, "I never expected Slenderman of all people to create a town like this."

"None of us did, but we didn't expect him to turn the mansion into what it is now," Jason retorted earning a shrug, "You trust those five?"

Jareth glanced at the goblins that were looking very startled by the children that they found themselves confronted with, "I wouldn't have brought them here if I didn't have some small amount of trust in them. I know how precious Calla is to you and our family as well once they learn of her. Just in case, I had them all sign an unbreakable contract and swear a vow to keep their mouths shut about her. If they even try to talk about her to anyone not in the know, they'll die."

"Thank you, Jareth," Jason answered earning a nod.

* * *

"How come you look so diffrent from the Gringotts goblins?" Vivian asked as they took a break from playing tag seeing as the goblins had become exhausted from the fast paced game.

Fin, the biggest of the goblin, answered, "They're a diffrent species and true goblins to boot. We used to be human children that got wished away by parents, siblings, or relatives."

"That's kind of horrible," Vivian said with a grimace.

"Horrible it maybe, but the life we live with our king is something none of us would change even if he can be a difficult master," Fin smiled a bit before looking at Calla, "I think you were almost wished away too,"

Calla looked at him curiously, "You can tell?"

"The magic within us can sense it," Hoggle pipped up eyeing Calla with interest.

"The beasts I used to live with were probably gearing up to wish me away after Liquorice hurt the walrus, but they didn't get the chance," Calla muttered with a grimace, "I wouldn't have mind much either, but then I wouldn't have gotten to have the life I do now,"

Vivian slung an arm around Calla's shoulders, "I for one am glad they didn't get the chance. I don't know if we would be friends if you were a goblin."

Calla shook her head, "I couldn't have become a goblin even if I'd been wished away. Fae spells targeted at humans cannot change a fae. I'm half-fey which would've protected me from the spell," A thought came to her, "To be honest, normal spells triggered by fae probably wouldn't affect me because of my human-side or at the very least, they wouldn't affect me to the same degree as a normal fae."

"That's actually kind awesome," Vivian commented as Sally walked up.

"What's awesome?" Sally asked looking at the goblins in front of her curiously, "Did Jareth get here?"

"Uncle Jareth arrived a little bit ago. He's catching up with Papa," Calla explained earning a nod as well as a surprised look, "We were talking about how these guys are diffrent compared to the goblins that run Gringotts,"

Vivian grinned, "I was saying that it was awesome that Calla wouldn't be affected by a fae spell targeted at a human and might not be affected by normal spells triggered by fae."

Sally tilted her head lightly, "You should talk to Jason about that since he would probably know that kind of stuff," Calla nodded having planned on talking to her father about it at some point, "Anyway, happy birthday, Calla."

"Thanks Sally," Calla smiled at the ghost, "Want to play hide and seek?"

Sally grinned at them making Vivian shiver a bit. Despite the daughter of Jeff becoming used to the ghost and even enjoying being around her, Vivian wasn't able to fully relax around the ghost just yet.

* * *

By the time they were all called to the table to get food and drinks, Vivian was cursing at the fact everyone playing had an unfair advantage over her. Calla had patted her back sympathetically saying that she knew the feeling very well. Vivian merely glowered at her and shouted, "It still isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair?" Toby asked as they approached the table that would've been straining underneath the weight of the food and drinks if it weren't for magic.

"I fucking suck at playing hide and seek," Vivian groaned earning a few snickers causing her to shoot everyone a withering glare.

"Well, you weren't actually that bad," Sally commented turning Vivian's glare towards her, "The goblins and I have had years to become good at what we do. Luna and Calla have been trained a lot longer than you have which gives them an advantage,"

"We also have abilities that let us cheat," Calla added earning a low growl from Vivian, "No one said we can't use our powers. If anything, you should take this a sign that you should start developing what powers you have. It'll give you more control later on when you finally snap and will help keep you from losing yourself,"

" _A good point, Child,"_ Slenderman stated from his place at the head of the table.

Calla grinned at the praise as she moved over to take a seat at the opposite end of the table.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, it was time for gifts. Most of the gifts were supplies for school, books, or random souvenirs from various jobs, Calla thanked each person as she put the gifts into her charmed bag. Luna gifted her a cork necklace like hers though it was unlikely she would actually wear it. Itsy Bitsy gifted her with ten spools of refined spider silk that wasn't sticky to the touch and dyed diffrent colors. The proxies gifted her with more survival supplies. Slenderman gifted her with a book on various types of magic that would help her decide what to learn next when she had a chance. Laughing Jack gave her another coupon books and a scrapbook filled with pictures of when she visited his carnival. Vivian, Sally, Ben, Jeff, and Liu had all chipped in together to ger her some model kits to put together. Clockwork and Jane had gifted her a box of hair accessories that she would definitely be trying out as soon as she could. Candy Pop presented her with two small gifts and one medium sized one. She opened the smaller gifts first and could tell immediately who had gotten her what. Night Terrors had gifted her a set of Middle-East mythology books that she'd been wanting to read for awhile. Candy Pop had gifted her a book on Greek legends. When she opened the medium sized one, she wasn't the only one to stare at the gift with wide eyes, "What is..."

"It's a scrying stone," Candy Pop explained as she lifted up the blue tinted clear stone that felt cold to the touch, "While it isn't a powerful one, it's still more powerful than the ones mortals currently have access to. We had to go digging through our troves to find it,"

"So that's why you were gone for almost a week," Candy Cane realized earning a sheepish grin.

"But why give me something like this?" Calla asked as she looked at the stone curiously.

The stone was actually fairly big once Calla removed it from the box, but it barely weighed anything. It was about the size of a Norbert's egg only ball shaped rather than egg shaped. The surface of the orb-like stone was completely free of all blemishes and gleamed in the light of the sun. The surface was smooth against the pads of her fingers. She noticed that it stayed cold even with her body heat sinking into the orb. Jeff snorted, "That looks like a crystal ball."

"It may look like a crystal ball, but it isn't," Candy Pop rolled his eyes before looking at Calla, "I'm giving it to you because I know that it will help with your home sickness while at Hogwarts. It's also because while your mother wasn't good at it, she always hoped you might have some form of talent with it. It's very useful though Night and I do not often use that ability,"

"How do you use it?" Calla asked curiously.

Candy Pop chuckled, "Night asked to teach you and I'm going to let him since he's better at scrying than me."

Calla put it back in the wooden box covered in crushed velvet and closed the lid before placing it within her bag. Jareth presented her with a rather clumsily wrapped gift earning a snort from Jason. Jareth rolled his eyes, "I suck at wrapping presents, sue me," He smiled at Calla, "I didn't know what exactly to get you especially since this visit wasn't exactly planned out fully. I hope you like it regardless."

"Thank you, Uncle," Calla said as she unwrapped the gift and found herself staring at the wooden flute, "A wooden flute?"

"I've found that music is a wonderful way to relieve stress," Jareth explained as he picked up the flute, "Wooden flutes sound the best when used by a fae. It might also help act as another way to use your magic if needed," He turned it over and showed her the carving of a crown, "It also acts as a way to summon me. Just push your magic into the carving, the magic within the flute will guide you into playing a song that will summon me,"

Jareth handed the flute back and Calla looked at her father, "Papa, could we buy books on how to play the flute for me?"

"Of course," Jason agreed with a light smile.

Calla hugged Jareth earning a smile from the goblin king as he returned the hug, "Thank you again, Uncle."

"It's no problem, Sprite," Jareth told her, "After all, someone had to help teach you more about your heritage,"

Jason mock scowled at Jareth earning a giggle from Calla. Soon enough, Calla put the flute away and Jason placed down a box in front of her. Jason spoke as Calla caught sight of people taking out camera's for some reason, "My precious little doll, you gave me an idea at the beginning of the summer holidays that wouldn't leave me. The gift I'm giving you today is the result of said idea. I had a lot of help making this and I hope you enjoy it."

Calla opened the box and found an oval mirror inside of it, "A mirror?"

"Just look inside and tell me what you see," Jason told her.

The mirror was big enough that Calla had to grip it with both hands and she could feel the magic radiating off of it. Peering into the reflective surface, she watched as the surface began to ripple before clearing only it didn't show her face. The face within the mirror was that of her mother, Lily Evans-Potter-Black. Lily blinked at her before beaming at Calla and speaking, "Happy Birthday, Sweet Heart."

"M-Mama?" Calla stared at her mother in shock before looking up at her father, "H-how did you do this?"

"It took a lot of work. I had to call in a few favors," Jason answered with a bright grin, "Splendorman, Slenderman, Candy Cane, Candy Pop, and a few others were a big help in making this possible," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's why I haven't spending quite as much time with you as I should have,"

"Papa, I..." Calla's vision blurred as she set down the mirror before promptly jumping on her father, "Thank you,"

Jason hugged her to him as he whispered, "This is just the first step of many to getting her outside of your scar, My precious little doll. I should be thanking you for the inspiration you gave me."

"I love you, Papa," Calla burrowed her face into his neck as she hugged him as hard as she could.

"I love you too, My precious little doll," Jason murmured in reply hugging her closer.

* * *

After all the emotional stuff was over, they ate cake and Jason informed Calla of what the mirror could do. Any time she wanted to talk to Lily, she only had to call out her mother's name. The only ones able to use the mirror were Jason, Calla, Candy Pop, and Candy Cane. Jason was going to be making more mirrors like that so each of them had a personal mirror with a connection to Lily, but that would be for later. No one blamed Calla for calling it her favorite present as it allowed her another connection to her mother.

With all the emotional excitement, Calla actually found herself falling asleep before eight leading her to be carried home by her father. Jareth would be staying at the town for a few days at the bank where a room had been made for him when the goblin's learned of his visit. It meant that Jareth would have more time to get to know Calla and explain her thought process on the control mechanism she had thought of. It also meant that the goblin king would be taking a look at Calla's scar to figure out if he could help them.

After putting Calla to bed and making sure her bag of presents was sitting where she would be able to find it in the morning, Jason had grabbed Calla's mirror and went into the living room. He allowed Candy Cane, Candy Pop, and Night Terrors to have their personal talks with Lily before he retired to his bedroom to have his own. Staring at the mirror, he breathed out, "Lily."

Lily's face appeared on the mirror's surface and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Jason drank in his wife's face for the first time since he'd seen her corpse. Lily doing the same before she murmured, "Jason."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Not one of my usual ones, but the chapter was fighting me a lot.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **ThunderClaw03: That it is and I can't wait to write more about it. Yes, yes, he is. **

**Jostanos: Thanks. I wasn't sure what exactly I could have Jason's gift be, but a mirror just fit, you know? Yeah that reference is fairly old. An interesting thought that may just come about, but perhaps not. **

**Twister60: Thank you!**

* * *

Time goes on

* * *

"The design isn't bad at all. It could definitely use some work, but it is possible," Jareth said making Calla grin, "Perhaps have another control mechanism to ensure that if one is lost or damaged, Miss Granger won't be without. Earrings would be a good idea, they would need to be small though to ensure they're over looked,"

"They can't have pointed edges," Calla said as she tried to picture them, "Studs would work,"

"Skin colored?" Jareth asked peering at her.

Calla thought about it for a few moments before shaking her head, "We would need to be able to see them. Perhaps a glamour charm over them to prevent people not in the know from seeing them? We should also make it so Hermione's second personality won't be able to take them off."

Jareth began drawing something and Calla watched as a pair of stud earrings took form, "I'll be difficult to add all of the spells we need to them."

"Why not have the control mechanism in the ball of the stud and the glamour on the back of them," Calla suggested before pointing to thin line of metal that would be going through Hermione's ears, "The thing that would keep Hermione's second personality from taking them off would go there,"

Jareth's head tilted slightly before he nodded, "That's a brilliant idea, I can make it in three seperate, but connecting parts," He looked at Calla and patted her on the head, "You are a brilliant girl, Sprite."

"Thank you, Uncle," Calla beamed at him before looking back at the design, "We can't use certain metals otherwise they'll end up dissolving under the strain,"

"I'm thinking rose-gold would be a good metal to use," Jareth replied earning a curious look, "It's a metal that is very conductive for fae magic and should be strong enough to handle the strain so long as I mix just a hint of goblin steel to act as a sieve which will allow the device to be fueled by Miss Granger's own magic,"

"That would mean adding a spell that would ensure it wouldn't absorb too much magic at one time," Calla said as she looked down at the design, "But that shouldn't be too hard as limiting spells generally do not interfere with any magic save the one that they're there for,"

Jareth finished the design and they both looked it over before nodding. He put them away into a box that he would be taking back to his home, "Now, I only need to meet Miss Granger and get a sample of her magic as well as her second personalities energy. Once I do, I can start constructing the controlling mechanisms."

Calla nodded with a relieve smile, "Thank you for doing this, Uncle. I really don't want to lose one of my friends because of stupid magicals."

"I'm happy to help," Jareth replied as Jason walked into the living room, "It's an interesting project,"

"Finished?" Jason asked as he set down a tray of drinks and snacks onto the living room table.

"Yes and you were right about how smart she is," Jareth said as he reached over to grab a mug of something steaming.

Calla grimaced as she noticed the glass of milk on the table before turning to pout at her father. Jason chuckled as he poured some chocolate sauce into the milk and stirred it before holding it out to her, "I know you don't like drinking it, but you need to until you finish growing."

Grumbling a bit, she drank some of the milk. Admittedly, it didn't taste so bad with the chocolate sauce in it, but she still didn't like it. Jason sat down, "So when do you want to check her scar?"

Calla looked up at Jareth as she grabbed a cookie from the tray. Jareth hummed softly, "Now would probably be a good idea."

Calla took a bite of her cookie before setting it down along with the milk, "How will this work?"

"Just sit still and close your eyes," Jareth instructed as he turned to face her, "Your scar will probably itch a bit while I'm doing this, but that's normal. It shouldn't take me very long,"

Calla did as Jareth had asked while keeping her attention on his energy. Jareth's energy was like a fast flowing river with just a hint of electricity to it. A hand that radiated his energy rose up and pressed against her forehead. She struggled not to fidget as his energy slid over her scar before sliding inside of it. Thanks to his energy, she could now feel the sickening energy of Voldemort inside of it. It was a twisted and malevolent energy that left her wanting to heave at the fact it was inside of her scar. A second energy that felt like warm fire that burned the edges of Voldemort's energy and kept it from spreading. She knew that it was her mother's energy. Eventually, Jareth's energy slipped away and she couldn't feel either energies within her scar. She opened her eyes as Jason asked, "What did you find out?"

"I do not have the power to get rid of the soul piece in her scar without risking both her life and the soul of your wife," Jareth answered making Calla's stomach drop, "However, I know of some who might be able to help. I'll ask around and see what I can do. It is possible to seperate the three, but it will take skills that I do not possess," Jareth offered Calla a warm smile, "I promise that everything will work out,"

"Is there anyway to remove Lily's soul without allowing the soul piece to harm Calla or kill her?" Jason asked with a frown.

Jareth shook his head, "No. It's her soul and its energy that is keeping the soul piece contained. Only once the soul piece is removed and destroyed can we remove Lily's soul."

Calla spoke seeing her father sigh, "It's okay, Papa. It just means it'll be a little bit longer until Mama can be with us physically."

"You're right," Jason looked at Jareth, "Keep me up to date, okay?"

"Of course, cousin," Jareth picked up his mug, "So long as you do the same,"

* * *

Jason walked with Jareth behind Slenderman as the faceless entity led them to the room that Hermione was staying in. The faceless entity paused in front of a door and unlocked it before saying, _"Try to avoid getting too close. The second personality is still quite violent."_

Slenderman opened the door and they walked inside. Jason looked at the bed and found Hermione sitting on it cross legged reading a book. She looked up and her eyes settled on him, "M-Mr. Maker?"

"Hello, Hermione," Jason greeted her making note that she didn't look too bad, "How are you doing?"

"I...I'm okay...I guess," Hermione looked down at her hands.

Jason glanced at Jareth and Slenderman before asking, "Do you understand what's going on?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not really, I don't know what to believe anymore," She looked up at Jason, "Why did Calla let this happen?"

"She didn't have a choice," Jason answered watching confusion fill her eyes, "It was going to happen no matter what once Slenderman had everything ready and you'd settled in. Calla made the decision to bring you to Slenderman wanting you to have a familiar face with you and because she would have interfered otherwise,"

"Why hasn't she come to see me?" Hermione asked as her eyes flashed sea blue, "Why? Is she scared of me?"

"I haven't allowed her to come see you because I do not want her to get hurt," Jason explained feeling Hermione's energy start to change a bit showing that her other personality was attempting to gain control, "Calla would never be scared of you not when there are far more scary things out there,"

Hermione's jaw clenched and she scowled at him, "What gives you the right to keep her from us?"

Hermione's eyes were slowly turning sea blue as she glared at him. Jason kept his expression passive as he said, "I am her father and I will not let anyone take her away from me least of all a child."

Sea blue eyes burned with anger as Hermione's second personality took full control, "And you think you'll be able to stop us? She's ours!"

"And who are you?" Jason kept a careful eye on the book in Hermione's lap.

"Who am I? I am Leon and if you keep Calla from me, I'll rip your head off," The male personality hissed at Jason.

Jason snorted at the threat, "And that right there is why I'm keeping her away from you. Until you learn how to control yourself, you will not be going anywhere near her."

Leon let out a snarl tossing the box to the ground and attempting to lunge at Jason only for the shackles around his legs to prevent it. Slenderman pulled Jason and Jareth from the room as snarled curses were hurled at them. Jareth whistled as the door closed behind them, "The sprite sure does know how to pick her friends, Cousin."

"Did you get what you need?" Jason asked earning a nod, "Good," Jason looked at Slenderman, "Has any progress actually been made?"

" _He didn't immediately push for control or try to attack you,"_ Slenderman replied making Jason sigh, " _With the control devices, we should be able to make more progress. As it stands, EJ has finished running the paternity test. He will give us the results tonight,"_

Jason nodded, "Calla was hoping she'd be able to see Hermione soon."

 _"Depending on how the next few days go, I may allow the child out of the room for a little while,"_ Slenderman said as they began walking away from the room, " _She will be under guard. If you allow it, Calla may see her. If anything, it might help the child learn how to control herself,"_

"I will need to think about that," Jason really didn't want Calla to get hurt.

* * *

Dinner at the mansion was always fun, Calla looked forward to each dinner as the food was always good and the company was awesome for the most part. With Splendorman and Luna there, the dinners were a little bit odder though it didn't change how fun they were. Luna was an odd little duck that often made random comments. Sometimes, they were just bizarre and ignored by the table. Other times, they were odd observations that quickly enraged certain members of the mansion. With everyone being the way they were, Splendorman and Luna fit right in at the dinner table.

Calla snickered as Jeff's face was slammed into the table by one of Slenderman's tentacles when he attempted to dive over the table at Luna. Slenderman cleared his throat, " _As most of you are probably curious as to who Miss Granger's father is, EJ?"_

Eyeless Jack stood up with a file in hand, "Hermione Granger's father is...Liu."

Liu looked a bit faint, "Y-you're sure?"

"Yes," Eyeless Jack handed the file over to Liu.

Liu opened the file with shaking hands and looked through it as Vivian commented, "Well, it's better than being sisters with her."

* * *

Jason woke up with a start as he heard a scream from Calla's room and immediately shot out of bed to find out what was wrong. Upon entering the room, he smelt blood and looked to see Calla shaking a bit with blood coating her sleeping shorts. Immediatly, he realized what was wrong as Calla looked up at him with a pale face, "P-Papa?"

"Let me get Candy Cane," Jason told her before leaving to find Candy Cane walking out of her room, "Cane, Calla started her..."

Candy Cane's eyes widened before she nodded and moved towards Calla's room, "Go make the calming tea in the cupboard, she'll need it. Brother," Candy Pop walked out of his room with a concerned look on his face, "Change out Calla's mattress and bed spread. I'll get her cleaned up and explain everything to her. You two go drink or whatever once you're done your tasks. I don't need you messing anything up."

Candy Cane pushed past them to enter Calla's room and Jason shook his head, "Tender's?"

"Tender's," Candy Pop nodded.

* * *

Vivian stared at Calla in shock, "Seriously?"

Calla nodded shifting uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"I am not looking forward to that, but at least yours started before we went back to school," Vivian offered earning another nod, "You okay?"

"Everything is uncomfortable," Calla tried not to tug at her pants, "Candy Cane said it'll take time to get used to it, but that doesn't make me feel any better,"

Vivian gained a thoughtful look on her face, "I think I heard one of the upper years talk about how chocolate helps. Want to go see if LJ has any?"

Calla perked up at the thought of something helping with the uncomfortable cramps, "Sure!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well this chapter was difficult to get out and I still couldn't get it as long as I normally would. Maybe it has something to do with a certain demanding Fire-type who is far too like his name-sake...*Sighs* Does anyone even read these things?**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : So very true. We'll just have to wait and see ya know. Nice to see that you're still reading my fics. I've missed hearing your thoughts on each chapter.**

 **Twister60 : Thank you.**

 **ThunderClaw03 : That they do. **

**Jostanos : I can totally see that happen. **

**57A7IC Tarn: Thank you.**

* * *

House Elves are Crazy

* * *

Calla looked up from the TV and bowl of chocolates that she'd been steadily working through as her father walked inside. She saw the confused look on his face and asked, "Papa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is actually wrong just a bit odd," Jason answered when his eyes landed on the bowl of chocolates, "Where did you get those?"

"LJ," Calla answered as she reached into the bowl and grabbed another one.

They were on the bitter side with some kind of filling that tasted like coffee. It actually tasted pretty good considering the fact she normally did like bitter things. Jason shook his head lightly, "Don't eat too many, we'll be eating dinner in an hour or so."

Candy Cane would be unhappy if Calla ruined her dinner especially when it was one of her favorite foods. Calla nodded as she chewed on the chocolate in her mouth, "I know. What's odd?"

"A house elf has apparently been trying to steal your mail for some odd reason," Jason answered earning a confused look, "Apparently it didn't want you to go back to Hogwarts,"

Calla shook her head, "That's a downright bizarre reason to steal mail. Why wouldn't it want me to go back to Hogwarts?"

Jason shrugged as he walked over to sit down beside her, "No clue. The goblins couldn't contain it long enough to find out."

"Pity," Calla decided to put the odd actions of the elf behind her, "Want to watch How It's Made? It's the episode on riding mowers, popcorn, adjustable beds, and cultured diamonds,"

Jason glanced at the screen before nodding, "Sure, it's been awhile. Which part are they on now?"

"It just started, so riding mowers?" Calla offered her chocolates earning a small smile.

* * *

Calla shifted as she woke up from the dream she was having. Something was inside her room that she'd never felt before, she grabbed her wand which was settled beneath her pillow as well as the small canister of knock out gas. It may seem like she was paranoid, but when you lived around killers, pranksters, and ancient entities, you had to be ready for everything. Even if the being in her room wasn't hostile, it had still managed to get into her room without waking anyone and that made it dangerous. When she felt it get close to her, she faked a yawn and slowly rolled over to face it with her eyes closed. Dropping the canister, she heard it click and begin releasing the gas inside prompting her to cover her mouth.

It took a few seconds before the gas started to work and a thump sounded as a small body hit the ground. Summoning her gas-mask, she put it on as the gas began to reach her bed. She waited until the gas had filled her room before she left her bed and slowly made her way out of her room making sure to avoid the being she felt on the floor. Once she exited her room, she began waking up Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and her father. When they exited their rooms, they looked at her in confusion only to become alarmed when they noticed her gas mask and the smoke slowly slipping out of her room. Pulling up her mask, she said, "Something got into the house and into my room. I gassed it, so it should be out for awhile."

"Right," Jason walked over to her, "Are you alright?"

Calla nodded with a small yawn, "I woke up the moment it entered the my room and knocked it out before it could do anything."

"Good," He looked at Candy Cane and Candy Pop, "Cane, clear out the gas and make sure whatever it is stays asleep as well as tie it up. Pop, go to the mansion and ask Slenderman to allow us the use one of the interrogation rooms that no one can teleport out of,"

"Right," The two nodded before heading off to do as Jason asked.

Calla found herself being hugged by her father and she leaned into his embrace as she returned it, "You did a good job, Calla. We'll take it from here."

"Can I stay with you, Papa?" She realized that she was shaking a bit, "I don't want to go back into my room,"

"Of course," Jason agreed without a pause and picked her up earning a small squeak, "Let's go drink some hot chocolate and get calmed down, okay?"

Calla nodded as she burrowed her face into his neck. She felt like screaming, crying, and laughing hysterically. She chose to cry instead of the other two knowing that neither were appropriate for the situation.

* * *

Night Terrors growled as he shifted uneasily in his place within the idiots mind. A being, a house elf to be correct, had somehow managed to overwhelm the wards over Jason's workshop and entered Calla's room. A glorified brownie had managed to get into his Little Doll's room and would have done who knows what to her. The worst part is that they hadn't even known of it's presence. He bared his fangs as his tail lashed out. It could have kidnapped her or worse, killed her and they wouldn't have known. Snarling angerly, he lashed out at the images of the pitiful thing that he'd created. It could have killed his mate. He growled when the idiot sighed out, ' _Calm yourself, Night._ '

 **"Calm myself?"** Night Terrors couldn't believe the idiot, " **That glorified brown could have killed our mate and we wouldn't have known if she hadn't acted how she had. We could have lost her and you want me to fucking calm down? GO TO HEAVEN, YOU LUCIFER BE BLESSED IDIOTIC SON OF A WHORE!"**

Night Terrors spluttered when the idiot gave him the mental equivalent of a bitch slap. Candy Pop spoke in the same calm tone as he had before, ' _I am aware, Night, but there isn't anything we can do right now especially as Jason wants to interrogate the little bastard. Being angry won't solve anything.'_

Taking a deep breath, Night Terrors realized that the idiot was right even if he really didn't want to calm down. Growling softly, Night Terrors said, " **Will you at least demand that Jason allow us to kill that thing once it's been interrogated?"**

' _As much as I would like to, Jason has more of a reason than us especially since I still don't know if she's actually our mate or not,'_ Why couldn't he just accept it? It would make things so much easier once the little doll was old enough, ' _Jason and our sister don't know about that little fact either. If they did, I'm fairly sure one of them, Jay, would kill us,'_

Night Terrors winced a bit at that because Jason would skin them alive. Candy Cane wouldn't be bothered about it especially since she probably already the truth. She was scarily knowledgeable of things like that. Shaking his head, Night Terrors flopped to the metaphorical ground, " **This bites."**

' _It does,'_ Candy Pop agreed, ' _Will you listen in while we're interrogating it? I hate to admit it, but you're better at detecting lies than I am,'_

Night Terrors snorted with an eye roll, " **Of course, Idiot. I want to know why it went after our mate."**

Candy Pop said nothing in reply which made Night Terrors sigh. Sometimes, he really wished the idiot would just kiss the little doll. If he did, they could start getting her to accept their affections not to mention it would make it easier for him to take control of their body when the time came to show their little mate that she belonged to them.

* * *

Jason leaned back against the wall with Candy Pop while Candy Cane sat in one of the chairs at the metal table. The room resembled a police interrogation room with the only difference being that one of the walls was fake and hid rows of weapons that could be used on the one being interrogated. Slenderman spoke in their minds, " _BEN has started the recording. Wake it up._ "

Inwardly bristling at the fact the faceless entity was in charge when it was his daughter that had been the house elf's target, Jason nodded to Candy Cane when she glanced at him. Candy Cane nodded and flicked her wrist causing the house elf to begin waking up. It groggily opened its eyes only to jerk a bit and start looking around worriedly. Candy Cane spoke as it saw them, "House Elf, my name is Candy Cane. With me are my brother, Candy Pop, and Jason Maker, the father of the girl who's room you were found inside."

"Where is the Great Calla Potter?!" The house elf shouted in a male voice attempting to jump up only for the chains around his limbs to prevent it, "I must warn her. She cannot go back to Hogwarts!"

"So you're the one that tried to steal her mail," Jason said earning a squeak.

"Calla Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year!" The house elf shouted looking at him with panic, "She cannot go back!"

"Why can't she go back?" Candy Cane asked making it flinch.

"A great evil is coming," The house elf practically wailed, "My master-No, Dobby can't. Dobby can't go against master!"

The house elf attempted to slam his head into the table. Candy Cane froze his body in place with a frown. She looked at Jason, "What do we do Jay?"

"We need Puppeteer," Jason said with a grimace, "Clearly this is one of those abused house elves. He'll be even worse than the Potter elves,"

The door to the room opened moments later with Puppeteer floating inside. The golden eyed demon nodded to them before focusing on the house elf, "This will take a few moments, I've never encountered magicals before."

Puppeteer wrapped his golden strings around the house elf who went slack when one slid into his head. Candy Pop groaned softly, "This is going to be fucking annoying, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it will be," Jason ran a hand over his face, "Does Night have anything to say about this?"

Candy Pop nodded with a small glare aimed towards the house elf, "The House Elf really believes she can't go back to Hogwarts. Based on what he could infer from the house elf's words, his master, or one of them as the case maybe, is sending something dangerous to Hogwarts and he believes that it will go after Calla."

"Fuck," Was all Jason could say.

Why was Hogwarts so dangerous? It wasn't so bad when Lily was going to school. Could it have something to do with Dumbledore? If so, why was he making the school more dangerous? What did he get out of making it dangerous? Was his target to harm Calla? No, it couldn't be otherwise he would've tried something when he met with them or had his phoenix kidnap her.

* * *

Calla looked at the sleeping house elf then at her father, "So he's doing all this in an attempt to protect me from the plans of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes though you aren't the actual target," Jason answered with a frown.

"Somehow that doesn't make this better," Calla felt bad for the house elf, "What are we going to do?"

Calla wanted to go back to Hogwarts despite the dangers. She was curious about the great evil that the house elf talked about. Jason sighed, "I don't want you to go back, but I know you want to go back."

"Let me guess, we're going to up Vivian and I's training?" Calla asked earning a nod, "Well, at the very least, we should be fine going into the forest,"

"Just promise me you won't go looking for trouble," Jason told her with a frown.

"I promise that I won't go looking for trouble and I'll talk to someone if I hear something," Calla promised earning a tired smile, "So what's going to happen to the house elf?"

"We're letting him go once Puppeteer fucks with his mind a bit to blank out what he's seen here as well as place a compulsion to avoid coming near you which should hopefully keep you relatively safe," Jason answered making her snort and he chuckled.

"Considering the fact that I grew up with killers and am learning from them, I think I'll be just fine," Calla yawned softly, "After all, what can a house elf do?"

* * *

Calla walked into the mansion and felt Hermione's energy for the first time since she'd left the girl in Slenderman's office. She paused for a second as a shiver rolled down her spine at the feeling of Hermione's energy. It was almost completely unchanged other than the fact her other personality, Leon, was very much awake. She could feel the violence and malice coming off of him. Shaking her head as she resumed walking, she headed towards where she felt Vivian's energy which was in the same room as Sally, Ben, Toby, and Hermione.

She found them in the game room with the two boys and Vivian playing Mario Kart. Ben cursed as he was taken out by a well place banana which allowed him to be hit by a red shell, "Damn it!"

"Beating the boys again, Viv?" Calla asked as she entered the room.

"You know it," Vivian grinned at her before catching sight of the letter in her hand, "What's that?"

"An invitation to the Burrow for you and I," Calla answered as she handed it over to Vivian.

Hermione spoke causing Calla to look at her, "Not all three of us?"

"The story is that you're sick," Calla explained feeling Leon's energy surge a bit, "Sorry, Hermione,"

Hermione took a deep breath and seemed to force Leon back, "I understand. I'm still a bit too volatile at the moment."

"So long as you keep working on it, you get it," Calla offered her a warm smile, "How have you been besides the obvious?"

"I..." Hermione trailed off for a few seconds, "Am doing well as is Leon now that we've reached some semblance of order within our mind. The books Slenderman has given us are rather nice and have helped a lot too. I...I'm not mad at you, Calla. They explained what was happening and why it happened the way it is. I don't like it, but I'm glad that you were there at least part of the way,"

Calla felt relief go through her at that which made the guilt start to die off a bit, "Still, I'm going to do my best to make it up to you."

Hermione flushed while Leon's energy gained a pleased twist to it, "Y-you don't have to do that?"

"Yes, I do," Calla insisted before looking at the screen as Ben cursed loudly while Toby and Vivian began laughing their asses off, "Did you finish your homework?"

Hermione's blush faded and she nodded, "Yeah. Professor Flitwick's assignment was a bit hard though..."

As Calla settled into her discussion with Hermione, she knew that while the girl may have said she'd forgiven the witch hybrid, it didn't mean she actually had. It would be a long time until things even began to resembled some form of normalcy...well, something that resembled normal with serial killers, demonic entities, spirits, and various other beings running around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well this chapter was a bit difficult to write especially since I have a severe headache. Sometimes, I really hate my neighbors and their insistence that Screamo is the best type of music in existence. Sorry for the chapter being a bit short**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers: I've thought of an even better insult, but I suppose that will have to come up later. Who are you talking about? I kinda want to read it. I understand especially since I'm trying to get a new job.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Thank you. Yeah.**

 **Jostanos: *Reads your review a third time before snorting* Not a bad joke, but the execution could have used a bit of work.**

* * *

Visiting the Weasleys

* * *

Calla wasn't the only one to jerk when the front door slammed open. She looked towards the direction of the front door and shivered, "Jane's pissed. Like worse than the time that Toby accidentally set her hair on fire."

"Better hide Jeff," Ben muttered earning a few snickers.

Hermione looked a bit lost and Calla told the girl, "Jane hates Jeff's guts because he ended up causing her to snap despite being perfectly sane. She's been after him ever since she snapped. She is actually one of the more tame ones," She watched as Jane trudged past the doorway towards Slenderman's office with her teeth bared, "While she doesn't actually attempt to kill him anymore due to the rules and has calmed down, she sometimes falls back onto old habits when she's really angry. During times like this, it's best that Jeff is out of the house until she isn't angry anymore."

"Otherwise you get a shit-ton of broken furniture, blood, and general destruction that isn't normally seen unless its Halloween," Toby looked at Hermione as the girl frowned, "D-don't worry too much about it,"

"But shouldn't you be worried if she tries to kill someone?" Hermione looked a bit scandalized.

Calla shook her head, "Not when it's one of them, they can't exactly die under normal circumstances."

Hermione and Vivian both looked at her in interest. Vivian put down her controller, "Shit, seriously?"

"Take Mr. Widemouth for example," Calla said as she began to imagine all the ways she could kill the creep, "If he get's shot in the head, he would die, right?"

"Yes because the head's were the brain is," Hermione said as Leon's energy radiated interest.

"No, he would not. Unfortunately," Calla muttered the last part and saw Hermione jerk a bit, "He would enter a death-like state where his body would repair the wound and make sure he's fully functional. When he wakes up, he'll have a minor headache, but that's about it,"

"Do you want him to die?" Hermione asked her with an appalled look on her face.

Calla sighed deeply and began to play with Candy Pop's necklace, "I don't like him and haven't since he nearly got me to break my neck when I was nine. He forgets that we're off-limits, Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione grimaced slightly.

Vivian shook her head, "You'll get used to everyone here saying they want to kill someone. Dear old dad wants to kill LJ a majority of the time."

"Hermione, just try not to think about it," Calla advised seeing that the bushy haired girl was still having trouble believing them, "You'll get used to it in time,"

"I don't know if I want too," Hermione mutters as Leon's energy buzzed in amusement.

* * *

The home of the Weasley family was called the Burrow. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Given the energy radiating off of it, it probably was. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance proudly read, THE BURROW. Jason looked at the odd house, "Fairly interesting, I don't think I've seen anything quite like it outside of LJ's fun house."

"Must be a fairly interesting place to live, but I think I prefer your workshop, Papa," Calla told him earning a soft smile.

"I don't know," Vivian said eyeing the Burrow with an intense amount of interest, "I think I'd prefer living here rather than at the mansion,"

"Then you wouldn't get to beat the boys' butts at Mario Kart," Calla pointed out.

Vivian shrugged lightly, "True, but there are the twins and those two would more than make up for it."

"But LJ-" Calla began only to be cut off by a bang sounding from the house.

A shout tore through the air quickly after, "FRED, GEORGE!"

"That must've been Mrs. Weasley," Calla said reaching up to rub her ears, "Definitely louder than I was expecting,"

"We should probably get going especially if we want to spend time with Fred and George," Vivian advised earning a nod.

With that, they walked down the winding path from the gate and soon reached the front door. Jason knocked on it and the door opened to reveal Ron, "He-Vivian, Calla, and Mr. Maker."

"Hey, Ron," Calla greeted him while looking at the cloud of smoke slowly floating out of the door, "Did the twin's try a new firework recipe or something?"

"Or something," Ron shook his head and moved to the side, "Come on in. Mom'll probably be scolding the twins for a little while,"

The inside of the Burrow was somewhat cramped, but gave off a homely feel that made Jason smile. It was definitely the kind of environment well loved kids came from. Ron led them to the kitchen as Calla asked, "How's your summer been so far, Ron? Mine's been fairly interesting especially since I got to meet a new family member."

"Not bad. A bit boring despite the twins trying to liven things up," Ron answered with a light smile, "I miss Ravenclaw if only because there are more people to play chess against not to mention I miss practicing magic,"

"But since you're under wards, can't you?" Vivian asked with a slight frown.

Ron shook his head, "Mom doesn't want us to. She wants to make sure we don't become lazy or something."

"Are you still able to practice making potions?" Calla asked earning a nod, "Good. You were passable when we left school, but those skills can degrade if not used often,"

"R-Oh, hello," A rather plump orangish red haired witch with soft brown eyes said as they entered the kitchen, "You must be Ron and the twin's friends,"

"I am Jason Maker," Jason introduced himself, "This is my daughter Calla and her friend Vivian. Vivian's father would've come along, but he's being held up at work,"

"Not that he would want to come anyway," Vivian muttered earning a snort from Calla.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Maker," Mrs. Weasley replied with a warm smile, "Vivian and Calla, it is a pleasure to meet you as well,"

"Please call me Jason," Jason told the woman, "After all, you've invited us into your home for a short while,"

"Call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley replied before looking at Ron, "Ron, why don't you take Vivian and Calla on a tour?"

Ron nodded lightly, "Sure, Mom. C'mon you two."

Calla looked at him and he nodded with a smile earning a beaming grin in return. She hugged him before the three children disappeared back into the living room. Molly let out a soft laugh, "Let's sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Jason took a seat in the kitchen as Molly went around getting tea ready, "I really must thank you for allowing us into your home. I know that Calla has been missing Ron and the twins greatly,"

"They've missed her as well," Molly said with a small laugh, "You wouldn't believe how happy they were to find out that she'd be coming for a visit,"

Jason nodded as he began to look around the room before spotting the rather odd clock on the way, "I don't think I've ever seen a clock like that."

"Oh that, it's been in my family for years. It tells us where each member of the household is and their health," Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"I'll have to see if I can make something like that," Jason murmured as he eyed it, "It would be useful especially with how easy it is for Calla to find trouble,"

* * *

"You really ended up getting grounded?" Ron asked earning a grimace, "And Vivian didn't?"

"Which is the most fucked up part about all of this," Calla pouted as Vivian laughed at her.

Ron shook his head, "Man, I don't envy you. Getting grounded sucks."

"Tell me about it," Calla still couldn't believe Vivian hadn't gotten into trouble, "I could use my workshop or go anywhere fun. I also had to study some really boring stuff too. I mean sure it put me ahead, but that doesn't mean I liked it,"

Ron patted her shoulder as they heard a squeak and Calla looked towards the source to find a ginger haired girl staring at her. The girl, Ron's sister Ginny more than likely, radiated awe making her grimace a bit. Ron spoke, "Oh, that's my sister Ginny. Ginny, this is Calla and Vivian-"

"C-calla Potter," Ginny looked fit to faint.

"Please don't look at me like that," Calla told Ginny, "It's making me uncomfortable,"

Ginny promptly passed out. Vivian snickered patting Calla's shoulder, "Looks like you have a fangirl."

The look Calla shot Vivian said everything about how much she hated that statement.

* * *

The twins immediately grabbed Calla when they saw her and brought her to their rather clean looking room. Calla was set on one of their beds by George, "Sorry for the kidnapping, Calla."

"No problem so long as you don't do that whole twin speak stuff," Calla looked around their room curiously, "Your room is a lot cleaner than I expected,"

"We have to keep it clean otherwise Mom will try to find our pranks when she tries to clean it," Fred explained with an eye-roll, "How was your summer?"

"Got grounded..." Calla explained the whole washing machine incident, "And Vivian somehow didn't manage to get into trouble,"

"She's either very sneaky or very lucky," Fred shook his head, "Anyway, we kidnapped you for a reason,"

George nodded with a grin, "We came up with some new prank ideas..."

* * *

When the children were called down for dinner, Jason took one look at his daughter and told her, "No pranking in town or at Mr. Maurice's mansion."

Calla pouted at him, "Even if its Mr. Wide?"

While the offer was tempting, Jason had to say, "Even if its Mr. Wide."

"Dang it," Calla sighed out.

Everyone sat down for dinner after Arthur introduced himself to Calla and Vivian. Arthur spoke as they began to eat, "So Jason, you run a muggle toy-shop, right?"

"Yes though I'm going to be branching out into magical toys once I finish my current project," Jason looked at him curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"What is the purpose of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked.

Jason would've felt incredulous if it weren't for the fact some wizards were exceptionally blind. Calla answered, "They're things you play with in the bath that are mostly used for little kids. Some adults use them too."

"Like LJ," Vivian said earning a snort.

"LJ's like a big kid though," Calla pointed out before taking a bite of her carrots, "Then again, most of the adults back at the mansion are like kids. Toby for example,"

"It makes things a lot more fun though," Vivian said earning a nod of agreement.

"Do you think we could come visit?" Fred asked earning an immediate negative.

"No," Vivian, Calla, and Jason said at the same time.

The Weasley looked at the trio in surprise and Jason explained, "A few of the mansion's residents that have been away for awhile recently came back due to needing to recover from some rather traumatic events. As a result, they tend to shoot first and ask questions later when it comes to strangers."

"Not to mention the whole thing with everyone getting food poisoning a few days ago," Calla added with a grimace, "I hope that will teach them not to let Jeff cook,"

"Oh dear," Molly shook her head, "That's a shame. Will they be alright?"

"Eventually," Jason said before looking at the twins, "You maybe able to come visit our home though it isn't very exciting,"

"That works," George shrugged lightly.

Dinner conversation moved away from such subjects and onto some lighter ones.

* * *

Candy Pop looked up when he heard the front door open, "How'd your visit go?"

"It was so much fun," Calla said as she kicked off her shoes before walking over and plopping herself down in his lap, "The twins and I came up with so many new ideas," She pouted slightly, "Papa won't let me use them though,"

Candy Pop looked at Jason and earned a shrug in response, "Why not just talk to LJ?"

Calla immediately brightened and hugged him, "Thanks Poppy!"

Calla jumped off of his lap and began heading towards the door only for Jason to catch her around the waist. Jason said, "Nope. You're going to go get the rest of your summer homework done. LJ is on a job at the moment."

Calla pouted, "Dang it."

"Go get your homework done and we'll watch some horror movies," Jason said making the girl perk up.

"Okay, Papa!" Calla agreed and Jason let her go.

As Calla raced upstairs, Candy Pop commented, "She seems a bit hyper."

"We were in a magically enriched area and had magical sweets for dessert, I'd be surprised if she wasn't," Jason replied as he took off his shoes and walked over to sit down on the couch.

Candy Pop leaned back in his chair, "So not a bad visit?"

"No. I can honestly say that I actually like the Weasleys though I will admit their daughter is a bit unsettling," Jason said earning a curious look, "She's apparently a 'girl-who-lived' fangirl,"

Candy Pop shuddered slightly, "I don't blame you. Fangirls suck."

One of the worst parts about being famous killers were the fans that ended up appearing for whatever reason. Some of them tried to mimic their favorite pasta which was fairly amusing and often led to a lot of laughs especially when the idiots were caught/killed. The rest were fans which ranged from those that admired them to the insanely creepy sycophants. The fact that Calla was famous in the magical world meant she definitely had some, but they had hoped she'd never have to deal with them. Hearing that the little sister of Calla's friends was a fangirl left him grimacing, he hoped that the girl got over it when she realized that Calla wasn't some fantastical hero.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here is the next chapter. I would've come up with a good chapter title, but my muse kind of wouldn't settle on one.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : *Gestures to a smirking Night Terrors* **You holy water filled son of a celibate nun and a god fearing saint. ***Rolls eyes* Sometimes I wonder just what would happen if I could insult a demon. I'd probably end up Deader than dead. Oh, I'm so going to look that story up since she's one of my favorite authors. Thank you. Not going to spoil it. Pretty much and it's kind of sad that Toby's better than him despite burning the food a bit, ya know?**

 **Jostanos : Understandable. No, no it is not.**

 **Twister60 : Thank you. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Hermione looked over the anklet curiously, "How will this help me keep control?"

"It's more of a way to prevent Leon from doing anything that would get you into trouble if he takes control," Jason explained earning a frown from Hermione, "Gaining control over your abilities is something you have to do by yourself. We can only provide so much help especially in cases like this,"

"Oh," Hermione sighed softly, "But this will let me wander around with everyone?"

"For the most part, you'll still need to go through the lessons you've been given," Jason replied earning a nod.

Hermione took a deep breath before she put on the anklet, "Okay."

* * *

Calla climbed up onto the second floor of the mansion and carefully pulled open the window in front of her before going inside as she heard shouts from below. Snickering softly, she carefully shut the window and began to walk away only to freeze when she saw her father standing with Hermione and Slenderman. Offering them all a sheepish grin, she said, "Nice weather for a climb, isn't it?"

"You joined in the prank war, didn't you?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

Calla nodded and grinned as she heard high pitch yelps coming from downstairs, "I had to when LJ decided to put blue dye in my shampoo."

On the one hand, it was fairly funny and she actually liked how it turned out. She ended up with a rather pretty shade of purple. On the other hand, she couldn't let him get away with it especially since he messed with her hair. Jason shook his head with a put upon sigh, "Just make sure you pull out before things start to get dangerous."

"Yes, Papa," Calla had already been planning on it.

Even if she could keep up with everyone that usually participated in these types of situations, Calla knew that it made them forget that she wasn't as durable as them just yet. While they always managed to keep from killing her, it didn't stop them from accidentally hurting her sometimes. She was dragged from her thoughts as Hermione said, "You were the one that was pranking everyone."

"They tried to bully me," Calla shrugged lightly, "I'm not going to be bullied by anyone. They're lucky I remembered that they weren't like us otherwise I would've brought out the stuff that would've maimed or worse killed them,"

Hermione opened her mouth before closing it as Leon's energy took control. Cinnamon turned bright sea blue as Leon took control, "A prankster, dearest Calla?"

Calla shrugged as she noted her father twitching a bit, "It's fun and makes things interesting. You must be Leon, right?" Leon nodded with a crooked grin, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," Leon purred at her, "What lethal pranks do you know, dearest?"

"That's for me to know and you to probably never find out," Calla replied earning a slight pout, "Hermione doesn't really like violence after all,"

"It's a shame since violence can be really fun," Leon sighed out.

"Sometimes and only if there is an actual reason for it," Calla heard shouts of her name, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really should disappear for a bit," She waved lightly, "Nice meeting you, Leon. Please give control back to Hermione, she needs to get used to being in the mansion,"

With that, Calla reopened the window before taking off through it.

* * *

Jason clenched his fist and barely refrained from glaring at the brat. How dare Leon flirt with his precious little doll? The damn brat knew what he was doing if the slight smirk on his face meant something. Leon shook his head, "She's adorable. It's a shame we aren't old otherwise I'd try to convince Hermione to give dating her a try. Oh well, next year-"

"You will do no such thing," Jason hissed at Leon.

Leon chuckled and offered him an amused look, "Oh and why's that? You can't kill me since that would hurt dearest Calla not to mention our father would get very angry at you."

"You do realize that I can find a way to seal you away, right?" Jason replied earning a glare in return, "It wouldn't be that hard what with how often dual personalities appear within our world,"

"You wouldn't," Leon growled at him.

"Try me, Little Boy," Jason smirked at him, "You will not touch my daughter. I'd rather have Candy Pop or Laughing Jack date her then you,"

* * *

When the book lists arrived, the Hogwarts students were a bit confused about why there were so many. The only one who seemed to know what was going on was Luna and even she looked a bit confused. A letter to Professor McGonagall was sent off with questions with the reply being that it was due to the new Defense teacher. In the end, they had to head to England for the Defense books due to the fact they weren't sold in America for some reason. It was just their luck that the day they went to get the books was also the day that the bookshop was having a book signing. Pushing through the crowd, they managed to get the books they needed and went to buy them only for a voice to call out, "By Merlin's beard, is that Calla Potter?"

Calla found herself in the middle of the store with the arm of some blonde man with a far too large smile around her shoulder, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would-"

"You will take your hands off my daughter before I remove them myself," Jason snarled as the blonde man's hand began to inch downward making her stiffen.

"Good sir, I-" The blonde male was cut off by Calla slamming her foot into his shin.

When she was released, Calla rushed over to her father and was picked up by him. He whispered, "Good shot."

"I wanted to aim higher, but his hand was inching down," Calla said making Jason growl darkly.

Calla was handed off to Candy Pop as Jason spoke, "Give me one reason I shouldn't call the Aurors on you for assaulting my daughter."

"I was merely trying to inform her that I will be her new defense teach-" The blonde began only to be cut off.

"Calla, I think I'm going to pull you out of Hogwarts this year if he's supposed to be a teacher," Jason said looking at her.

Calla nodded slowly, "Okay, Papa."

Whispers and shouts began to fill the air, they promptly began leaving the bookstore. Calla wasn't exactly happy about being pulled out of Hogwarts, but she didn't want to be stuck in school with a someone who was likely a pedophile. Even if Candy Pop, Candy Cane, or someone else were there, she didn't want to be anywhere near someone like that. Pedophiles outside of Offenderman either died or were never allowed to become Creeps. They were killed off as soon as possible since no one at the mansion liked them.

* * *

Making arrangements to pull the kids out of Hogwarts was difficult, Jason was beginning to realize. The amount of paperwork tripled when it came to Calla because she was the heir of the Potter family and the heir of the Black family until Sirius managed to have a kid once he got out of Azkaban. On the other hand, it was stupidly easy to arrange a seperate Defense professor for the kids. In the end, it was the kids' idea and they all chose to go to Hogwarts.

Jason wasn't exactly happy and made damn sure that Dumbledore was aware that if Lockhart did anything to his daughter, he would be pulling her from Hogwarts for good. It took awhile before he found someone with teaching credentials that was good enough to teach the kids while also ensuring that Lockhart stayed as far from them as possible. It ended up being Remus Lupin who they'd been trying to track down since they discovered that Calla was alive.

Walking into the room where Remus was waiting, Jason found the werewolf staring at him in shock, "Moony, you are a hard wolf to track down."

"Jay?" Remus gasped out.

"We've been looking for you," Jason told the werewolf as he took a seat at the table, "When we found out that Calla was alive, we began looking for any of our friends that had possibly survived the war,"

"I..." Remus shook his head, "I thought you'd die,"

"It will take more than a jumped up snake faced twit to kill me or anyone of us for that matter," Jason leaned back against his chair, "How about we talk about what happened after the twit was killed? We can talk about why I ask you to meet me later,"

* * *

Calla looked up from her book when she heard the door open and felt a somewhat familiar energy enter her home. The energy was almost like that of Hermione and Liu only far more ragged. It was like someone had taken a rusty old spoon and attempted to carve a split into the energy. One side was wild to an almost insane degree and gave off a sense of loneliness that made her heart ache. The other side felt as if it belonged to a being far older than the form it was attached to with how beaten down and worn it felt. At the core of the energy, it felt as if a small torch of hope and life was burning. It seemed like the only thing keeping both sides alive. Reaching up to scrub at her eyes when they began to sting, she found herself crying. Her father entered the room and paused before rushing towards her with concern filling him, "Calla, what's wrong?"

"Papa, the energy..." Calla couldn't quite get the words right.

"You're feeling Remus' energy, My precious little doll," Jason told her.

Immediatly, Calla began to feel worse, "Why is it like that? It feels like..."

Calla explained what she felt and how it physically hurt her to know that someone that was supposed to be family felt like that. She wanted to do something to fix his energy. Jason pulled her into a hug as Remus hung around the edges looking shocked by her words. She burrowed her face into her father's neck and tried to calm down.

* * *

Once Calla was able to calm down and Remus was assured that she didn't have a problem with him being a werewolf, Remus found out just what kind of a gem Jason and Lily's daughter was. She didn't care what you were so long as you didn't try to harm either her or those she cared about. She was also a prankster that was on par with his friends back during their time at Hogwarts only she wouldn't bully anyone. She loathed bullies to the point she had absolute no problem releasing absolute hell on them. She was as smart as Lily with a drive to learn whatever she could which would make teaching her interesting since it would require him to constantly adjust any lesson plans he made. Of course, he quickly learned to avoid touching anything with pineapple in it since she got nasty when someone took her favorite fruit.

Seeing Calla sit in Night Terrors lap without even a small hint of fear and talk to him as if he was a regular person, Remus knew without a doubt that she was Lily's child. Getting to talk to Lily who's soul was inside Calla's scar was a unique experience, it eased the pain from not having his pack around for so very long. He also learned about Calla's rather unique view on death which left him wondering just how sane the sweet child was. Calla merely smiled at him and said, "Well what's fun about sanity? In order to have the most fun, you need to let go of a good portion of your sanity. What is sanity anyway other than a chain that society places on you to prevent you from doing all the fun things life has to offer? Can you please pass the ketchup?"

Oh yes, Calla definitely fit into the Shadow World with that point of view. Remus was very glad that he would never fall under her tender mercies when she snapped.

* * *

Calla looked up from the potion she was brewing to find Remus walking into the room, "Hello, Moony!"

"What's this?" Remus asked looking fairly confused.

"The Wolf's Bane potion. I'm making it for you," Calla informed him as she added the next ingredient and began to stir the potion, "I wanted to get a grasp on how it's made before I try my hand at improving it. I don't like the idea of you suffering just because someone was too lazy to make a better version if not a cure,"

"B-but that potion is at least seventh year or higher material," Remus stared at her in shock.

Calla shrugged as she finished stirring and set the timer, "I've done more complicated ones that were of fae origin. Do you know how hard it is to make a perfect moon drop potion? It took me months to figure it out and even then, I had to adjust the recipe to ensure it wouldn't poison a human," She let out a low sigh as she began preparing the next set of ingredients, "It took me over a year to actually manage it and even then, it isn't recommended to take more than one once every two months."

Remus shook his head lightly, "What's a moon drop potion?"

"It's a healing potion that can heal old damage so long as it isn't over a hundred years old," Calla explained as the timer rang and she added the next ingredient before beginning to stir the potion again, "I wanted Toby to stop worrying about his glamour falling and to make sure he didn't have to be as careful when he was eating,"

"That's rather kind of you," Remus looked contemplative.

Calla shrugged before glancing up at him, "I could make some extra in the next batch if you want to try and see if it can heal your scars. I can't promise anything especially since I don't know how much being turned into a werewolf changed your genetic structure. If it at least lessens the scarring, it'll give me a base to work with."

"You'd do that for me?" Remus looked at her in shock.

Calla nodded with a soft smile, "You're family, Moony. Why wouldn't I do that for you?"

* * *

Calla thought about what she knew of Remus Lupin as she began preparing her things for the trip to Hogwarts. He was a tired soul that had been through so much that it prematurely aged him. The weight of his curse which was the cause of his energy being the way it was would have killed him by now if his will wasn't so strong. She would have liked the man even if he wasn't family and that made her even more determined to help him. If she couldn't find a way to get rid of his curse, she'd find a way to ease the strain of it. If it helped other people, she didn't really care because family was at stake. She would never allow her family to suffer if she had a choice.

* * *

If Calla had been looking into a mirror as she made her promise to get rid of Remus' curse, she would have seen her eyes flash an almost white gold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter was lots of fun. I wanted to put in a torture scene that would make the whole M rating thing make sense, but things didn't work that way since my muses didn't feel like being bloodthirsty at the moment. I think they're planning on dumping something on me at some point.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : I am too though I didn't really know about Merlin until I read this cool One-shot though I can't remember the name or author at the moment. I haven't seen that old movie in awhile though I've been reading the book adaption which is just as good sometimes. The temptation is there and I have been thinking about it. I think you mean Animatronics. You won't be seeing the reason for why her eyes flashed until fifth year at least. Heh. Not what I was originally going for, but that actually fits!**

 **Jostanos : No, she hasn't snapped nor does she have an alternate personality. You won't see the reason for why her eyes flashed until fifth year. **

**Twister60 : Thank you**

 **etbagel2122 : I'm glad you two enjoy it and look forward to hearing more from you.**

 **BamaRose19 : Same. I had to bring him in other wise my Calla muse was going to pout. Won't see why until fifth year. Yes, yes he is. I hope you enjoy this one as well. **

* * *

Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Candy Pop was a little surprised that Candy Cane had been willing to let him go first this year, but didn't bother to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, he and Night Terrors would be using the time they had to ensure that the pedophile Lockhart realized just how bad of an idea it was to come near his little one. He immediately groaned when Night Terrors said, " **So you admit that she's our mate?"**

' _Not until I can confirm it,'_ Candy Pop wanted to shut up his darker half.

 **"Then do it already, you heaven be damned idiot,"** Night Terrors snapped at him sounding as equally annoyed as he felt.

Mentally growling, Candy Pop chucked the mental representation of his hammer at Night Terrors before focusing on the real world just in time to hear, "-the barrier?"

"What's wrong with the barrier, Little One?" Candy Pop asked as he looked at the illusion.

"Something has solidified it," Jason answered as he placed a hand on the barrier.

Hermione spoke up looking worried, "How will we get to Hogwarts if we can't get through the barrier?"

"I'll send a message to Professor McGonagall about the barrier being on the fritz then we'll head to Hogsmeade," Jason decided earning a few nods.

The message was sent and they headed to Hogsmeade via Jason's doors. They headed to the Three Broomsticks to wait for Professor McGonagall and to get something to snack on. Professor McGonagall came around fifteen minutes after they'd arrived to take those going up to Hogwarts and assure those not going that they would find out what happened. The look in Jason's eyes told Candy Pop that the toy-maker would personally be checking the barrier. After they said their goodbyes, the group parted ways though it was clearly reluctant on Jason's part.

* * *

The kids ended up spending the time between when they got to Hogwarts and when the other students arrived to show Luna around the castle. Jane, who had come because she needed a break from the jobs Slenderman was giving her, joined them seeing as she did have the patience to deal with any adults at the moment and wanted to get a good grasp of the place she'd be spending a few months in. The exploration was rather soothing to the Pasta who found some enjoyment in the day to day magic that the kids were faced with outside of class. It was a nice change of pace though she was well aware that she'd become stir crazy soon enough which made training up the kiddies important if only to keep herself from becoming bored enough to act that that jackass Jeff.

Remus and Candy Pop joined with the werewolf showing off more than a few shortcuts that would make getting to class easier. It would also make keeping away from Lockhart easier which was a bonus in everyone's minds though Hermione wasn't exactly willing to believe the man was a pedophile. They managed to avoid the blonde ponce until an hour before the other students were due to arrive. When he caught sight of them, Lockhart immediately zoned in on Calla and began walking towards her, "Ah, Calla, I was ever so gl-"

"Take one more step near her and I'll hurt you," Candy Pop said as he pushed Calla behind him.

Lockhart frowned and looked up at Candy Pop, "And you are?"

"Phelan Crane. I am her bodyguard as per her father's orders as is Miss Jane Ark," Candy Pop answered with a glare directed towards the pedophile, "Remus Lupin is Calla and the other's Defense teacher as none of us trust you anywhere near the kids,"

"See here-" Lockhart took a step forward only to freeze.

Candy Pop began radiating what was commonly known as KI or Killing Intent which was mostly seen in Anime/Manga. It was something all Pasta's were able to create with little trouble once they learned how. When Candy Pop uses it, the person he directs his KI at see the image of Night Terrors standing behind him and grinning sadistically. Candy Pop spoke as his glare narrowed, "We have a way of finding Pedophile's, Mr. Lockhart, and unlike the rest of these magicals, we will not hesitate to kill you should you decide to act on your urges especially when it comes to any of our kids. The moment you try, you'll find yourself in much the same position as the last Defense Professor. Understand?" Lockhart looked pale as he nodded quickly, "Now leave us alone before I change my mind."

Lockhart took off running and it was only when he was gone that they realized that the ponce had voided his bowls. After the scent was cleared out, Calla and Vivian started cackling like hyenas. Hermione looked a bit horrified while Leon radiated curiosity and amusement. Luna just smiled in amusement alongside Jane while Remus offered Candy Pop a raised eyebrow. Remus spoke as Calla and Vivian's laughter died down, "I haven't seen you use that since Sirius and James conned you into drinking that gender change potion."

"Details!" Calla immediately demanded as Candy Pop pinned the amused werewolf with a glare.

The incubus had been hoping that Calla would never learn about that little secret. It had cost him several bottles of his favorite wine and five rare magical artifacts to keep his sister and Jason from telling her that secret. Sometimes, he really regretted not stopping his sister from teaching Calla the fine art of blackmail no matter how useful it was. Of course, he would have to do that if he wasn't so damn gullible sometimes.

* * *

Luna's sorting took about ten minutes during which the hat randomly started cackling which sent shivers down the spines of those listening while Calla, Vivian, the Weasley twins, and Candy Pop offered the girl curious looks as their inner pranksters were stirred by that. Remus' inner prankster stirred as well, but he knew better than to try and ask. He'd known the girl's birth parents when they were alive though more specifically her mother and he was not going to touch on what the hell she'd done to make the sorting hat laugh like that with a twenty foot pole. If he got drunk, he'd probably think about it. The sorting hat finally announced, "RAVENCLAW!"

Calla and Vivian cheered when Luna joined them while moving around to make room for the blonde. Despite their initial meeting, Calla found herself liking the little seer more and more. She really took to the blonde when Luna managed to not only dye Jeff's hair pink, but get him to drink a gender change potion that lasted for a week and forced him to wear pretty princess dress' complete with frills and tiara. Jack actually ended up busting a few ribs with how hard he'd been laughing and claimed being Luna's mentor when she finally snapped if Splendor would allow it. So Luna joining them in Ravenclaw was completely alright with her, the blonde just had to give them a bit of warning next time she pulled a prank like that so they had everything ready in time to get prime blackmail.

The Ravenclaws at the table looked like they wanted to get as far from the trio as possible while also wanting to get closer. Sure they were a house with a set of skewed morals, but even they had to pause a bit when it came to someone that got the sorting hat to cackle. The fact Calla and Vivian knew the girl just made them even more wary. Vivian swore worse than a sailor and had no problem with physical violence if someone annoyed her. Calla was fine so long as you didn't draw her ire and heaven help the fool that did. While no one could prove her involvement, they all knew Calla was involved in the hellish pranks that had been aimed at those stupid enough to try and bully her.

* * *

Night Terrors chuckled darkly as he walked through Hogwarts unseen by the Perfects and Professors patrolling the school. Only the ghosts could sense him, they knew better than to speak of his presence especially when he was after the pedophile. While he wasn't going to kill the asshole, he would make it very clear that the kids of this school were under his protection if only because he knew Calla would be unhappy if they got hurt. One would think he was weak if he actually cared about what one child thought, but considering it was his mate, he wouldn't be considered weak at all. If anything, the denizens of the dream realm would be happy to help if only to earn some form of favor from his little doll in hopes that she would offer them some form of protection from him.

Night Terrors dropped by Ravenclaw and went to check on Calla before he went after the blonde ponce. She was sleeping soundly with Shukaku curled up next to her on the bed. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and smiled as he realized that she was dreaming of two days ago when they last star-gazed together. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, " **Sleep well and dream peacefully, Little Doll."**

Calla shifted slightly in her sleep as a smile formed on her lips and she sighed out, "Night."

Smiling at that, Night Terrors left her after pulling the blanket back up around her shoulders. He had a ponce to thoroughly terrify even if he wouldn't get to enjoy driving him insane or killing him just yet.

* * *

Calla looked over their schedule new schedule carefully, "Not a bad schedule though we have even fewer breaks than last year."

"Damn," Vivian muttered with a small frown, "Does this mean we're getting up earlier in the mornings?"

"You will be since I'm usually up at dawn. Jane shouldn't be as harsh a taskmaster as Cane until she starts to get stir crazy," Calla was just glad that her skills wouldn't deteriorate.

"Ron," Calla and Vivian looked at Luna as she addressed the red haired boy, "Do you have a pet like Calla and Vivian?"

Ron wasn't the only one surprised by the question, "Yeah. A fat and lazy rat."

"Do you think I could see it later?" Luna asked him.

Calla wondered what the blonde was up to as she commented, "You know, I've never actually seen Scabbers, Ron."

"I usually keep him in my dorm," Ron replied, "I didn't want him to end up dead because of Johnny, Shukaku, or any of the cats people bring to school,"

"Well how about you bring him down to the common room later so we can meet him while making sure everyone keeps their cats under control?" Calla suggested as she put down her schedule, "I'll have Shukaku stay in my room,"

Ron hesitated for a few moments before nodding, "Sure. That sounds good, I suppose."

"You know if the rat did die, it would give you a reason to get a new pet," Vivian commented earning a frown from Ron, "I mean you don't actually like him, do you?"

"No, but he was the first actual present Percy gave me without acting like he has a stick up his butt," So that's why Ron was so protective of his rat.

Calla squeezed his shoulder while ignoring the odd twist to Leon's energy, "I get it, Ron. The first Christmas presents Papa, Cane, and Poppy gave me are things I'll never get rid of no matter what since they're the first actual gifts I can ever remember getting. It's just a shame he gave you Scabbers because eventually he will end up dying even if he's lived for so long."

Which was something that bugged Calla for some reason though she didn't have the foggiest idea why.

* * *

The first day of classes was rather fun especially when Remus started them on what they should have learned last year. While they would be working on spell theory, the whole learning to control the power they put behind the spells they used more than made up for it. After a filling dinner, Calla made sure an area was clear and everyone knew that Ron was bringing Scabbers down. When Ron showed them the rat, she stiffened as unexpected rage filled her though she managed to push it back. The energy was familiar though she didn't know how. After making an excuse to leave, she headed left the common room to find Candy Pop.

Candy Pop looked at her in worry when Calla finally made it to his rooms, "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Ron's rat," Calla told him as he closed the door behind her, "I don't know why, but I felt so much rage at him for some strange reason especially since he had more energy than a regular rat and felt familiar,"

Candy Pop stiffened a bit, "Calla, what exactly does Scabbers look like?"

"He has grayish brown hair that's a bit patchy in some places and he's missing a toe on one of his paws," Calla answered feeling a bit worried.

Candy Pop took a deep breath, "Little One, I need you to stay here while I talk to Jay, okay?"

"What's going on, Poppy?" Calla asked him as she moved to sit down.

Candy Pop took out his cellphone, "Because its very likely Scabbers isn't an actual rat, but someone hiding as one."

Immediatly, Calla's mind went into overdrive as she pieced together what he meant, "You mean he's the fucking traitor that got Mama and Uncle James killed?"

No wonder Calla felt so angry when she saw that dirty rat. It was difficult not giving into her anger and rushing back to the common room with the intent to cause harm. Candy Pop nodded, "Yes."

Calla took a few deep breaths as questions began to fill her mind though one stuck out, "If Pettigrew has been here since first year, how did we not notice?"

"Given that things were quite busy last year and Ron likely wanted to avoid having his rat eaten by keeping him in the tower, we didn't really have a chance to notice," Candy Pop replied before dialing her father.

* * *

Needless to say, Jason was more than a little pissed off that Pettigrew was not only still alive, but hiding in Hogwarts near his daughter. He was about ready to come to Hogwarts himself, but calmer heads prevailed despite how angry every single one of them was. They needed to capture the traitorous rat bastard and use him to get Sirius free. Calla wanted to keep Ron from realizing his rat had actually been a man since he'd slept with it near his pillow. Considering all the facts, she really didn't want him to be traumatized anymore than he probably was due to being her friend.

A plan was constructed with Candy Cane getting a rat similar to the traitors animal form. They cut off the toe Pettigrew was missing, healed the injury, cleaned the thing up, and spelled the rat to act like the traitor while also using a minor compulsion to insure it didn't try to bite Ron. Based on what they could tell, the rat had at least another year if not a bit longer before it kicked the bucket which was what they wanted. While everyone was in classes, Candy Pop popped into Ron's dorm room and grabbed the traitor before setting the new rat onto Ron's bed. Due to how lazy the bastard was, the traitor was asleep when Candy Pop grabbed him thus making it a fairly clean kidnapping.

The traitor would be tortured until they were able to insure he wouldn't lie to the Wizengamot. While Calla and Candy Pop weren't able to help, they offered quite a few suggestions. Night Terrors used the dream realm to thoroughly terrorize the traitor alongside Lockhart much to the happiness of the darker half of Candy Pop. It had a side effect of allowing Candy Pop a reprieve from Night Terrors' continued complaints about him not fully accepting Calla as their mate. While no one was truly satisfied with the traitor not dying yet, they would insure he did after his usefulness ran out. Of course, they would be offering Sirius a chance to get his revenge while also video taping the torture they put him through for the Grimm animagus' enjoyment once he was somewhat stable after they got him released from prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This was a fun chapter to write even if I'm not exactly happy with it. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : I'm glad you liked it. Let's just say dying should be the last of his worries. I know which is why I'm being very careful about who I bring in.**

 **Zekedavis : Amen to that.**

 **Jostanos : *Eyes narrow before drawing myself up and point at you* You dare challenge me? The goddess of this world who can will anything into existence on a whim? Foolish mortal, you do not order me around. *Promptly starts snickering* Sorry.**

 **BamaRose19 : You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **ThunderClaw03 : Glad you approve. I'm going to make it interesting.**

 **Guest : Thank you. **

* * *

The snake

* * *

Calla noticed Ron's sister following them. She tugs on Ron's sleeve earning a confused look, "Ron, your sister is following us."

Ron let out a sigh, "I'll go deal with her. Sorry about this, Calla."

"It's no problem though I'm probably going to avoid her until she isn't a fangirl anymore," Calla said earning a confused look, "I'll let you borrow some of my manga that has the reason why,"

Ron shook his head as he seemingly decided to ignore it for now and went to go talk with his sister. Calla glanced at the girl only to frown when she noticed the pallor of her skin. Normally, she wouldn't care about it since the girl wasn't a friend, but she was Ron's sister. She wondered what could have happened between the time she visited the Burrow and now. She wouldn't interfere just yet both because it didn't seem that bad and because she didn't really have a reason. If Ginny started looking worse, she would actively try to figure out what was going on or bring it to the attention of people that could help I.E Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Wait, he seriously released a cage of _pixies_ on you?" Vivian asked Ron as the boy complained about the lesson he'd been put through.

"Cornish Pixies," Ron corrected her, "And yes though he tried to stop them using some kind of stupid spell that didn't even sound right,"

Calla snorted softly earning looks, "You don't use spells to stop Cornish Pixies or at least, non-cored wizards don't. A common method of dealing with them involves butterfly nets which are pretty easy to create. Cornish Pixies are considered a delicacy to certain fey both dead and alive which means that you can earn money from selling them. Some fey potions require Cornish Pixie parts or even the whole thing," She found all of the common room looking at her with rapt attention, "It's a fact that I learned while growing up with Papa. Depending on the fey, you could gain a favor though there are limits to what kind of you can ask. Papa has quite a few customers and I've learned how to deal with them when I work in his store. I've actually got a few favors stored up, but I only use them to get more potions ingredients that I can't get in this realm and potions books."

"Really?" One of the fifth year Ravenclaw perfects, Roger Davis, asked with a bit of shock.

Calla nodded lightly, "Then again, I only have to wait for my birthday or Christmas if I want more since I do have an adoptive Uncle who's a fae. Papa only introduced me this summer since he needed to make sure Uncle Owl wouldn't hurt me by accident since some fae have very bad reactions to humans due to everything that happened."

Everyone at the mansion had nearly bust a gut when they heard Calla call Jareth Uncle Owl. Jareth had grumbled and growled at the nickname before accepting it since it was better than half the ones that she could come up with. After all, why on earth would he want to be called 'Uncle Jar'? Vivian shook her head, "I still can't believe he lets you call him that."

"It's better than half of the stuff that I could have called him not to mention his owl form is absolutely gorgeous," Calla replied making Vivian snort.

Calla loved Jareth's owl form much to the goblin king's amusement. She even extracted a promise to teach her how to do it if she couldn't use the animagus transformation. An owl was better than no animal form at all and it would actually make spying on her future victims easier since they wouldn't expect an owl of all things to be their killer. Since Calla was half fae due to Jason being one, she could use the transformation. When asked why he didn't use his, Jason had replied that he hadn't really gotten the magic down due to his preference for making toys.

* * *

After tossing and turning in her bed for over two hours, Calla finally got out of bed and grabbed Uncle James' cloak. She felt unsettled though why that was she couldn't say. While it was a Saturday and she could sleep in tomorrow, she didn't want to since they were going to focus on preparing for their trip into the Forbidden forest. She snuck downstairs and headed for Candy Pop's room. It was as she reached his room that she heard it, " _Ss. Rip. Kill. So hungry. Ss"_

Normally, Calla wouldn't have been bothered by something saying things like that. She did have experience with Rake and Seedeater who spoke in that kind of tone though it was more the former than the later unless the bird-like creature had a reason to speak. Two things about the voice bothered her. One, she wasn't at the mansion and the two bestial beings couldn't come to Hogwarts. Two, she knew when a snake was speaking. Why was she hearing a snake and it speaking in such a way? The accent to it's speech was something she only heard when Candy Pop was tired or reading some of the old poems he had from near a millennia ago. Though that only made her more confused as to why the snake would speak like that, she would have to tell Candy Pop.

Calla looked around for the snake, but didn't find any so she continued on to Candy Pop's room. She opened the door while flaring her energy a bit to ensure he knew it was her. If they had been home, she wouldn't have bothered, but this was Hogwarts. Candy Pop looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow, "Little One?"

Calla took off her cloak as she said, "Something is unsettling me though I can't figure out what and I can't fall asleep."

"So you came to me," Candy Pop said with a small smile before he marked his place and closed the book, "Well come on then, I should probably get some sleep,"

Walking over to the bed after kicking off her slippers, Calla pulled herself onto it as Candy Pop got up from his seat. She pulled down the blankets and they settled down together with her curling up against him. Immediatly, she began to feel the telltale signs of sleep coming to claim her as a sense of peace settled over her. She relaxed as he pulled the covers over them and murmured, "There's something else too."

"Is it important?" Candy Pop asked her curiously.

Calla debated how to answer before nodding, "I think so. I heard some kind of snake talking on the way to your room. It was saying 'Rip. Kill. So Hungry.'."

Candy Pop frowned slightly, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Calla closed her eyes, "Odd thing about it was that I couldn't find it when I searched for it before coming here. It also sounded odd too. Kind of like you do when you're really tired or reading one of those old poems you've had for a millennia," She felt his and Night Terrors' confusion, "I don't think its dangerous though otherwise it would've attacked me,"

"Jane and I will be investigating it in the morning," Candy Pop said with a sigh, "Go to sleep, Little One. Jay and Cane would kill me if I kept you up any later,"

"'Kay," Calla nuzzled into him, "G'night, Poppy, Night,"

"Goodnight, Little One," Candy Pop replied with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Candy Pop could tell that the female Pasta wasn't exactly pleased when he finished explaining the situation though he wasn't quite sure why. After all, a snake wasn't hard to deal with especially since Calla could talk to the scaled beasts. Jane grimaced as she said, "I hate snakes."

And that explained her displeasure. Candy Pop really couldn't understand why seeing as they were useful. The poisonous variety was especially useful. Candy Pop wondered if this particular snake was poisonous and decided that it might make a good ally in killing Lockhart if it came down to it, "All we have to do is find it and catch it. Calla will talk to it."

"It's still disturbing that she can do that," Jane shuddered with a frown.

Candy Pop wondered if mentioning that Lily could do it as well would be a good idea before deciding not to. It wasn't a talent to be discussed in England and the closest European countries on the natural cored magical side of things since it was seen as evil. Sometimes, he wondered at the stupidity of the magicals especially when those with the ability to speak the serpentine tongue had the highest healing affinity among magicals. Night Terrors snorted softly at his thoughts, " **As if we wouldn't have known after the unicorn incident. After all, the doll's magic only needed to be directed and coaxed into healing the horse."**

 _'I wonder if we'll run into the herd when we finally take that trip into the forest,'_ Candy Pop wanted to meet them if only to see if they were a threat to Calla.

While he doubted it after she healed that mare, Candy Pop wasn't so foolish to believe it would give her any protection from the herd. Pure beings or not, Unicorns had no trouble killing other beings. Night Terrors didn't reply, but the demon didn't really need to. They were both curious as to how the unicorns would react to Calla. Jane snapping her fingers in front of his face drew his attention back to the real world, "You going crazy, Candy Pop?"

"No, Night and I just had to discuss our trip to the forest," Candy Pop shook his head, "Let's start searching for the snake. I think Calla would prefer it if we didn't put our plans on hold for longer than necessary,"

"I still don't get why the brat wants to go into that forest," Jane said as they began walking.

"Somethings drawing her there and she's always loved forests which kind of make it hard for her to resist going into them if she had a chance," It made him curious about her animagus form.

It would be a forest dwelling creature of some kind, but what, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

"I can't believe you can talk to snakes," Vivian said as they waited for Candy Pop and Jane to appear.

Ron was looking a bit pale though from the mention of her being able to understand snakes or what the snake had said, Calla wasn't too sure. Hermione looked a bit torn between paling and demanding information. Leo radiated curiosity and deviousness making her wonder if he would be making an appearance soon. Luna just smiled serenely and acted like she had commented on the weather rather than admitted to being able to speak to snakes. Looking at Ron, she suddenly realized why he was looking pale and almost wanted to hit herself for forgetting he'd been raised in England, "Ron, I'm not innately evil just because I can talk to and understand snakes. Just being England and a few of the other close European countries had bad experiences with other speakers doesn't make the whole gift evil, I mean any of the really power healers have been speakers."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked as Ron looked at Calla in shock.

Calla nodded as she shifted in her sleep, "Papa and the others ended up researching the ability when they found out Mama had it."

"Lily Potter was a Parselmouth?" Ron asked with a slight sharpness to his voice, "But she was a muggleborn,"

"If my mom's family tree is of any indication, muggleborns are descended from the squibs tossed into the muggle world for not having magic," Calla said as she glanced at Hermione and Vivian, "And that reminds me that both of you need to take an inheritance test this Christmas to see if you have any vaults to inherit,"

"Does that mean you're related to the Slytherin family?" Hermione asked her curiously.

Calla shrugged slightly, "Don't really know since mama never had one done and we've been too busy to get it done before. From what Papa said, Mama didn't really want to bother with it considering the fact most of the people who actually cared about that stuff would raise a huge stink about it not to mention the dark idiot might've tried something sooner."

"That and Lily didn't see the point of it considering the fact Jay, Cane, or I paid for anything she needed regardless of her protests," Candy Pop said as he walked into the room they were sitting in with Jane following him, "We'll be getting your inheritance test done come Christmas since you're finally twelve,"

"Why not do it sooner?" Hermione pounced on the opportunity to get more information.

"You have to be twelve years old to get it done," Candy Pop explained as Jane closed the door behind him, "Part of it is because that's the age when most children start to handle some form of money in an attempt to get them used to watching over their finances. A bigger part is because of orphans and the goblins not wanting some greedy magical guardian to decide to steal everything," Candy Pop patted Calla on the head, "Calla here is already experienced in money handling,"

"I work the cash register in Papa and Cane's stores sometimes," Calla didn't mention that Jason had been getting her opinions about what to do with the Potter family and Black family finances.

Jason had given his daughter two vaults filled with five hundred galleons from both families to invest with. So far, Calla had managed to increase both vaults to about seven hundred galleons each with a few subtle differences between them. She was playing it safe which the goblin in charge of those two accounts found more than a little amusing since she managed to avoid falling into a few pit traps those three times her age have fallen for. Of course, she did end up picking some investments that went to the way side, but managed to recover from them. Considering the fact it wasn't exactly legal for her to do something like this, she wasn't about to say anything about it. Hermione and Vivian both looked a bit shocked as the bushy haired girl said, "But how? Won't people notice that a twelve year old is in charge of the cash register?"

"Glamour charm hiding my real age," Well in the mundane world, "Anyway," Calla looked at Candy Pop and Jane, "Did you find it?"

"No," Candy Pop looked a little frustrated, "We couldn't find any sign of it,"

"That's odd unless its owner managed to find it and hide it away," Calla frowned slightly before shrugging, "Well, I guess that means we have to wait until it appears and put it out of our minds,"

"Really?" Vivian looked incredulous.

Calla shrugged as she relaxed a bit, "Pretty much. What else are we supposed to do when there is no sign of the snake?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter was fun to write if a bit hard in places. I hope you guys enjoy this. One thing I hope you realize is that no information I give is useless even if it doesn't appear to make any sense.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ThunderClaw03 : Yes, yes they are. **

**Jostanos : *Shrugs* Didn't mean to write Order. Oh, I know what they are though you can't get any good ones where I live which kind of sucks. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **BamaRose19 : You'll just have to wait and see. It'll be interesting. It's the perfect nickname for him. I do too. **

* * *

Forbidden Forest

* * *

The days after Calla first heard the snake passed relatively peacefully. The only real event to happen in September was Hermione's birthday which Calla ensured they celebrated this year seeing as they didn't last year. Hermione was surprised by the party they sprung on her which increased when she found out it was Calla's idea. Calla had merely offered Hermione a tense smile. Candy Pop had taken Vivian, Hermione, Ron, and Draco aside once the party was over to inform them that Calla hadn't actually been allowed to celebrate her birthday until they managed to find her. Birthdays were special to her as a result and she refused to allow anyone to miss theirs. The only ones exempt from that were the ones that couldn't remember their birthday or had a damn good reason. Outside of one time, she hadn't tried to celebrate Laughing Jack's birthday.

* * *

Calla was practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. They were finally going to enter the Forbidden Forest and she would be able to follow the pull tugging her there. She forced herself to calm down as Jane set a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, Kid?"

"I'm excited," Calla took a few deep breath to calm herself down, "It'll be nice to figure out what's drawing me to the forest,"

"Just make sure you keep your head, okay?" Jane looked at her seriously, "That forest isn't like the one back home,"

"I know," There wouldn't be any helpful Creeps or Slenderman coming if they got into trouble.

Calla supposed it was the danger from this particular forest that was making her so excited today. While she wasn't as bad as Toby or one of the less restrained Pastas, she enjoyed the prospect of danger if only because of the adrenaline rush. She was quite happy to stick to her usual habits of climbing up really high or practicing her hunting skills. Jane let go once the pasta was sure she'd calmed down, "Alright, Candy Pop and Remus are making sure our absence isn't noted. Does everyone have their stuff?"

Hermione, Ron, Vivian, Calla, and Luna all nodded. Draco had opted out of coming along. No thought he was a coward especially since he had absolutely none of the preparation that they did. The twins had wanted to come along, but had detention which sucked for them. Jane had them do a last minute check on their supplied and Calla looked into her bag. She had two hunting knives in case she couldn't use her wand, a few water bottles, a couple sandwiches if she got hungry, a small pack of fire making supplies, some of the more lethal pranks LJ had gifted her, and some trap making supplies. She also had her cloak and a cellphone to call someone if she got separated from the group.

* * *

Setting off into the Forbidden Forest, Calla immediately felt the part of her that loved these kinds of places sing. Breathing in the scents of the forest, she relaxed a bit. On top of the natural scents that normally filled a forest, she smelt the heavy undertones of true wild magic that stuck to every single thing in the forest from the smallest pebble to the largest centaur. Last year, she had ignored it all simply because of the danger that had been within these trees, but now she was free to focus on it. The energy of the forest almost seemed to reach out and caress her own which made her want to purr if she could. Everything within the forest was connected to the energy even the beings that were innately magical on their own. Before she could lose herself to the forest, a hand touched her shoulder and broke the minor spell that had been cast over her, "Are you okay, Little One?"

"I'm fine just a bit startled," Calla was surprised at how breathy her voice sounded, "The energy in this place is all connected. Even the things that had their own innate energy are connected to the main energy over the forest, I've never felt something like this. It's almost overwhelming, but not. I don't know how I managed to ignore it last year,"

"Do you need to take a small breather?" Candy Pop asked her with a frown.

Calla thought about it before shaking her head, "I'll be fine for now."

Somehow, Calla knew that if they put off going deeper into the forest, she would probably end up overwhelmed if only because of the tugging sensation pulling her deeper into the forest. The light tugging was almost playful not unlike Smile when it came to playing tug of war with one of his rope toys.

* * *

Night Terrors shifted a bit while inwardly cursing the fact they'd brought Ron along. If it weren't for the ginger male's presence, he would've been able to take control and help ground the Doll. Calla needed someone to ground her otherwise she'd become drunk on the energy of the forest which could cause a number of problems. He was relieved Candy Pop recognized the signs and managed to keep her grounded for the most part. Whatever was pulling the doll here, it had to be responsible for the energy net. The biggest question was whether it was dangerous or not as beings that could create energy nets were usually powerful enough that they would have trouble dealing with it should it be hostile. Night Terrors settled down a bit as he focused on keeping a steady flow of his energy inside the pendant. It would hopefully help keep her from completely losing touch if the idiot wasn't about to keep her grounded.

* * *

The tugging sensation was almost painful and Calla was having trouble focusing on anything except for it. The only thing that kept her from running off in an attempt to find the source was Candy Pop's hand on her shoulder and the knowledge that she needed to keep a clear head. They had already come across spider webs created by some larger than normal spiders which had caused Ron to let out a strangled whimper. Turns out the ginger haired boy was scared of spiders especially if they were big ones, he had his twin brothers to thank for that. She had mentally promised to get them back for traumatizing their little brother while attempting to figure out a way to cure him of that fear. Letting him meet Itsy Bitsy was definitely not a good idea, the Pasta might be amendable to helping, but Ron didn't have anything to protect him from being killed if he knew everything. By how his energy felt, she doubted he would ever actually snap though perhaps he would become a Guardian though that would be something she'd have to talk to the others about.

Candy Pop spoke as they got deeper into the forest, "Are we getting closer, Little One?"

"I think so. The tugging sensation is getting stronger," Calla refrained from mentioning that it was becoming painful.

"Can you sense the source?" Candy Pop asked as he eyed the area they were walking into.

Calla hummed softly as she focused on the tugging sensation, "Not yet. I can get the vaguest hint of something."

It was easy to tell Candy Pop and Night Terrors were getting frustrated. Calla understood if only because they'd been traveling through the forest for over an hour now. They were still within Hogwarts' wards, but that was about the only thing she knew. She was almost tempted to suggest going back if it weren't for the fact the tugging sensation spiked whenever she thought about it. She mentally growled at the tugging sensation wondering if it whatever was calling her would show up already. The soft breeze flowing through the trees turned into a warm gale that almost managed to send them all flying. When it faded, she almost fell to her knees due to the energy filling the air just ahead.

The energy was ancient even older than most of the creeps Calla had met outside of Slenderman and Splendorman. If there was one way to describe it, she would have to say it felt like spring when all the new plants and animals were born. It was like Gaia herself had decided to walk among her creations. Fear and awe caused her heart to begin to race as if she'd just managed to climb to the top of the mansion. The energy felt as playful as Laughing Jack when he found a new way to prank someone, but it carried a violent undertone that made her fear for the person that would piss of the being this energy belonged to. It would have no trouble slaughtering them all if they managed to piss it off.

Calla was dimly aware of Vivian asking, "What the actual fuck was that?"

"It's close," Calla murmured softly, "Whatever has been calling to me is close now,"

"But I thought you said you couldn't tell what it was?" Ron asked looking at her in confusion.

Calla shook her head, "I said that I couldn't sense the source very well. Whatever it is, it has decided to meet us."

With that said, Calla walked towards where the being calling to her rested. The clearing she walked into after a few more minutes of walking was strange due to the fact that a majority of the flowers blooming within it were those that could only bloom during early spring i.e snowdrops. She looked away from the flowers to find a rather beautiful looking woman with heavily tanned skin and wild black hair. The woman wore nothing save for a simple necklace that looked like it was made of leaves. She heard Ron gasp and Hermione squeak in alarm much to her distracted amusement. The woman's eyes were the color of freshly cut grass lined with golden wheat. The woman's plump lips curled into a smile as she let out a soft laugh, "You certainly have interesting company, Young One."

"You're the one calling to me, are you not?" Calla asked earning a nod, "May I ask an old one such as you why you've deigned to contact me?"

The spirit, Calla knew that the form before her was merely a mask to prevent mortals from dying if exposed to its mortal form, laughed. A warm breeze played with the ends of her hair, "I knew you would be able to tell what I was, Sensor. Your father's gift has bloomed well inside of you."

"Thank you, Old One," Calla bowed her head.

"So polite," The spirit smiled warmly, "My true name is unpronounceable by mortal tongues. Call me Ivy, Calla Potter-Black-Evans-Maker,"

"Yes, Ivy," Ivy wasn't the oddest name Calla had ever heard of, "So may I ask why you've deigned to contact me?"

Ivy lifted her hand and Calla heard thumps behind her. Turning her head, she stared at the fallen forms of everyone save for Luna, Candy Pop, and Jane. Turning back to Ivy, she opened her mouth only to close it as the spirit said, "What's the be shared here isn't for their knowledge. They lack the ability to properly shield their minds which could be bad if a certain someone finds out about your existence, Calla."

"You mean the opposite of Slenderman?" Calla asked as a thought occurred to her, "This has to do with why the ghosts are scared of me, doesn't it?"

"Smart girl," Ivy praised with a slight smirk, "You have quite the destiny ahead of you though the main one involves the idiot that accidentally sealed a portion of his soul within your scar,"

Calla felt a headache coming along, "Please tell me it isn't something a stupid as saving the world. No offense to your or any of the other higher beings, but I'm not a hero. I'm not going to risk my life just to save a bunch of strangers only for them to turn around and call me evil when they find out what I am."

"No such thing," Ivy said causing Calla to let out a sigh of relief, "You're going to be an equalizer for the most part,"

"An Equalizer?!" Candy Pop burst out staring at Ivy in shock, "But there hasn't been one in over a Millennium,"

And that only made Calla even more confused prompting her to ask, "What is an Equalizer?"

"They are those chosen before their birth to make the balance in the world right again," Ivy answered earning a blank look from Calla, "Basically, you get rid of those that fuck with the balance like a certain dark idiot or Slenderman's opposite,"

"Does that mean I can't snap?" Calla didn't want to be an Equalizer if it meant losing her family, "Or kill my friends?"

Ivy shook her head, "Oh Creator no, Slenderman and those allied with him are doing exactly what their supposed to do. Unless they do as Slenderman's opposite does, you will never have to worry about killing them."

Calla could deal with that though she had to point out, "I'm only twelve."

"You won't have to do anything until you turn seventeen even if you do manage to take out the dark idiot before then. The powers that be may not give two shits about who they tap for this kind of stuff, but they understand when its better to have an adult deal with the situations or a near adult as the case maybe," Ivy soothed a lot of worries with those words.

A memory from last year played through her mind, "Can you tell me what Nick meant when he said 'As she creates, she shall destroy. Death follows her'?"

Ivy let out a soft chuckle, "I love ghosts. They're so easy to freak out especially if they're of the magical variety."

"So can you tell me what he meant?" Calla really wanted to know.

"Nope. That is something you'll need to figure out on your own," Disappointment filled her before slipping away as Ivy said, "It does have to do with you being the Equalizer,"

"Will I still be able to kill people if I'm an Equalizer?" Calla thought the title was a bit odd.

"Of course just don't go on massive killing sprees like massacring multiple towns or destroying a city as big as New York," Calla could live with that.

Candy Pop spoke up reminding her that she wasn't alone, "Will this effect her in anyway?"

Ivy shook her head, "Not until she reaches her majority. The most it'll do before then is make it harder for someone to kill her. If she does die before she snaps, she come back, but only nine times like the old myths about cats having nine lives."

"What will happen to my mom's soul or the dark bastards soul piece?" Calla had a feeling she wouldn't get another chance to ask.

"The bastard's soul piece will be ejected while your mother's soul will stay though I'd advise finding a way to get her out before you turn seventeen or snap," Ivy grimaced a bit, "Let's just say it won't be pretty,"

Calla had a feeling she _really_ didn't want to know, "What's the catch? Nothing like what you're talking about is free."

"You're a smart cookie," Ivy praised her, "Depending on how many times you've died, you'll be weak for that many months. The first time you die means you'll be weak and have trouble using magic for a month," That wasn't so bad, "You have to avoid dying until you regain your strength otherwise you won't be able to come back," Again not so bad, "Lethal injuries are healed until they're no longer lethal, but you have to get healed quickly," No instant healing, "You'll be dead for nine hours after the first time you die, so make sure someone you trust grabs your body and takes it somewhere safe," Well that sucked a bit, "You won't come back if there's something preventing the lethal wounds from healing. If someone takes it out, you'll come back," So no getting staked like a classic vampire unless someone can come take the weapon out of her chest, "After you die for the first time, you'll be allergic to Vanadium and Titanium."

"At the very least, it isn't some common metal," Calla was definitely going to have to look into this kind of stuff.

"I'm just glad you don't carry the iron allergy that most fey do though be careful of it if you die as you might gain said allergy," Ivy cautioned her.

Well that kind of sucked, but it could be worse. Calla asked, "Is there anything we need to know?"

Ivy hummed softly, "Not to my knowledge."

"Was that the only reason you've been trying to get my attention?" Calla ask the spirit curiously.

Ivy shook her head, "I want to see just what kind of person you are. You're definitely better than the last one though do try not to get arrogant."

"I'm pretty sure my friends and family will keep that from happening," Calla never wanted to become an arrogant bitch.

Ivy grinned, "Good. Now, it's time for you to head back. I look forward to seeing how your grow, Calla Potter-Black-Evans-Maker!"

Blackness invaded her senses and she felt the vague sensation of falling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. To clear things up, Ivy is not a goddess, but something else**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **BamaRose19 : Ivy isn't a goddess, she's something else. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Twister60 : thank you.**

 **ThunderClaw03 : Yeah.**

 **TheMarphasChappers : I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Jostanos : Nice Omake.**

 **TheQueenOfFoxes : Thank you.**

* * *

The first attack

* * *

When Calla woke up, she promptly painted the ground with the contents of her stomach. Magical travel of any kind was not kind especially when it was evoked by a higher being that wasn't used to being around mortals. Once she finished heaving, she backed away from the vomit on the ground and looked around herself. They were clearly still within the forest, but she could see the castle fairly close by meaning they could easily leave the forest without much problem since none of them were particularly bad at navigating. A groan from behind her led her to finding her friends that were slowly beginning to wake up. Almost immediately upon waking up, the mortals including Luna were puking up what was inside their stomach much like she had.

Calla transfigured some leaves into handkerchiefs. She cleaned up her mouth and handed them out when the others stopped puking. Candy Pop muttered, "What the fuck hit me?"

" _A higher being with little understanding of mortals_ ," Calla replied in Italian as she remember Ivy's warning about Slenderman's opposite, "Is everyone okay?"

"Other than feeling like someone sucker punched me in the stomach a few times and having a headache, I'm good," Vivian took the offered handkerchief, "Where'd you get these?"

"Transfigured some leaves," Calla replied as she moved to lean back against a tree feeling absolutely exhausted.

Ron groaned softly, "What the hell happened?"

Calla came up with a quick lie that wasn't completely unbelievable, "One of my fae cousins that prefers solitude has been staying within the forest. When I arrived last year, he wanted to meet me without having to get involved with wizards."

"He knocked us out?" Vivian asked with a growl, "What the actual fuck?"

"He doesn't have a high opinion of humans like most fae that haven't spent much time among mortals and didn't want to be found out," Calla offered Vivian an apologetic look, "Sorry,"

"Fae are fucking weird," Vivian muttered earning a few snorts, "Does that mean you're going to be visiting him?"

Calla shook her head, "No. He's moving on to the next place now that his curiosity has been stated. He never stays in one place longer than a few years. Granted a few years for a fae is about 10 to 20 years since they're pretty much immortal, he's probably been there since Mama, Uncle James, Uncle Siri, and everyone else was going to school."

Candy Pop cut in before anyone else could say anything, "I think we should head back to the castle."

* * *

After everyone could stand and move about without wanting to puke their guts out again, they returned to the castle. Candy Pop saw each of the kids to their common rooms before heading to his own room where he called Jason to tell him about what happened. Night Terrors spoke as he entered his room, " **The Doll sure does make things interesting, doesn't she?"**

' _Yeah,'_ Candy Pop couldn't believe Calla of all people was the newest Equalizer though perhaps he should have guessed it.

 **"It makes a bizarre amount of sense, doesn't it?"** Night Terrors sounded as pleased as he would if he'd gotten to massacre a group of idiots without getting into trouble, " **A lot of the things we've questioned about her make so much more sense. How easily she accepts death, how she can accept us so easily despite the blood laced ocean we've created, and so much more, it finally makes sense,"**

 _'The question is what we're going to do?'_ Candy Pop walked over to his bed and sat down, ' _Even if she won't start displaying anything other than the nine lives bullshit until after she turns seventeen, she'll be in danger if the wrong person finds out,'_

 **"True,"** Night Terrors flicked his tail, " **But we can't do anything other than keep the fact she's the newest Equalizer a secret until she starts to display,"** Night perked up a bit, " **But this means we won't have to worry about her dying too soon. Jay will be fucking pleased knowing that his daughter won't die if we can't find a way to get rid of the soul piece in her scar,"**

' _She'll still die though,'_ Candy Pop didn't ever want to think about the light leaving Calla's eyes.

Night Terrors shifted uneasily, " **Right. Damn."**

Candy Pop let out an aggravated growl, ' _I hate this.'_

Night Terrors grunted in agreement. No matter what, a blade was poised above Calla ready to take away her life. Night Terrors spoke after a few moments, " **Call Jay after making sure no ones eavesdropping, he need to know what we found out."**

* * *

Slenderman gazed at Jason feeling a mixture of shock and amusement. What are the odds that the child they were desperately trying to save had nine get out death free cards? Looking back at what he knew of the child, it made a disturbing amount of sense that she'd be the newest Equalizer. With how long it'd been since the last one popped up, he really hadn't thought about it. Why bother when he had to run the mansion and make sure those under him kept from exposing them? The fact that the newest one was a halfling and a witch only made him amused especially when she wasn't just a witch, but a fae child too due to her father's heritage. The last one had so vehemently protested the existence of halflings of any kind much less one being born from any union of a creep. The bastard must be doing flips in his grave. Finally, he spoke knowing that Jason was likely panicking as he was prone to do with any new thing they learned about his daughter, " _It seems that we will not have to worry so much for her."_

"What?!" Jason burst out looking angry.

Slenderman raised a hand to silence the oncoming torrent of venomous words, " _Calla is the Equalizer which means death will not come for her for a very a long time so long as she reaches seventeen. Adding on that she'll snap, she will not die easily. So long as we continue to keep her existence a secret, she will be safe._ "

Jason still looked a bit angry, "Be that as it may, Calla being the newest Equalizer will paint a bigger target on her back."

" _Which is why we'll have to increase her training,_ " Slenderman didn't quite understand what Jason was feeling at the moment mostly because he'd never had a child, " _We will never allow her to be harmed, Jason,_ "

Jason sighed deeply and his anger seemed to vanish for the moment, "I know. I suppose we'll be keeping this a secret from everyone?"

" _You may tell Candy Cane, but that is it,_ " Slenderman wouldn't have allowed it if it weren't for the fact that the female jester wouldn't willingly increase Calla's training without a damn good reason why.

Jason soon took his leave and Slenderman leaned back in his chair. Calla was becoming more interesting with every year she went to Hogwarts. It was a wonder that they hadn't discovered that she was the newest Equalizer before now, but he supposed that was for the best. Perhaps he should see if they could preform the Fidelius Charm, it would go a long way in protecting Calla's secret until it was time for her to be revealed to their world. He would need to contact Splendorman as his brother would be able to cast the spell due to how much magical knowledge he carried. Splendorman would also be interested in meeting the newest Equalizer since he had spent the most time with the last one especially since he'd been the one to discover that they needed to kill the bastard before he ended all life on the planet. Seeing how Calla was, he doubted that she would ever try to do something like that.

* * *

Calla put the newest information about herself out of her mind as she went about her schooling. Seeing as she wouldn't need it until she somehow died or turned seventeen, she didn't see a point in lingering on the information especially since Slenderman's opposite might somehow glean the information from her mind if she thought about it enough. She was a witch going to Hogwarts in an attempt to understand her mother's side of her heritage. Why bother things about something that didn't need to be acknowledged at the moment when she had better things to focus on?

With that decision, Calla focused on her school work, spending time with her friends, and going through her day to day life. It wasn't until Halloween when something changed from the slightly boring routine she'd fallen into. Unlike last year with the troll, it wasn't during the feast that something happened, but after when everyone was heading to their dorms.

* * *

Calla looked at the cat hanging from the torch with some sense of sympathy for Filtch. While she didn't exactly like Mrs. Norris, the maine coon didn't deserve something like this. She knew it wasn't dead as it wouldn't produce any energy, but something was wrong. The energy coming from Mrs. Norris was stilted and couldn't seem to leave the cats body. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. She heard a harsh laugh and tore her eyes from Mrs. Norris just as Pansy Parkinson said, "Enemies of the Heir beware! That goes for you Mudbloods and blood traitors!"

"Really, Parkinson?" Calla spoke causing a small hush to fall over the crowd of students as the teachers began making their way through the crowds, "That's all you can say when a cat is hanging unmoving from a torch?" She glared at the Slytherin girl still not forgiving her for getting them into that mess in the forest even if it meant she got to heal a unicorn, "Are you so emotionally stunted that you can't feel some sympathy for the poor cat?" She took out her wand as she pushed forward and began to extract Mrs. Norris from the torch, "Have some form of taste, Parkinson," Filch made his way to the front of the pack and she handed over his cat before he could say a word, "I took her down from the torch, Mr. Filch. I'm so sorry for your loss,"

Filch stared at her uncomprehendingly before turning around and barking, "Who did it?! Who did this to my cat?!"

"Argus," Dumbledore pushed his way to the front.

Calla was ushered off with the other students though she glanced back at the words on the wall. From this distance, it was hard to tell what exactly had been used to write it, but she doubted it would be blood. You had to use a rather thick coating to get that kind of clarity even with the use of a paint brush. It was probably some kind of quick drying paint, but who had paint in Hogwarts?

* * *

"So the cat isn't dead?" Vivian asked as they settled down in their room with Luna.

Calla shook her head as she made her way over to the bed from the bathroom where she'd been washing her hands and arms, "No. Mrs. Norris was still giving off some form of energy though it was oddly stilted and something seemed to block it from leaving her body," She sat down and pulled Shukaku into her lap, "Outside of that, Rigor Mortis hadn't set in nor was there sign of any kind of blow that would've killed her. She was just...Unnaturally still. It was almost like someone had replaced her with a stone, but not."

"Petrified. She was petrified," Luna pipped up earning a confused look from Vivian.

"You mean she's too scared to move?" Vivian asked as Johnny padded his way over to her, "Or she was turned to stone,"

Calla thought about it before nodding, "Yes, but she wasn't turned to stone. If she'd been turned to stone, her fur wouldn't have been soft and she would've been heavier. Hell, she wouldn't have had any warmth inside of her."

"I've never heard of a spell that could do that and it'd be a pain in the ass attempting to give that cat a dose of Draught of Living Death," Vivian commented as she began to put Johnny, "Is there something like that back home?"

Calla nodded slowly as she thought about it, "Yeah, but nothing that would've made its way here since they keep that kind of stuff in the attic or subbasement. If something like that was in school, it would've set off the wards immediately upon entering them not to mention Slender wouldn't let something like that make its way into an area like this," She thought about the things she'd read about before, "The fae have stuff like this, but only specific kinds can use it. They wouldn't be here since they despise the cold and live in mountains down around Greece."

"I wonder what the hell could have petrified her then," Vivian glanced at Luna, "Do you know anything?"

Luna hummed as she leaned back against Calla's bed, "Yes, but nothings clear to me right now."

"Great," Vivian groaned as she flopped back on her bed, "We finally have someone that can tell us what the hell is going on and they can't do it when we need it,"

"Viv, it's not Luna's fault if she can't see anything," Calla was a bit frustrated but wouldn't take it out on Luna, "Our powers aren't exact, you know,"

"Right," Vivian lifted her head, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Lana smiled at Vivian.

"Besides what's fun about knowing about everything? Life isn't as fun without surprises," Calla didn't really want to know what the future exactly held in store for her, "Now, we should probably look up things that can cause petrification. Once we can put together a list, we'll find the likely culprit and figure things out,"

Vivian snorted softly, "We'll never have a year without anything interesting happening, will we?"

Calla shrugged as she scratched behind Shukaku's ears, "So? It gives us something to do so we won't get bored. Besides, it's not like we're actually going to go looking for whatever it is. We'll give the information we collect to Candy Pop and Jane."

"Seriously?" Vivian sat up and looked at Calla, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," Calla looked at Vivian with a sigh, "I don't want Papa to pull me out of Hogwarts just because I bit off more than I could chew. I promised him that I wouldn't investigate things without Candy Pop's approval,"

"Damn," Vivian pouted a bit, "That sucks,"

"Just a bit," Calla yawned prompting her to check the time, "Come on, it's almost ten. We should get some rest,"

"Right," Vivian got up and headed to the bathroom.

Luna got to her feet, "Night Calla, Vivian."

"Night, Luna," Calla and Vivian replied.

Calla laid back on her bed as she waited for Vivian to finish in the bathroom. She didn't exactly mind the break in the tedium of her day to day life since it made her miss home just a little bit less, but it always ended up making her father worry. Hogwarts made him worry about her in ways that he hadn't before and she hated worrying him so much. This year, she'd do what she was supposed to and give any information she found to Candy Pop. She'd let him and Jane take care of things like they were supposed to. She'd focus on her studies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter fought me quite a bit especially towards the end, but I hope you lot enjoy it.  
**

 **Review:**

 **TheMarphasChappers : She's my Draco Malfoy since Calla needs someone like her to butt heads with.**

 **ThunderClaw03 : Yeah. If Dumbledore had taken a more hands on approach or had someone show Tom some love, he might've ended up a whole diffrent person. Tom Riddle might've become the new Dumbledore or had really changed things in the wizarding world rather than let it turn stagnant, but that's a whole lot of ifs. **

* * *

Research and events

* * *

It seemed like a majority of the students decided to look up everything to do with Salazar Slytherin and the chamber of secrets. Calla didn't quite see the point since the monster within the chamber was more important than the chamber itself at the current moment. Why look into the chamber when the monster was on the loose already? Once the monster was taken care of, she'd probably go looking for information. By then, everyone would have probably lost interest in the school or she'd ask around to see if one of the older Creeps knew about it. Hell, they could probably go look for it if Candy Pop and Jane decided that there wasn't much danger.

For all of the twenty some odd seconds it took Calla to explain her thought process, Hermione, Ron, and Draco looked at her like she had been replaced with Jeff dressed in a tutu. She inwardly shuddered at the mental reminder of one of LJ's more disliked pranks. It would've been funny on anyone other than Jeff. Someone as pale as Jeff didn't belong in a frilly tutu that did little to hide anything below the waist. Vivian looked at her in concern as she shivered violently, "What's wrong?"

"One of LJ's pranks that backfired," Calla struggled to keep herself from puking at the mental image, "Jeff in a frilly pink tutu without anything underneath it,"

Vivian paled considerably , "Fuck! I didn't need that kind of mental image."

"Blame LJ for making me see that," Calla found herself being handed a photograph containing Candy Pop and her father dressed in drag prompting her to giggle, "Ah sweet blackmail to the rescue,"

Calla ignored Draco whispering, "Should we be worried she's rubbing her cheek against a photograph?"

"I'm more curious as to what's inside the photograph and why Luna had it in her bag," Ron replied while eyeing the smiling blonde.

Calla stopped in her tracks before lowering the photo and looking at Luna, "Why exactly do you have one of Cane's blackmail photos of Papa and Poppy dressed in drag?"

"Insurance purposes," Luna answered earning a slow nod.

"Good reason," Calla looked back at the photo and giggled.

Vivian looked at the photo and commented, "You know, they actually pull it off pretty well."

"Papa has a feminine build," Calla reminded Vivian, "As for Poppy, he's pretty enough to pull it off,"

Vivian snickered evilly, "I have an idea of something we could do when we go home next."

"Have Cane and the other girls help us dress up the boys for a 'fashion' show?" Calla asked with an impish grin.

Vivian nodded with a devious smirk on her face, "Yup!"

"We'll need plenty of blackmail material," Luna commented with a light smile.

"Cane has plenty if the stuff I have won't work," Calla knew Candy Cane would definitely join them if it meant forcing her brother into drag again.

Sometimes, Calla wondered if Candy Cane had a thing for her brother which wouldn't surprise her to be honest. She didn't think the female jester was into that kind of thing, but there were odder things. Considering how old Candy Pop and Candy Cane were, they had probably gotten into a lot of diffrent shit just to see what the hubbub was. If she ever got around to asking either of them, she'd carry a camera to record their expressions.

* * *

Candy Cane paused in the middle of stabbing Pettigrew and shivered in delight, "Oh what a wonderful feeling."

"What feeling?" Laughing Jack asked as he entered the tent that had been housing Pettigrew since the animagus had found his way into the tender mercies of the Creepy Pastas.

"The wonderful feeling you get when your apprentice in all things blackmail starts to put your lessons to use," Candy Cane pressed a hand to her heart, "Oh, Calla,"

Pettigrew let out a whimper, "N-no! S-she can't take after Lily."

"Wormy, wormy, wormy~" Candy Cane's lips stretched into a seductive smirk as Laughing Jack began to grin, "She takes after me. After all, who do you think taught Lily all those wonderful ways of making you regret pissing her off,"

Pettigrew pissed himself and promptly passed out causing Candy Cane to burst out laughing. Laughing Jack looked at the scene curiously, "So you taught Calla's mom then you taught Calla?"

"Mhmm," Candy Cane hummed lightly as she pulled the knife she'd stabbed Pettigrew with out of his body, "Lily was such a good student and Calla's proving to be an even better one. I can't wait to see just how much Calla takes after Lily when her hormones finally kick in,"

"Jason's going to be drinking a lot, isn't he?" Laughing Jack asked with an amused smile.

Candy Cane nodded with a laugh, "Once we have Lily out of Calla, she'll be distracting him. Oh, I hope we can figure out a way to give her a fully functioning body. Calla was so adorable as a baby and I know she'd appreciate having some younger siblings wandering around."

"I wish I could see what she looked like as a baby," Laughing Jack had a soft spot for babies after all.

They were the only children he never actually tried to kill. Candy Cane smiled at Laughing Jack, "I do happen to have a few photo albums of the kitten when she was a baby."

* * *

Calla paused mid sentence as a shiver ran down her spine prompting Vivian to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Candy Cane's going to be revealing what are likely embarrass pictures to someone," Calla wondered if getting back at her for that would be a good idea before inwardly shrugging, "Oh well, it's not like she'd show them off to just anyone,"

"You honestly don't care?" Vivian asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Calla shrugged as she picked up the book on magical creatures she'd grabbed off the shelf, "Not really, I honestly like some of the pictures since they're the only way I'll ever actually get to see my mom," She glanced at Draco, Ron, and Hermione who hadn't been let in on the fact Lily was trapped in her scar, "I love seeing the ones with my mom in them since she's almost always smiling. Papa smiles a lot in them too."

Jason looked a lot less stressed in the pictures too, but Calla wasn't going to mention that. Vivian and Luna gave her looks of understanding since they knew the feeling even if she could use the mirror to talk to her mom. Ron cleared his throat looking a bit uncomfortable, "Anyway, do we have any idea what kind of creature this could be?"

"Something that can petrify things, live for at least a thousand years if not more, and can tolerate the regular temperatures usually found in Scotland," Calla answered as she flipped through the book, "It means nothing tropical or unable to survive for more than a couple of years,"

"Should we look up aquatic creatures or nix them?" Vivian asked earning a low hum.

Calla thought about it before shaking her head, "Nix them since there isn't a lot of water around her save for the lake which is filled with freshwater rather than sea water. While it does meet the sea, I doubt any sea faring creatures could survive in the lake unless they were mermaids or naiads. As far as I'm aware, they aren't able to petrify anyone or leave the water unless they were naiads who can't go more than twenty feet from the water without before drying out too much causing them to lose a majority of their power," She set down the book, "Of course, if we were in a warmer climate, we would have a lot more to worry about like Sirens and the like. Thankfully, they cannot tolerate colder climates."

"I think we can nix creatures able to fly," Draco said earning their attention, "The only flying creature that could petrify anyone is a cockatrice, but it would've eaten Mrs. Norris once she was petrified. Adding on, it can't live for more than 500 years. Even if that had been the creature locked in the chamber, it wouldn't have survived long enough though I honestly doubt Salazar Slytherin would have used a cockatrice,"

"There's also the fact that Mrs. Norris would've been bleeding from her ears," Hermione added on.

A thought occurred to Calla as she thought over what Draco had said, "I think I have an idea of what kind of creature it is."

"Seriously?" Vivian looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "But you didn't before,"

Calla nodded as she flipped through the book, "I know, but what Draco said got to me," She paused at the chapter on magical serpents, "Salazar Slytherin used a snake as his house symbol and was a parselmouth."

Hermione gasped as she said, "That means it has to be some kind of snake!"

"Yeah which really narrows things down," Calla began running through the information she knew about magical snakes, "With that in mind, we can further narrow it down as most magical serpents lack the ability to petrify anyone. Paralyze them with some kind of venom, yes, but not petrify them which is what we're looking for. Of course, we can narrow it down further by nixing the ones that require heat which actually gives us a good base to work with," She picked up one of her pens and began to list the magical snakes she knew that could possibly be the culprit which number ten serpents, "As a result, I can make a list of ten individual serpents that are the likely culprit,"

Vivian snapped her fingers, "That snake you heard, it must've been the creature we're looking for."

Calla nodded as she finished the list and pushed it into the middle of the table. Everyone crowded around it and Ron pointed out, "Hey, most of these are basilisks."

"Mhmm," Calla turned to the page on basilisks in her book, "There are a lot of diffrent breeds of basilisk out there though you rarely find them due to their breeding being restricted unless you're in certain parts of the world, I was able to narrow down the list of culprits by using the facts we already know. At the current moment, I think it's either going to be a Northern Mountain Basilisk or a Northern Jewel Basilisk though the second is unlikely due to the fact they're kept within the fae realms due to the beauty of their scales and the fact anyone they turn to stone ends up turning into some form of jewel. It's one of the most severe punishments since the jewels are taken apart and turned into jewelry,"

Everyone grimaced at that bit of information as Vivian voiced their thoughts, "Damn that kind of sucks."

"They usually deserve it," Calla didn't really see a problem with it, "Anyway, our culprit is likely a Northern Mountain Basilisk as they usually live for around 2000 years. They often go into hibernation when they have limited access to food for a period of a year. As Hogwarts rests upon a nexus created by multiple ley lines meeting, it has likely survived on magic if it has managed to live within the chamber of secrets for as long as it had," She frowned while leaning back against her chair, "However, somethings bugging me. Even if Slytherin was really against muggleborns, why would he risk the pureblood and half-blood students by placing a basilisk within the school? Even if he used magic on it or created a familiar bond, it wouldn't have cared about the purity of your blood since it would see everyone save for Slytherin as an intruder in its territory. Basilisks are defensive over their claimed territories which is what the school would be considered. It would attack anyone that entered it no matter what even a parselmouth,"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments as they absorbed the information she'd given them. Calla didn't mention that Northern Jewel Basilisks have had such instincts bred out of them by the fae since it was highly doubtful that Salazar Slytherin had managed to get a hold of one since they were strictly regulated by the fae they breed them. Ron broke the silence looking a bit pale, "So does that mean we're all in danger?"

"Pretty much, but Candy Pop and Jane can take a basilisk," Calla didn't feel much fear since she knew that those two could take a lot and still come out just fine, "I'm going to give them the list. Do you guys want to research information about basilisks and stuff while I do?"

"Sure though let us copy the list," Vivian said, "Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"No," Calla shook her head.

* * *

Calla caught sight of Jane and rushed towards where she was only to stop and moved to hide behind a corner when she caught sight of Lockhart exiting one of the rooms. Normally, she wouldn't hide from him, but his energy was off and the scents within the hallway were confusing. Once he was gone, she took off towards here she felt Jane. Jane looked surprised to see her, "Kid, what are you doing? I thought you'd be in the library with those other brats."

"We made some serious headway and I decided to take the list we made to you or Poppy," Calla tried to push back the feeling of anxiety that welled up inside of her.

"Why do you look so pale?" Jane looked at her in concern.

Calla didn't know she looked pale, "I saw Lockhart on the way here, but something about his energy freaked me out so I hid."

"What do you mean by 'freaked you out'?" Jane was frowning at her.

"His energy was giving off the same feelings as Jeff's does when he comes back from killing a bunch of sorority girls," Calla shivered as she thought of Lockhart's energy, "I also felt someone else's energy, but it was really muddled. I didn't recognize it,"

Jane's frown deepened and she looked more than a little angry, "Anything else, Kid?"

Calla nodded as she worked to calm herself down, "The scents in the hallway after Lockhart opened the door to the room he'd been in were odd. Kind of like your and Clock's room after a really difficult job only with some blood and something that smelt like Jeff's room after he gets those weird magazines."

"Kid, I'm going to go check it out. Go to your common room and do your homework," Jane told her.

Calla knew better than to protest, "Be careful."

"I will," Jane smiled at her, "Now go. If you see Candy Pop or Lupin, tell them to come find me,"

Calla nodded and headed off to her common room. It would only be later once the shock of everything went away that she would realize that she'd almost stumbled across Lockhart rapeing one of her fellow students. At that point, she'd be very glad that Jane had sent her away rather than have her follow the female Creep as the end result of that kind of thing isn't something she wanted to see especially at her current age.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well this chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : Sorry, but it just popped up in my head and I had to write it. Calla didn't really need to corrupt Vivian though all things considered though she does need to corrupt Ron and Draco which will be fun! An interesting proposal especially when you add Candy Cane who's going to be fucking over the Ministry of Magic very soon. I've read that story and absolutely love it. No, but she is going to be getting the talk from a certain Succubus before the start of third year. I had to leave it on that because I wanted to flesh it out a bit more before I put it out there. It won't be as graphic as his death is going to be, but I hope it will make up for not getting the pleasure of see it in the last chapter. Hey, you're perfectly fine since I'm pretty blood thirsty too. Between Umbridge and Lockhart, I'm not sure who I hate more. **

**Twister60 : Thank you.**

 _ **Small side note:**_ **Did you know that if you count the number of Defense Professors from Hogwarts during the timeline of Harry's school years plus his missed seventh year, you'll get a total of eight? One for each Horcrux and Voldemort's main soul.**

* * *

Lockhart's punishment and an Headache Inducing conversation

* * *

"He's going to die," Jane growled after leaving the raped third year in the hands of Madam Pomfrey, "I'm going to make him pay for this,"

If there is one thing Jane couldn't stand other than Jeff, it was rape especially when the victim was pretty much a child. She was going to make the sick freak regret it, but the question was how? Slenderman would have her hide if she killed someone that wasn't trying to harm Calla and she wasn't going to put the kid in danger just to kill the ponce. It wasn't because of the fact that Jason, the twin jesters, and most of the mansion residents would kill her. No, it was because she honestly like the kid even if Calla could be a severe handful sometimes without even trying. So the question was, how was she going to deal with the ponce without killing him? A slow smile curled upon her lips as a thought occurred to her. Perhaps a little bit of surgery was in order.

* * *

After dinner, Jane approached Candy Pop and spoke of her plan. When she finished, he looked at her with an amused smirk on his face, "That sounds like fun, I think I'll help."

Night Terrors was chuckling darkly in the back of his mind causing any form of sympathy he might've had for the ponce to disappear. After all, he might go after Calla despite their warnings and that wasn't something they could allow. Besides, no one would be angry at them since they weren't killing him. If anything, they'd be disappointed that they couldn't join in. Night Terrors hissed out, " **This is going to be fun."**

Candy Pop mentally nodded as he followed after Jane towards Lockhart's rooms. You don't feel sympathy for a rapist especially when they target children.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart was a vain man that had managed to amass his wealth through fraud and obliviating anyone that would have discredited him. Despite the many witches after him, he had no true interest in them which made the world wonder if his darkest secret was being gay. No, his darkest secret lay within his attraction to children. He loved how vulnerable they were and how he would be the first to touch such innocent bodies that knew nothing of pleasure. The look of fear and pain in their eyes as he took them until their eyes became blank as they slowly stopped fighting him. He preferred little girls, but would go for a boy if only to keep from being found out as it was so easy to hide the evidence with a boy rather than a girl. He could get more fear and use out of their bodies than he could with a boy. Just the thought of it made him hard again despite the fact that he'd just had a third year girl, she had been so much fun and fought so much more than most of his victims so far in his old school.

It was a shame he couldn't take more than one every few days, but Lockhart knew he needed to keep a low profile. If he waited long enough, he might actually be able to catch the beautiful red haired child that reminded him of a living porcelain doll. How good it would feel to see those bright green eyes go dead as he took her innocence, he shivered at the thought. Calla Potter would be his greatest conquest. Of course, her bodyguards could prove to be a problem especially since she wasn't one of his students and they somehow knew his darkest secret; however, he wouldn't let them stop him. After all, the pretty little porcelain doll was too tempting to pass up.

Lockhart opened the door to his rooms and headed to the bed. Since he was already hard, he might as well fantasize about what he'd do to Calla Potter when he finally got his hands on her. Oh, the nightmarish visions that he'd been having scared the shit out of him, but they wouldn't keep him from his prize. No, She would be his. Shucking his clothes when he reached it, the world suddenly went black as the back of his head exploded in pain.

* * *

Jane grimaced at the fact that the ponce was naked, but supposed that saved them a lot of trouble. She hefted him onto the bed and began tying his limbs to the posts as Candy Pop secured the room. She caught sight of his crotch and snorted, "No wonder he has to resort to children."

Candy Pop snickered as he glanced towards her, "Mortal men overcompensate when that part of them is small."

After Lockhart was secured and wouldn't be able to move very well, Jane looked at Candy Pop as the incubus lowered his hand, "Finished?"

Candy Pop inclined his head, "No one will know what happened until tomorrow. Now, shall we wake him up or keep him out of it until we're done?"

Jane thought about it before saying, "Yes, I want to make him scream and realize just how badly he fucked up. Should we use our real forms?"

"Why not? He'll die before this year is done after all," Candy Pop smiled at the prone form of the defense teacher as his human features vanished.

Jane followed his example as her glamour faded away, "Wake him up."

A single wave of his hand saw Lockhart jolting awake. Lockhart looked around wildly before focusing on them and screamed. To their amused disgust, the ponce pissed himself and passed out. Candy Pop snorted as he used his magic to clean up the mess, "Pathetic."

* * *

It wasn't until after Breakfast and classes had started that Lockhart's disappearance was noticed due to the fact he hadn't shown up for class. As it was a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff fifth year class, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff perfects went to their heads of house. Professor Flitwick went to check on him only to rush to Madam Pomfrey while Professor Sprout watched over the class. By Lunch, the whole school knew that something had happened to Lockhart, but the teachers weren't saying anything causing rumors to run rampant like a wild fire during a summer without rain. Only Calla had some inkling as to who had done whatever to Lockhart, she wasn't inclined to say anything as the ponce deserved it and was very lucky that he hadn't been killed.

Whatever Jane and/or Candy Pop had done to Lockhart, it required a visit to the wizarding hospital of this part of the magical world known as St. Mungo's. As a result, many of the students believed that the monster had attacked him or a dangerous creature had gotten into his room. After dinner, Calla went to Candy Pop's rooms since she usually visited him around this time to work on her mundane homework. Candy Pop smiled at her as he closed the book he'd been reading, "Ready to work on your homework?"

"Yes, but I do have a question before we start," Calla set her bag at the coffee table in the middle of the room while Shukaku jumped off her shoulder and headed over to where Candy Pop was sitting, "What did you do to Lockhart?"

Candy Pop didn't look even remotely surprised at the fact she knew that he'd had a hand in what happened to Lockhart or knew what had been done. Instead, he smirked at her, "He was unmanned."

Calla snorted at that, "Who did the deed?"

"Jane took that pleasure. I just ensured he didn't die," Candy Pop replied as he picked up Shukaku and stood up to walk over to the coffee table.

"Night must be disappointed that he couldn't help," Calla commented as she sat down and took out the materials they'd be using for this session.

"Considering the fact that the ponce passed out the moment we revealed our true-selves to him before we actually did anything, Night got to have fun while also ensuring the ponce remembered why he shouldn't target you," Candy Pop sat down with Shukaku in his lap, "You're still going to avoid him like usual since we don't want him to try anything despite no longer having the equipment needed for such acts as we made damn sure they wouldn't be able to magically return that part of his body to normal,"

The dark satisfaction Calla felt at those words startled her a bit. Amusement and wishing to have help out were normal things to feel, she absolutely loved helping the various denizens of the mansion with their kills and had been witness to many acts that would have appalled a regular person. She had felt some satisfaction whenever some bastard or bitch that actually deserved what happened to them was killed, but nothing like this. It was something darker and more primal. Almost like that time in the Forbidden Forest when she'd seen the pain and fear on Parkinson's face last year, the slight cold feeling of detachment emanated that dark satisfaction. It passed within seconds of her feeling it prompting her to avoid saying anything. Instead, she chose to focus on her school work while promising to talk to Candy Pop about it if it happened again.

* * *

Once Candy Pop had seen Calla to the Ravenclaw Common Room and had returned to his rooms, he poured himself a glass of wine as he wondered over what had happened. During the brief moments after he'd informed Calla of what had occurred, he thought he'd seen her eyes turn that almost white gold color he'd seen in that dream. Night Terrors spoke after he'd drank some of his wine, " **The little doll's eyes did turn an almost white gold for a few moments."**

Candy Pop nearly dropped his wine glass, ' _What?! But why?'_

 **"I do not know,"** Night Terrors' tail swished behind the demonic entity showing that he wasn't exactly pleased with his lack of knowledge.

A thought occurred to him that left a bad taste in his mouth if only due to how young Calla was, ' _Do you think she might snap?'_

Night Terrors shook his head, " **No. She's displayed no symptoms nor come close to breaking as she had during Christmas. She isn't close to snapping."**

Candy Pop's body relaxed and he drank some more wine, ' _Then what could it mean?'_

Night Terrors shifted in his mind as he adopted a thinking pose, **"It could be that the parts of her that cracked under the strain during Christmas knocked loose some instincts or kicked started some latent ability; however, we can't really know until it either shows itself properly,"** Candy Pop didn't exactly like letting things like that go especially when they might prove to be dangerous to Calla, " **Though thinking about it now, this isn't the first time I've seen that happen."**

Candy Pop frowned and focused more on Night Terrors as he set his glass of wine down on the side table beside him as he demanded, ' _What do you mean? Why didn't you mention it before?'_

Night Terrors sneered at him, **"Don't talk to me like that, Idiot. I don't have to say anything."**

Inwardly growling at the demonic entity, Candy Pop asked, ' _Can you please answer my questions?'_

Considering the fact that the demon hadn't been bugging him as badly due to what they'd done to Lockhart, Candy Pop wasn't willing to piss him off enough to start bugging him again. Night Terrors snorted at his thoughts, but replied, **"During that rather terribly thought out jaunt through that stupid forest where the little doll healed a unicorn, I saw her eyes turn that almost white gold color twice. Of course, I thought it was a trick of the light since her eyes gain a silvery glow when in moonlight and given the fact that the the moonlight did reach the areas she was standing in, you can't blame me for dismissing it especially since I had better things to worry about."**

Despite the irritation he felt, Candy Pop grudgingly agreed with the demonic entity, ' _I suppose not._ '

 **"Though it is a bit concerning when I think of what happened when they turned that color both times,"** Night Terrors frowned slightly as his wings shifted on his back, " **First, it happened when she was putting that arrogant little twit, Parkinson, in her place. Second, it happened when she wanted to heal the unicorn,"**

Candy Pop thought back to those moments, _'Didn't Calla mention feeling cold and a sense of detachment from the first situation?'_

" **Yes, but she didn't mention anything for the second one,"** Night Terrors narrowed his eyes, " **It just makes me wonder what the hell it means. It can't mean her Creep powers are acting up since there has never been one with healing based powers,"**

Candy Pop looked at his glass of wine, downed it, and used his powers to bring a bottle of one of the alcohols that could actually get him mildly drunk to him. Uncorking it, he downed the entire bottle as he mentally said, ' _Calla is a headache inducing brat even when she isn't trying to be one.'_

Night Terrors snickered as he nodded in agreement, " **Yup and she's our mate which means we're stuck with her. At the very least, the rest of our existence will never be dull again."**

 _'Still don't believe it,'_ Candy Pop should have known the demonic entity wouldn't go a day without bringing that up even when he was in a good mood, ' _Let's avoid telling Jay about it for now, he already has enough to worry about with the monster from the chamber on the loose,'_

* * *

Calla looked at the two older Ravenclaw students with a scowl on her face as Luna hid behind her, "Chang, Edgecombe, what the actual hell do you think you're doing?"

Calla saw both of them flinch from the cold tone of her voice and the glare she was giving them. Due to the time they had spent together during the summer and during the school year so far, she'd come to care for blonde. She saw her as a dear friend with the potential to become a little sister figure if they continued to bond as they were. Those feelings coupled with her intense dislike of bullies left her feeling angry for the first time since coming to Hogwarts outside of that spat she'd had in the forest with Parkinson, she was not happy that these two had dared to try bullying someone much less Luna. Cho Chang, one of the third year Ravenclaws, frowned at her, "We were merely explaining why talking about imaginary creatures isn't allowed in Ravenclaw."

Calla's eyes narrowed into a harsher glare as she barely refrained from barring her teeth at Chang, "What gives you the right to decide that? You aren't the head of Ravenclaw nor are you a Perfect. Adding on, you are in no way related to her which means you have no right to decide that," Sometimes she wanted to strangle her fellow students, "Moreover, what gives you the right to call them imaginary? Just because they aren't listed among existing creatures doesn't mean they don't exist. I know for a fact several of the creatures she's talked about exist among the fae realms," Chang looked shocked at her words, "Adding on, some creatures can't be seen by those without some form of fae blood or creature blood. Some can't be seen without the proper gift. You can't just decide that because there's no information on something that it cannot exist. How do you explain the existence of ley-lines despite there being little to no actual written information on them? How do you explain the existence of the fae when there is little to no information on them? You call yourself a Ravenclaw when you try to stunt someone else's knowledge just because you don't understand," Calla sneered at the two Ravenclaws who drew into themselves with each word she spoke and she could see more of their housemates flinching a bit showing that the information was hitting them hard, " It's no wonder that they despise humans so much when people as closed minded as you exist and dismiss things just because you don't have access to certain information. Sometimes I wonder why I worked so hard to convince Papa to let me come to Hogwarts."

"W-what do you mean by that?" One of her fellow second years, Terry Boot, asked.

"Papa hates this part of the magical world because it cost him my mother and Uncle James," Calla explained as her anger died down a bit, "It almost took Uncle Mooney, Uncle Paddy, and I away from him. If it weren't for the fact he understood my wish to see Hogwarts and experience my mother's part of my heritage, he wouldn't have let me go even if it would mean that I'd probably never connect with anyone my own age," Calla turned to Luna, "Let's head up to my room, we'll get everything fixed up,"

"Okay," Luna walked towards the stairwell to the girl's dorms clutching her bag to her chest.

Calla followed after her only to pause at the bottom of the stairs. She turned her head and pinned the two idiots that thought bullying Luna was a good idea, "I'm going to make your life a living hell until Luna decides you've suffered enough and has forgiven you. Good luck."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter was an interesting one that didn't go exactly where I wanted it to go and exactly where I did.  
**

 **Review:  
**

 **ThunderClaw03 : Yes, yes they are.**

 **Jostanos : Only time will tell, but yeah, they will never be the same. Yes, yes she is. **

* * *

Of Talks and theories

* * *

Candy Pop looked at Calla curiously when she asked for his phone, "Why do you need my phone, Little One?"

"I need to call LJ about sending some of his serious, but non-lethal pranks," Calla answered earning a raised eyebrow, "Two of my elder housemates decided to bully Luna,"

Inwardly wincing as he shook his head at the stupidity of those two girls, he handed over his phone. Night Terrors spoke as Calla dialed Laughing Jack's number, " **I love how possessive the doll is over those she cares for."**

Candy Pop mentally snorted at Night Terrors words, ' _Of course you do.'_

 **"You do too,"** Night Terrors pointed out with a smug grin since he was right, " **She's absolutely adorable when planning to make people's lives hell,"**

Candy Pop decided to ignore Night Terrors for now as Calla asked, "Can you send me that itching powder that you can't really get rid of, the oils that attract certain bugs, the stuff that causes people to get food poisoning without actually eating anything bad, those impossible to get out hair dyes, and anything else that isn't lethal?"

 **"Damn, she's going all out on those two,"** Night Terrors chuckled as his tail swished behind him, " **We've got to help her with this. Ooh, tell her that I'll give those two nightmares of her choice,"**

Candy Pop rolled his eyes at how excited the demonic entity was as Calla listened to whatever Laughing Jack said. Calla promptly grinned brightly, "That would actually be perfect! The creepier, the better. I'm going to have my marionettes get in on it too. Thanks so much, LJ!"

Night Terrors growled darkly, " **That damn clown-"**

 _'Night, I don't want to hear you throw a bitch fit over LJ again. He's friends with Calla, so get over it,'_ Candy Pop mentally shook his head before focusing on Calla as she held out his phone, "All done?"

"Mhmm," If Calla had a dog's tail, it would be wagging, "LJ wants to talk to you. Thank you for letting me use your phone,"

"No problem, Little One," Candy Pop took his phone back, "If you want to call Jay or Cane, you need only ask,"

"Thanks, Poppy," Calla hugged him, "I'm going to go meet up with the others for our usual study session. Hermione's bringing Neville since he's really good at Herbology,"

"Go on," Candy Pop hugged her tightly before shooing her off.

"See you, Poppy!" Calla left his rooms.

Candy Pop smiled lightly as he put his phone to his ear, "So what's up, LJ?"

 _"What exactly caused Calla to want those products of mine? Did those idiots try to bully her again?"_ Laughing Jack asked as the sound of glasses being clinked together reached Candy Pop's ears.

Candy Pop shook his head as he closed the door to his rooms and moved to sit down in his chair again, "They decided to bully Luna. Calla's actually becoming protective over that little blonde."

Laughing Jack snorted softly, " _That would do it, our gumdrop sure is protective of those she cares for."_

"Mhmm," Candy Pop sat down in his chair and picked up his glass of wine, "Anything happening back there?"

" _Oh the usual_ ," A sizzling sound came from the phone, " _Only interesting thing happened last night, Toby ended up destroying a museum in France. Not one of the big one, but still pretty bad. I mean he got the job done, but Slendy's more than a little pissed at him for doing that especially since the idiot ended up getting a couple of third degree burns plus a fractured arm. I think there was some other stuff, but I didn't really hear since I had to go visit one of my victims,"_

Candy Pop snorted at hearing that, "Any idea how long it'll take him to heal?"

 _"Even with the potions and whatever the hell Slenderman gives his proxies to make them heal quick, it'll take two weeks,"_ Laughing Jack gained a teasing tone, " _Sooo, do anything to a certain ponce a lot of us would love to kill?"_

Candy Pop shook his head at the rather unsubtle change in topic, but explained what had happened. It was funny that a group of legendary monsters/killers/etc. were actually a bunch of gossip hounds that could be worse than a group of old biddies in a knitting circle or a group of women getting their hair done.

* * *

Calla looked at Hermione as she felt Leon's energy and sighed a bit, "Hello, Leon."

"Dearest," Leon smirked at her, "So what's this I hear about pranks?"

"Two idiotic bitches decided to bully Luna which isn't something I would allow even if it wasn't someone I was close to," Calla's immense dislike of bullies ensured that, "Why do you ask?"

"Can I help?" Leon asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

Calla considered the request before shaking her head, "Other than providing me an alibi if needed, no."

"This is because of the whole not in Ravenclaw thing, isn't it?" Leon pouted a bit when she nodded, "Damn and here I thought that I'd get to spend more time with you,"

"So what are you doing up?" Calla set down her book and looked at him.

"I got bored and one of those assholes in our house decided to upset her enough to give me the controls," Leon answered with a soft laugh, "Let's just say that he won't be messing with her again,"

"What did you do?" Calla's eyes narrowed a bit as she wondered if she'd have to use the control feature on Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I just hexed him. Everything is reversible."

Calla relaxed a bit, "Alright, I suppose that isn't too bad."

"Of course, if someone else forces me to the forefront, I'm going to escalate into something more painful like the stinging hex," Leon added snorted at the look she sent him, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that could out us,"

"Just be careful," Calla really didn't want to use the device her father and Uncle Jareth had made.

"I know," Leon waved off her concern, "Don't worry, Dearest, I won't force your hand. I learned my lesson before we came to this boring place,"

Calla winced a bit at the reminder. Leon had overreacted when Candy Cane was giving Hermione some self-defense lessons a few days before they came back to school and required them to use the control device for the first time. It ended up causing Leon quite a bit of pain as it forced him to fall into a deep sleep for a few hours. Hermione felt some pain too though not as bad as what Leon felt. She said, "Right."

Leon snorted before leaning forward with an eager look on his face, "Moving on to something actually interesting, what are you planning to do about those two idiots?"

* * *

Calla jolted a bit as she heard the snake again though couldn't see it. Moving towards the wall, she pressed her ear against the wall and heard the sound of scales scraping against something along with what sounded like water. So it was traveling by the pipes? That would explain the water on the floor coming from the bathroom, it meant that they perhaps they should check out the bathroom rather closely. Gripping Candy Pop's necklace, she pulsed her energy lightly and he appeared a few moments later, "Little one-"

"It's in the pipes," Calla cut him off as she kept her ear against the wall, "Listen,"

Candy Pop did as she asked and sucked in a sharp breath, "Definitely a basilisk then, they can travel through water. I do have to wonder why the hell they made the pipes so big."

"They're English magicals," Calla reminded him earning a snort of amusement, "I read in my copy of Hogwarts: a History that they remodeled the school once indoor plumbing became big enough. I don't know how they managed to get the pipes down into the chamber unless the castle adapted to allow it,"

"Or over the years, the stone walls surrounding the pipes down by the chamber broke down enough to create ample space for the snake to travel," Candy Pop pulled his ear away, "I'm going to search the area to see if I can find it's newest victim if it has one. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit the twins," Calla shifted her bag, "We were going to discuss my newest prank ideas and some of the stuff LJ's sending me,"

"Be careful and keep your eyes peel," Candy Pop said and sent her off towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Candy Pop couldn't find any victims of the basilisk, but he doubted that whoever was using the snake would risk being found out so early in the game. He heard footsteps coming his way and turned to find a ginger haired girl that looked much like Ron, Fred, and George meaning that she was the youngest of the Weasley brood, Ginny. He eyed her and noted that she was rather pale. It wasn't a deathly pale, but definitely not a healthy one. Night Terrors growled a bit in his mind, " **Scent the air, Idiot."**

Despite wondering what had set the demonic entity off, Candy Pop scent the air and immediately found the problem. The girl smelt of poison, snake, and wet stone. Narrowing his eyes at her, he muttered, ' _She must be in contact with the basilisk, but how? She isn't a parselmouth meaning she'd have no protection from its gaze nor any hope of survival.'_

" **Fuck if I know, but we need to watch her. If she isn't the one controlling the snake, she'll be able to lead us to the bastard,"** Night Terrors replied while glaring at the girl.

Candy Pop understood his immense dislike of the girl. Not only was she a fan-girl, Ginny Weasley might very well be part of the reason why there was a threat to Calla's life within the school now.

* * *

"So you think Ginny's either responsible or has some kind of connection to the person controlling the basilisk?" Calla clarified with a small frown, "I don't like the idea that Ron, Fred, and George's sister is in the middle of this; however, it isn't something easily dismissed all things considered," She looked between Candy Pop and Jane, "What's the plan?"

"Keep an eye on Ginny when you have a chance, but do not confront her," Candy Pop ordered as Night Terror's energy shifted in a way that showed he was agitated, "We don't want to risk you getting hurt,"

"I know," Calla agreed without a problem since she wasn't going to be breaking the promise she'd made to herself, "I have an idea of where the entrance to the chamber might be thanks to what I heard,"

Night Terrors settled down a bit at her words as Jane asked, "Where is it?"

"Since it's traveling by the pipes, it's likely coming from one of the bathrooms," Calla explained as Candy Pop gained a considering look on his face, "Since the first attack occurred by that bathroom Moaning Myrtle haunts, I'm betting that the entrance is either there or a secondary one. I've been in that bathroom a few times and I'm guessing it'll be around the sinks since that's the only area it really could be. The walls on either side of the room contain old classrooms and the back wall is basically a wall of windows," Jane's eyes narrowed a bit, "I'm not quite sure on this next part of my theory, but anything helps, right?"

Candy Pop gave her an encouraging look, "Right, so what's your theory?"

Calla felt her cheeks flush a bit as she admitted, "I have a few theories, but my main two make the most sense to me. No one really uses that bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle and the fact she often causes the toilets to flood. Because of this, you won't find any portraits near it which means so long as you're careful, you can do whatever you want in that area since no one will be around. On Halloween, everyone was at the feast which would make it the perfect time to open the chamber up. Mrs. Norris likely heard something and came to investigate which caused her to see the reflection of the basilisk's eye in the water thus causing Petrification rather than death as the full power of the snakes gaze is diluted by the reflection."

"That makes quite a bit of sense," Jane leaned back against the wall, "This means that we need to find out who left the feast early, how long they were gone, and things like that,"

"And the second theory?" Candy Pop prompted Calla.

Calla organized her thoughts, "I'm a bit shaky on this, but I really think it's true. Moaning Myrtle is the youngest ghost at Hogwarts which is written in the chapter on Hogwarts Ghosts in Hogwarts: a History. Based on the date she died, I was able to figure out it happened fifty years ago. With all the researching going on, I was able to find out the chamber of secrets had opened fifty years ago. By putting it together, I do believe Myrtle is the basilisks only victim to have died."

"Little one, do you have your-" Candy Pop began only for Calla to cut him off by presenting her ghost trapping kit.

"I always carry it around," Calla grinned at him.

Jane snorted with a giggle, "Prepared, aren't you?"

Calla shrugged lightly, "Best to prepare for the worst and wish for the best."

"Thank you, Little One," Candy Pop took the kit, "We'll see about getting everything figured out,"

"If you need any help, just ask," Calla reminded him.

Candy Pop nodded, "Of course, now I do believe it's time for you to head back to your dorm."

Calla nodded with a yawn, "Yeah. Goodnight, Poppy, Night, and Jane."

"Night, Little One/Brat," Candy Pop and Jane replied as Calla began to leave.

* * *

Jane turned to Candy Pop once Calla was gone, "Have I ever mentioned how scary it is to see just how smart she is?"

"She gets it from her mother," Candy Pop answered as he looked into Calla's kit and made a mental note to restock it as some of the ingredients she had were going stale, "Lily figured everything out within six months of meeting us,"

Jane shook her head, "Still, that is one smart fucking cookie."

"Let's just be glad she's on our side," Candy Pop shuddered to think of what Calla would do if they were ever on opposite sides.

Night Terrors butted in with a growl, " **We would never be on opposite sides, Idiot."**

' _We've been on opposite sides before. Do you not remember the last prank war?'_ Candy Pop still couldn't figure out how she managed to find a dye that could actually stick to his hair.

The blonde hadn't been that bad, but it clashed horribly with his skin tone. Night Terrors snorted, " **I'm not talking about something like a little prank war. You know what I'm talking about."**

Candy Pop tried not to think about it as he left the room with Jane to get some answers from a certain ghost. He would never be able to be enemies with Calla. There was no way he could possibly do it even if she was on Zalgo's side, he doubted he'd ever be able to kill her even if he was the only one that could. Regardless of whether they were mates or not, he wouldn't be able to do it because she was Jason and Lily's daughter. The idea of kill the child that he'd held after she was born made him feel ill in a way he hadn't since the first time he'd accidentally killed someone way back before he'd snapped. No, it was worse than that. Being ill didn't even cover how he felt towards the idea, a shiver ran down his spine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Halloween is coming soon and with it, a rather scary Omake! Keep an eye on my profile and you might find something scary. Or at the very least, interesting.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Jostanos : Nice one Jos, but you got one thing wrong. Luna isn't a Quibbler Journalist. She wasn't raised by Xeno after all. **

**Twister60 : Glad you liked it.**

* * *

Lockhart's return

* * *

"He's back," Calla heard as she walked into the Great Hall which was alight with gossip.

Looking towards the head table, Calla spotted the source of the gossip. It would seem Lockhart had finally returned to school after a two week absence. A smile tugged at her lips as she spotted the ponce shifting uncomfortably. Huh, it looks like he still wasn't over the fact he no longer had anything between his legs. She looked away and made her way over to the Ravenclaw tables. She passed by Change and Edgecombe who flinched at the sight of her which told her that Night Terrors had been giving them nightmares of what was to come. She paused by Chang's shoulder and hummed a few bars of 'Come little children'. Chang and Edgecombe jumped causing her to snicker as she began walking again. She sat down in her usual seat as Vivian asked, "What's with them?"

"Oh, you know, Nightmares," Calla shrugged as she began piling her breakfast onto her plate, "Any idea what Remy's planning on teaching us today?"

"Not too sure though I'm pretty sure it has something to do with countering that slug puking curse," Vivian answered earning a soft hum, "I'm hoping we move onto the bat-boogie hex since it seems like a lot of fun,"

"More like gross," Calla did not like mucus of any form even when she had to use it to make potions.

Vivian snorted at her, "You do realize that honey is bee vomit, right?"

Calla rolled her eyes, "Not all honey is bee vomit, Viv. Try fey grown honey suckle, it's just like honey only without the whole vomit business."

"Seriously?" Ron asked as he sat down across from her.

Calla hummed lightly, "Yeah. I prefer it since it's actually sweeter and a lot healthier. Of course, you have to be careful choosing which vines to use since some of the create one that causes hallucinations," She paused as she thought about it, "It's actually one of the things they put in the food made explicitly for human consumption if the fae want to trap someone. For the fae, it's like some kind of drug only without the nasty side effects. For humans, it can kill them if they take too much. I don't know the exact reason for that, but it probably has something to do with the biological and magical differences between species."

"Are you going to..." Vivian jerked her head towards Chang and Edgecombe.

Calla shook her head, "They haven't pissed me off enough yet. Even if they did, I wouldn't give them the lethal dose. I would give them just enough to make them go insane. I don't plan on killing anyone."

The yet swirling around in Calla's thoughts was likely echoed in Vivian's. Shaking it off, Calla began to eat her breakfast. Ron gestured to the head table, "Lockhart's back."

"Yeah," Vivian looked at him for a moment, "He looks like he can't sit still,"

"He's probably having trouble getting used to the fact he no longer has a stem and berries," Calla watched Vivian and Ron jerk alongside everyone currently sitting near them.

Ron turned to her as did everyone else once they realized what she'd said, "How do you know that?"

"Poppy and Jane told me what happened when he was found," Calla lied and watched Vivian's eyes narrow.

Vivian glanced towards Candy Pop and Jane before looking towards Lockhart then back at Calla. Calla nodded and nodded towards Jane earning a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and mouthed 'later' the the other girl. Ron looked a bit green, "Why would they tell you that?"

"It's better to know something than spread rumors about it," Calla stabbed a sausage, "They told me to abate my curiosity. I know how to keep a secret,"

"Then why tell us now?" Vivian asked her.

Calla smiled at her friend, "Simple, I was only asked to keep the secret until he got back. Not after."

Vivian snorted at her reply, "Sneaky."

"Considering who I live with and who Papa's friends with, I kind of have to be sneaky," Calla ate her sausage, "There's also a thing called loopholes which every fae, full or otherwise, learns by heart. After all, you don't want to be caught flatfooted by anyone,"

"So Lockhart is an eunuch?" One of the older male Ravens asked.

"Mhmm," Calla glanced at the head table, "According to a rumor I heard, he deserved it because he touch someone he shouldn't in a way that is universally considered bad,"

Whispers broke out at her words, Calla thought that Candy Cane would be very proud of her at this moment. With any hope, the Ponce will be found out soon enough and she would only have to deal with one threat.

* * *

Calla wasn't quite interested in the proposed 'Dueling Club', but Vivian managed to convince her to go if only to watch Lockhart make a fool of himself. Candy Pop and Jane joined them as a majority of the younger years were going. She stood near the back of the room with Candy Pop while Jane wandered around seemingly unable to keep still. Lockhart beamed at all of them, "Welcome to the Hogwarts Dueling Club..."

Calla glanced at Candy Pop, "He definitely loves the sound of his own voice."

"Mhmm," Candy Pop hummed while leaning against the wall, "Why did you agree to come again?"

"Everyone else was going and Vivian managed to convince me," Calla caught sight of Snape, "I bet you twenty that Snape's going to kick his ass,"

"No bet," Candy Pop shook his head as the two 'professors' separated and moved to the opposite ends of the platform set up, "The bat might be a dour and childish bastard, but he managed to get into the inner circle of the Death Munchers which takes skill despite how incompetent English magicals seem to be,"

And right before their eyes, they watched as Snape hit Lockhart with a spell. It was amusing until she was called up alongside Parkinson. Candy Pop followed her and glared at Lockhart to keep him away from her. Candy Pop bent down and whispered, "Use the spells you want, but nothing that can kill her."

"Everything can kill her," Magic was all about intent after all.

Candy Pop rolled his eyes, "Just nothing lethal."

"Of course not, she's a prissy little princess and not worth it," Calla replied earning a snort and then the duel began prompting her to cast, "Bombarda,"

Calla aimed at the area in front of Pansy since she didn't want to kill the girl. Pansy let out a shriek and stumbled back as the area in front of her exploded in a shower of wood. Pansy rightened herself and shouted, "Serpensortia!"

A black mamba appeared and hissed angerly, " _Who daresss to drag me from my sssslumber?!"_

Screams echoed through the air, Calla ignored them as she focused on the snake, " _A pathetic child that doessssn't underssstand the way of thingssss."_

 _"Sssspeaker!"_ The black mamba reared a bit and slithered closer to her, " _I am honored to meet you,"_

 _"And I you,"_ Calla bowed lightly while ignoring the whispering coming from all around her, " _Pleassse allow me to asssissst you back to your den,"_

 _"Assss you wish, Ssspeaker,"_ The snake agreed.

Calla uttered the spell to send it away and watched it vanish before casting the full body bind of Parkinson, "Foolish brat! Using a new spell especially one that can summon deadly serpents in the middle of a crowded room, are you mad?"

"P-potter is the Heir!" Someone shouted and Calla rolled her eyes.

"No, I am not," Calla glared in their direction making everyone flinch, "Why would I send a snake after anyone when I haven't done it before? Do you not remember the attempts to bully me?" She shook her head, "Just because I can speak to snakes doesn't mean I set them on anyone. If anything, I'd rather just speak to a snake since they can be interesting conversationalists," She looked at Candy Pop, "Honestly, it's not like talking to snakes is a bad thing. It's people that are the problem,"

Calla got off the stage with Candy Pop and everyone around her moved away. She rolled her eyes and decided to leave rather than stick around since it was clear that everyone was uncomfortable.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Vivian told Calla when the other girl returned from the dueling club.

"How is it awesome?" Calla looked at her in confusion.

Vivian walked over to her wardrobe, "Because I've never heard you talk to a snake before and it sounds like the awesome kind of creepy," Calla didn't really have anything to say about that, "What kind of snake was that?"

"A male black mamba though I have no idea how she managed to summon it since they're from Africa and it's accent sounded like it hadn't been bred in another country," Calla said earning a surprised look from Vivian, "What?"

"You can tell where a snake's from via an accent?" Vivian asked earning a nod, "How?"

"Same way you can tell where someone was born and raised," Calla answered as she brushed Shukaku's fur, "Every being has an accent. It doesn't matter if they're human or not. Same with slang. As Parseltongue is a universal language since any snake will be able to understand it due to the magic involved, you have to listen carefully to the accents and slang used in order to correctly figure out where the snake comes from,"

Vivian stared at Calla like she had sprouted a second head before saying, "Calla?" Calla looked at her curiously, "Where the actual hell do you find this stuff?"

"Research and the fae," Calla answered earning a blank look, "A good bit of it is through personal experiences though,"

"Considering who you grew up with, I'm just going to take your word for it," Vivian grabbed her night clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Calla arrived at breakfast the next day, the whole school was aware of her little talk with the snake. A majority of the school was giving her fearful or hateful looks with a few of the Gryffindors actually spitting at her. She ignored it all and went about her day. A few weeks passed without a new victim and many relaxed allowing things to fall back into the same old routine until Dumbledore called her up to his office on a chilly day in December. With Candy Pop beside her, she went to meet him. She looked at Candy Pop when they found the office empty, "Where is he?"

"No clue," Candy Pop shrugged as she wandered over to the phoenix, "He should be back soon though,"

Calla reached up and gently ran her fingers over the rather worn looking phoenix's head, "You're not feeling too hot, are you, Fawkes?"

Fawkes let out a soft coo as Candy Pop said, "It looks like he's about to go through a burning day."

"At the very least, he won't feel so bad soon," Calla removed her hand and watched Fawkes self-combust leaving a pile of ash in on the bottom of the perch.

Calla watched with wide eyes as a phoenix chick grew from the ashes. She slowly reached out to brush her fingers lightly over the chick's head as Candy Pop said, "I've never actually seen a burning day happen before."

"It's curiously marvelous event, is it not?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Calla removed her hand from Fawkes' head, "It's really pretty if a bit sad,"

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled at her, "I apologize for not being here when you arrived. Two new victims have appeared only one of them is a ghost,"

Calla's eyes widened before narrowing as Candy Pop pulled her to him. Candy Pop scowled at the aged headmaster, "You believe Calla did it."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I do not."

Calla figured out why he had them come up here, "You want me to stop using my ability to speak to snakes."

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised for a few moments before nodding, "I do. It will help the students relax."

"Headmaster, I understand your worries, but I'm not going to stop," Calla stared at the old man with a frown on her face, "Being a Parselmouth is not a bad, it's the people with the ability that are bad. Parseltongue is no diffrent from any other language only it deals with snakes rather than humans. Would you tell someone to speak only English when they know French and are talking to a Frenchmen? No, you would not,"

"Miss Potter, the English magical community view the ability as dark," Dumbledore said as if that would make it any less stupid.

Calla snorted as Candy Pop said, "And in India, it is considered a great gift due to how many snakes inhabit the country. Hell, you can find many countries that would love to have a Parselmouth if only to deal with their snake problems. That doesn't even cover the fae."

"Parseltongue is not dark nor is it light. It simply is," Calla added earning a smile from Candy Pop.

"If that's all, Headmaster, Calla does have a class to get to," Candy Pop said earning a nod.

"Of course," Dumbledore waved them off, "Please go on, I just hope you'll avoid using that ability for a while,"

"Why would I use it when there aren't any snakes around?" Calla retorted causing Candy Pop to chuckle.

They left the office and Candy Pop shook his head with a frown, "I don't really get why he asked you not to use it other than the fact that it scares the other students."

"You don't think he might know about the soul piece or have some inkling about its existence, do you?" Calla asked making Candy Pop pause a bit.

They looked at one another for a few minutes before Candy Pop decided, "I'll talk to Jay about it and see what he wants to do."

"If he does, do you think he might try something?" Calla asked making Candy Pop's frown deepen.

Candy Pop picked her up in a hug, "We won't let him do anything to you, Little One. If he tries anything, we'll kick his ass."

* * *

After dropping Calla of at her next class, Candy Pop called Jason, "Jay."

" _Pop, what happened_?" Jason asked sounding worried, " _Did Calla get hurt?"_

"No, she's fine," Candy Pop shook his head lightly, "Another attack happened, Dumbledore called Calla up to his office,"

Jason growled a bit at that, " _He thinks she's the one behind the attacks?"_

"That what we thought, but no, he doesn't think she's behind the attacks," Candy Pop leaned against the wall, "Instead, he asked her to stop using Parseltongue,"

 _"Idiot,"_ Jason muttered as the sound of something metal hitting a wooden table, " _What did Calla say?"_

"She refused and explained why his fears of the ability are unfounded," Candy Pop smirked a bit, "She can be pretty sassy when she wants to be,"

Jason laughed sounding pleased, " _Good. Though why did you sound uneasy when you called me?"_

"Dumbledore might know about the soul piece or have some idea that it may exist," Candy Pop decided not to beat around the bush, "Calla brought that to my attention when I was taking her to the next class. It makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?"

" _I don't like it, but Calla might be on to something,"_ Jason sighed, " _This is going to make things more complicated,"_

"But we'll weather the storm like always," Jason chuckled at his reply, "What should Jane and I do?"

 _"Watch Dumbledore, but otherwise continue on as you are,"_ Candy Pop had a feeling this would be the plan, " _Has the fangirl angle given you any more information?"_

"Not at the moment, she just seems invested in writing in a rather crappy journal," Candy Pop hated how good the brat's acting skills were when it came to pretending that she knew nothing, "I'm going to have Calla or Vivian steal the journal before Christmas break so we can look it over,"

" _Hopefully that will give us the information we're missing,"_ The sound of metal tools clicking together reached Candy Pop's ears, " _Calla's been sticking to her plan?"_

"Yeah, she's determined not to actively worry you anymore than you already are," Candy Pop snickered a bit, "Of course, she's being a hellion to those two brats that decided to bully Luna and to those idiots that think she's the heir. You would think they'd know better than to try and bully her,"

" _English Magicals aren't very smart, so it isn't too surprising that they'd forget what happened with the arrival of new information during a stressful situation_ ," Jason sighed again, " _I wish her ability to use Parseltongue hadn't come out like that, but at the very least, she prevented anything horrible from happening,"_

"Mhmm," Candy Pop relaxed a bit, "So how are things going with the whole Sirius business?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: So this chapter was a fun one to write, I honestly have no idea where the last bit came from, but I liked it enough to keep it. I think one of my muses *Cough*Night Terrors*Cough* were either high or drunk off their ass. Not sure which.  
**

 **Review:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : True enough, but we are talking about English Magicals after all. I wanted to get a laugh when I wrote that part.**

 **Jostanos : It's okay. I sometimes forget that I put Hermione in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw since the girl really does belong among the ravens rather than the pride of lions. Yes, yes they are, but they wouldn't be them if they weren't baka's. Yup! What can I say? I like dangling a nice juicy fish in front of a group of hungry tigers if it means getting some decent reviews though it doesn't seem to be working too well sometimes *Looks at the fish* Maybe I should use a diffrent one. Maybe a Magikarp? No that would only get attention from pokemon trainers or the League...Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Puns are okay every once in awhile, but *Points to Night Terror's who's holding Candy Pop's hammer with a grin on his face* You might want to keep it to everyone once in awhile unless they're a decent one. **

* * *

The Count Down to Christmas and Poor Vivian

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back against his chair with a heavy sigh. The fears that he held about Calla Potter being a Horcrux for Tom had been confirmed by her Parselmouth ability. The fact that it was influencing her to use it rather than ignore the ability left a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn't do anything at the moment especially if Tom were able to access the connection. While he doubted Tom knew about it if the murder attempts last year meant anything, it would only be a matter of time before he discovered it. But what should he do? He had been counting on Lily's protection to keep the soul piece from bleeding into Calla, but it seems to have failed. Not enough to allow Tom to kill her, but enough to allow it to influence her. He looked at Fawkes, "What should I do old friend? I do not wish to harm Calla or let her die. No one deserves to die especially when they're just a child, but she's a horcrux for Tom which means she must die in order for him to meet his end. What do I do?"

Fawkes just gave a mournful trill and Dumbledore sighed. Times like this, he wished that things hadn't ended as they had with Gellert. Perhaps his old lover would have had some knowledge of what to do in this situation. If it weren't for the creature in the chamber on the loose, he would have made the trip over Christmas break, but he couldn't risk it. Not right now, he had students to watch over especially the youngest Weasley. The dark object she had carried into the school left him quick puzzled as it had to be linked to the chamber, but he didn't understand how. The attempts to take it from her via house elf had failed as something protected it. Perhaps with the limited number of children staying in the school during holidays, he could take it from her himself. While James' cloak would have been a great asset for this, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to do something like this without such an object.

* * *

"So how are we going to get that diary?" Vivian asked as they got ready to go to bed.

"How good are you at pick-pocketing?" Calla pulled out her night clothes.

"Pretty good," Vivian glanced at Calla, "What about you?"

Calla shook her head, "I can't pick-pocket to save my life. Climbing like a monkey and disappearing into a crowd, I'm damn good, but pick-pocketing? I suck."

Vivian looked at her in surprise, "Seriously?"

Calla nodded as she walked towards the bathroom, "Hoodie and Masky were very frustrated about it. There is just something about it that makes pick-pocketing impossible, we've never been able to figure out why. I can trick a man that knows about us into following me to his death, but pick-pocket? No, I can't."

"That actually kind of makes me feel better," Vivian commented causing Calla to look at her curiously, "I mean you're really good at tones of stuff and know a lot which makes it hard to see you as anything other than perfect. Hearing that you can't do something like pick-pocket, it makes you feel more...human? Mortal? Something like that,"

"We all have stuff we're good and bad at," Calla reached the bathroom, "I'm not good at taking pictures or painting. Don't even try to ask me to knit something, I always end up with a mass of yarn,"

"So what all aren't you good at?" Vivian asked as Calla closed the bathroom door.

Calla got ready for bed and left the bathroom as she began to list the things she wasn't good at, "I can't sing, play the piano, juggle, play the harmonica, tap-dance, make sea-food properly, or read Hieroglyphs," She paused for a moment, "Oh, and I can't shoot a gun worth a damn."

"When did you learn how to fire a gun?" Vivian headed towards the bathroom.

"Hoodie tried to teach me with Papa's blessing. I can't aim with anything other than a knife or my magic," Calla shuddered lightly, "I ended up shooting Jeff in the ass the last time Hoodie tried to teach me how. I still don't know how I did it cause Jeff was on the other side of the mansion by the shed,"

Vivian snorted at that, "How the hell can your aim with weapons other than knives be that fucking bad?"

Calla shrugged as she picked up Shukaku and grabbed a grooming brush, "Not too sure, it was kind of funny though."

Vivian snickered as she entered the bathroom, "Yeah. So I guess I'll steal the diary?"

"I'll distract her," Calla replied as Shukaku squirmed a bit.

"Sounds like a plan," Vivian grinned brightly as she shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Calla walked up to Ginny Weasley as the ginger haired first year was leaving her Charms class. It was as she drew closer to the girl that she felt it. An energy signature that made her feel sick to her stomach and the feeling of her scar aching. It was almost as strong as last year when facing Quirrell, but weaker too. It was almost like listening to a radio station with bad feed back. Pushing down her feelings as she wondered where the hell it was coming from, she said, "Ginny?"

"Y-yes?" Ginny squeaked out looking at Calla in shock.

Calla didn't blame Ginny she hadn't willingly approached the younger girl before. She had a disdain for fangirls and fanboys though mostly the former what with how stupid a majority were. Jeff's fangirls were the worst of the bunch, "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're doing well," she felt Vivian begin to approach, "Since you're looking fairly pale, I was worried you weren't doing well,"

Ginny shook her head, "I-i'm fine. Just tried."

"You sure?" Calla offered the ginger haired girl a look of concern, "Fred, George, and Ron would be miserable if you got sick,"

"I'm fine," Ginny assured Calla, "Just a bit tired is all, I'm not used to using my magic so much,"

"We're almost to the end of the semester which means you should be used to it by now," Calla's look of concern increased as Ginny cringed, "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing? You might be sick or something,"

Vivian wandered past and Calla felt the out of place energy signature follow the other girl. Ginny shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Calla gifted the ginger haired girl with a dubious look, "I suppose that I can't really force you since we're not friends or family. Just please keep your brothers and parents in mind, they'd be devastated if anything happened to you,"

The bell tolled and Ginny offered her a quick nod, "I know."

"I got to get to my next class," Calla said and began to turn away, "Just consider what I've said,"

With that Calla rushed off to go to where Vivian was standing around the corner.

* * *

Candy Pop looked from the diary that Vivian was hold to Calla who was shooting looks normally reserved for Mr. Widemouth at it. He frowned at her, "Calla, why are you looking at a cheap looking diary like it personally offended you?"

"Because it's radiating the same energy as Dark Lord Dipshit," Calla said not taking her eyes off the thing.

"What?!" Vivian dropped the diary onto the table, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We were in class or surrounded by people. I didn't want to cause anyone to panic," Candy Pop couldn't remember seeing Calla so agitated even when around Mr. Widemouth.

Candy Pop spoke before Vivian or Calla could say anything else, "That's enough. Vivian, Calla was right to do what she did, but she should have said it before now. Calla, you did the right thing, but next time, try to say something."

Calla nodded with a frown, "What are we going to do with that?"

"I'm going to take it to Slender and come back," Candy Pop answered only for Calla to shake her head.

"If this is a soul piece or something, it might latch onto your energy if used on or around it," Calla tore her eyes away from it, "Just shove it somewhere until we go home in a week, we can't take any chances especially if we're going to use it to figure out a way to get the piece in my scar out,"

Night Terrors nodded in approval, " **She's right. We can't take any chances especially since this is our best bet right now. Just tell Jay and Slender about it, they'll understand wanting to be cautious."**

' _I suppose that would be for the best,'_ Candy Pop would need to hide it carefully and keep it away from Calla though he doubted she'd touch it, "Alright. Thank you two for getting it, I take it you didn't have any trouble?"

"None," Vivian smiled a bit smugly while shooting the diary wary looks, "We make a pretty good team,"

"Mhmm," Calla hummed while glaring at the diary.

Candy Pop grabbed the diary and placed it onto his bookshelf before telling the two, "Let's head down to dinner."

* * *

"Calla," Calla looked up from her book and smiled at seeing Draco.

"Hey, Draco," Calla greeted him as she marked her page, "Excited to go home?"

Draco nodded with a pleased smile, "I am. Mother promised that I would get to stay up later on Yule to participate in some of the adult rituals. You?"

Calla nodded as she set down her book, "Yeah. I can't wait to see Papa and everyone again. Uncle Owl is going to be joining us which is exciting."

Calla couldn't wait to see what happened when they added Jareth to the mix. Draco sat down across from her, "I'm happy for you. Anyway, Mother wanted me to invite you, your father, and the Cranes to the usual New Years holiday celebration we throw. She said it was about time you started to make connections with the other purebloods what with being heir to two houses," Draco pulled a letter out and handed it over to Calla, "Give that to your father, it has details that he needs to know if you'll be coming and a request to contact Mother if you're coming."

Calla took the letter which was in one of the really expensive envelopes and placed it into her bag, "Of course, I'll give it to him once we get home. It'll be an interesting experience."

"It's usually a bit boring for those under seventeen, but I have a feeling it'll be a lot more fun with you there," Draco said making Calla laugh a bit.

"Probably," Calla zipped up her bag, "Anything I should know? Like is it a masquerade or something?"

"No, Mother usually schedules for those to happen on Samhain as it's more fitting," Draco answered as she sat up fully, "It's a ball though, so make sure you wear something fitting for it if you can come,"

Calla thought about her dresses, "I might have something that works, but I'll have to check. If not, I can always make a new one or have one made."

It would give Calla an excuse to get more of the magical fabrics to play around with since she hadn't managed to convince her father or Candy Cane to get them.

* * *

Calla packed up her trunk while making sure that she wasn't leaving anything behind with Vivian doing the same. While they weren't leaving until tomorrow, they didn't want to accidentally leave anything behind. She looked up as the door opened to admit Jane, "Hey, Jane. What's up?"

"I wanted to check on Splendor's brat and you two," Jane smirked a bit, "You seem to be driving those two girls batty,"

"They deserve it," Calla hadn't gone easy on either of them once the supplies LJ sent her arrived.

Neither of them looked well at all and both were heading home as well, it wouldn't help since Night Terrors had promised to keep on the nightmares. If they thought they'd be getting a reprieve by being away from her, they'd be in for a rather unwelcome surprise. Perhaps when they got back, she'd stop for a little while to give them a taste of dear sweet normality then take it away again. As they hadn't given Luna a proper and sincere apology yet, she wasn't going to be stopping especially since the blonde was more than a little amused by her efforts.

"You," Jane pointed at her, "Spend far too much time with LJ,"

"He is one of my best-friend's," Calla pointed out as she moved towards her wardrobe and began moving things into her trunk while making sure to leave her favorite outfit out for tomorrow.

"Kinda funny how close you two are now compared to when you first met," Jane commented as she took a seat at Calla's desk.

Vivian looked up from her stuff in surprise, "Wait, what? Spill."

"LJ hated me when we first met. It wasn't until he saw one of my nightmares that he started to see me as more than an annoying human that he couldn't kill," Calla smiled a bit as she thought about it, "It wasn't until a few months after I arrived at the mansion that he truly began to accept me as a friend. Jeff pissed me off though I can't remember how or why. I ended up pranking the ever loving shit out of him. I managed to hide from him long enough for LJ to get back from one of his jobs when he managed to catch me. Jeff was going to beat me black and blue if not slit my throat. LJ wasn't going to let that happen since Papa would kick his ass if he did. LJ was curious about what happened, asked Jeff, got the answer, and started seeing me as a friend," She looked at Vivian, "That's around the time that LJ began to become as protective of me as Papa, Poppy, and Cane,"

"Not to mention, anyone that pranks Jeff gets on LJ's good side since he loves annoying your daddy," Jane said as she began picking her nails with a knife, "Even if I'd only been at the mansion for about six months before the brat arrived, I'd figured that out,"

"That's really cool," Vivian said earning a curious look, "How you managed to bond with Laughing Jack. It's probably really hard to do,"

"Yeah, but its worth it since you have a pretty much unkillable immortal on your side," Jane commented earning a shocked look from Vivian.

"He can't die?" Vivian looked a bit white.

Calla shook her head as she corrected, "He can be killed, but it's almost as hard as it would be to kill someone like Slender, Papa, Poppy, or Cane. Even if you have every Creep on your side, you'd be hard pressed to actually kill him. It involves making the whole world completely forget his story, killing him in the dream realm, and destroying his box in a way it can't reform plus other things that I'm not too sure on," Calla shrugged lightly as she folded her clothes and put them into the trunk, "Considering the fact LJ is pretty much a god in the dream realm, no one outside of Poppy, Cane, or someone on Slender's level could kill him. Vitally injure him and make it so he has to reform in the mortal plains which can take years, possible if very bad for your health. You'd be better off trying to seal him away somewhere and hope that no one ever finds a way to unseal him."

"Basically it's like destroying the Lament Configuration," Jane added making Vivian pale further, "Not possible by mortal means. The physical body can be destroyed, but it will always reform,"

"That exists? The Hellraiser movies actually happened?" Vivian's voice was a bit high.

"Yes, but the Lament Configuration, the main one, is currently sealed up tight in the subbasement," Jane waved off her concern.

"Vivian, don't worry about it. Even if some idiot managed to get one and open it up, the demons wouldn't come after us. We're half Pasta after all," Pastas were after all considered demons in some way or form though they were removed from the hierarchy of Hell.

It wasn't something Calla was going to mention to Vivian until asked though. It was a bit of a mind fuck and that was just listening to the explanation. Explaining it? A whole lot worse and something to be left up to one of the adult i.e Jane. Vivian opened her mouth before closing it and shaking her head, "You know what? I've had enough of discussions like this. How about we talk about something else?"

Poor Vivian, she could handle a lot, but some stuff just wasn't meant for someone that still had a majority of her sanity. Or a somewhat working moral compass, Pasta's and their halflings were fucked up. Calla? She could handle a hell of a lot thanks to being raised how she was, but even she had trouble believing half the shit she came across.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm off for the next two days which means I might put out another chapter for this story fairly soon.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **TheMarphasChappers : Heh, yeah maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Jostanos : I'm not familiar with it unfortunately. **

**TwilightSparkle : I'm not sure what you mean. **

* * *

Returning to the Creeps

* * *

Calla noticed the two bullies as she walked into the Great Hall for some breakfast before leaving on the train. Humming a happy tune as she made her way over, "Chang, Edgecombe," Both froze and began to shake slightly, "Eager to get home? I know I am."

"Y-yeah," Chang's smile was stiff. "Is there something you need, Potter?"

Calla tapped her chin lightly before shaking her head with a beaming grin, "Nothing really, I just wanted to wish you a wonderfully normal break."

Both promptly paled as Calla walked past them to her usual seat, Ron looked up from his breakfast to comment, "Times like this make me very glad that we're friends, Calla."

"Agreed," Vivian plopped into the seat next to him as Calla took her normal seat, "You can be pretty scary when you want to be,"

"And just think that I haven't even scratched the surface of what I can do to them," Calla replied causing Vivian to give her a curious look while Ron gained a pained look.

"Please don't give the twins any ideas," Ron begged her, "Or at least, convince them to target someone other than me with them,"

Calla offered Ron a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I won't be sharing those ideas with them."

"LJ will, won't he?" Vivian asked earning an innocent smile from Calla, "You're going to put them into contact with him?"

Ron paled at the question and gave Calla a beseeching look as he shook his head wildly. While he didn't know the truth about LJ, he'd heard quite a bit about some of the pranks the killer clown had pulled though many of them were cleaned up for non-Pasta ears. Oh, the poor boy was still a bit too sane to properly enjoy the chaos that would happen as soon as the monochrome clown met the twin gingers. She reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Ron. I'm not going to put them into contact with one another until a few conditions are met. A: It's their final year which means they deserve to go out with a proper bang. B: Someone manages to make me truly angry which is when all the stops will be pulled out not just putting those two into contact with LJ. C: The wizarding world needs a damn good wake-up call. Or D: The world is going to hell anyway, so why not make the end a bit more fun."

Calla pulled her hand back to get started on her breakfast as Vivian commented, "Huh, I'm actually curious about what it would take for someone to manage option B."

"Quite a bit actually," Calla buttered her toast, "I have Papa's level of patience when it comes to open stupidity,"

"And when someone manages to actually get you to that point, you turn absolutely vicious," Candy Pop said as he sat down beside Calla, "I shudder to think of what kind of hell you'd unleash on the wizarding world if someone was stupid enough to make you reach that point,"

Vivian and Ron both had looks of morbid curiosity on their face as the former asked, "What happens when she reaches her breaking point?"

"One of two things will happen," Candy Pop held up a finger, "One: She'll explode in a fire-storm of anger and pretty much do her best to strangle you much like Lily had been want to do when someone managed to piss her off that badly. Two: She'll go completely blank and you'll find yourself in a world of pain when you least expect it," Calla smiled pleasantly as the two looked a bit surprised at the explanation, "Option one is the better option because at the very least she'll calm down sooner. Option two is the scariest option because she can and will do just about anything, she'll only stop when she feels that you've suffered enough,"

"The last time option two happened was a year after I started living with Papa," Calla smiled lightly as Candy Pop shuddered slightly, "Let's just say there is a reason that certain _people_ don't come around the mansion very often unless they know I'm not there,"

Sonic.E.X.E, Red, Dark Link, and the Rake avoided the mansion for a damn good reason. The first three had come to the mansion and treated Ben like shit in front of her while the Rake had made Sally cry. The game trio had also insinuated that Jason wasn't a good father and Calla's mother was a whore. Yeah, Calla hadn't taken that very well especially when Sonic called her a stupid little cunt that would turn into as big a whore as her mother. Needless to say, the first three never came back to the mansion when she was there unless they absolutely had to. As it was, she'd only forgiven the Rake not that the creature knew that seeing as they hadn't been around one another since she'd made him regret making Sally cry.

Vivian whispering to Ron made Calla snap out of the memories, "And this is why I'm so glad we're friends."

"Well, I doubt that you'd ever manage to piss me off to that point," Calla offered the two a smile, "My patience with you two is higher than it is with other people due to the fact we're friends. Though if you do manage to make me reach that point, you'd be faced with option one rather than option two,"

"Remind me never to piss you off or, at the very least, can you tell me when I'm reaching the limit of your patience?" Vivian asked earning a nod, "Good,"

* * *

Jason led Jareth threw the crowded station as his cousin grimaced, "I'd forgotten just how polluted this city is."

"True enough, but it is easy to ignore when it comes to the fact that we can get quite a lot done in the city without drawing too much attention," Jason led the way past the barrier.

Jareth shuddered with a grimace as he walked through, "I truly do despise the wizard that came up with that one. Fae magics are so much more tolerable and fun."

"Considering the fact that they're trying to stay hidden, people dying because they brushed against the wrong wall or leaned against it would make that moot point," Jason led the way to his usual spot removed from the crowds and leaned against the wall, "Adding on, naturally cored magicals aren't bloodthirsty for the most part,"

"A shame that they've changed so much," Jareth let out a low sigh, "I remember having so much fun with those four magicals. Especially that Godric and that Helga,"

Jason felt a little shocked as he commented, "I didn't know that you knew the Hogwarts Founders."

"Who do you think assisted them in creating the school? Well, my goblins did. I just assisted with making it a bit more fun," Jareth grinned a bit clearly enjoying whatever memories were running through his mind.

A thought occurred to Jason, "Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets? Or the Basilisk?"

"Chamber of Secrets? That's what they're calling Salazar's workshop now?" Jareth snorted with a sneer, "As for the basilisk, I vaguely remember Salazar performing experiments on such a beast though you'd be better off summoning Rowena's spirit than asking me about them. I was far more interested in Godric and Helga than Salazar's experiments,"

Jason wondered what was inside the workshop before pushing that out of his mind. While he was curious, it was doubtful he'd ever actually see it. The basilisk was a far more pressing matter. If it'd been experimented on by Salazar, could it be reasoned with? What had the wizard done? Could it be killed by them? Would it's killing gaze actually kill them? What about it's venom? So many questions that would take actually finding the basilisk to gain their answers, he truly did not like the English magical society since it continued to bring about so many questions.

Jason was shaken from his musings as the train pulled in and its passengers disembarked. He smiled as Calla slammed into him, "PAPA!"

"Hello, My precious little doll," Jason bent down to hug her and noted that she'd grown at least an inch since they'd parted earlier in the year, "How was your trip?"

"Fun!" Calla's eyes glowed with mischief, "We played poker," She grinned brightly, "I won~"

"Only because you cheated," Vivian accused as she reached them with Candy Pop and Hermione.

"It's only cheating when you get caught," Calla replied with a grin, "Besides, no one said I couldn't use my abilities,"

Jareth let out a laugh, "It's wonderful to see a young one embrace their heritage."

"Uncle Owl!" Calla let go of Jason and hugged Jareth around the waist, "I'm so glad we get to spend Christmas together!"

"Me neither," Jareth smiled at Calla as he hugged her back, "I can't wait to show you more about your heritage, Little Owlet,"

Calla practically vibrated in excitement, "I can't wait! It'll be sooooo much fun~"

On the one hand, Jason was very glad that his daughter wanted to learn more about her heritage. On the other hand, Calla spending more time with Jareth left a bad taste in his mouth. The reason for that was fairly simple: He was jealous of how quickly Calla had taken to the elder fae. It had taken months to get Calla to fully trust him while it had only taken Jareth a matter of hours to get the same amount of trust. He understood that it was a sign that Calla was healing and a sign that she had enough fae in her to recognize members of their family simply from the feel of their energy. It was a sign that he'd actually been teaching her how to use her ability to sense energies properly. Logically speaking, he understood that, but emotionally speaking, it made him jealous.

The look Jareth shot him over Calla's shoulder said that the elder fae knew what was going through Jason's mind. After all, they'd discussed this quite a bit since he'd first contacted the goblin king though most of those conversations occurred over alcoholic beverages guaranteed to get them drunk. While they both remembered those discussion due to the fact that the fae had perfect recall save for certain situations that involved curses, it was easier to ignore said conversations once the haze of alcohol faded away. He grimaced a bit, but nodded to the older fae before focusing on Vivian and Hermione as the first asked, "So where my dad or uncle?"

"Jeff had a job to do while Liu is still working on what he's doing for his boss," Jason answered as Calla let go of Jareth.

"And Cane?" Calla looked around with a frown, "Where is she?"

"The Ministry of Magic," Jareth answered as a grin tugged at his lips, "Getting her qualifications as a lawyer renewed,"

"I didn't know Ms. Crane was a lawyer," Hermione murmured in surprise.

Calla spoke as Jane joined them, "It one of her favorite jobs though she hasn't used it in awhile. She's doing it for Siri, isn't she?"

Jason nodded as Calla looked at him for an answer, "It's easier than paying for a lawyer with a tack record that we don't exactly know. Considering the fact she's won every case she's ever gotten bar a select few, Siri will definitely be free by this summer if not sooner."

"She's that good?" Vivian asked as Hermione looked at Jason in awe.

"My sister can be very persuasive when she wants to be," Candy Pop looked proud of his sister.

"That's not counting all the dirt she can use on people," Calla pipped up earning a horrified look from Hermione.

"She'd actually blackmail people?" Hermione squeaked with wide eyes.

Calla rolled her eyes, "Yes, but only if she knows the jury has been bribe by someone or won't be neutral."

"Anyway," Jason decided to cut off the conversation, "We should get going. I want to be able to hear everything about how you've been since school started,"

They began leaving only to be stopped by Narcissa Malfoy, "Mr. Maker."

"Lady Malfoy," Jason greeted the woman while noting that her husband wasn't present, "No Lord Malfoy today?"

"He's caught up in work," Narcissa offered him a pleasant smile before looking at Calla, "Hello, Heir Potter,"

"Lady Malfoy," Calla greeted the woman with a light smile, "Draco,"

"Calla," Draco replied from beside his mother, "Mr. Maker. Everyone,"

Narcissa spoke as Jason offered her a curious look, "I know that my son has already spoke with your daughter and delivered a letter that I'm hoping will be passed onto you soon enough; however, I feel that a face to face approach would be for the best. We are throwing a ball two days before Christmas and I believe this year would be the perfect one for your daughter to be introduced to the Pureblood circles as it will give her a taste of what awaits her once she takes on her ladyship. Adding on, I would like to offer lessons in what is expected of a Lady in the Pureblood circles."

Jason remembered Calla mentioning such an offer during their last conversation over the phone, "I don't see why we can't attend the ball though I am still unsure about the lessons. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to wait until after the ball before deciding on whether she can take the lessons or not."

"Of course," Narcissa dipped her head, "If you'll excuse us, it has been awhile since I'd been able to properly spend sometime with my son,"

"Of course, thank you for the offers, Lady Narcissa, and pleasant evening to you," Jason replied and the Malfoys took their leave.

Vivian spoke once they'd left the magical portion of the station, "Did anyone else think she had a stick up her ass or what?"

"Vivian!" Hermione looked horrified at the question.

"It's called acting like a noble," Calla said as she walked beside him, "And somewhat. Nobles have to act all high and mighty in public otherwise people won't respect them as much. I mean Draco acted like he had a stick in his ass before we got him to relax, remember?"

"Calla!" Hermione glared at Calla, "Not you two!"

Calla and Vivian both gifted Hermione blank looks before the latter commented, "Yeah, I do remember that. Does that mean you'll have to act that way?"

"Not really since House Potter has never really gone with the flow according to the books I've been reading that the goblins send me," Calla replied as they made their way out of the station, "They've been more in touch with the common folk seeing as they embraced their more common roots rather than try to forget them. Some traditions and stuff do have to be observed, but that's at serious functions like Balls," Calla looked a bit eager, "I'm actually excited to put some of the stuff Splendor and Tender taught me into practice. It'll be nice to see how good I am at fooling people into thinking I'm a prim and proper lady of the court,"

"So you're basically going to try your hand at acting like a princess or something from one of those plays you like?" Vivian asked earning a nod.

"But of course, Lady Vivian," Calla's voice took on a proper English accent as her posture straightened, "If I did anything less, I would shame my most noble and ancient heritage bestowed upon me by my dearest Uncle James," Calla offered Vivian a light smile, "I cannot act as a gutter rat among those of my social standing. I am not a degenerate after all," Calla reached over to push Vivian's mouth closed, "My dearest Lady Vivian, you'll catch flies like that,"

Vivian shook her head slowly, "Calla, I did not expect that."

Calla giggled softly behind her hand, "What else would you expect of me, Lady Vivian? I am after all a Lady of the Court and must act accordingly."

"Please stop," Vivian begged with a vigorous shake of her head, "You're creeping me out,"

Calla dropped her hand with a laugh, "So do you think I can fool them?"

"Yes. I don't even think you need those lessons Draco's mom offered," Vivian shook her head.

As they walked out of the train station, Hermione asked, "How are you such a good actor?"

"One of the main things you'll learn while living with us is how to act and blend in properly," Calla explained causing Vivian to give her a shocked look, "I've spent years learning how, so I'm pretty damn good especially since I hone it by acting in plays and stuff while we traveled as I grew up. You two will learn as well since it is a needed skill once you snap. After all, how are you going to convince people that you couldn't have possible committed a serious crime like murder?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter was a bitch and a half to write since it kept fighting me. Do you know how many versions I've written by now? I swear that whole talk between the brothers was annoying since that was the biggest thing that fought me. The first version was crap with good pieces scattered through. The second was even worse. Ninth times the charm, right? I hope you guys enjoy this.  
**

 **Review:  
**

 **shflister:** **I'm always glad to welcome new fans, but sleep deprivation takes away from enjoying the story.**

 **Jostanos** : **Ah that makes sense though I've never actually watched 'I love Lucy', so I wouldn't have been able to get it. I've heard about that anime, but have had the time to watch it. I'm glad you like them, Jos.**

 **TheMarphasChappers** : ***Hides a needle and Umbridge voodoo doll behind my back* I have no idea what you're talking about Marphas. None at all *Whistles Innocently*. *Shudders as I read the second part* I've had nightmares of it especially since LJ and the Weasley twins have been in his realm for a while.**

 **UnforgivingWolf** : **Glad to hear it.**

* * *

Gossip

* * *

Candy Cane squealed when Calla finished explaining Lady Malfoy's offer, "Oh, Kitten~" She pulled the witch into a tight hug, "I have sooooo many ideas. You're going to out do all those vapid bitches that are likely going to be there."

"Pansy is supposedly going to be there," Calla offered earning a laugh, "Oh before I forget, Vivian and I had a rather fun idea to gather blackmail material,"

Candy Cane's grin brightened, "Details, Kitten!"

"You, me and the other girls plus maybe LJ if he'd be willing to help force the boys save for Slender into a fashion show," Calla answered with a devious grin, "Christmas is a time for joy after all,"

Candy Cane let out a laugh that would have sent shivers of terror down Calla's spine if it had been directed at her. For once, the little witch felt sorry for what the boys were going to go through, but blackmail was needed. Candy Cane cooed at Calla, "Oh, my darling little kitten~ We're going to have so much fun before you go back to that dreadful school."

"Are you coming with me or is Poppy?" Calla asked her curiously.

"I'm staying since I don't want to put off getting Siri out of that hellhole any sooner," Candy Cane set Calla down with a low sigh, "Sometimes, I hate it when we have to do shit by the book especially when it comes to family,"

"But it'll be worth it," Calla leaned into Candy Cane as the succubus laid her hand on the witch's head and began running her fingers through the twelve year's hair, "Do you think we could visit Siri or have someone do so?"

Candy Cane hummed softly, "I don't see why not, but you won't be coming. There is no telling what being around those soul sucking beasts would do to you."

Calla shivered a bit at the thought of Sirius being around those things, "Is there a way to protect him from their influence? Help him start to recover?"

"We'll figure something out, I promise," Candy Calla leaned down to hug Calla tightly, "Soon enough, we'll have Sirius with us come hell or high water,"

Calla knew without needing to be told that if things on the legal side fell through, Sirius Black would be the first person to successfully escape Azkaban since it started to employ those soul sucking beats as guards. You know something is bad when ever creatures that have been born and bred in hell hated and despised something more than angelic beings. Then again, those soul sucking beasts were hated by angelic/holy beings to the point they'd actually work together to destroy the things. If it hadn't been for the treaty those things made with the original warden of Azkaban, they would've died out not long after their existence was discovered. As it were, the higher beings were watching them for any sign that they were about to break the treaty with eager and hungry eyes.

Dementors were the only beings that Calla bore any true hatred of outside of the creature that killed her mother. She hated them ever since she learned of their existence. Unlike what the witches and wizards thought, the soul sucking creatures didn't just take a person's soul. They shredded it beyond any hope of repair and sentenced the poor bastard that it had once belonged to, to an eternity of agony as it struggled to repair itself. It was due to this agony that the soul came back as a new dementor who devoured souls in an attempt to repair their own. It created an almost eternal cycle of agony that could only be broken when the creature was destroyed. Only then would the soul find any kind of rest even if it meant ceasing to exist, it was no wonder the beasts were hated so much especially since they were all that was left of a once proud race that had been twisted into something beyond recognition.

The culprit? A naturally cored wizard with delusions of immortality, wealth, and the other things greedy mortals desired. They were a prime example of why most immortal and higher beings hated mortals. They got what they deserved in the end when their first creations devoured their soul, but it left many unhappy since they wanted to torture the idiot. Calla had to wonder if it was one of those self important purebloods from a line that died out. Maybe they were related to Parkinson? She would definitely do some research about the subject when she got bored enough.

* * *

Candy Pop dropped the diary onto Slenderman's desk, "This is the soul piece. Calla refuses to go near it."

 _"I don't blame her,_ " Splendorman commented with a look of distaste on his face, " _That thing is absolutely foul. You can ignore the little maker's shard, but this? I can barely keep from bringing up my lunch,"_

"So what are we going to do with it?" Jane asked as Candy Pop moved to stand next to Jason.

" _We will first severe its connection with the youngest Weasley which shouldn't be too hard due to the distance between them,"_ Slenderman answered as he picked up the vile thing that felt like it definitely belonged in the attic especially since it was attempting to latch onto anything that touched it, " _After that, we'll extract the soul piece and create something that can be used to find other pieces. From there, we'll hunt them down and destroy them until all that's left is the main piece,"_

 _"_ Then what?" Jason asked as he eyed the soul piece with a glare.

" _You or Calla will kill him as is your right,"_ Slenderman watched Jason's eyes light up in pleasure, " _We will also see about removing the soul pieces from living beings. With any luck, we'll discover a way to remove it without harming the being its in,"_

"Good," Jason smirked lightly, "If that's all, I should get back to my daughter and Cane. I really don't want them going overboard on the dress,"

Candy Pop snorted, "You'd just join them, Jay. You could never stand up to the little one's puppy dog eyes."

"You can't either," Jason pointed out as the two left.

Jane spoke once they were gone, "I'm going to go on a spree. I've been twitchy since the second week in."

 _"Go talk to Masky, he'll have a list of areas that you can pick from_ ," Slenderman ordered as Jane began to leave.

"Will do," Jane walked out and closed the door behind her.

Slenderman looked down at the diary only to look at his brother when Splendorman asked, "Do you know who Candy Pop's mate is?"

"Candy Pop has a mate?" Slenderman dropped the diary onto the desk.

Splendorman nodded as he fixed himself a drink, "You probably wouldn't have known since he's the only Incubus you've spent any real amount of time with. Of course, I doubt you would have noticed anyway seeing as Incubus are fairly subtle when it comes to finding their mates until after said mate is claimed."

Slenderman had to give his brother that since he'd never been interested in sexual demons, "And how do you know this?"

"You know that I've spent my life traveling through the various realms unless I am with you or on a job for the council," Splendorman took a seat across from Slenderman, "During my travels, I've spent time both in hell and in various settlements across the realms. When we first met our set of twins, I became interested in their culture as I have with each of our fellows if they came from a species other than humans. It is from my time spent learning about Incubus and Succubus that I learned how to pick out the various states of mating among both of them,"

That explained it, but Slenderman needed to point out, "But Candy Pop doesn't have those instincts. Night Terrors does."

"Indeed, but that doesn't stop the fact that he is displaying signs of finding his mate even if he isn't aware of it," Splendorman drank down some of his drink, "When Incubus' find their mates, they begin to let off a hormone that subtly informs the members of their species and the succubus' that they have found the one their meant to be with,"

"And you can smell it?" Slenderman poured himself a glass or bourbon feeling a headache begin to form.

"Not smell, but rather feel it in Candy Pop's energy," Splendorman leaned back in his chair, "You wouldn't have noticed the change since you've been around him so long and automatically dismiss most changes to his energy unless their harmful or from an outside force. I'd be surprised if anyone outside of his dear sister was aware of whats going on,"

"Who is his mate then?" Slenderman really wished that his kind could get drunk since he had a feeling this was going to shake things up quite a bit.

"Calla," Slenderman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you think it's Calla?" Jason was definitely not going to be happy when he found out and Slenderman was not going to be the one to inform the man of this new bit of information.

"Simple, his energy," Splendorman chuckled at Slenderman's blank look, "One of the main signs of an incubus finding their mate is that their energy contains a small amount of their mates. Not much, they don't want to drain their mate after all, but enough that they can bare to be away from their mate if need be," Splendorman lifted his glass up as Slenderman downed his glass of bourbon and poured himself another, "Though based on how Candy Pop's energy feels, I don't believe Candy Pop has accepted that Calla is his mate while Night Terrors has,"

"Will that cause problems?" Slenderman wondered how exactly it was possible for Calla to be Candy Pop's mate.

"No, but it will likely cause friction between both sides of our favorite Incubus until he does," Slenderman hoped that the two would be profession about this, "It will be interesting to see how the situation develops after that point,"

"This is just a science experiment to you, isn't it?" Slenderman deadpanned.

Splendorman smiled at him, "What can I say? It's been awhile since I've seen an Incubus mated to an underage mate."

"Jason is going to murder him," Slenderman muttered with a low groan.

Fights between Pasta's were easy to handle for the most part. Fights between an over protective father and an apparently mated Incubus? Not so much. He both looked forward and dreaded the chaos that would follow Jason discovering this little tidbit.

* * *

Puffing on a cigarette, Masky wondered how his life could have ended up like this. Dealing with Calla was easy, the brat had grown up around them and knew almost every rule. Jeff's brat? Not so much, he wondered how the ever smiling bastard managed to sire a kid like this. The kid had a brass set of balls despite not being a boy, "You want me to what?"

"Show me how to shoot," The kid repeated her words looking like she'd spoken about the weather rather than asked him something like that.

Hoodie snorted from beside him and Masky was highly tempted to shoot his fellow Proxy, "Why?"

"Why what?" Vivian demanded with a frown.

"Why do you want to learn how to shoot?" Masky asks as he finished his current cigarette and lit up another one.

"Because unlike Calla or Luna, I don't have any form of weapons experience," Vivian explained with a grimace, "I don't have any abilities to fall back on either or at least, none that we know of. I don't have a way to protect myself or my friends outside of the spells we're learning. I'm not as good with knives as Calla or with darts like Luna. I'm hoping that if I learn to shoot, I'll have something to fall back on,"

Masky thought about how to reply to that very carefully. The brat was right after all. She needed something to fall back on that couldn't be detected by the Ministries especially since she didn't have any form of power backing her up. The brat was weaker than Calla which was actually to be expected since Jason's daughter wasn't just the child of a Creep, but a fae. The brat didn't have half-bad aim either and would definitely be able to handle a gun once she got used to it. Not to mention, he had been wanting to test out how good a shot the brat was compared to Calla who couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if she had to shoot a gun. He glanced a Hoodie and the other proxy shrugged in a way that said, 'Your call,'. Mentally nodding to himself, Masky focused on the brat as he released a puff of smoke, "If you can get permission from Slenderman, I'll teach you how to shoot."

"Thank you-" Masky held up a hand cutting her off.

"I'm not a patient teacher, you can ask Calla that, especially not when it involves guns and kids that don't have our healing factor," Masky frowned at Vivian as her eager expression faded, "If you fuck yourself up because you don't follow the rules, I'm not going to be sympathetic. If you get yourself killed, I sure as hell ain't taking responsibility. You ain't my kid and I honestly don't give as much of a crap about you as I do Calla. You obey me or you get dropped,"

Vivian looked ready to protest, but shook her head and squared her shoulders with a determined look in her eyes, "I'll do my best."

"Good," Masky pointed to the door, "Slenderman's in his office, go talk to him,"

Vivian rushed inside and Hoodie spoke, "Jeff won't be happy."

"Jeff can kiss my ass," Masky took a drag of his cigarette, "It ain't his choice especially since he seems to be avoiding spending actual time with the kid like a goddamn asshole,"

Masky would admit that he had a soft spot for the kids that they seemed to be collecting. Not a big one, but enough that Jeff ignoring his daughter pissed him the fuck off. While he didn't seem himself as a good father figure, he would have at least tried to get to know the damn kid and make an effort to spend time with her. Jeff was happy to let her run around and leave everyone else to watch his brat. It's lucky that Liu actually likes his niece and that Jason was so accommodating when it came to his daughter's friends.

Hoodie shook his head, "Want any help?"

"No, I should be fine," Masky looked at his friend, "Don't you have a stalking lesson with Calla in a couple minutes?"

"Nope. Candy Cane cancelled it since she wanted to get the brat's clothes ready for that ball thing," Hoodie smirked a bit, "Want to go fuck with that newest group of knock-offs?"

Masky snorted as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his boot as he stood up, "Sure, we have a couple hours before the big guy needs us and Toby is with Liu so we don't need to play baby-sitter."

The knock-off killers that tried to take mimic/take credit of the Pasta and Proxy kills were amusing for the most part especially since it spread the word about them even when the actual killers weren't around. Most Pasta's tolerated it for the most part, but others not so much. Slenderman allowed them to do it for a little while to draw attention away from the actual killers if people were getting too close to discovering just how true their urban-legends were. Everyone save for Jeff took great pleasure in fucking with their knock-offs since it either turned the idiots paranoid or helped them find prospective Creeps. Most tended to die before they could actually snap, Jeff always ended up killing his knock-offs even if they were talented.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas. Of course, I was planning to make it a bit more Christmas-like, but that didn't happen.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Jostanos: Yeah Clothes shopping isn't a lot of fun.**

 **FANactic Writer: Glad to hear it**

* * *

Preparation for some fun

* * *

Calla ducked underneath Vivian's lung and swung around to kick the other halflings back sending her falling to the floor. Vivian managed to roll out of the way before Calla's drop kick landed, but didn't manage to block the follow up punch when she got to her feet. Candy Cane stopped them before Calla could follow up with another kick, "Enough."

Calla lowered her leg as Candy Cane walked over to Vivian when the less experienced halfling spat out blood and a tooth. Calla immediately gained a regretful expression as she joined Candy Cane when the succubus began checking over Vivian's face to see the extent of the damage that the red haired witch had done, "Sorry, Viv."

Vivian waved Calla off which was pretty much the only thing she could do at the moment since Candy Cane was currently checking over the damage done to her mouth. Candy Cane finished her examination, "Well it looks like you knocked out the last of Vivian's baby teeth, Kitten. Other than that, she's going to need to use a potion to heal the cracks and chips in her teeth. I'm going to give you a potion to ease the swelling in your jaw, but you're going to have a pretty spectacular bruise for awhile."

"I'm really sorry, Vivian," Calla apologized to the other girl again, "I really didn't mean to do that,"

Vivian waved Calla off again while rubbing at her swelling jaw. Candy Cane got the materials to heal the damage and set to work after having the brat sit down a nearby bench. They were currently in one of the basement training rooms since the succubus had wanted to see where both girls stood in their training and how far they'd backslid even with Jane watching over them. The door opened to admit Clockwork, "How's it going in here?"

"I accidentally knocked out Vivian's last baby tooth among other things," Calla answered with a sulky expression.

Clockwork blinked a bit before shrugging, "It happens when you fight. At the very least, we can take care of these injuries pretty easily thanks to those potions and stuff."

"True, but I still feel bad," Calla was pouting slightly.

Dear god, Clockwork really wanted to hug the stuffing out of the red haired brat because of how cute she was. Granted, she usually was adorable, but there was something about that sulky expression that really made the killer want to squeal about how cute it was. Mentally shaking her head, Clockwork settled for patting Calla on the head, "Just make it up to her by making her favorite desserts."

Calla perked up at that suggestion and looked at Vivian who gave a small nodded when Candy Cane pulled away to grab a diffrent potion, "Alright, I'll do that," She looked at Clockwork with a beaming grin, "Thanks, Clocky."

"No problem," Clockwork grinned at her before looking at Candy Cane, "So hows it going?"

"Calla's speed is picking up, but she needs to work on her flexibility more," Candy Cane answered making Calla pale a bit not that Clockwork could blame the kid since some of the stretches that Candy Cane had her doing weren't fun at all, "Vivian is doing a lot better, but we're going to have to switch up her fighting style. She needs something that involves more attacks than evasion and redirection like what Calla's main fighting style will involve,"

"So she'll definitely benefit from Jane teaching her," Clockwork commented with a small laugh, "Or Hoodie,"

"Other than that, they didn't backslide as much as I thought they would which is good," Candy Cane smiled as Calla puffed up a bit at the praise, "How did you manage that though?"

"Parkour," Calla answered with a bright grin, "Hogwarts is like a parkour master's playground,"

Vivian spoke when Candy Cane pulled away again, "You're a fucking monkey, Cal."

Calla's grin brightened further and she looked more than a little smug making Clockwork wonder what the story behind that was. She would definitely need to ask later when there weren't some important matters to discuss, "So anyone want to tell me what this fashion show idea is all about?"

It said a lot about the various inhabitants of the mansion when they all spent just a single moment wondering why a shiver of incoming doom/mischief ran down their spines before deciding it probably didn't include them.

* * *

Calla walked into her father's workshop hearing the screams of his latest victim and knocked on the door when to that area, "Papa! Can I come in?"

"Of course," Jason called out.

Calla opened the door and walked inside feeling a part of herself ease at the scent of fresh blood hit her nose. She ignored the girl that her father was currently turning into a doll due to her own stupidity. She walked up to her father and hugged him lightly earning a warm smile from the blood splattered toy maker, "Papa, do you want a hand? Cane let me go early since Vivian needed a break after I knocked out her last baby tooth."

"Hand me my peeling knife," Jason told her and Calla picked the knife off of the tray, "Is Vivian alright?"

"She needs some potions to heal the damage I did, but she'll be just fine within the next few days," Calla handed over the knife and walked towards the girl's head where she reached out to touch the rather stringy looking blonde hair, "Papa, I think we'll need to replace her hair with something a bit less stringy,"

Jason hummed lightly, "Maybe a darker blonde, it might suit her better," Calla let go of the pieces of hair she was looking over and moved towards the closet where Jason the wigs he used to replace hair that didn't suit his newest dolls, "What did Cane say about how you're both doing?"

"We didn't back-slide as much as she thought we might though Vivian is going to have to change up her fighting style," Calla began looking through the wigs carefully trying to find one that suited the brat currently screaming as her father began to peeling away skin to ready the brat for the coming transformation she was to go through, "Cane's increasing my flexibility exercises,"

"That isn't going to be fun," Jason said over the screams, "But it's better to go through it now than later,"

"I know," Calla found one that looked like it might fit the brat and showed her father, "How does this one look?"

Jason looked at it for a moment before nodding, "That should work nicely especially if I lighten her skin tone just a shade, I might have to replace the eyes though. Maybe a soft blue rather than the dark brown?"

Calla shook her head, "Bluish gray would be better."

Jason hummed lightly as he considered that thought before nodding, "That would actually suit her especially if I darkened her lip color and maybe added a dash of freckles."

"Papa would you have time to come to the mansion tomorrow for an hour or two? I really want to show you what I've been working on with Vivian and the others," Calla asked as she returned to the table and set the wig down on the stand set up nearby.

"Of course," Jason looked up to smile at her, "It'll be nice to spend some time with you,"

Calla grinned at him before asking, "Anything else I can do to help?"

* * *

Laughing Jack chuckled when Candy Cane asked him if he'd like to assist, "I was wondering why I got that delightful shiver down my spine. I assume our little gumdrop is ensuring Jay will be joining us tomorrow?"

"Yes and she'll be doing the same with Pop later on," Candy Cane answered as she lit her scarcely used pipe.

"You're retaking up that habit again?" Laughing Jack asked as he turned back to the candy canes he was making.

"With all the bullshit we're going to go through just to get Siri back not to mention having to deal with the dementors when I go check on him, yes," Candy Cane breathed in the sweet tasting herb she'd chosen to smoke, "I'll stop once we get everything done,"

"You really do care about that guy," Laughing Jack commented as he coated one set of candy canes with poison of some type which would be distributed to certain victims.

Candy Cane nodded as she leaned back against the counter that the monochrome clown wasn't currently using, "It's hard not to. With his Black heritage and his ability to turn into a grim, he managed to accept us far more easily than some. Especially when he willingly blood adopted Lily as his sister even knowing who her true family members and the man she truly loves were, I couldn't help, but find myself caring about him," She took a deep drag from her pipe and began sighing at the feeling of the smoke entering her lungs after so long, "It also helps that he's one of the few humans that I actually enjoyed sleeping with for more than the extra energy him being a magical brought me."

"You actually slept with him?" Laughing Jack asked with a wide eyed expression, "Seriously?"

Candy Cane snickered at his expression, "Yes, I slept with him. I couldn't really say no to a free meal especially when Siri was offering it up. He was good enough that I had no problem going back. If it weren't for the fact I know he isn't my mate, I would've done the same thing as Lily and Jay."

Laughing Jack shook his head, "I honestly can't imagine you of all people having a steady relationship."

"It takes a special person," Candy Cane retorted not at all offended since she was a succubus, "Siri isn't the first person I've been in a steady relationship with. He's just the most recent of the few that have managed to catch my eye since snapping,"

"So are you doing this because you have feelings for him or because of the gumdrop?" Laughing Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Candy Cane shrugged as she puffed on her pipe, "A mix of both though mostly for the kitten. She needs Siri both because he is a wizard of noble birth and because he'll hopefully help keep her from snapping before she's ready."

"So what exactly do you need me to make in order to help with this endeavor?" Laughing Jack asked as he finished coating candy canes in poison and switched to coating another batch in some kind of flavoring.

"Nothing for the fashion show, but as much chocolate as you can to help counter the effect of the Dementors for both those going to check on Sirius and for Siri," Candy Cane answered as she took the pipe out of her mouth, "Nothing poisoned,"

Laughing Jack released a gusty sigh, "That's no fun, Cane, but I suppose I'll hold in my murderous impulses for the gumdrop."

Candy Cane rolled her eyes, "Please do, we need Siri around as much as Remy."

"I still don't really like that were," Laughing Jack commented with a small snort, "He's a bit too submissive for my taste,"

"He's a submissive werewolf, LJ," Candy Cane informed the monochrome clown, "The potion he takes wouldn't be half as effective if he weren't. Naturally cored alpha werewolves can only make submissive werewolves. Only those born of their bloodline can be alphas,"

"Basically they're biting people to make a harem?" Laughing Jack commented with an innocent expression, "Kinky,"

Candy Cane choked on her smoke and about coughed up a lung at that comment. When she managed to regain her breath, she wheezed out, "Dear creator Jack! Don't say shit like that."

"Doesn't make it any less correct," Laughing Jack grinned at her.

Candy Cane rolled her eyes, but had to admit it would make a lot of sense.

* * *

"Hey, Little One," Candy Pop greeted Calla as she entered his room with a towel turban on her head, "Helped Jay with his newest doll?"

"Yup," Calla pulled herself onto his bed next to him, "Whatcha doin?"

"Reading this," Candy Pop showed her the page he was reading, "It's one of the few fully intact books about the age of Heroes. Specifically, the ones that haven't been tampered with to keep the mortals from being stupid or finding out things that they really shouldn't know,"

"Really?" Calla looked at the words and frowned, "That language looks like the bastardized son of ancient Sumerian and Norse who ended up stealing from ancient Greek only to get fucked over by Ancient Aramaic,"

Candy Pop snorted as Night Terrors chuckled out, " **The Little Doll isn't wrong, Idiot."**

Mentally flipping off his inner demon, Candy Pop said, "It's one of the demonic languages. I forget the name, but I do know it's from the sixth circle of hell."

"So from the mentally deficient demons?" Calla asked making Candy Pop burst out laughing.

Night Terrors was roaring with laughter, " **I love our little mate, Idiot. I fucking love her!"**

Candy Pop slowly calmed down and hugged Calla to his side, "Little one, never change though try not to mention that little comment about the sixth circle around certain demons, okay?"

Calla nodded as she cuddled into him, "Alright, Poppy."

"Now," Candy Pop gestured to the book, "Want me to read to you?"

"Which story are you reading?" Calla asked as she peered down at the book curiously.

"Gilgamesh," Candy Pop answered as he turned to the first page of that story, "It's more detailed than the poem,"

"Yes, please," Calla looked at the book eagerly.

Candy Pop wasn't surprised since she really enjoyed books like this especially when they involved creeps. He vaguely remembered that one of the Brothers was featured in this story, but he wasn't sure which one. He felt her tap his shoulder as he began reading the story to her, "Yes, Little One?"

"Can you come to the mansion tomorrow for an hour or two? I want to show you and Papa something," Calla asked him curiously.

Candy Pop thought about it carefully before nodding, "Sure, I don't have much to do tomorrow. Do you want to go shopping for gifts later on?"

"Mhmm," Calla nodded with a bright grin, "I still need to find a gift for Draco,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well this chapter was meant to come out a little while ago, but a certain fire-type decided he wanted attention. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

 **Review:**

 **Jostanos : you'll just have to wait and see what she got Draco. **

**FANactic Writer : What type-moon reference? Me too, I had trouble writing it because I was laughing so hard.**

 **Past Shadows Sin : Calla's mate was always going to be Candy Pop, but I didn't plan on revealing it for a little while. Night Terrors however kind of high jacked stuff. Yes, but that stuff won't really start until third year. I've read that one too and to be quite honest, while I did enjoy it somewhat, I feel Angelwolf could have made it a bit less messy, ya know?**

 **Thunder-Death: I hope you enjoyed them as much the second time around. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Dressing up and just before the ball

* * *

Candy Pop should have known it was a trap. Jason should have known it was a trap. They had known that it might happen at some point the moment Candy Cane shared those stories with Calla, but had lowered their guard when it hadn't happened. Even when they realized it was a trap and had sought to get out of said trap, it had been too late. The devastating kitten eyes staring up at them and the pleading tone made it impossible to resist. How could two creeps of note have fallen so far that they allowed a pre-teen halfling to con them into something so humiliating? Night Terrors was laughing hysterically in Candy Pop's mind making the Incubus scowl and Jason frown, "Night Terrors?"

"Laughing his Lucifer be blessed ass off," Candy Pop replied with a low growl.

Jason scowled as well before a devious smile appeared on his face, "Oh? Why should he be laughing? He'll be participating as well after all."

Candy Pop froze before a grin stretched across his face while Night Terrors stopped laughing with wide eyes. The demonic entity shook his head, " **Heaven no! I ain't participating in that shit show!"**

Calla walked into the room carrying some make-up and paused as the two males turned to her with bright smiles making the little witch's eyes narrow in suspicion. She gripped the make-up cases a bit tightly, "What's going on?"

"Little One," Candy Pop bent down to smile at her, "Wouldn't it be a shame if Night didn't participate?"

" **Why you little fucking cunt bag-"** Night Terrors was cut off by Calla's expression brightening, " **Oh, Cerberus shit,"**

"That would be perfect!" Calla looked at Candy Pop with an eager expression that made Night Terrors grumble in the back of his mind, "Please, Night!"

 **"I hate you, Idiot,"** Night Terrors growled at him.

' _This is what you get for pushing me so much,'_ Candy Pop replied before nodding to Calla, "He says of course he'll do it,"

"Thank you!" Calla squealed as she hugged Candy Pop around the waist, "I'm going to tell Cane! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Calla sped out of the room after handing over the make-up she'd been carrying. Jason chuckled softly, "I'm almost proud of how she managed to manipulate us into this situation."

"Same," Candy Pop took one of the make-up kits with a sigh, "Almost makes me wish Lily-flower was actually physically present,"

"Then again, she'd probably be laughing hysterically at us while also taking as many blackmail photos as possible," Jason opened the kit he was holding, "Though I do have to say it is funny that Calla managed to get Night To agree when Lily never managed it,"

 **"Our mate has killer kitten eyes and is far too adorable for her own good,"** Night Terrors grumbled darkly as a squeal rang through the air, **"How did I go from being the terror that even the prince of hell feared awakening the wrath of to this?"** The demonic entity began shrinking down, " **I used to terrify people, but I can't even scare a preteen..."**

Candy Pop was somewhat shocked by Night Terrors actually whining. What the actual hell?

* * *

The female Creeps in the house giggled and laughed as they watched the fashion show. All the males in the house save for the Brothers and Laughing Jack, currently female, had been shoved into various dresses and forced to wear make-up. Everyone save for Slenderman was snapping pictures of each person while struggling to keep the camera straight especially when Calla used her magic to play the Barbie Girl song and forced everyone modeling to sing it. Jeff wasn't the only one attempting to curse out the various females in the room and vowing to get them back somehow. The only one who didn't sing was Candy Pop simply because she knew he didn't like singing for reasons that he'd never said. Much like with not celebrating Laughing Jack's birthday, she wasn't willing to push him to sing unless he offered.

If it weren't for the rules in place and the fact that her family would kill them for it, Calla would very likely be multiple feet beneath the ground for pulling that little trick. Most were surprised when Night Terrors took the stage especially when she didn't force him to sing either, Vivian turned to her best-friend with a small frown, "Why didn't you make him sing? First Candy Pop now him. What gives?"

"I know neither of them like singing and I'll respect their wishes to not sing," Was all Calla planned to say on the matter.

Further attempts to get a diffrent answer from the hybrid witch were met with failure, Calla looked up at Candy Cane when the succubus patted her shoulder with a smile. The female jester said nothing, but the little witch knew that the woman was pleased by the fact she hadn't used her magic to force either side of the woman's brother into singing.

* * *

Candy Pop and Night Terrors were full of curiosity as they made their way to Calla's room. The little witch's refusal to make them sing and her answer as to why left them wondering. Calla loved listening to the incubus sing whenever he agreed to it. They knew she wanted to hear Night Terrors sing, but she hadn't used the chance she'd had to force it today. It was a bit baffling which led to this moment. Knocking on the door, he opened it and stuck his head inside, "Little One, are you busy?"

"No," Calla shook her head as she held up the wrapped gift that she'd gotten Draco Malfoy, "I just finished wrapping this," She set it down on the table and looked at him curiously as he walked inside the room, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just curious about something," Candy Pop closed the door behind him and walked over to the table.

Calla's head tilted slightly as she looked at him curiously, "About what?"

Candy Pop sat down next to her, "Night and I are both wondering why you didn't take the chance to hear either of us sing," Calla frowned a bit at him, "Not that we aren't happy, but why? We know you've been wanting to hear us sing. Night especially since you've never heard him sing before."

"I said it earlier when Viv asked," Calla said as she turned fully to him, "I know you two don't like singing especially when other people are around," She shrugged a bit, "I'd rather respect your wishes than cause unneeded trouble and hurt,"

Candy Pop jerked in surprise at the last part as did Night Terrors, "What do you mean by 'hurt'?"

Calla offered him a knowing look, "It's like the thing with Jackie's birthday," Candy Pop wasn't able to find any words to say, "I don't know what happened to make singing hurt, Poppy, but I'm not going to make you two relive that pain if I can help it," She gave him a sad smile, "I don't like hurting my friends, Poppy."

"How do you know it hurts?" Candy Pop whispered the question.

"Every time you sing, you hesitate," Calla explained with a small frown, "Your voice is always sad even if the song is supposed to be happy," She paused for a moment as if wondering how to continue, "I asked Cane before and she said that it's part of your past. She told me not to push you and that it would hurt if I did," She looked a bit guilty, "I love hearing you sing, Poppy. I really want to hear Night sing too, but I won't ask if it causes you pain,"

Candy Pop automatically reached out to pull her into a hug and Calla pressed against him as her arms curled around his neck, "Oh, Little One."

 **"Is it so hard to believe she's our mate if she can see it?"** Night Terrors murmured in the back of his mind.

For once, Candy Pop had no reply to him because he was right. No one, not even his own twin had realized how much singing had hurt him until she asked why he never sang anymore. The little preteen in his arms managed it when his sister hadn't for over a hundred years since they snapped. He hugged her just a bit tighter to him as he murmured, "Thank you."

Who he was thanking, Candy Pop wasn't quite sure at the moment. Calla let out a soft giggle, "No need to thank me, Poppy. I'd do anything for the people I love."

Candy Pop shook his head lightly as he released her. A thought occurred to him and Night Terrors murmured, " **It won't be so bad if it's her."**

Hesitating for a few moments, Candy Pop murmured, "I...wouldn't mind singing for you. Night wouldn't either."

Calla stared at him with wide eyes, "Really, Poppy?"

"Mhmm," Candy Pop smiled at the brilliant grin that spread across her face.

"Are you sure?" The grin fell a bit and she bit her bottom lip.

"We're sure," Candy Pop assured her.

"Okay, but can you tell me the story about why you two don't like singing at some point?" Calla hesitantly inquired as she shifted a bit.

Candy Pop hesitated before nodding, "One day when you're older, one of us will tell the story."

Calla nodded firmly, "Okay, I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Twirling in the dress she'd be wearing to the Malfoy's before Christmas ball, Calla greatly enjoyed how well the dark blues and silvers of the dress mixed with her natural coloring. They didn't wash out her pale complexion and complimented the red of her hair very well. Paired with the light amount of make-up she'd be wearing for the ball which would make her eyes pop, she would definitely upstage Parkinson who still seemed to think pink was a good color on her. Candy Cane clapped her hands with a squeal, "You look wonderful, Kitten~"

"Thank you, Cane," Calla lightly curtsied to the succubus, "All we need to do is make sure my flats are ready and it'll be perfect,"

"It's my pleasure," Candy Cane hugged her lightly, "Let's see what Lily has to say,"

Picking up the mirror, Calla called for her mother and Lily beamed at her, "Hello, Calla."

"Mama," Calla greeted her.

"Lily~" Candy Cane stole the mirror.

"Cane," Lily let out a warm laugh, "Now, let me see how my daughter looks,"

"Right away," Candy Cane turned the mirror towards Calla.

Calla twirled again before curtsying, "What do you think, Mama?"

"Perfect," Lily clapped her hands, "Oh, I wish I could be out there to hug you right now. You look so adorable,"

"Think I'll beat out Parkinson?" Calla asked as she dropped the edges of her dress.

Lily nodded with a grin, "Definitely, you're far more cute and adorable than that pug-faced brat."

Calla beamed at her mother, "Good."

* * *

Getting to Malfoy manner required using the floo which was Calla's least favorite mode of magical transportation, she was just glad that it was over pretty quickly. She stumbled a bit upon leaving the fire-place, but moved out of the way. A nearby house-elf got rid of the soot that covered her as Jason came through behind her. The house-elf got rid of soot covering him and disappeared into the background. Narcissa approached alongside Lucius and Draco, "Mister Maker, Heiress Potter-Black, it is a pleasure that you've joined us."

"Lady Malfoy, we thank you for inviting us," Jason replied in a pleasant tone and held out a hand to the lady, "Calla has been looking forward to this,"

"I'm glad that hear it," Narcissa placed her hand in Jason's and Jason pressed a kiss to the knuckles before releasing the hand, "I hope you two are doing well,"

"We are," Jason nodded as he turned to Lucius, "Lord Malfoy, thank you for allowing us into your home,"

"It is no trouble," Lucius' had a rather strained expression on his face.

The two men shook hands as Narcissa turned to Calla, "Heiress Potter-Black, I am very glad to see you this evening. You're looking very pretty."

"Thank you for inviting us, Lady Malfoy," Calla said as she curtsied, "You look very beautiful tonight as well. The black really compliments the blonde in your hair," Narcissa's smile turned just a bit more true, "I hope that this evening goes well as I've been looking forward to this since Heir Malfoy gave me the invite," She turned to Draco, "Heir Malfoy, it is wonderful to see you this evening. Have you been well since we left school?"

"I've been quite well, Heiress Potter-Black," Draco greeted her with a light smile, "Have you?"

"Indeed," Calla nodded lightly, "Heir Malfoy, I have decided to give you your Christmas gift personally while I have the chance rather than send it by owl,"

"Thank you, Heir Potter-Black," Draco replied as she held out the gift to him, "I will open it on Christmas,"

* * *

Jason watched as Draco led his daughter off to where those younger than seventeen would be spending the ball before turning to their hosts as Narcissa commented, "I must admit that I wasn't expecting her greetings to be so refined and cultured."

"One of my friends, Candice Crane, has been tutoring her in being a refined Lady," Jason replied with a smooth smile, "As she is the heir to two Pureblood houses, it made sense. Of course, she also enjoys watching plays and acting in them when she has a chance,"

"Oh? That's delightful," Narcissa looked a bit surprised, "It's rare for children to enjoy the theater,"

"Calla shares both myself and Lily's love for it," Jason saw Lucius twitch a bit at the mention of Lily.

"That's wonderful, shall we go join the others, Mister Maker?" Narcissa asked him.

"Jason, please," Jason replied as he nodded, "But yes, I believe it would be a good idea to not deprive your guests of their hostess' beauty for much longer,"

Narcissa let out a delighted laugh and took his arm when he held it out to her, "Call me, Narcissa then. Lucius," Narcissa smiled at her husband, "I believe the Greengrass' should be arriving shortly. I will be back soon."

Leaving the grimacing blonde behind, they made their way to where the ball for those seventeen years old or older was. Narcissa smiled lightly, "You've raised a very cultured daughter, Jason."

"I'm merely following Lily's wish," Jason replied as he glanced at the woman, "She wished for our daughter to experience the world,"

"I wish that I'd gotten to know your wife back during Hogwarts," Narcissa admitted with a sigh, "If she had a daughter like Calla, I might've gotten along with her,"

* * *

Draco glanced at Calla for the nth time since they'd met in the receiving room, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"You're acting diffrent than normal," Draco stated rather bluntly, "It's odd,"

"I'm using a mask that I crafted to be viewed as the perfect Pureblood Heiress," Calla grinned at his stunned expression, "Draco, I've been in the theater for years, so creating a mask like this isn't that hard. I'm mostly doing it to show up Parkinson,"

"Why? I thought you didn't see me that way," Draco looked at her in confusion.

Rolling her eyes in slight exasperation, Calla told him, "Draco, I'm twelve and no even sure I like boys. I see you as nothing more than a friend and would prefer to keep it that way. Besides the whole thing with Parkinson is what most males term a 'girl-thing'."

Draco looked a bit relieved though he was still confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know the whole thing about alphas, betas, and omegas, right?" Calla asked and waited until Draco nodded, "Parkinson is nothing more than a yipping omega that's mostly bark with little biting ability. I, on the other hand, am an alpha that enjoys watching others and acting like a playful fox," She could see Draco starting to understand, "Parkinson is attempting to become an alpha over me. I enjoy her sorry attempts, but she's annoyed me drawing out the alpha who'll be putting the omega in their place. In this case, I'm taking the attention off of Parkinson and making everyone realize she's little more than a little yapper dog attempting to act like a wolf and failing quite horribly,"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter was interesting to write, I had trouble coming up with what exactly to give Draco. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thunder-Death: Yeah that part wasn't worded the best. Eventually perhaps.**

 **FANactic Writer: Now that I think about it, yeah. I just wasn't really thinking about it in terms of Type Moon though. I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

Ball and Christmas presents

* * *

Draco watched Calla somehow charm even the ice queen, Daphne Greengrass, with her pureblood facade. True to her words, the girl had taken away any and all attention from Parkinson much to the pug-faced brats ire. It was awe-inspiring and quite scary just how well her pureblood mask worked. It was so S _lytherin_ of her that he had trouble figuring out how the actual hell she wasn't a Snake. How on earth could a Ravenclaw be so Slytherin? He'd known that Calla wasn't normal especially when she defied all expectations with both her blood-line and what Hogwarts house she was in. But this made him reevaluate everything he knew about the red haired girl, he knew she saw him as a friend, but what were her goals in life?

It was time Draco used the tools his mother taught him from birth whenever his father wasn't around. A Black without insanity always had multiple plans and was too careful to fall for any tricks. While he doubted that Calla would actually try to trick him unless it was for a prank, he needed to be cautious as this just showed him how much he didn't know about his friend. Especially given what happened when Parkinson could no longer control herself, he was grateful that his younger-self hadn't been stupid enough to make an enemy of her rather than a friend.

* * *

Calla inwardly smirked when Parkinson finally broke, "What the actual hell do you think you're doing, Maker?!"

"Heiress Parkinson, I am unsure as to what you mean," Calla offered the pug-faced girl a faux concerned look, "I'm enjoying the party that our most gracious hosts have thrown. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Parkinson screeched as the doors to the ballroom containing the adults opened and allowed them to hear just what was going on with their children, "You're less than a dirty half-blood! You're acting like you are meant to be here that's the problem! I will not tolerate you mucking up the air any longer especially after you stole Draco away from m-"

"Heiress Parkinson, do you have any idea just how uncouth you're being right now?" Calla cut the girl off with a frown on her face and gave an exaggerated sigh, "To think that a pureblood Heiress of such a great house acts so lowly in a place such as this, it dishonors not only your family name, but our gracious hosts. I must wonder how your parents must feel knowing that their daughter is causing them to lose standing in such a manner," She took out the fan she'd brought and covered her mouth with it, "You think I 'stole' Heir Malfoy from you? You are more foolish than I thought possible. I have no desire for Heir Malfoy save for friendship and alliance later on if there is a need for it. I have made it known, but you seem to be unable to understand such a thing from the very start," She let out a small sniff, "I believe Lady and Lord Malfoy were right to cut off your betrothal with their Heir. After all if you're so lacking in tact that you act in such a way here of all places, what will happen to any children that may come from such a pairing. Perhaps it is best for them to search in other places, it will hopefully ensure the future of their family isn't afflicted with your...problems,"

Parkinson's face turned a multitude of colors before settling on a bright red that almost matched the Wealsey's hair color. Before she could say anything, a voice cut in, "Pansy!" Parkinson lost all color in her face and began to shake slightly, "What is the meaning of this?" A man that had to be Parkinson's face based on his coloring and unfortunate likeness to a pug stormed up as he barked, "Well?!"

"F-father, I-" Parkinson stuttered as she paled a bit further.

"Lord Parkinson, I believe it would be best for your daughter to return home," Narcissa cut in earning a nod from the man.

"I believe we will all be taking our leave," Lord Parkinson bit out with a glare towards his daughter, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I had thought we'd taught her better,"

The Parkinson's left the ball amidst whispers as Calla nearly grinned behind her fan. Lucius cleared his throat once the three had left, "Let us move onto the festivities."

* * *

Jason looked down at his daughter in amusement when Calla joined him after giving her goodbyes to Draco, "I see that you had fun, My precious little doll."

"Of course, Papa," Calla closed her fan and returned it to wherever she'd pulled it from, "After all, the Malfoy's know how to throw a rather nice party. I hope we are able to come again,"

"Though perhaps without the unpleasantness," Narcissa commented as they headed for the receiving room to leave via floo.

"Indeed," Calla offered the woman that was one of Sirius' cousins a smile, "Lady Malfoy, I thank you for inviting us. Despite the unpleasantness, it was a nice evening. I really do love your home,"

"Thank you, Heiress Potter-Black," Narcissa inclined her head, "I hope you have a wonderful Yule,"

The words were echoed and they left. Jason chuckled as they exited the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and headed out the door, "Tonight was a rather interesting night."

"Truly," Calla grabbed his hand as she smiled, "I hope to enjoy one like this again,"

"Oh?" Jason looked down at her as they headed for a secluded alleyway so he could use his door to take them home.

Calla nodded with a light smile, "It was actually fun to put on that kind of act. Pushing myself to act like one of those Princess' and keep it up for awhile was fun, I want to do it again."

Jason snorted a bit, "Not too often though, I'd prefer it if my adorable little girl didn't act like a spoiled brat."

"But Father," Calla's faux whine made him chuckle, "It's fun~"

"Perhaps, but spoiled brats don't get Christmas presents," Jason picked her up as they walked through his door.

Calla wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mean, Papa."

* * *

Calla put the dress into the laundry after getting rid of the soot covering it. She took a shower after cleaning off the make-up and smiled at herself in the mirror. Putting Parkinson in her place tonight had been fun, it helped her contain the urge to shove the sharpest pair of scissors she had into the bint's stomach. It had been a bit more difficult than she'd thought it would be to ignore the snide comments that had been thrown her way all night, but she had managed it. Containing her violent impulses was definitely deserving of a snack, she decided while drying off.

Getting dressed, Calla headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Candy Pop was making hot-chocolate, "Hello, Poppy."

"Calla," Candy Pop looked at her as she moved towards the fridge, "If you're looking for the ice-cream, it's gone,"

"Dang it," Calla groaned turned to him with a frown, "Do we have anything sweet?"

"Didn't you have enough sweets at the ball?" Candy Pop retorted as he handed over one of the mugs of hot-chocolate he'd made, "But no, we're out of sweets and don't have the ingredients to make any since no ones been shopping for the last few days,"

Calla grumbled as she took the mug and blew at the steam before taking a sip. Smiling at the taste of cinnamon and peppermint mixed with chocolate, she looked at Candy Pop curiously, "No job tonight?"

"I thought I'd stay in," Candy Pop said as he picked up his own mug after tossing all the dirty utensils and pans into the sink to be dealt with later, "Did you enjoy the ball?"

Calla nodded as they headed for the living room, "Mhmm! It was fun especially since Parkinson got into trouble with her parents for blowing up at me. I got to verbally rip her into shreds too."

"Shame you couldn't physically rip her into shreds," Candy Pop muttered earning a soft snort from Calla.

"She's going to be one of my victims when the time comes," Calla told him as they settled down in the living room to watch some sucky Christmas movies as was tradition around this time of year, "I almost wanted to shove my fan into her stomach and see how hard it would be to gut her with it,"

Candy Pop threw one of the thick blankets over them both as she cuddled into his side, "That would be pretty hard since your fan isn't made of metal or very sharp, you don't have the physical strength to do it either. Maybe once you get older and get more control over your powers it would work."

* * *

Calla looked over what she'd been given for Christmas with a small smile. It wasn't a bad haul especially since Draco had decided to gift her with a magical seamstress kit that had multiple types of threads and needles for her to play around with. She was more than happy that she'd gone through with her idea for his gift and hoped the blonde boy enjoyed it.

* * *

Narcissa looked at Draco as her son went to open the gift that from Calla, "Draco, what do you think Heiress Potter-Black gave you?"

"I'm unsure, Mother," Draco looked up from the rather pretty green and silver wrapping paper, "With Calla, you never know what she's going to do until she does it,"

"Such unpredictability is dangerous," Lucius sneered at the mention of Calla.

To the surprise of both his parents, Draco smirked at his father, "To her enemies, Father. It's a good thing I decided to befriend her than become her enemy. After all, I would probably have ended up in Parkinson's place had I not," He turned back to the gift in his hands, "While not a snake, she is cunning and quite able to bite those that decide to make them her enemies as Parkinson, Chang, and Edgecombe have discovered. It makes me wonder who else is going to make her their enemy."

Narcissa smiled as Lucius squirmed a bit. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Why don't you open the gift your friend gave you, Draco?"

"Right," Draco unwrapped Calla's gift to him, "A box?"

It was a wooden box about the size of a small jewelry box. The wood was stained a dark burgundy. Draco unlatched the box and frowned a bit upon seeing what a silvery green lump the size of a snitch. Narcissa leaned in a bit closer to get a good look at it, "What is that thing?"

Draco reached inside and picked up the snitch sized lump, "It's so warm and soft," The lump was covered in what felt like baby-fine fur, "What is-"

The lump shifted to reveal a brilliant blue eye that locked with his and Draco felt a pulse go through his body. The lump shifted and shivered as it's fur rippled. In his hands, it slowly grew until it had reached the size of a kitten and it's fur had turned the exact shade of blonde as his hair. Four stubby legs formed beneath the lump in the form of limbs, a fluffy tail and two ears formed next as his magic began to pulse in time with the creatures heart beat. Two small horns formed in between the ears that began to resemble fluffy triangles, a muzzle that ended in a pale pink nose formed next. A tiny mouth opened to reveal a pink tongue and a few sharp fangs. A second eye formed and peered into his eyes as they turned the exact same shade as his own. When the creature fully formed, it let out a soft purring sound as Narcissa asked, "What in the world?"

"What are you?" Draco murmured in shock.

The creature got to it's stubby paws and jumped from his hand to the ground where the box was resting. It reached inside the box with it's mouth and pulled out a letter that couldn't have possibly fit if it weren't for magic. It turned and presented the letter to Draco and the boy numbly took it prompting the creature to sit down in front of him radiating satisfaction. Narcissa looked at her son as he opened the letter, "What does it say?"

 _"Dear Patron,  
_ _The creature before you is a Linx. It is a magical creature much like a golem that I've created to become the perfect familiar for those who have been gifted it. This is a gift that cannot be bought for ones self, it must be gifted to one who needs it most and does no have a familiar of their own. It will protect and guard them from anything that may harm them. The Linx will live as long as its master and be ever loyal until its dying breath._

Draco frowned a bit, "But why would Calla get me something like this?"

"I've never heard of a creature like this before," Lucius scowled at the apparent Linx that was sitting patiently in front of his son.

"Is there a name of a company or something on the letter, Draco?" Narcissa requested in a soft tone.

Draco turned over the letter, "It just says Miz."

"That's not a name I've heard before, Draco you should contact Calla at some point soon and ask her where she'd gotten it," Narcissa decided after a moment of thought, "For now, we should find out what it eats and what gender it is,"

"She. Mother, my Linx is a she," Draco murmured earning a confused look, "She'll eat oranges and fish,"

"How do you know that, Draco?" Lucius demanded with a frown.

"We're connected. My magic is connected to her and hers to me," Draco put down the letter and picked up his Linx, "Her name will be Amia,"

* * *

"So what did you get Draco, Cal?" Vivian asked Calla as they sat together with everyone at the mansion getting ready to eat Christmas dinner.

"Oh, I got him a Linx," Calla answered as she poured herself a glass of cola.

"What is a Linx?" Vivian asked in confusion.

"A true familiar," Jason answered as he looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, "They take the perfect form for their master by connecting itself to no only that beings magic, but their very soul linking them together even after death. It's very rare that they end up in the hands of a magical," He picked up the wine glass he was drinking from, "They're made by a being simply known as Miz. Though I do have to ask," He gave his daughter a pointed look, "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Not on Earth," Calla smiled brightly at her father, "Poppy took me to Ansem,"

Jason immediately turned to give Candy Pop an incredulous look along with most everyone at the table, "Ansem?! You took my daughter to Ansem?!"

Candy Pop offered Jason a sheepish grin, "She was being picky about what to get the brat and we didn't have much time. Besides, she wanted to go and I needed to pick up some stuff," He shrugged lightly, "Since no one would dare touch her when she's with Night or I, we felt it would be perfectly safe."

"What exactly is Ansem?" Vivian cut in.

Calla answered as Slenderman place their food onto the table, "Ansem is one of the interconnecting realms that exist just outside of this plane of existence. No full human can go to Ansem despite its connection to this plane. It's a shopping center for the most part where you can get just about anything, but you've got to be careful since quite a few dangerous beings wander around it," She thanked Slenderman along with everyone else, "Not only are they buying things, they're usually also selling something or looking for a fight. You have to be careful when walking around otherwise you might end up being sold to someone or selling something you really shouldn't," She offered her father an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Papa. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I really thought that Draco needed a Linx. Since it's highly unlikely he'll end up snapping, I wanted to give him something that will ensure he's protected."

Jason let out a deep sigh, "I suppose it was a good idea, but please do not go back there anytime soon."

"I won't, Papa," Calla promised earning a relieved look.

"Wait, what about Ron?" Vivian burst out earning a confused look, "Ron won't be protected like that,"

Calla snorted softly, "Viv, do you really think I would leave Ron out?"

Vivian stared at her, "You got him one?"

"I ordered one, but it won't be ready for another year," Calla smiled lightly, "Miz only makes so many every year and you're lucky to get one if it isn't ordered. I got lucky with Draco's,"

"But why get Draco's now rather than Ron's?" Sally asked Calla curiously.

"Because Draco is in a precarious position thanks to his father where as Ron is well protected among his siblings," Calla served herself some food.

Vivian frowned a bit, "What about me or you?"

"We both have familiars. Luna has one as well though I'm not sure what. Hermione doesn't have one, but she won't be able to bond with a Linx due to the fact she technically has two souls attached to her body thanks to Leo," Calla speared a chunk of potato, "I also don't want one. Given my mixed heritage, we have no idea what kind of creature my Linx would become. Seeing as there's a large probability of it becoming some kind of monster, I'd rather not get one. I might consider it after I snap, but only on the off chance Shukaku passes on. Given the fact magical raccoon-dogs tend to live for well over three hundred years, I won't be getting one for a very long time,"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Well, this chapter is shorter than my normal, but I think there's enough information in it. Hogwarts is coming again!  
**

 **Review:**

 **Thunder-Death : Thank you.**

 **FANactic Writer : I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Injuries and Inheritance tests

* * *

The sound of glass being smashed and quite a bit of cursing reached Calla's ears. Had she been at the mansion, she would probably ignore it without much thought outside of wondering who was cursing and just how bad did their last job go. Since she was actually home, she couldn't actually ignore it especially since the person cursing sounded like Night Terrors. Pushing away from the paper she was attempting to translate from the fey language commonly used in Jareth's area of the fey realms, she got up and left her room. Heading downstairs, she smelt blood and promptly sped up her pace. She found Night Terrors in the living room sitting on the ground with multiple bleeding scratches and a rather large tear going through his right wing causing her to pale, "Night! What the hell happened?"

" **Doll,"** Night Terrors greeted her with a slight grunt as he turned his head revealing a rather large bleeding scratch going from above his right eye to down his neck, " **Got into it with some piss-ass demons and a few High Fey belonging to that bitchy queen,"**

"Let me go grab my kit," Calla quickly ran back upstairs to grab her potions and med-kit before rushing back downstairs, "How did this even happen?"

" **Had an itch to kill someone and went after them,"** Night Terrors informed her as she set the kit down and opened it to grab the supplies she'd need for his wing which was the most pressing injury, " **Thought I'd have some more fun and wanted a drink, I got jumped on my way back. Won the fight and left them all very much dead,"**

Calla uncorked the potion that she'd be using to clean the tear in his wing as she warned him, "This is going to hurt like a bitch," She began cleaning the tear earning a loud snarled curse and the sound of the coffee table's wood cracking enough that they'd have to replace it, "Good. What on earth possessed them to jump you?"

 **"Stupidity,"** Night Terrors gritted out, " **Where are Cane and Jay?"**

"Cane's visiting Azkaban," Calla answered as she finished cleaning the tear and took out the things she'd need to stitch it back together, "Papa's with Uncle Owl getting everything prepared for our visit to Gringotts tomorrow and I think investigating the lead Jareth has on getting the bastard's soul out of my scar,"

 **"Good,"** Night Terrors let out a deep growl and the coffee-table shuddered as his tail twitched violently while she began to stitch the wound, " **Where is everyone else?"**

"At the mansion, Vivian and Hermione are spending time with their fathers in order to create a bond according to Luna," Calla inwardly winced at the pain Night Terrors was going through while she stitched up the sensitive membrane of his wings, "It was Splendor's idea and I think they're somewhere down in the subbasement,"

After finishing up the tear, Calla carefully checked his wings for anymore damage before moving onto the rest of his injuries. Night Terrors held still for her as she worked which the hybrid was grateful for. It was difficult enough to push back her emotions and keep them there while she worked on fixing Night Terrors. When she finished, the hybrid checked him over before beginning to pack up her supplies, "There, I've done all I can. Your innate healing abilities should be able to do the rest. How come Poppy didn't try to take control?"

Knowing Candy Pop, he usually would've been at the forefront by now especially once his injuries had been fixed up. The fact he wasn't worried Calla quite a bit. Night Terrors soothed her worries rather easily, " **He's asleep and rather deeply at that. It's one of our switch days."**

It was an arrangement that the two parts of the Incubus had come up with long before Calla had ever even been a thought in her parents heads. On 'switch days' Candy Pop would take a mental vacation of sorts and go into a deep sleep that would hopefully refresh his tired mind, Night Terrors would take control of their body and do whatever he felt like. The days weren't always planned out especially if Candy Pop was under a lot of stress that he couldn't really work through. She wondered over what had prompted this switch day, but supposed it wasn't her business so long as Candy Pop was alright. Packing away her supplies, she asked, "Will you be alright, Night?"

 **"I'll be fine, Doll,"** Night Terrors pulled her into a light hug.

Calla pressed an ear to his chest earning a low chuckle from Night Terrors. It was something she always did whenever one of her important people were injured since it usually assured her that they'd be alright. She pulled away after a moment, "You should go get cleaned up. What exactly did you break other than the coffee table?"

Night Terrors stood up and gestured to one spot on the floor where a glass that had clearly been full of some-type of red wine lay shattered on the ground. Calla swore at the sight of the wine that was quickly staining the white persian rug that Candy Cane had gotten years ago. She pinned Night Terrors with a scathing glare. The demonic entity raised his hands up in surrender, " **I didn't mean to do it."**

"Cane is going to be pissed at you," Calla couldn't believe he'd be so careless since wine was impossible to get out of rugs like that where as blood wasn't very hard since they had a potion that worked very well, "I get that you were injured, but she's going to kill you,"

" **I'll find another one,"** Night Terrors didn't even flinch at the fact Candy Cane was likely going to maul him, " **It's just a rug,"**

"I'm not covering for you," Calla was not going to be thrown under the bus especially not because Night Terrors had apparently taken leave of his senses, "Don't you remember that Cane got that rug after bedding Cleopatra?"

Night Terrors stared at her before looking back at the rug and paled, " **Shit."**

"I am not covering for you," Calla told the demonic entity, "While she won't kill me, she'll torture me during training and that ain't happening,"

"Who's torturing wh-My rug!" Candy Cane stared at the blood and wine stained rug in horror.

"Night did it," Calla pointed at Night Terrors, "I was just treating his injuries,"

Candy Cane patted her head, "Good job, Kitten. Now why don't you go wash away the blood Night got on you and finish up that worksheet Jareth gave you? I'm going to be dealing with this idiot."

"Okay," Calla pointed at Night Terror's wings, "His right wing had a tear going through it that I patched up,"

"Noted," Candy Cane smiled sweetly at Night Terrors as Calla snagged her med and potions-kit before taking off towards the stairs.

Had Calla not known that Candy Cane wouldn't truly harm her brother or was willing to brave the succubus' ire, she would've stayed downstairs and helped Night Terrors since he'd been through a lot. Thing is, Night Terrors knew about the rule Candy Cane had about drinking wine in the living room near that rug and broke it along with the glass he'd been drinking from. Needless to say, Night Terrors was going to get his ass beaten.

* * *

Jason took one look at Night Terrors who looked a little worse for wear and then at the new rug before asking, "You spilled wine on her rug, didn't you?"

 **"It was an accident,"** Night Terrors grunted giving him a sullen glare, " **I broke my wine glass when I bumped my injured wing into something,"**

Jason glanced at Night Terrors' right wing making note of the stitches, "How the hell did that happen?"

" **I got jumped by some dumb demons and uppity fey belonging to that bitch queen,"** Night Terrors shifted a bit with a grimace, " **They're dead. The Doll fixed me up,"**

"She's getting fairly good at patching us up," Jason was proud of his daughter even if he didn't necessarily want her to use those skills as often as she seemed to while at home, "I take it this is a switch day?"

Night Terrors nodded as Jason moved to sit down on the couch, " **The Doll is up in her room working on that worksheet Jareth gave her and Cane is attempting to salvage her rug. Where is he anyway?"**

"At the bank getting his paperwork done," Jason didn't envy his cousin for the amount of paperwork he had to do.

The amount seemed to increase every year especially when new technology that could benefit the goblins came out and the general fact that his underlings could be bloodthirsty bastards. Night Terrors snorted at that, " **Being a king isn't worth the damn paperwork."**

"Agreed," Jason took off his lop hat and set down, "Will you be switching back with Pop soon?"

" **Have to, Liu's brat is scared of me after all,"** Night Terrors grumbled softly.

Hermione was scared of Night Terrors to the point Leon was always in control whenever the demonic entity was out. It frustrated the hell out of Night Terrors more than he enjoyed the fear coming off the girl especially since it meant he couldn't be in control as often anymore. Granted, Night Terrors wasn't that active in the first place, but having his freedom limited really grated on the demonic entity's nerves. Jason could understand which is why he didn't allow Hermione over after a certain time to give Night Terrors a chance to enjoy being in control.

* * *

Heading into Gringotts, Calla gripped her father's hand as Hermione asked, "How exactly does this even work?"

"We prick our fingers over a piece of potion treated parchment on a piece of slate covered in runes," Calla explained as Jason led the way towards one of the goblins, "The magic used on both will dissect our blood and write what it finds on the parchment,"

"How do we prick our fingers?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Enchanted dagger that burns any trace of blood on it's blade and heals the wound it makes," Calla grinned brightly, "I definitely want to get a pair of scissors like that,"

"And you'll be getting a pair eventually," Jason told her with an amused laugh, "I thought you didn't like the idea of using something sharp to kill someone,"

"I can use them to torture someone," Calla stated rather bluntly, "Think about it, you could stab someone in the eye with them and not have them bleed out,"

Before Calla could go into detail, Vivian cut in, "Cal, I think you're making Hermione sick."

Calla looked at Hermione and saw how pale the girl looked. Inwardly wincing, she offered the pale girl an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Hermione. It's hard to remember that you're still getting used to all this."

"Ah, Mister Maker," The goblin teller was grinning a bit as he looked at Calla showing he'd heard her talking, "I assume you're here for the three inheritance tests?"

"Yes," Jason chuckled a bit at the bloodthirsty light in the goblin's eyes.

The goblin barked out something in gobbledygook before saying, "Split-Ear will show you the way."

A goblin with both his ears almost completely split in half appeared and gestured for them to follow him. They were led into a slightly cramped office where a stately looking goblin resided. The goblin shifted his golden framed glasses on his nose, "Good evening, Mister Maker. My name is Iron-Blood and I'll be doing the inheritance tests."

"I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Master Iron-Blood," Jason smiled politely at the goblin.

Iron-Blood nodded before turning to the three pre-teens while seemingly doing his best to ignore Jareth, Candy Pop, Candy Cane, and Liu, "Come forward you three, we do not have time to waste."

Calla stepped forward with a bright smile, "Good evening, Master Iron-Blood. Thank you for your assistance in this matter for both my friends and I."

Iron-Blood's lips twitched a bit into a faint smile as he pulled out three parchment covered slates and a trio of silvery daggers that radiated magic, "Pick a slate and prick your fingers."

Calla and Vivian did as asked immediately while Hermione hesitated. Liu came over and pricked Hermione's finger when she couldn't seem to, "Sorry, Hermione, but we can't waste Master Iron-Blood's time."

Hermione looked at her finger in shock when there wasn't even a cut on it, "I didn't even feel it."

"The blades are enchanted to with a numbing function," Iron-Blood informed Hermione.

"All the better for assassinating someone without being detected," Calla added rather cheerfully earning a few snorts.

Vivian looked at Calla with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you seem so bloodthirsty today?"

Calla flushed a bit as she muttered, "I'm on my period."

Vivian blinked a bit before saying, "That actually makes sense."

Iron-Blood cleared his throat to cut through the silence that had fallen over the room, "The tests should be done as they are quite basic."

Calla picked up her slate and looked it over before saying, "I am related to Slytherin through Mom and Gryffindor through Uncle James."

"Hey, we're related to Morgan Le Fey," Vivian announced with wide eyes, "That's actually really fucking awesome,"

"That also means you're related to King Arthur too," Calla pointed out.

"Who cares about King Arthur? We've got an awesomely powerful bitch for an ancestor," Vivian grinned rather toothily reminding the room that she was Jeff's daughter.

"Wait does that mean we can inherit Camelot?" Hermione asked in a rather breathless tone.

Calla snorted softly, "Nope. Camelot doesn't actually exist anymore."

"Really?" Vivian asked looking faintly disappointed.

"Yup," Calla handed her slate over to Jason, "When it got destroyed, the thing connecting it to this world imploded and turned Camelot into a void,"

"It sucked to watch it get destroyed, but given that it was being over run by demons, it was for the best," Candy Pop commented earning a nod from Candy Cane.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Okay this chapter is one that I actually really enjoyed writing in some places. I put a bit of angst in it since not everything can be happy especially with Creepypastas being involved.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jostanos : Not really unless you're counting Leon since Calla doesn't have any Camelot blood in her. It's fine since I have an Akita that tries to act like a lap-dog only she's way too big for it since she's an American Akita. I will admit to being a bit worried though. I really like hearing from you after all.**

 **FANactic Writer : Glad to hear it.**

 **guadadominguez4 : Glad you liked it. It's nice to hear from you again, My Friend. **

* * *

The twin jesters and returning to Hogwarts

* * *

Candy Pop winced as Eyeless Jack checked over his right wing while mentally cursing out Night Terrors. This was why he didn't like having his demonic features showing other than the fact that they made it harder to put his victims at ease, the wings were far too large of a target. Night Terrors grunted at him, **"It's not my fault a certain someone decided not to fuck the bitch queen when she asked."**

' _She is a disgusting whore and probably would've tried to add us to her harem without our consent,'_ Candy Pop snapped at Night Terrors trying not to shift his aching wing away from Eyeless Jack, ' _We also couldn't stand her and probably would've murdered the bitch. If that had happened, we would've either been placed in charge of that realm or put to death. I much prefer living,'_

Night Terrors growled at him before they both focused on Eyeless Jack, "Well, you should be okay to hide it by the time you're supposed to go back to Hogwarts with the kids. All I suggest is letting them out when you get the chance, you should also stretch them once the right one heals fully which should take about a week," Eyeless Jack stepped back sounding quite pleased, "The kid's getting pretty damn good at stitching considering how nice and clean it is. If it does scar up, it'll probably be hard to find."

"Thanks, EJ," Candy Pop pulled on his shirt carefully as the former human went to get some things.

"No problem," Eyeless Jack waved him off, "Just do me a favor and tell Jason that I'm probably going to be stealing his daughter a lot during the summer, she has a gift that I really want to nurture,"

"I will," Candy Pop got off the exam table and moved towards the door, "Though you might find some trouble getting her to focus since we're setting up in New York this time around, she's probably going to be attempting to join up with some play productions and stuff,"

Eyeless Jack chuckled a bit, "I don't really mind too much. She's pretty damn good at it."

Despite being young, Calla was quite good at hiding behind masks and transforming herself into someone else. It was a talent that they'd cultivated and ensured that she would be able to make into something deadly once the time came. On the one hand, it was a shame that she would never truly be able to show her talent to the human world, but that was the price of being born to a Creep. On the other hand, it would be amazing to see how she did once she'd snapped. Night Terrors chuckled darkly, " **Her victims will never see it coming. Our Doll will be the definition of a trap."**

* * *

Calla hugged Jareth around the waist and pouted at him, "Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately," Jareth hugged her back, "But it's needed if we're going to get your dear old mom out of that scar of yours alongside that bastard's soul,"

"I'll miss you," Calla told him firmly.

"I'll miss you too, Sprite," Jareth pulled back to pat her head, "Try to cause hell for the mortals without doing the same for your old man,"

"I will," Calla grinned up at him, "I'll also keep working on playing my flute and those work-sheets. Be safe,"

"I will," Jareth looked at Jason and nodded lightly, "Cousin, I'll contact you soon enough,"

Calla moved away to allow the two a moment to embrace. Jason patted Jareth on the back, "Good luck and safe travels."

"Thank you," Jareth moved towards the door, "Good luck to you two and may the Creator watch over you,"

With that, Jareth disappeared back to his realm. Calla looked up at her father, "Papa, Uncle Owl will be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine," Jason assured her with a smile, "It is Jareth after all. Now, how about we finish getting your things packed then go watch that movie marathon we planned on,"

Calla grinned up at him despite the worry she felt for Jareth, "Okay, Papa!"

* * *

 _(While Night Terrors was out getting jumped)_

Candy Cane hugged Calla tightly and kissed the hybrid's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Calla hugged Candy Cane back just as tightly, "Tell Siri that I said hello and I'm really excited to be meeting him soon, okay?"

"I will," Candy Cane looked over Calla's back to Jason, "I'll be back,"

With that said, Candy Cane released Calla before vanishing from Jason's workshop in a plume of pink tinted blue smoke. She reappeared on the storm ridden coast five miles from Azkaban. Checking her supplies and securing James' cloak around her body, she began making her way towards the prison as her body became little more than a cloud of oddly colored smoke. Floating over the ocean, she mentally grimaced as the tainted chill that marked the beginning of the Dementors' territory began to fill the air. It got increasingly worse as she drew closer the almost decrepit prison making her quite glad that Calla wasn't coming along for the ride. She'd have to spend time in hell after this was done with if only to free herself from the sticky tendrils of those abominations. Reaching it, she began moving around the edges of the prison carefully feeling around with her energies.

Since Sirius hadn't died like she'd thought he had all those years ago, the man should still carry the mark she'd left on him back when they'd first hooked up. The only reason she hadn't been able to feel it was definitely due to the abominations and the tainted chill their energy left. Finding it as she drew closer to one side of the prison, she quickly began to follow the trail her energy left. Entering into a far too small cell, she carefully placed a few wards down to ensure that the guards wouldn't notice what was going on, the abominations wouldn't feel her, an alarm ward, and one that would protect Sirius from further damage from the abominations presences.

Once that was done, Candy Cane returned to corporal form and looked around the cell to find a ball of matted fur curled up underneath the poor excuse for a cot. Walking over to it, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she saw just how much Sirius had suffered even with the protection his grim animagus form offered him. Dropping down, she reached out and gently woke him up. The grim's eyes snapped open and stared at her as a whine filled the air. Biting back the urge to sob, she murmured, "Siri, I'm here."

The grim was replaced with the almost skeletal form of Sirius Black who whispered rather hoarsely, "Cane?"

Hair that had been a luxurious tumble of curls was now a matted and oily mess, the stormy grey orbs once filled with mischief were sunken in and dull. The somewhat stocky form had lost all fat and muscle. The heavily tanned skin had become a grey tinted ghostly pale. Perfectly trimmed finger nails had become cracked and yellowed, the beard on his face was scraggly and far too long. Tears slowly began to run down her cheeks, she gently cupped his cheeks, "It's me, Siri. It's really me."

Sirius' eyes were filled with hope and desperation as he asked, "What did Candy Cane say when I revealed my animagus form to her?"

"A grim fits you so well it isn't even funny, Siri," Candy Cane murmured with a slight grin as tears ran down her cheeks, "You were meant to be with us just like Lily,"

"Cane," Sirius practically collapsed against her as his far too thin arms curled around the succubus' neck.

Sirius began sobbing as he practically shouted what had happened that horrible Halloween night. Candy Cane whispered apologies as she hugged the shade that her former lover had become. Those monsters had nearly sucked the life out of him, she felt a deep sense of rage settle in her soul as she mentally promised to kill anyone who got in her way of freeing Sirius. She wasn't going to let him suffer any longer.

* * *

 _(Present day)_

Candy Cane dropped onto her bed with an exhausted sigh and rubbed at her eyes. How was it traveling through the dream realm could be so exhausting? It didn't make much sense, but she supposed a big part of it came from using her powers. Well that and not taking any energy from those she'd visited, she should probably avoid doing that again for awhile. She heard the door open and looked up to find Calla, "Hey, Kitten."

"Cane, are you alright?" Calla looked at her with a worried frown, "Your energy is really low,"

Candy Cane offered her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Kitten. I've just been ensuring those stubborn bastards won't stop Sirius from getting a trial."

"You should go feed then," Calla told her rather sternly, "Making sure Sirius gets his trial is okay, but he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself doing it,"

Letting out a soft laugh, Candy Cane held out her arms for the little hybrid. Calla walked over and pulled herself onto the bed next to her. Wrapping her arms around the pre-teen, she kissed Calla's cheek, "I will. Don't worry too much about me, Kitten."

"Can't do that," Calla denied her seemingly without a thought.

"I'll feed soon," Candy Cane relaxed on her bed, "Just need a few moments,"

"Was it really that hard?" Calla asked her curiously.

Candy Cane shook her head, "Not really, the amount of people I needed to visit is what's made me so tired."

"How come you didn't take any energy from them?" Calla looked at her in confusion as she shifted to lay on the succubus' stomach.

Candy Cane reached out and gently began running her fingers through Calla's hair as she said, "Because I'd likely take too much from them. With magicals, it's difficult for my kind to keep ourselves from draining them dry because their magic tastes so good. If we've marked them as ours and have a connection to them, it isn't so hard," She watched as Calla's eyes started to droop and her body began to slump against the succubus, "Since we need those stubborn bastards alive, I couldn't risk taking energy from them."

"Oh," Calla nuzzled into her stomach.

Candy Cane smiled softly as she let her eyes close, "I'll go feed after a nap."

"M'kay," Calla's breathing slowly began to even out.

If Candy Cane had been a diffrent succubus or Calla had been older, she might've tried to feed from the hybrid rather than just take a nap with her. She couldn't though even if she'd wanted to or the girl had offered. After all, Candy Pop was her brother and Calla was his mate. Unlike some of succubus, she knew better than to try something like that. She should probably speak to Night Terrors at some point and see what he thought about her plan. If he said no, she wouldn't press despite wanting to. If he said yes, she'd go through with it though it'd wait until Calla was fifteen.

* * *

Candy Pop walked up the stairs wondering where Calla was since they were supposed to be testing her knowledge of the fey language Jareth had the little one learning. The door to Candy Cane's room opened and Calla walked out yawning her head off. She slammed into him and held up her arms. Picking the little one up, he held her carefully, "Tired?"

"Took a nap with Cane," Calla answered while laying her head on his shoulder, "She went to go feed,"

That's odd, Candy Cane had been out to feed last night and shouldn't need to this soon. Frowning a bit, Candy Pop asked, "Why is that?"

"She was making sure those stupid bastards would let Siri have his trial," Calla told him as he moved towards his room, "Didn't take any energy from them,"

"That would definitely do it," Candy Pop shook his head lightly at that though admitted it was probably for the best since Candy Cane probably would've drained at least one of them dry, "Are you too tired to work on your knowledge of the fey language Jareth has you learning?"

"No. Just need a minute," Calla released a jaw cracking yawn.

"Liar," Candy Pop accused with a soft chuckle, "But we can't have you going back to sleep, you'll never be able to fall asleep tonight and we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow,"

Calla huffed at him, but said nothing as she pressed her face into his neck. Candy Pop opened the door to his room and carefully made his way inside ensuring his wings didn't touch anything. He set Calla down on his bed and went over to his shelf. He began going through the books in an attempt to see if he had something written in the language Jareth was having Calla learn. He found one only to freeze when a hand touched his right wing. Calla spoke as her fingers lightly ran along the almost fully healed tear in his wing, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, but it'll be finished healing by tomorrow morning especially since I'm going to feed tonight," Candy Pop struggled to keep from shivering at the feeling of her touching his wing.

"I wish there was a way I could help," Calla murmured as her fingers stopped moving.

"Maybe when you're older and know how to heal others using your powers," Candy Pop's wing twitched a bit as her fingers moved away from the tear towards the edge of his wing, "Calla?"

"It's so soft and smooth," Calla murmured softly and he could hear the smile in her voice, "Why are they covered in fuzz?"

"So I can read the winds while flying," Why were his wings so damn sensitive? "Little One, I need to go to the bathroom real quick," He turned before she could touch the outer edge of his wing and handed her the book, "Try to start reading that, I'll be right back,"

With that, Candy Pop fled to the bathroom as Night Terrors groaned, " **Damn curious little Doll."**

 _'We can't blame her for being curious,'_ Candy Pop walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, ' _We've never let her so close to our wings before outside of the times we've accidentally injured them,'_ He splashed his face with water, ' _How the hell are we going to explain why she shouldn't touch them?'_

 **"Why should we?"** Night Terrors glared at him in confusion through the mirror as Candy Pop looked up, " **As our mate, it's her right to touch our wings,"**

Candy Pop glared back at Night Terrors, ' _She is only 12, Night. Not anywhere close to being legal, she needs to know how inappropriate it is to touch our wings.'_

 **"So you admit she's our mate,"** Night Terrors grinned brightly at him.

' _No! I didn't say she's our mate,'_ God, why couldn't Night Terrors just leave him the heaven alone about it? ' _We are explaining why she can't touch our wings,'_

Drying off his face with a towel, Candy Pop turned off the water and moved back towards his bedroom as Night Terrors scoffed at him. Calla looked up from the book, "Poppy, what does this word mean?"

Candy Pop decided to talk to Calla later about his wings while he helped her read through the book.

* * *

Getting on the train to Hogwarts, Calla, Vivian, Luna, Candy Pop, and Hoodie found a compartment rather quickly. Ron joined them not long before the train set off. Draco came into the compartment as they started their journey, "Calla, where did you get Amia?"

"Amia?" Vivian asked in confusion.

"His Linx," Calla admitted that the name was fairly nice, "I got her at a shop. Poppy took me,"

"Mother and father have never heard of them before," Draco told her, "And Amia is far smarter than any animal I've ever met,"

Considering the fact he's never met Smile, it isn't a surprise. Calla looked over the Linx that was currently curled up around Draco's shoulders, "I wouldn't be surprised. Magicals rarely encounter one. I was lucky to get one of the few that were made and I put in an order to get one for Ron as well."

Calla explained what a Linx was to the confused Ron while making no mention of where she'd gotten it from. Ansem wasn't well known to wizards unless they were slaves or being used as food for certain beings. Out of the two wizards, Draco would be the most likely one to know about it given his father and mother's connections. More so Narcissa due to her Black heritage, the Black family might've declined, but they still had access to certain knowledge. By the end of her explanation, Ron looked at her in shock, "Why would you get me something so expensive?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt or ever be alone," Calla looked at him with a slightly somber gaze, "Even if the beast that killed my mother and uncle James is dead, it doesn't mean that I don't have enemies. I'd rather make sure my friends are well protected then lose them. Besides, I have more money then I'd ever be able to actually use, so it's no surprise that I'd use it to spoil what friends I have,"

After all, it wasn't likely Calla would always be around for Draco or Ron. After she snapped, she would have maybe a few years to a decade before she'd need to stop contacting them if only to ensure she wouldn't need to kill them for accidentally learning the truth of it all. Unless they became Guardians, she mentally added while Vivian began asking Draco about the ball. The look in Vivian's eyes told her that she understood what the hybrid had been thinking about and felt the same. They needed to enjoy what time they had with their non-Creep friends because it would be ending one way or the other. After all, not everyone was like her mother and could handle the knowledge of Creeps being real.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Why am I so angsty sometimes? I guess it has to do with the fact that I wrote so much fluffy shit or something like that. Damn, this makes me fear what I'm going to write when Calla discovers the joys of being a teenager...I'm going to be fucked aren't I?**

 **Review:**

 **FANactic Writer:** **Candy Cane would be the first one to join up with you. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

Valentines day interlude

* * *

Once back at Hogwarts, Calla and everyone else fell into an easy rhythm. Classes were slowly getting harder, the school seemed to be settling down for the most part since no more victims of the basilisk had been found. The lack of attacks immediately caused those that knew about the Diary and it's connection to one Ginny Weasley realize what had been going on. Needless to say, everyone was pretty happy that the connection between the two had been broken back during Christmas break. The fan-girl was showing signs of recovery which relieved Calla if only because the kid was the younger sister of a good friend and two almost friends. Of course, they did have to deal with the snake at some point, but that would probably only occur closer to the end of the year when they could focus on it.

* * *

Calla walked into the great hall only to freeze and look at the pink covered place in horror. Granted, she didn't mind Valentines day for the most part since it was an excuse to eat chocolate and apparently one of the best days to kill oblivious people. She actually somewhat liked the day especially when she got to watch Toby try and, usually fail very badly at it, flirt with Eyeless Jack mostly by giving the cannibal a heart from one of his victims. Today on the other hand, she felt a sense of horror and dread fill her to the brim as she stared at the Great Hall which was covered in enough pink to make even Sally cringe in disgust. Gagging at the disgusting sight, she backed out of the great hall and grabbed a stunned Vivian on the way.

They hid inside one of the abandoned classrooms after getting enough food to last them until classes were over. Vivian shivered violently as they finished locking the classroom with every locking charm they knew, "Who the fuck is stupid enough to do something like that?"

"Lockhart," Calla dropped down onto a beanbag chair that she transfigured from an old desk, "Dear Creator, I wanted to puke,"

"There is such a thing as too much pink," Vivian shudder violently.

"I think Sally would agree with you," Calla muttered as she transfigured a second chair and Vivian slumped against it, "Think we'll miss anything important?"

"Nope," Vivian shook her head as she grabbed one of the danishes they'd picked up.

Calla took out her scarcely used phone and texted Candy Pop, ' _Cover for Viv and I?'_

 **'I guess. Your dad's going to be annoyed at you missing school,'** Candy Pop replied.

 _'Papa will understand especially if you send him a pic of the great hall. Dear Creator, I think even Sally would puke at the sight of it,'_ Calla was definitely going to avoid the color pink for awhile.

Candy Pop sent her a green sick emoji, ' **Probably. Want me to grab your school work?'**

 _'Please,'_ Calla made herself a breakfast sandwich, ' _We're set for food until dinner,'_

 **'Smart,'** Candy Pop replied, **'Make sure you keep the door locked, the pedo hired dwarves** **dressed up as cupids to deliver valentines. They'll also sing apparently,'**

"Oh god," Calla was very glad she hadn't started eating yet and showed Vivian the text plus the picture Candy Pop sent her of a dwarf.

"Holy shit! We're so fucking staying here all day," Vivian shuddered at the sight.

Calla nodded in agreement as she began eating her food, ' _Text me when I need to summon you here.'_

 **'Gotcha,'** Candy Pop sent a thumbs up, ' **See you, Little One,'**

"I am so glad he's willing to help us out," Vivian commented as Calla put her phone away.

"Ditto," Calla swallowed the food in her mouth before grabbing one of the water jugs.

Rather than drink it out right, Calla took out a piece of black lined grey paper earning a curious look from Vivian, "What's that?"

"Something LJ and I came up with awhile ago," Calla answered as she poured some water onto the paper, "It'll tell us if there is any potions present," The paper turned a soft green, "Looks like we're good,"

"You really think that asshole would potion us?" Vivian asked as Calla poured herself a glass of water.

"Either him or someone else, why do you think I drink water or milk while we're at school?" Calla took a drink before going back to her sandwich, "Water is easy to test and potions don't work when added to milk because of the calcium. It spoils milk and turns it a rather nasty green color,"

"Really?" Vivian looked at the hybrid curiously, "I didn't know that. The whole calcium part. How come?"

"I'd be surprised if you did considering the fact only potions masters or those with a really good grounding them know about it like healers," Calla took a bite of her sandwich as she dredged up what she'd read in her mother's notes on the subject "The calcium acts as a nullifying agent that pulls apart the bonds that form between the various ingredients. Certain potions are able to circumvent it like the one I took last year, they're specially made to accept and use any calcium to help along the process of what it's made to do,"

"But what about if someone drinks milk before or after taking a potion?" Calla was somewhat surprised by how curious Vivian was.

Vivian didn't like potions or it could be that she didn't like their teacher. Calla would definitely have to ask once she'd answered the other girl's questions, "The acid in our stomach and our magic creates a barrier that prevents it from doing that even if the potion is harmful. I don't exactly know why that is since Mama never got a chance to research it and I'm mostly going off her notes," She looked at Vivian curiously, "Viv, do you actually like potions?"

"Not really," Vivian actually flushed a bit, "Can I be truthful?" Calla nodded, "I really like chemistry, Cal. What chemicals make up what and how the affect the world around them, it's really interesting,"

"You should talk to LJ or Toby since they're pretty good at it though mostly Jackie," Calla offered up feeling just a bit surprised, "Toby mostly likes finding the best way to make something go boom while LJ has to know a lot in order to make some of his more dangerous candies. In fact, you can probably learn a lot about various sciences from Jackie,"

Vivian looked a bit surprised and hesitant, "Do you think he'd be willing to teach me?"

"If you ask nicely and aren't a pain in the ass towards him, he'll probably be willing since he likes talking about that kind of thing when he isn't on a job or working on a playmate," Calla smiled warmly at her friend, "I'll even call in one of the favors he owes me if it'll help,"

Vivian's eyes widened at the offer not that Calla was surprised since favors weren't given out easily in their world, "R-really?"

"Sure, you're my first friend that actually my age after all and pretty much one of my best-friends," Calla grinned a bit, "Not that I think a favor will be necessary since LJ's starting to like you a lot especially after making Jeff throw a fit about you learning to use a gun,"

That had been hilarious especially when Vivian ended up screaming at Jeff that just because he's her sperm donor doesn't mean he's her father, he didn't get to say shit about what she learned. If he wasn't going to act like a dad or actually try to get to know her properly, he could can it. Granted the whole thing had involved more curse words and quite a bit of screaming on both parts, Slenderman had to pretty much work Jeff down to the bone to keep the ever-smiling killer from killing his daughter after a rather harsh beat down. Needless to say, the relationship between Vivian and Jeff wasn't exactly the best even with certain people trying to pull them together. Vivian snorted at Calla's comment, "Of course he does."

Calla decided to move onto a diffrent topic since Vivian would likely become very moody if she didn't. Considering the fact that they'd be spending the day together, the hybrid did not want to deal with a moody Vivian. Offering the other girl a curious look, she asked, "How are those lessons going anyway?"

"Not bad, Masky said that if I kept up the good work, he'd let me keep a pistol," Vivian grinned looking pleased with herself.

Calla was a little surprised since Masky could be a perfectionist, but admitted that it was probably a very good thing. Vivian's mood had improved since she started learning how to shoot. It was due to the other girl having something she was better at than the hybrid and the fact she'd be able to fight rather than hide from an enemy eventually. Granted, they'd both be hiding if they really encountered an actual threat until their snapping day, but it was the principle that mattered. Vivian began explaining what Masky was having her learn to an interested hybrid who hadn't gone as far as the other in said training since the proxy had decided that guns were completely off-limits to her no matter how funny shooting Jeff in the ass by accident had been.

Calla just wasn't a good marksmen which suited the hybrid just fine. She preferred the thought of being close to her targets/enemies during a fight. If she needed to do something at long range, she had her marionettes to do it if throwing knives or spell casting wouldn't work for the situation. Maybe she should look into more ways to fight long range just in case, you could never be too prepared after all.

* * *

Candy Pop's lie about the two girls having to do some non-magical tests was met with quite a bit of surprise since no one had realized either of them did non-magical school work. Because of this, they would be facing quite a few questions that only Vivian would have a hard time answering since she wasn't that big on non-magical school work. Granted, it wasn't quite a lie on Calla's part since she was using the time to work on her online school work and prepare herself for the tests she'd be taking during the coming summer. Depending on how she did, the hybrid might just be graduating High school this year which was something her teachers back at the mansion and town were quite proud of. Even if she didn't graduate during the summer, she'd be able to take the tests again during winter holidays and would probably have no problem whatsoever graduating once she knew what to expect. Either way, a party would likely be thrown to celebrate and she'd probably start looking at college courses to take. The online versions and summer courses only though since she was still going to Hogwarts.

Vivian stared at Calla in shock as she choked out, "Just how fucking smart are you?"

Calla flushed lightly and shrugged, "Pretty smart if I can graduate from High School at thirteen."

Vivian stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head, "You know what, I don't give a fuck. It's awesome that you're so smart. Mind helping me with the non-magical school work I have?"

"No problem," Calla felt the tight feeling in her chest ease at the fact Vivian wasn't angry at her for being more intellectually intelligent.

Vivian seemed to see the relief on her face and snorted, "Cal, I'm not going to be pissed at you for being smarter than me when it comes to shit like this. It's actually really amazing and I'm kind of surprised you don't lord it over everyone."

"Why would I?" Calla looked at her in confusion.

"Because most kids our age with your kind of intelligence can be fucking jerks," Vivian replied with a shrug, "They think they're better than everyone else especially when they graduate from High School sooner than usual,"

Calla just shook her head, "That sounds stupid."

"Pretty much," Vivian looked at her curiously, "So how did you get so smart?"

"Part of it comes from my fey heritage through Papa," Calla explained as she moved to pick up one of her physics books, "Fey learn quickly both to survive and to keep themselves from going bored which can take a toll on them given that they live for a long time. Almost everything else comes from the fact no one at the mansion really knows how to dumb things down which makes it pretty much sink or swim as you've probably seen," Vivian nodded as she grabbed one of the cans of soda Candy Pop was bribed into bringing them, "The last bit involves our Creep heritage which constantly makes us adapt to ensure our survival which is why the older ones rarely die even if they're like Slenderman,"

"That actually explains a lot," Vivian pulled on the tab of her can and took a drink of coke, "I guess that's why we're in Ravenclaw though how come Hermione isn't?"

"According to Hermione when I asked her about it, she was given a choice between the houses," Calla explained as she opened her book to the page she needed, "I'm not sure what exactly they discussed, but the hat seemed pretty torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Eventually, Gryffindor won out because the hat commented that she needed to learn how to use her courage and bravery," She shrugged lightly, "I'm sure there is more, but it isn't something I really care about. No matter the Hogwarts house, she's still one of us and a friend,"

"You know, the only house we don't have friends in is Hufflepuff," Vivian idly commented after a moment of silence.

Calla hummed lightly as she took out her pencil and began writing down some notes, "Maybe, but it's not like they've shown interest in us especially after I revealed my Parselmouth status," She looked up at Vivian, "Does it really matter if we don't have friends in that one?"

"Not really," Vivian shook her head, "But what if one of the kids in there is like us?"

Calla was about to protest, but admitted that Vivian might be right. She hadn't really paid much mind to the other students around them since finding out that Vivian and Hermione were like her. Granted, she hadn't sensed much from those normally around her, but that didn't mean much since she was still learning to use her sensing ability. Setting down her pencil, she said, "After everything with Valentines day dies down, I'll go searching through the school to see if there are any more like us, but we will not outright approach them."

"How come?" Vivian looked at her in confusion.

Calla gave her a deadpan look, "They could be psychotic especially if their energy isn't as stable as ours."

"That's true," Vivian frowned a little, "But what if they are, what'll happen?"

"Slenderman will be alerted and they'll be watched," Calla explained as she turned back to her work, "Depending on the results, they might be pulled in to the fold,"

"Or they'll be killed," Vivian's voice was soft, "Cal, is that going to happen to us?"

Calla shook her head, "No, we're stable, Viv. Only those that are too unstable will get killed, we don't have to worry."

Vivian sighed deeply as she pulled her legs against her chest, "Cal, what if we become unstable?"

"On the off-chance it happens, we'll be killed no questions asked," Calla looked at Vivian and could see the fear in her eyes, "Viv, we aren't going to become unstable. So long as we work hard and don't push ourselves too far, we'll never become unstable,"

Vivian looked at Calla, "Cal, would your dad let it happen?"

Calla paused for a moment before nodding as she swallowed heavily, "Yes and probably end up being killed at some point afterward," She gripped her pencil tightly, "Papa's already lost so much, Viv. If he lost me, he'd never recover from it unless Mama was there to comfort him. Even then, I'm not too sure."

"We live in a fucked up world, huh?" Vivian's eyes were watery.

Calla nodded as she released her pencil, "Yeah, but it's the only world we've got."

Calla got up and moved over to sit next to Vivian. Wrapping an arm around the other girl, she quietly hugged Vivian knowing the other needed some form of comfort.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter is actually pretty damn interesting and I'm actually proud of myself since it adds in a bit of world building, I think.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NoxNightKing: Glad to hear it.**

 **Faery66 : Here it is.**

 **FANactic Writer : Mhmm**

* * *

Information and realizations

* * *

Candy Pop frowned when he noticed how subdued Vivian seemed to be and the look of concern in Calla's eyes whenever she looked at the other halfling. Night Terrors let out a low grumble radiating displeasure, " **Wonder what the hell happened between when we dropped shit off and now."**

' _No idea, but we'll find out once dinner is over,'_ Candy Pop didn't like how quickly their moods seemed to have dropped.

Night Terrors huffed at him, but fell silent. Candy Pop looked at Hoodie when the proxy bumped their arms together and the man tilted his head towards the two children. He shrugged earning a slight frown from the man who asked, "Going to talk to them?"

"After dinner," Candy Pop answered as he reached out to grab his goblet of water.

"I'll cover tonight then," Hoodie offered as he glanced to the two halflings in concern.

Candy Pop was slightly surprised by the offer, but supposed it shouldn't be too surprising seeing as the proxy had grown attached to Vivian. Not to the point of Masky who had practically taken on the little halfling as an apprentice, it was still apparent that he cared about the kid. He nodded his head as Night Terrors murmured, " **The Doll and the Woods brats are going to have targets on their backs until they snap. Even bigger ones then we thought."**

A slight frown formed on Candy Pop's lips at that comment, ' _What do you mean?'_

Night Terrors sighed deeply, " **The fact you're so blind to it right now just shows how much the Doll and Lily-Flower have changed us."** Candy Pop was confused about what Night Terrors was talking about, " **Think about it, Idiot. What is a serial killers greatest weakness?"**

Eyes widened as the answer came to him, Candy Pop realized just how fucked everyone was, "Shit."

"Phelan?" Hoodie asked with a look of concern.

Candy Pop shook his head glad that the mortals hadn't heard him speaking, "Just realized something, I'll tell you later."

Hoodie eyed him for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

If there was one thing that made Candy Pop prefer the quietest of Slenderman's proxies over the other two, it was that Hoodie knew when not to press while Toby would keep asking questions or Masky would stare at you until you'd given him the answer. Night Terrors grunted as his thoughts began to swirl with alarm, " **Calm down, Idiot. Stressing over it won't fix anything,"** Night Terrors smirked at him, " **Not that there is anything to fix, we're all better off like this."**

 _'How are we better off?'_ Candy Pop hissed at the demonic entity, ' _We have a gigantic weakness that Zalgo can use against us. Hell everyone allied with Slenderman that knows about them and has interacted with them does!'_

 **"Because we're more stable,"** Night Terrors answered making Candy Pop pause a bit and actually consider his words, " **Every single one of us is less likely to burn out or become one of those creatures that work for Zalgo. The kiddies make us fight harder and actually learn new things to ensure we can be caught by him. They brought back that spark of enjoyment in our work especially since the Doll loves hearing about our stories,"** He was actually surprised that Night Terrors sounded almost happy, **"Not even the new Creeps managed to do that lately. Life was becoming dull until they came into our lives,"**

Candy Pop admitted that Night Terrors was right, but had to comment, ' _I expected to hear that from our sister rather than you.'_

 **"Go sodomize yourself with a cross doused in holy water,"** Night Terrors hissed at him.

Candy Pop mentally snorted at Night Terrors, but had to wonder what the others would think when they realized it. Perhaps it would be best to avoid commenting on it for now, he would tell Hoodie, Candy Cane, and Jason since they needed to know. Jason probably already realized it considering just how much losing Lily and almost losing Calla had destroyed him.

* * *

Calla wasn't surprised when Candy Pop had her bring Vivian to his room. Vivian had been subdued since their little talk which worried the hybrid greatly though she supposed it wasn't that big of a surprise. Unlike her, Vivian hadn't grown up knowing this stuff and only had a little bit of time to work through it. She didn't know what questions to ask or many of the little bits of knowledge that the hybrid had picked up since being discovered. If she hadn't been half fae and observant as hell, she probably would've been just like Vivian.

Calla pushed Vivian to sit down in one of the armchairs before plopping onto the bed after kicking off her shoes. Candy Pop frowned as he looked between them, "What happened?"

"Vivian brought up the fact that there might be more of us here," Calla felt Night Terrors' interest rise up immediately at her words, "After finding Hermione and Vivian last year, I didn't really check to see outside of those I encountered on a daily basis or if they're part of Ravenclaw," She frowned softly feeling mildly frustrated with herself, "I should've looked, but no one really caught my attention like them,"

Candy Pop nodded as he sat down beside her, "That isn't actually surprising, you're young and your sensing ability still needs a lot of work in order to ferret out information without you actively searching for it," He pulled her into a hug, "Now that you know, you'll be able to work on that," Calla nodded leaning into Candy Pop's side, "You were also pretty happy at knowing there were at least two others here and the whole bullshit from last year not to mention the stuff that has been happening this year has been a lot more pressing than finding any others."

Calla felt a bit better about that and vowed to work even harder on her abilities, "I've decided that I'll start searching tomorrow."

"But what caused her to get subdued?" Candy Pop asked looking at Vivian with some concern.

"If we find any, they'll either be pulled into the fold or killed," Vivian answered looking up at Candy Pop with a sullen look in her eyes, "If we become unstable, we'll be killed without question,"

Calla spoke up as Candy Pop looked at Vivian in confusion probably not realizing the problem, "Poppy, Vivian is still new to all this despite being able to roll with the punches."

Candy Pop's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I understand now," He gave Vivian an apologetic look, "We'll have to go through what you need to know soon."

"Would you all really kill us if we become unstable?" Vivian asked visibly trembling.

Candy Pop's eyes darkened as Night Terrors radiated quite a bit of fury, "If we cannot stabilize you, yes."

"How do you stabilize someone?" Vivian asked as Calla perked up a bit not having even thought about that part.

"Certain individuals such as Laughing Jack or Puppeteer have abilities that allow them to work with the mind," Candy Pop explained with a slight frown, "They can help stabilize a person's mind or help figure out what's causing the problem. The problem would then be removed if we can do that or fiddled with until it isn't a problem anymore," He paused for a moment clearly speaking with Night Terrors, "Isolating the problem if it's entirely mental is possible though it mostly depends on what the problem is and just how big it is. If the problem involves certain powers like the Sight, Slenderman or someone else with certain skills can seal away the power long enough to help you recover which would allow for training to get used to it,"

"What if it isn't something that could be sealed away?" Calla asked surprising Vivian, "Like if it involves an unstable blood like when Japanese demons breed with humans without any form of power,"

"If the demon parent is willing, a charm can be created to keep the blood stable," Candy Pop answered with a pleased hum, "Of course, it also depends on if the demon parent is stronger than their spawn which is a whole other kettle of fish. With Cambions, it's a case by case thing especially when you consider the parents," Calla nodded slowly planning to research this at some point when she had the time since it was pretty damn interesting, "Neither of you need to worry about becoming unstable,"

"How come?" Vivian asked brightening up much to Calla's relief.

"In your case, it's due to Jeff still technically being human and actually having a stable power base despite being himself," Candy Pop answered earning a scowl from Vivian at the mention of her father.

"What about Cal?" Vivian asked looking at Calla curiously.

"A few reasons actually," Calla answered this one having asked it before, "Mama's a really powerful witch especially when you add in the adoption that Uncle James and Siri did. Mama and Papa's magics have always mixed well which is important especially when one gets involved with a fae. Papa has lived long enough that his energy has fully stabilized despite snapping,"

Vivian looked a bit confused, "Why is mixing magic important?"

"Fae are beings of magic, Vivian," Candy Pop explained with a slight chuckle, "Being able to mix their magic with someone is one of the ways they figure out if they're compatible. In order to get into an actual relationship with a fae rather than become a plaything for them, you need to be able to mix your magic with theirs,"

"If it mixes well like Papa and Mama, you're able to have children with the fae that won't turn insane at some point after birth or drive their female parent insane before then," Calla explained earning a shocked look from Vivian, "Magical children and their mothers mix magic until their birth,"

'If it doesn't mix well, a child will either not be conceived or will be completely insane," Candy Pop added in, "They may die before birth or be horrifically disfigured. Not to mention a whole host of other things,"

Vivian looked a bit pale at that and then looked at Calla, "What about you?" She gave Vivian a look of confusion, "What if you have kids?"

Startled by the question, Calla jolted a bit and stared at her with wide eyes. Kids weren't something she'd ever really thought about or even considered. Shaking her head lightly, she said, "I never actually thought about it."

"Really?" Vivian asked with a surprised look.

Calla shook her head, "No," She shifted a bit uncomfortably at Vivian's searching look, "Why would I?" Vivian opened her mouth before closing it with a small nod, "To answer your question, my ability as a sensor would play a big part in finding a romantic partner once I'm old enough to consider a serious one. I probably won't try to find a serious partner until after I turn 18 or something like that."

"How come?" Vivian seemed to be full of questions today.

Candy Pop answered the question shaking his head lightly with a slight look of disbelief on his face, "Fae don't start looking for actual romantic partners until after they turn 50 which is when they're looked at as adults. It's around that time their magic reached maturity and their somewhat immortality kicks in alongside their ability to procreate. Calla being a halfling will be looked at as an adult earlier than that due to her human half though it's a gamble as to when she'll mentally be ready for a serious relationship."

"50? Seriously?" Vivian stared at Candy Pop like he'd sprouted extra heads and a pair of fluffy bunny ears.

"Fae are somewhat immortal and age slowly though not to the point of some other long lived species," Candy Pop explained with a small chuckle, "By the time they turn 50, they usually look to be around 20 something,"

"So they stop aging after that?" Vivian asked earning a soft snort from Calla.

"They don't stop visibly aging until they're 100 years old which makes them look around 30," Calla grinned a bit, "Papa's really old so is Uncle Owl," She paused for a moment before adding, "Don't ask how old a fae is though unless they offer. You're liable to end up gutted or worse despite our friendship,"

"So basically the same rule that applies to vampires applies to the fae?" Vivian clarified and nodded when Calla inclined her head, "Is it the same with all the other long lived species?"

"For the most part, I think the only one that honestly doesn't give a shit about it are the Giants," Candy Pop hummed softly, "Then again, they only qualify as long-lived because they can live for over half a millennium,"

"That's if they're not stupid enough to get themselves killed," Calla muttered with a soft snort, "Violent assholes,"

Vivian stared at Calla in surprise, "You consider them violent?"

"Violent and uncultured assholes," Calla corrected with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Very rarely will any of them have any thoughts inside their heads outside of fucking, eating, battle, and finding someone to fuck. While Creeps can be violent, they don't go years without bathing," Vivian gagged at her words, "The ones in this realm aren't as bad anymore mostly because their numbers are too low and even species as slow witted as Giants will try to prevent themselves from going extinct,"

"Thankfully, it seems that most half-giants are actually better than their giant parents," Candy Pop shook his head lightly, "Anyway, do either of you need anything or have we managed to fix everything?"

Calla looked at Vivian who smiled weakly, "I'll be okay now...I think."

* * *

"You're right," Hoodie ran a hand through his shaggy hair and reached for one of the beers that Candy Pop stocked for the proxy, "We'll be up shits creek without a paddle if the wrong person manages to find this out,"

Candy Pop had sent the girls off to their dorm not long after they finished getting Vivian back to normal. Hoodie had arrived the moment curfew had started up and he'd relayed what Night Terrors had alerted him to. Now, he was drinking a glass of brandy having needed something a bit harsher than wine and Hoodie was nursing a beer. He nodded with a low sigh, "I know. I'm going to tell Cane and Jay."

"Slender needs to know," Hoodie commented after downing half of his beer in one go, "But fuck, I knew something had changed. It was pretty damn obvious considering how long its been since everyone's gone on a spree out of boredom, but..."

Candy Pop nodded in understanding and drank a bit more of his brandy, "Yeah, but I can't say its a bad thing. We were all getting stuck in a rut."

Hoodie snorted at that, "But no one's going to admit that," He finished off his beer and grabbed another, "Slender ain't going to be happy."

"But there isn't much he can do, the kids aren't even close to being ready to snap without a shit-ton of severe problems," Candy Pop ignored the growl that Night Terrors let out at the implication, "Killing anyone would just lead to a bunch of pissed off killers that might be just enough to kill him,"

"Especially if Splendor decided to help," Hoodie let out a low chuckle, "Never thought I'd say this, but Slender's been backed into a corner without anyway out and it's of his own doing," Candy Pop snorted at that, "Calla managed to play the fucking piper without even knowing it," Or realizing it, Candy Pop silently added, "Seeing what happens with that brat around is going to be even more interesting once she snaps,"

"But worth it," Candy Pop heard Night Terrors chuckle in agreement.

Hoodie raised his beer, "To an unknowingly manipulative brat."

"To an interesting future," Candy Pop retorted as he clinked his glass against Hoodie's bottle.

Hoodie grinned at him before downing the beer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: This chapter is a bit short, but there isn't much left in second year for me to play around with. This lets me cover some things on screen that might not normally get covered. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Review:**

 **FANactic Writer: Thank you!**

 **Jostanos: She's becoming one, Jost. She isn't there quite yet, but eventually...*Grins brightly down at my notes before looking at you with a dark smirk***

* * *

Calla makes a mistake

* * *

Calla trusted Vivian and Hermione to keep her from running into something as they made their way through Hogwarts. She felt around the various energies coming from the students while ignoring the castle's energies for now if only to keep from getting lost in them. She would need to have Candy Pop or Night Terrors with her when she finally began to examine the castle's energies since they'd be able to pull her back. So far, she hadn't felt anyone since they'd begun this morning in the Great Hall, but there had been far too many people around for her to properly observe the various energies. If there was one thing she'd been able to discover since beginning this process, it was how distracting being around so many people was when she actually used her ability on a far less passive level than usual.

Actually being able to sense spells as they were being cast and the insight it gave her into the work that went into the spell itself was awe-inspiring, Calla had never known just how the magical energy used in the spell mixed with the energy of the world around someone in order to bring the spell itself into existence. The chains of runes and arithmancy formed before a spell was cast were amazing to feel even if she couldn't actually see it. Sensing the emotions attached the magic gave her an insight of the person casting the spell that she'd never had before, she couldn't believe just how much she'd been missing. Needless to say, she was going to have trouble returning her sensing ability back to it's previous level.

Vivian swore as Calla nearly ended up slamming into a wall and only the grip she had on the hybrid kept the Toy Maker's daughter from getting some bruises, "Damn it, Cal! We need to take a break."

Calla looked at Vivian slowly, "Why?"

"Because that's the eighth time you've nearly hit a wall in the last ten minutes," Vivian frowned when Calla just shrugged, "Cal, what the hell is wrong?"

Calla was about to say that there wasn't anything wrong when she realized just how hard it was to actually focus on anything at the moment. It was getting a bit difficult to breath too. She swallowed heavily, "C-can you lead me to Poppy's room, Viv? I-i think I've over done it."

Vivian nodded as her frown deepened, "Right."

* * *

Candy Pop was surprised to find Vivian, Hermione, and Calla in his rooms for all of a few seconds before Calla's condition registered. He swore in one of the fae languages and rushed over to where Calla was laying on his bed looking a bit blue in the face. Night Terrors snarled in his mind, " **What the actual fuck happened?!"**

"What happened?" Candy Pop demanded as he immediately began scanning Calla over with his magic.

Hermione squeaked in fear moments before Leon took over while Vivian began to explain, "After Calla nearly hit a wall for the eighth time in ten minutes, I suggested we take a break. Calla asked me to take her to your room and collapsed the moment we entered the door. Neither of us wanted to leave her."

"What's wrong with her?" Leon growled as he walked closer to the bed.

Night Terrors snarled at the brat and Candy Pop was heavily tempted to let him play with Leon. Taking a calming breath, Candy Pop summoned the bag of potions kept for times like this and barked at Vivian, "My cell is on the bedside table. Go to Jay's number and call him, he needs to know what's going on."

"Right," Vivian quickly did as he bid.

Candy Pop looked through his potions for the right one and promptly uncorked it before pulling Calla into a sitting position. He swore under his breath when her head rolled slowly to the side. She looked at him with hazy bloodshot green eyes that glowed dimly in the light. Night Terrors swore loudly as he spoke to Calla, "Calla, can you understand me?" Calla just blinked slowly at him making the incubus curse, "Damn it," He pressed the potions vial to Calla's lips, "You need to drink this."

Calla's lips stayed closed and her eyes went half-lidded as the glow increased just a bit. Vivian shouted, "I'm putting him on Speaker!"

"Pop, what's Calla's condition?" Jason demanded as Candy Pop shifted the hybrid carefully.

"She's not breathing right," Candy Pop began forcing himself to stay calm, "From what I can tell, the fae magic inside of her core has been steadily depleted by her sensing ability. At the current moment, I'm trying to give her one of the replenishing potions, but she seems to be catatonic,"

Jason swore viciously, "Is it safe to transport her?"

"Considering the fact her magic is starting to rise up, I don't think it's okay to risk it at the moment," Candy Pop answered as the glow brightened slowly.

Jason swore again and the sound of something breaking came over the phone. Jason quieted after a moment before saying, "Candy Pop, get Calla to drink that potion no matter what. Get her stable enough to bring home, I get everything ready on my end."

"Roger that," Candy Pop nodded though he knew Jason wouldn't be able to see it.

"See you soon," Jason said before ending the call.

Candy Pop looked at both Vivian and Leon, "Leon, go tell Hoodie that something came up and I'm taking Calla home for a bit. Vivian, go grab Shukaku and bring him here," Both looked ready to argue, "Now!"

They immediately took off to do as he said while throwing glances back towards him. When the door shut, Candy Pop began trying to get Calla to open her mouth in order to take the potion. Using his magic, he forced Calla's mouth and began dosing her with the potions. Once it started circulating through her body, he dosed her with a few more potions as she slowly began to lose the blue tint to her skin and and the glow dimmed down once more. Soon enough, he deemed her stable enough to travel. The minute Vivian arrived with Shukaku saw him taking Calla and her familiar to Jason's workshop.

* * *

For once in his life, Jason regretted the fact his daughter was only half fae. Fae naturally absorbed the magic in their surroundings and transformed it into their own when it got too low. As a half-fae, Calla had to learn how to do that and could only do so after she reached adulthood. Even then, she wouldn't be able to do so freely. Seeing his daughter almost catatonic due to overusing her fae magic sent knives into his heart, he never wanted something like this to happen. He looked up as Candy Cane entered the room carrying a crate filled to the brim with glowing crystals. She set the box down and quickly began placing the crystals around Calla's body. Standing up fully, Jason grabbed a few and began to help making sure to place a medium sized one right over Calla's chest.

When the crystals had all been place, Jason watched as they began to pulse warmly radiating soft green energy that began to flow around Calla's body before sinking into her skin slowly. The blue tint to Calla's skin faded almost immediately easing the fear and worry that he was feeling. Candy Cane spoke after a few minutes, "The kitten should be able to wake up soon, right?"

Jason nodded slowly, "Yes though she'll likely be bedridden for a few days."

"What are we going to tell the school?" Candy Cane asked with a frown.

"Family Emergency?" Jason offered after a few moments.

"I'll call Hoodie. Should we say it was a death in the family?" Candy Cane asked as she took out her phone.

"An illness of some form that made them take a turn for the worst," Jason answered as he moved to sit down on the chair beside Calla's bed, "Tell Hoodie to be a bit creative,"

"Which family member should we choose to kill off?" Candy Cane asked with a smirk, "Jeff?"

Jason snorted softly, "No especially since I have no intention of ever calling Jeff a relation of mine," He ran through a list of family members that he hadn't seen or heard from in a long time, "Cerra."

"Isn't she that mousy little cousin of yours that married a shadow demon?" Candy Cane looked at him curiously.

Jason nodded with a low chuckle, "Half-shadow demon."

"Right," Candy Cane shook her head and called Hoodie while walking out of the room.

Jason looked back at Calla with a low sigh and leaned back against the chair. He was relieved that they'd been keeping quite a few of those crystals in storage despite none of them actually needing them in a long time. He looked down when a paw touched his pant leg and found Shukaku staring up at him. Bending down, he picked up the tanuki who looked at his mistress and whined softly. Gently rubbing between the tanuki's ears, he spoke, "She'll be alright, Shukaku."

Shukaku just whined as he curled up in Jason's lap somehow knowing that jumping on Calla's bed would be a very bad idea.

* * *

When Calla woke up, it felt like someone had stuffed her skull full of cotton and convince Seedeater to sit on her chest. Every breath made it feel like her ribs were closing in on her lungs, she couldn't recall ever feeling this way even back when the Dursleys were still alive. What made everything worse was the almost empty, yet weighted feeling encompassing her body. She wanted to scream or run away from the feeling. Despite never having experienced it before, she knew something that had always been apart of her was nearly gone and wasn't recovering quickly. Before panic settled in, a hand settled on her head and Jareth's voice echoed through the darkness behind her eyelids, "Easy, Sprite. You're not in danger," A whimper left Calla as she struggled to open her eyes, "I know what you're feeling isn't fun and I'm going to try helping you along. I need you to relax for me, Okay, Sprite?" Calla struggled to nod, "Alright."

An almost hot energy raced across Calla's skin coming from the hand on her head. It sank beneath her skin almost scorching everything it touched as the energy slid through her body. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, but it was better than the almost empty weighted feeling that seemed to slowly be slipping away. When the energy returned to the hand, she felt better, but still empty. Opening her eyes wasn't hard, she found Jareth standing over her with a tired expression on his face, "U-uncle O-Owl?"

"Hey, Sprite," Jareth offered her a tired smile, "Don't feel too good right now, do you?"

The way his glamour flickered around the edges told Calla just how tired he was and she wondered what had made him that way. She nodded with a small shiver feeling a bit cold without the heated energy running through her body, "A-almost empty."

"That makes sense," Jareth ran a hand through his hair, "Sprite, do you know what happened?"

Calla shook her head, "N-no."

"That little sensing power you got from Jay is a powerful thing," Jareth looked more serious than Calla had ever seen him, "Forcing it into a non-passive state takes more energy than I think you realized," She frowned slightly in confusion, "You nearly drained yourself dry of your innate fae magic which is why you feel almost empty. Your more human magic tried to help, but all it did was damage you,"

"D-damage?" Was that why Calla's head felt like someone stuffed cotton in it and her chest felt like something really heavy was sitting on it?

"Not irreversible damage thanks to your friends getting you to Candy Pop and him administering potions," Jareth told her as he reached out to grab her hand, "Right now, you're healing which is a good thing,"

Calla's mind went to her father, "Papa?"

"Currently sleeping, he hasn't left your side since Candy Pop brought you to his workshop three days ago," Jareth answered earning a wide-eyed look from Calla, "At the current moment, we're in my Labyrinth which is helping stabilize you thanks to the fact it can bend certain rules to an extent," He chuckled softly, "Thanks to your non-fae half, I'm able to assist you though not quite as much as I'd like. For now, you're going to be stuck on bed-rest for a couple of weeks,"

"What about school?" Calla didn't want to think about how much work she'd be missing.

"My Labyrinth is much like your father's workshop or Laughing Jack's carnival," Jareth smiled a bit darkly, "Time passes as I wish here. When you're healthy enough to go back to school, you'll have only missed a week of class,"

Calla relaxed at that, "W-what's going to happen now?"

"You get better and I use this time to help educate you on your fae heritage," Jareth answered as he stood up, "Now, are you hungry?" Calla's stomach answered for her, "I'll go have something made up for you and inform the jester about what's going on,"

"T-thank you, Uncle," Calla whispered softly.

"No thanks needed, Sprite," Jareth smiled at her, "You're family after all,"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I think we might have four more chapters to go for this year maybe? One dealing with the whole Sirius bit and the basilisk. The others are still somewhat up in the air, so I'd be willing to slip something in if you ask. Maybe some Pasta killing if I'm asked.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jostanos: Somewhat right, Jost. The unexpected consequences will be explained later on once third year rolls around which will be quite a lot of fun to be honest. Almost as fun as the tournament to be honest. Anything you'd like to see happen in second year? I need to flesh out a chapter or two.**

 **FANactic Writer: Not a lot, we will be learning some stuff though**

* * *

Labyrinth of fae

* * *

After a week, Calla was able to walk around though she needed to use a cane to help her get around and a goblin to keep her from stumbling since her sense of balance was off. Even with her fae magic slowly returning, she couldn't sense anything now which left her off balance in a way she'd never been before and prone to panic attacks if someone wasn't around to distract her from the fact some vital part of how she understood the world was gone. She was shown to one of the few gardens within the Labyrinth that no one outside of those with Jareth's personal permission would ever know the existence of. The minute she entered it saw the hybrid going almost boneless as the sheer life energy within the garden promptly rushed through her. Despite the fact her ability to sense being absent, she could feel everything within the garden.

Calla heard a laugh and opened her eyes despite not knowing when she'd closed them. Leaves and branches belonging to the trees within the garden met her eyes, she realized that she'd collapsed onto her back at some point. Probably around the same time she'd closed her eyes, she mused almost distantly. Turning her head as she listened to the laughter, she found Jareth walking towards her down the garden path. He smiled brightly down at her, "Enjoying yourself, Sprite?"

"What's going on?" Calla asked as she breathed freely for the first time since she'd exhausted her fae magic.

Jareth reached her side, "You're fae half is rejoicing in being within a part of our homeland."

"Homeland?" Calla slowly sat up and took the hand that Jareth offered her, "We have a homeland?"

"All beings do," Jareth helped her up and led Calla through the garden, "Among the fae, our clan usually lives within the realm of Spring Woods where life energy is at its peak. This specific garden is a piece of our homeland that I took with me upon leaving the Spring Woods, I come here whenever I become homesick or am hosting some of our kin,"

"And some part of me recognizes this," Calla murmured softly looking around them in awe.

The garden was like a miniature forest filled with plants that Calla had only read about in books or seen in the few times that Jason brought something back from a trip into the Fae Realms. Animals rushed around in their daily life not seeming to take notice of the two walking among them. Jareth spoke as they reached the middle of the garden, "All fae no matter the other species diluting the blood will always recognize their homeland. The innate magic within their homeland connects with them and from that point on, they'll always be able to find their homeland no matter what."

"Does Papa have something like this?" Calla asked as they entered a large clearing dominated by what looked like an odd oak tree.

The bark was a deep incandescent pink that seemed to shimmer between red and purple. The leaves were a mixture between dark blue and light pink with every shade of color between the two present within the leaves. Greenish gold sap leaked from the bark, a soft breeze slipped through the leaves bringing with it a scent that seemed to be a mix between honeysuckle and orange blossoms. Something about the tree seemed familiar though she couldn't figure out what, she walked towards it not really noticing Jareth releasing her hand. Reaching out, she pressed her hand to the rough bark of the tree as Jareth told her, "Close your eyes, Sprite. Let the world around you fade away and just go with the flow, I'll keep you from getting lost."

Closing her eyes, Calla took in a deep breath of the sweet tasting air and let her body go somewhat lax. Foreign energy slowly began to tease her senses, it coiled around her body almost playfully as it seeped out of the tree. A sense of ageless wonder seemed to emanate from the tree as the energy poked and prodded at her in as if attempting to figure out just what she was. She giggled a bit as it tickled her magic and sent out a small tendril of her magic to brush against it. The energy coiled around the tendril and began to investigate it like a puppy finding some new smell. After a few moment, it followed the tendril to where it connected to her magical core and began seeping inside.

Slightly alarmed, Calla almost jerked away from the energy only for Jareth's magic to keep her from moving. The magic of her uncle soothed her alarm as the energy seeped from her core into the entirety of her body. The energy didn't linger anywhere save for her scar which it poked at. She could feel her mother's magic again which made the hybrid a lot less anxious about the foreign energy running around her body. The soul-pieces magic made her want to puke and seemed to make the foreign energy angry. It stabbed at the soul-piece sending small bolts of pain through her where it was connected to her. To the surprise of the hybrid, the energy seemed to bite and attack the soul-piece making the connection it had to her body start to crack.

The foreign energy retracted moment before Jareth pulled Calla away from the tree and she found herself being sat down on a wooden bench she hadn't noticed before. She looked at Jareth through bleary eyes, "W-what was that?"

"I can't quite explain it, but I tend to call them Devon," Jareth smiled as he poked at her scar with an amused smirk, "Devon just helped me figure out just how that wretched soul-piece is connected to you. Did it hurt?"

Calla nodded slowly, "Not too bad, it made my head hurt though. The connect started to crack."

"I'm aware," Jareth grinned brightly, "And I now have an understanding of how to get rid of the soul-piece,"

"Can't Devon just keep doing whatever it is?" Calla asked him with a small frown.

Jareth shook his head, "Not if you want your mom to not vanish into Devon."

Calla looked at him in confusion, "How would that happen? Couldn't they just take the soul-piece?"

"Since it isn't the whole soul, Devon would either have to take yours or your mom's," Jareth answered as he stopped poking her scar, "Seeing as you're at least half-fae, Devon won't take your soul unless they have no other choice. Your mom is human though and already without a proper body,"

Calla scowled at that, "So what happens now?"

"You take a nap in the garden since it will help replenish your energy somewhat," Jareth answered as he moved back, "I go get your deal old Dad and discuss what I've discovered. If we can figure out a working solution and nothing causes us to backtrack too badly, you should be soul-piece free in a year or two,"

* * *

"What on earth did that book do to you, Little One?" Calla looked up from the book she was glaring at to find Candy Pop strolling into the Labyrinth's library.

"Why the hell are there eighty-two seperate ways to greet various species of fae and a further two-hundred depending on where you stand with them?" Calla asked as she set the book down despite the urge to burn it to cinders, "Furthermore what the hell is all that crap about licking someone's cheek if you like them? Why in the creators name would I do that?"

Candy Pop stared at her for a moment before chuckling earning a scowl from the hybrid, "Most of those greetings can just be tossed out unless you're dealing with the older generations of fae that don't exactly like leaving traditions behind. The licking thing is mostly for animal based fae especially those from deeper in the fae realms among the tribes."

"Do I still need to learn this then?" Calla asked while throwing the book a glare since her head was starting to hurt from trying to memorize all the greetings.

"Yes, but you probably won't need it until your sixteen," Candy Pop answered earning a groan followed by Calla thumping her head against the table, "Just be happy that you've got time to learn this now rather than wait until then and have to scramble,"

"What's so important about me being sixteen? I thought eighteen was the whole adult thing," Calla asked rubbing at the spot where her head had hit the table.

"That's normally when the various fae children are introduced to the various courts, it's mostly to ensure that everyone knows who they are," Candy Pop plopped onto the chair across from Calla and picked up the book she'd been reading, "It's also has some form of political aspect that I never really cared to learn mostly because I'm not able to venture into the fae lands without the bitch queen attempting to gut me,"

Calla grimaced at that, "I'll have to learn those stupidly complex dances, won't I?"

Despite what most would think, Calla despised dancing though she wasn't bad at that. She saw it as a waste of time mostly because there were always better things to do. Politics were a lot more fun for her, she enjoyed twisting people's words around and weaving people into a complex web that they wouldn't realize they were stuck in until it was too late. Candy Cane was to blame for that alongside her habit of gathering blackmail. She didn't use this skill most of the time mostly because it wasn't worth it and children were far too easy to manipulate into doing things. There was also the fact she still needed to work on her skill, she wasn't as good as Candy Cane and probably never would be.

"Yup," Candy Pop snorted at her, "Just think of it as improving your natural grace and helping you with future jobs, a lot of the dances require flexibility after all and you can never be too flexible,"

"Do you think Cane would care if I dragged Viv and Hermione in on this?" Calla asked him deciding that if she had to suffer, they would as well.

"I think she's already planning on including them," Candy Pop eyed her with a smirk, "Not Luna?"

"She enjoys dancing," Calla grimaced as she said that, "How on earth she could find it fun, I will never know,"

"Dancing can be fun if your partner is good enough," Candy Pop shook his head when she gave him a look of disbelief, "Do you want to take a break and go-"

"Yes!" Calla cut him off, "If I have to study anymore without a break, I'll end up going insane,"

"You don't even know what I offering," Candy Pop said as she stood up.

"Don't care," Calla took the book from him and bookmarked it before beginning to pull on the Incubus, "Anything is better than that,"

* * *

Candy Pop looked at his sister than at Calla who was laying on the floor and groaning in pain. He commented, "That was excessive, Cane."

Candy Cane had spent the last two hours thoroughly testing just how bad off Calla was without her sensing ability. Needless to say, the little hybrid had gotten her ass kicked multiple times over though she still retained some form of skill even if there was difficulty backing it up. Candy Cane shrugged lightly, "Better we know just how bad off she is now than later on when there isn't anything we're able to do to help her, I prefer the kitten being alive and in pain than dead. Though," She walked over to Calla and began scanning the child, "I admittedly could have gone a bit lighter this time."

Candy Pop shook his head as Night Terrors grumbled, " **She has a point, but seeing the Doll in this position sucks."**

 _'Agreed,'_ Candy Pop muttered back at Night Terrors as he walked over to where Calla was laying on the floor, "How are you feeling, Little One?"

"Like LJ's minions stampeded me and Toby managed to light my muscles on fire," Calla looked at him, "Still better than studying,"

Candy Pop burst out laughing as Night Terrors snorted, " **Never thought I'd hear the Doll say something like that."**

' _You can't really blame her though,'_ Candy Pop pointed out as his laughter began to slow, ' _Fae are fucking insane after all and learning everything about their traditions is hard,'_

"Alright, Kitten," Candy Cane shot him an amused look as she helped Calla sit up, "Thankfully, you don't have any broken or cracked bones. Bruised ones yes, but a simple potion will clear that up. Nothing got torn either which is good, you're definitely going to be feeling this for a few days though,"

Calla grimaced at that, "Joy."

"For now, we'll get you set up in a bath and I'll get the potions you need to take," Candy Cane giggled softly, "Now let's get you up,"

* * *

By the time Calla had recovered from overusing her fae magic and it had mostly recovered, she had discovered a few things about fae culture and the Labyrinth. Depending on the part of the fae realms they came from, a fae had certain areas that they'd feel more comfortable in like Spring Woods fae and woodland areas. Fae all had some ability to sense things in some form. The Labyrinth continually changed and the atmosphere within was heavily affected by Jareth's emotions. The Labyrinth was a realm all its own and not even Jareth knew what all was inside of it save for a vague impression. Other than that, she'd learn quite a bit about other things as well and got even further on her non-magical schooling.

Calla was very glad to come back to Hogwarts especially when Chang and Edgecombe got on their knees before Luna in the common room begging for forgiveness. Luna looked at her as she stopped walking in the middle of the common room to watch the spectacle with visible glee, "I think they've learned their lessons for the moment, Cal."

"Are you sure, Luna?" Calla asked as she walked over and practically bared her teeth at the two witches on the ground who flinched away from her, "I'm sure we could still have some fun,"

"I'm sure especially since they'll likely forget at some point and try again," Luna's smile was serene as she peered down at the paling witches.

Calla gave an exaggerated sigh, "Such a shame, I picked up some new things while with my family. Oh well, I'll just have to use them at a later point," She bent down to look the two witches in the eye as she hissed, "Go after any that I've claimed as mine at any point after this and I will make this seem like a pleasant dream."

They nodded with terror in their eyes and quickly took off. Vivian let out a bark of laughter while Ron shook his head lightly, "It's good to have you back, Cal."

"It's good to be back," Calla replied as she turned to them, "Want to head outside? The weather is starting to become warm again after all and it would be a shame to waste such a nice Saturday inside,"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: I had no idea what to title this chapter or what exactly to put into it at first. Do you have any idea how hard it is to create a killing scene when none of your muses want to help? Even my murderous little doll didn't want to help, she just wanted to freak people out and play around with them. *Sighs* Green eyed little hybrids can be annoying to deal with.**

 **Review:**

 **FANactic Writer : Yup!**

 **TheMarphasChappers: I'm glad to hear it. **

**Jostanos: Yeah. Do you have anything you want to see in the next chapter, Jos?**

* * *

Random bits of information Calla knows

* * *

Calla giggled as she raced through the halls of Hogwarts dodging around various students. Vivian chased after her with a scowl on her face looking more than a little murderous. The reason for the chase has to do with Vivian stealing the hybrid's pineapple candies that Laughing Jack had made for her. Normally, she might be willing to give up one or two on occasion. Seeing as it had been the last of the candies, the little fae wasn't happy in the least and pranked her best friend mostly by putting a dye into the other's shampoo and a diffrent one in her body wash. Vivian now had bright pink hair and light purple striped amethyst colored skin reminding those familiar with Mundane movies of the Cheshire Cat from the original Alice in Wonderland movie. To add insult to injury, the little hybrid had attached a fake tail and ears with similar coloring to Vivian.

The only things missing were the lack of fangs and cat-like eyes though Calla would definitely be working out how to add those in at a later point in time. Blackmail photo's had been taken while a charm kept anyone from realizing what was going on until almost lunch time. Grinning brightly, she utilized the parkour that had been taught to her by anyone with time to dodge the irate witch currently trying to beat the snot out of her. The only reason none of the other students or teachers were getting involved was mostly due to shock. Candy Pop and Hoodie both watched the two in amusement while the incubus kept Remus from getting involved. She slid down one of the banisters loving just how wide they were before jumping to the other one making sure to kick off the wall to keep up her momentum. As she disappeared down the next set of stairs, she heard Vivian cursing her from above and grinned as she shouted, "Good luck, slowpoke! Don't steal my pineapples!"

Once she was safely on the ground and away from the staircases, Calla dusted herself off and headed towards the Great Hall. She found Hermione standing by the doors with Leon in control of their body. Leon smirked at her as he pushed off the wall and joined up with her, "Nice prank, Cal."

"Enjoy the show?" Calla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Immensely though how on earth did you keep people from noticing?" Leon asked as they headed to the Ravenclaw table.

"A charm," Calla answered as she took a seat beside Luna as Leon settled down on her other side, "Specifically the fae version of it, the human one tends to be a bit weak and easily dispelled. You have to be pretty specific with the fae one, but it's definitely worth it,"

"I thought you weren't supposed to use your fae magic," Ron spoke up with a concerned expression on his face.

Draco and Ron had been told the real reason she'd been out of school on her request. They understood to keep it a secret even if the reason why wasn't exactly clear. Calla shook her head as she put together her lunch, "I'm not using my fae magic, Ron. I used my human one. Human's are able to use spells of fae make, it's how they learned magic in the first place if they weren't taught by some other species. The only thing is it's more difficult and tends to go wrong unless you have fae blood in you."

"How come?" Terry Boot, a boy in their year, asked with interest in his eyes.

Calla noticed the interest of those around them that were listening into the conversation and explained with a slight smile, "Simple, fae have an instinctive control over magic much like many other magical species. It's an innate control formed due to their fully magical origin whereas humans were gifted with magic by multiple forces including interbreeding with other species such as the fae," She saw some confusion and discontent from some purebloods, "Humans were not innately magical, it's why there are so many non-magical humans out there. Now back to the matter at hand, the magic of the fae can be considered wild magic or unordered magic."

"Unordered magic? I've never heard a term like that," One of the older Ravenclaws commented as they got up and moved closer.

Vivian appeared, but said nothing as she took a seat next to Ron looking a bit interested in the conversation though Calla knew the other girl would be trying to get back at her soon enough. Turning to the boy that had spoken, she explained, "Unordered magic is a lot like wild magic which means it basically does as it wishes. The charm I used to keep everyone from realizing what I did is an Unordered spell because I didn't actually command my magic to do anything. I willed it to do a specific task. Wand magic," She held up her wand, "The kind we use here at school and the wizarding world uses in general is ordered magic. The spells are formed via a mix between runes, arithmancy, and certain words which push the magic to form the spell. Unless you're doing certain things, Unordered and Ordered magic do not normally work together."

"What would be a situations where they'd work together?" Hermione, having taken back control as Calla began to explain, asked with wide eyes and dearly wishing she had the ability to write this down.

"Ritual magic," Calla explained earning a few looks of confusion, "The ritual is conducted in a few parts rather than all together like it seems. Depending on the ritual, you have a number of ordered magic properties like runes for the circle, words that you need to speak, and if the ritual needs to be performed at an exact time. The unordered aspects would be the magic you end up channeling during the ritual, the desire for a certain result in the ritual, and any potions being used in the ritual," She picked up her goblet of water and took a sip, "It's part of the reason why explosions and stuff happen if you mess up a ritual because Ordered and Unordered magic do not mix well unless a perfect balance is being used. Of course, in magic like Necromancy you'd actually be going for an imperfect balance seeing as you're defying the natural laws of the world,"

"Why on earth do you know this kind of stuff?" One of the other Ravenclaw's in their year, Padma Patil, asked looking a bit sick at the mention of Necromancy.

"Because I like reading about how magic works and sometimes knowing something odd will actually save you," Calla didn't mention that they'd likely be performing a ritual to get rid of the soul piece as well as get her mother a new body, "I also like finding out if the things I hear whenever I'm around my dad's family and various others are true,"

"Who on earth would be talking about Necromancy? It's illegal," One of the older Ravenclaw's complained with a grimace that was matched by quite a few others at the table.

"In England and certain parts of Europe," Calla corrected with the sinking feeling that this might end up biting her at some point, "In many countries with magic, they use Necromancy to find out who killed someone and to verify certain historical facts. Just with any type of magic, you can do something good or something bad. It's all about intent. Take the cheering charm, you can kill someone by overpowering it causing the victim to become suffocate due to not being able to bring in air because they're laughing too much. A heating charm could be used to boil someone alive," She looked at her audience noticing that Professor Flitwick and quite a few other students were listening in, "In reverse, a charm like the Imperious could be used to keep someone about to jump from a building in an attempt to kill themselves from doing so. The killing curse was actually invented to painlessly kill livestock and those suffering from mortal wounds,"

Before anyone could denounce her words, Professor Flitwick spoke up, "20 points to Ravenclaw for pointing out and explaining why intent is important when dealing with magic even the most innocent seeming spells," The charms Professor got everyone's attention, "Miss Potter is quite correct though most don't really think of the four spells she did."

"But Necromancy, Professor," One of the Gryffindor's said.

"Can be used for good, it isn't always used to make Inferius," Professor Flitwick sighed deeply, "It is truly disappointing to know just how far behind our dear country is compared to the others. Necromancy is divided into two types. The type used to make Inferius is white Necromancy. Black Necromancy is the type that Miss Potter spoke of. Miss Potter, do you know why they're diffrent?"

Calla nodded as she thought about the answer carefully, "White Necromancy often uses ritual sacrifice and is fueled by pain. Black Necromancy is used by a single caster who uses their own body and magic to do something. In some cases, Black Necromancy causes pain, but not the point of suffering like White Necromancy. I believe another example of White Necromancy would be the kind used by the Legendary Millennium Earl and his Clan of Noah who created beings known as Akuma. I don't know how exactly it works, but the Earl used the negative emotions like intense grief caused by a loved ones death to bring the dead person's soul back. From there, the Earl forced the Akuma bound soul to kill their loved one and take on their body somehow."

"That's not something very well known, Miss Potter," Professor Flitwick commented with an amused smile.

"I've read a lot of interesting books," Calla offered the man a sheepish smile.

That and a few members of the Noah had visited the mansion a few times, they didn't do it very often anymore since their world didn't have the best connection to this one. She hadn't actually gotten to meet any of them due to Jason and the others not really wanting to trust the somewhat insane Clan who hated humans for the most part.

* * *

"Hey, Jason," BEN called out over his shoulder as the Toymaker entered the mansion.

"BEN," Jason greeted the glitch noticing a rather large lack of people, "Where is everyone? I'm aware that the Council is increasing the amount of jobs, but had expected there to be more here,"

"Jane and Clocky went on a kill date. Toby is in the Infirmary with EJ though I'm pretty sure it isn't because he broke something again," BEN ran a hand through his hair, "Let's see, Jeff's out on a job for Slender. Liu's out with Tim and Sally getting shit for the mansion. Smile's out trolling some poor fuckers. Seed is probably sleeping off his last job out in the shed. LJ is probably at his carnival fucking around," The glitch gestured to himself, "I'm just chilling until someone fucks up or I get bored enough to go out. You?"

"Have to drop this off to Slender," Jason held up a rather nondescript wooden box, "Got it from Jareth who's been having the goblins do some major clean up with the vaults in England,"

"What's in it?" BEN looked at the box curiously.

"According to Jareth, it's another soul piece. The goblins are hoping we can get rid of the soul piece without destroying the vessel since the object in question is apparently valuable in someway," Jason said as he walked towards Slenderman's office.

The door opened as soon as Jason reached it and he walked inside to find the faceless entity looking through a stack of files which were likely mission profiles. He set down the box onto Slenderman's desk. Slenderman reached out with a tentacle as he closed the folder currently laying open on his desk, " _Is this the only one?"_

"I doubt it given the usual stupidity of wizards, but Jareth is probably experimenting with the others. He likely doesn't want to risk doing anything to the soul piece just because it might end up affecting Calla in a negative way," Jason wouldn't be surprised if Jareth decided to trap some of the souls in mirrors to fuck around with or use them to barter depending on where his cousin went.

" _I see,"_ Slenderman picked up the box and opened it to see the golden cup inside, " _It is nice to have at least one more soul piece to experiment with. I believe the first one is starting to degrade,"_

Jason felt some vindictive pleasure at that news, "I'll keep you posted on Jareth's work. By his count, we should have something put together by Calla's fifth year,"

" _That is good news, how are things at the school?_ " Slenderman closed the box and placed it off to the side, " _Have they decided how they'd deal with the basilisk?"_

"A day after tests are over," Jason answered having learned of the plan from Candy Pop that morning, "They'll access the chamber. Candy Cane will be joining them and depending on if the chamber is out of the castle wards, LJ will join them. From there, they'll summon the serpent with Calla and Hoodie wearing eye-protection just in case. After that, they'll play things by ear. Calla is hoping that the basilisk isn't insane if only because she wants to get some of it's venom willingly to experiment with the potions that call for the stuff. If it is, they'll kill it and someone will bring it to Gringotts to be butchered,"

" _I suppose it wouldn't be a loss either way,"_ Slenderman peered at him, " _Though what will happen if the snake isn't insane? They cannot bring it here,"_

Despite probably being able to fit in with a group of murderous killers quite capable of fucking over the world if they so desired, the basilisk being here would tempt fate quite a bit especially with the more danger prone wandering around. BEN or Sally would probably be over the moon if only because it was a mythical creature they'd never really known actually existed. Jason shook his head lightly, "Candy Cane will likely place it within that bizarre sanctuary she has set up. I don't really wish to look too far into it as tempting fate isn't my idea of fun."

 _"Worried that Calla will want to keep it?"_ Slenderman sounded far too amused.

Jason glared at the faceless entity knowing that there was a good possibility of that happening and if she really wanted to keep it, he wouldn't be able to stop her, "I am hoping her intelligence and common sense will keep that from happening."

Dear god, the idea of Calla having a basilisk for a pet was terrifying for multiple reason. Sweet Creator, he did not want to even think about that.

* * *

Calla sneezed in rapid succession reminding her friends of a kitten. Pulling out a handkerchief, she blew her nose as Vivian asked, "You okay, Cal?"

"I'm fine," Calla looked at Vivian, "Though I have the damnedest feeling that someone is talking about me,"

"I wonder who," Calla shrugged lightly.

"No idea," Calla turned back to her book, "Anyway, we were working on the questions likely to come up with charms, right?"

Vivian nodded as Ron asked, "What did you mean by someone talking about you?"

"When you sneeze without any real cause especially like Cal just did, people think that someone is probably talking about them somewhere," Vivian explained as Calla noticed Draco's own expression of confusion, "It's one of those superstitions like throwing salt over your shoulder if you knock it over or how breaking a mirror can lead to 7 years of bad luck,"

"That mirror thing is true," Calla offered earning multiple looks of shock, "What? It is,"

"How?" Draco asked looking more than a little alarmed.

"Because a bunch of fae got stupidly drunk and decided to fuck around with humans," Calla shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty much like any real superstition though this one involved a ritual and a glass maker somehow transferring the curse to the mirror he was holding. I'm not sure how exactly it works, but I think a few other species decided to join in. But long story short, any human that breaks a mirror get's 7 years of bad luck. Granted, it doesn't mean they won't have some good luck, but major stuff that requires luck will be pretty much screwed,"

"Well I'm going to add that to the interesting if random bits of knowledge Calla has pile," Vivian commented with a snort, "How exactly do you end up picking up the most random knowledge?"

"The people I live with and everyone they hang around," Calla looked down at her book, "To be honest, I don't mind knowing a lot of useless shit if only because I can use it to randomly surprise someone," She glanced up at her friends and smiled sweetly, "Mind fucking people is ever so much fun,"

Ron edged away from Calla with Draco giving her a wary look. The blonde said, "Calla, you scare me sometimes."

"Good," Calla kept smiling at him, "Men should always be wary of the women they're around,"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas not anything else.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Alright that's a wrap for this chapter. One or two more are left for this point in the series.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jostanos : Yeah never heard of it. I searched it up and looked at a few episodes in youtube, but couldn't figure out how to make your request work. Sorry, Jos.**

 **FANactic Writer: Glad to hear it.**

 **ThunderClaw03 : glad you think so.**

* * *

The Basilisk

* * *

Once again when test time came around, Calla ended up stuffing fruit into Hermione's mouth to get some form of peace from the bookworm's constant babbling about the tests. Until Laughing Jack sent along some taffy that stuck her mouth shut for a few hours, they all got some blissful silence even if the she got a detention for doing that. Not that she minded, Professor Flitwick always had interesting books for her to read during the detention or had her work on mastering certain charms. Hermione managed to take the hint for a day before going back to her usual frenzied babble about their tests. Despite the distress Hermione had been in, Leon didn't even get angry at the hybrid when that happened understanding just why it was so annoying especially since he couldn't really escape. Learning that Hermione tended to not shut up about the tests even within the sanctity of her own mind wasn't quite surprising, the girl could get rabid when it came to tests.

The tests were harder than last year, but not to the point where Calla had to struggle through them. She thought she'd done better on the history test than she had last time. Though that was mostly because Candy Pop managed to help her study what was going to on the test, he was able to actually make it interesting. After the tests were done with, she happily relaxed with her friends after threatening to stuff some of the taffy she still had from Laughing Jack in Hermione's mouth if the brunette didn't settle down.

* * *

Candy Cane popped into Hogwarts after cleaning off the blood from her latest kill and reporting to Slenderman that her job had been a success. She headed to Candy Pop's rooms and found the three that she was here to see sitting around. Clearing her throat, she held out her arms to Calla, "Kitten, I'm here!"

"Cane!" Calla squealed and jumped off of Candy Pop's bed to launch herself at the succubus.

Candy Cane let out a laugh and caught Calla before swinging them around, "I missed you, Kitten."

Calla giggled as she hugged the succubus around the waist, "I missed you too," Candy Cane smiled down at the kitten glad to see just how well she'd recovered from her drained energy, "How are things going?"

"Great, I managed to get Siri a trial in a few days and ensured that no one will try to fuck everything up," Candy Cane pulled back with a slightly guilty look on her face, "I did have to use your fame, Kitten,"

"If it means Siri gets freed, I don't mind," Calla's lips pulled into a bright grin and her eyes gleamed with eager excitement, "So are we going to go see that snake now?"

Candy Cane giggled softly as Candy Pop and Hoodie chuckled. It just went to show you how diffrent Calla was to other children. What child was actually excited at the prospect of seeing a gigantic killer snake capable of turning you to stone just by locking eyes? It also showed how much she trusted them to keep her safe in a situation like this. It warmed her heart to know that Calla trusted them so much. Candy Pop spoke up with a grin, "Yes, but first, Cane did you grab them?"

"Yup," Candy Cane reached into the same pocket she kept her hammer and removed the bag that Jareth had given her.

Calla looked at it in confusion, "What's in there?"

"Just in case the snake ends up being hostile, we're all going to be wearing these," Candy Cane pulled out one of the special pairs of sunglasses, "These will keep the snake from turning us into stone," She handed Calla a pair and took out one for herself before tossing the bag to Candy Pop, "What are Luna and Vivian doing?"

"Keeping the other three from finding out what we're doing," Calla answered as she put on the sunglasses, "Leon knows about what's going on, but Hermione doesn't mostly because she'd end up freaking out. I'm fairly sure they're going to drag everyone into doing something while claiming that Poppy has me studying for that test this summer,"

"Not a bad lie considering the fact you'll be spending a majority of your time doing that until the exams," Candy Cane had to admit it was a clever lie that actually had some truth to it, "The teachers?"

"Busy grading tests or keeping an eye on the students," Candy Pop answered as he put on his own pair of sunglasses, "Huh, I definitely forgot how awkward it was to wear these,"

"What do you mean? It's awesome to see just how bright and detailed everything is," Calla looked at him in confusion.

"That's because you're a fae, they're meant to be used by fae," Candy Cane answered as she put on her own pair and grimaced at the way her vision twisted for a few moments before returning to normal if a bit too bright and cloudy around the edges, "They've been adjusted to work for other species, but they'll never work for anyone as good as the fae,"

"Am I allowed to keep these?" Calla asked likely thinking of ways to use these.

"Not this time, you can ask Jareth for a pair next time you see him," Candy Cane replied earning a pout from the kitten, "Sorry, Kitten. As cute as you are, they aren't mine to give away and I really don't want Jareth to get pissy at me,"

Calla continued to pout at her for a few more moments before giving up on it, "So can we go now?"

* * *

Candy Pop stared at the tunnel for a moment before looking at everyone else, "So anyone got any ideas?"

"Kitten, mind seeing if some stairs will appear?" Candy Cane suggested earning a nod.

Calla gained a concentrated look on her face before hissing sharply as her pupils briefly became slitted. Night Terrors whistled as he took a closer look at Calla's eyes, **"Huh, I wasn't expecting that."**

' _What do you mean?"_ Candy Pop asked as a low rumbling grinding sound echoed through the bathroom.

 **"Lily's eyes didn't change like that when she spoke. Not sure if it means anything though,"** Night Terrors murmured as stairs formed in the tunnel, **"I have not seen that much slime and grime since we were in those dungeons back in the bitches' realm,"**

Candy Pop shuddered slightly while withholding the urge to gag. Before he could get rid of the shit on the stairs, Candy Cane raised her hand and a burst of fiery pink tinted red energy ripped through the tunnel scorching away everything save for the stone. Calla let out a soft whistle with a excitement in her eyes as smoke slowly wafted from the tunnel, "Cane, can you teach me that?"

"I'll need to test if you can use that and then ask your father if I can teach you," Candy Cane answered earning a confused look, "Not everyone can use soul fire, Kitten. Much less the kind I used,"

"Soul fire?" Calla's eyes lit up causing Nigh Terrors to chuckle, "Like from that Manga? Katekyo Hitman Reborn?"

Candy Pop nodded after thinking about what he knew of the manga for a few moments, "Kind of. We'll explain later on."

"So let's get going then," Calla said bouncing in place.

 **"Dear Lucifer, she must really want to meet that snake if she's acting like this,"** Night Terrors chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Have the entrance close behind us, Kitten. We don't need anyone following us and fucking things up," Candy Cane told Calla as Candy Pop took the lead.

Calla nodded and hissed once they'd all gotten on the steps. Everything went dark for a few moments before lighting up as they created some magical lights. Hoodie walked behind Candy Cane and Calla ready to grab the hybrid if the snake turned hostile. Thankfully the passageway was somewhat large, Candy Pop did not enjoy the thought of having to squeeze through any small spaces. It was still a bit tight leading him to say, "We'll wait until we're in the chamber proper to summon LJ."

"How far down until we reach the ward line?" Hoodie asked as they continued down the steps.

"Shouldn't be too far," Candy Cane answered likely feeling around the wards, "Wizards, even those among the founders caliber, rarely extend their wards below ground unless the goblins are involved. Even then, they don't extend further than the ward stone,"

"Shouldn't there be more than a single ward stone?" Calla asked with a confused look on her face, "Especially for a place this size,"

"Given that this is a place wizards made," Candy Pop answered with a shake of his head, "It was also made during the time when most species were pretty much abandoning this realm for green pastures. Which means..."

Calla's eyes narrowed, "Which means they're working off the most basic tethering method to anchor the wards. They must have a pretty huge ward stone, but..." Her eyes widened, "The wards will fail within the next two hundred years even with the goblins strengthening them."

"Yup, but thankfully, you won't be going to Hogwarts when they do fail," Candy Pop said tossing a grin over his shoulder at her.

 **"I wonder if they'll end up exploding,"** Night Terrors grinned brightly, " **That'll be quite the light show,"**

' _Light show? The castle will probably end up falling in on itself,'_ Candy Pop replied with an inward snort, _'More a massive dust cloud,'_ Candy Pop heard a crunch as he stepped off the stairs and levitated his light to get a good look at what that sound had been, "Bones?"

"Rats, mice, and a few other small rodents," Calla said as she stepped down next to him, "Mostly rats though, the snake's bound to be starving given how small it's available prey has been,"

"There are some birds too," Candy Cane said as she stepped off the stairs, "Not too many, I'm guess it got a hold of some owls or other birds when they were hunting,"

"I wonder if there might be some bigger bones somewhere," Calla said as she looked around curiously, "If it can get out somehow, it might've killed something bigger than this,"

"Maybe we should have LJ bring a few deer or a cow," Candy Pop said as he started moving down the rocky tunnel, "It might smooth things over,"

"Or maybe some calves, we shouldn't pick anything too big since there's no telling how big the snake's mouth will be," Candy Cane said as she took out her cell, "I'll warn him,"

They walked down the tunnel that was slowly declining and Calla asked, "Cane, are we past the ward-line?"

"Now we are," Candy Cane placed her cell against her ear, "Hey, LJ. We've past the ward-line, so we're good to go with that plan. Any chance you can get some calves? We figured having some food present when the snake appears would be a good idea," Candy Cane made a small sound of surprise, "Why in the world would you even have thirteen calves?"

 **"Seriously? What the actual fuck?"** Night Terrors shook his head, **"Honestly that clown can be fucking random,"**

"Okay...Jack, that's random even for you," Candy Cane shook her head, "Look can you part with like two or three of them? Four should work I think. Yeah, we'll call you soon. Thanks Jack," Candy Cane ended the call, "Sometimes, it makes me wonder what the hell goes on in his head,"

"I wonder what kind of prank he's doing with thirteen calves...well nine or ten," Calla commented with a light grin, "Sounds like it'd be pretty interesting,"

"Or a complete mess," Hoodie snorted softly.

"But the funnest messes are always interesting," Calla grinned at Hoodie earning snorts from the rest of them.

* * *

Entering the chamber, Calla said, "We have to be under the lake."

The unmistakable scent of diluted sea water stings Calla's nose making her shift a little uncomfortably. The fae within her screamed to get the fuck away from this dank dark place where no sunlight existed. Only death awaited her, she'd never see sunlight again or feel warm wind brush through her hair as she raced through a forest. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself trying to push away the feeling of wrongness. An arm wrapped around her shoulders as Candy Pop spoke softly, "Easy, Little One."

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked as Calla molded herself against Candy Pop's side working to calm herself down.

"It's something to do with her fae heritage," Candy Cane explained as Candy Pop bent down to pick Calla up and hold her, "Places like this always unsettle fae from Jay's clan, it's against their nature to come to a place like this," She took out her cell reaching out a hand to rub Calla's back, "Pop, create a ball of sunlight. It'll help her out,"

Candy Pop nodded as he created a bright ball of sunlight making sure it floated over Calla's head. She slowly turned to look at the sunlight feeling a bit better. Laughing Jack appeared a few moments after Candy Cane called him tugging the ropes of four calves. He took in her position and winced, "You doing okay, Kitten?"

"Just want to get this over with," The earlier excitement had fled Calla and she almost wished that they didn't need her help.

They made their way towards the statue after Laughing Jack got his own pair of sunglasses. Calla did her best to ignore the sound of sloshing water and the chill in the air as she focused on the ball of sunlight hanging in front of her. Reaching the statue, it was silent until Laughing Jack commented, "That's one ugly fucker, a lot uglier than the Rake and Jeff combined."

Calla giggled at that feeling just a bit better, "Or maybe Mr. Widemouth."

Candy Pop chuckled softly while setting her down carefully keeping the ball of sunlight above her, "Alright, Little One. Let's call up the snake."

Calla nodded and focused on the image of a viper that Laughing Jack once got to use for a prank on one of his victims, " _Open."_

Calla frowned when nothing happened and looked at Candy Cane, "Kitten, try something else."

Nodding slowly, Calla looked back at the statue trying to figure out the best way to get the snake to appear. She decided to try some random words that deal with Slytherin, " _Speak. Hogwarts. Founder. Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin House."_

The statue stayed still and silent. Laughing Jack snapped his fingers, "Gum Drop, this founder is supposedly a narcissist, right?"

"Something like that," Calla nodded slowly unsure as to where he was going with this.

"Try a phrase that sounds just like something a narcissist would say," Laughing Jack advised her.

Turning back to the statue, Calla spoke as her mind ran through the possible combinations which was actually fairly long, " _Speak Salazar Slytherin Greatest of the Four._ _"_

The statue let out a loud rumbling grinding sound. Candy Pop asked, "Little One, what did you say?"

"Speak Salazar Slytherin Greatest of the Four," Calla answered earning a raised eyebrow, "I ran through a lot of diffrent ones before trying that one,"

"Hoodie, be ready. It's coming," Candy Cane said as the statues mouth opened.

Hoodie nodded as the large form of the basilisk slid out of the statues mouth. Calla's eyes widened as she took in the emerald green scales, "T-that's one of the jewel basilisks."

"Looks like it," Candy Pop nodded as he glanced at Laughing Jack, "Push the calves towards the snake,"

In a rather disgustingly interesting to watch scene, the basilisk devoured all four calves almost ripping into them sending blood and gore splattering across the floor beside it's head. The scent of blood matched with the bloody scene actually helped settle Calla though she couldn't say why exactly. When the basilisk finished it's meal, Calla spoke as it's eyes focused on them, " _Great King of Serpents, I am Calla Maker current student at Hogwarts."_

 _"Speaker,"_ The basilisk's words were a little slurred, " _Hatchling. Why do you come to this cold place, Child of the Spring Forest?"_

Calla explained speaking slowly and clearly knowing that the snake was likely not fully awake from it's hibernation. When she finished, she told it, " _And here we are."_

 _"Brave of you all,"_ The Basilisk tasted the air shifting a little, " _Tell me, Child of the Spring Forest, what lies next for me?"_

 _"We'll remove you from this place if you so wish,"_ Calla informed it, " _A better place than this,"_

 _"I have lived here for many years, Child of the Spring Forest,"_ The basilisk hissed softly, " _My master hatched me here and I expected to die here. It has been so long since I've seen the sun,"_

 _"All we ask is for some venom sometimes,"_ Calla murmured softly, " _In exchange, you'll be cared for with food, water, and shelter,"_

 _"Will I see the sun, Child of the Spring Forest? Be able to slither among the trees and breath in fresh air?"_ The basilisk asked with an almost wistful and mournful tone to his voice.

" _Yes,"_ Calla replied earning a soft sigh.

" _That sounds perfect, Child of the Spring forest. I will go though I have a request,"_ The basilisk murmured looking at Calla, " _The wretched boy that threatened my master's school, is he dead?"_

 _"No, but he will die as soon as we can manage it,"_ Calla promised earning a soft hiss of acknowledgement.

 _"Make him suffer,"_ The basilisk hissed at her.

Calla nodded as she turned to Candy Pop, "It will go with you. It wants sunlight and a forest."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **Bloody Kitsune: Chapter title is a bit odd, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

 **Review:**

 **Jostanos: Pretty sure I mentioned it when they were researching what was petrifying the school.**

 **LoveFlamesBound: Calla would be considered a stormy sky like Xanxus, but no she doesn't have Sky flames. I'm not trying to add yet another fandom to this thing.**

 **ThunderClaw03: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **FANactic Writer: Who actually likes that douche?**

 **Alyssa Namikaze Uchiha: If you're still reading this, FINALLY SOMEONE GETS MY REFERENCES! You would be correct especially given my version of the bitch queen is from Kitsune Tales by TJ Rowser. Love the book and wish there was another one.**

* * *

Train Rides from hell

* * *

"So it called you 'Child of the Spring Forest'?" Ron asked with a slight confused frown on his face, "What does that mean?"

And that just showed how far the English magicals had strayed from their roots, Calla thought with a inner sigh as she explained, "It's an old term used to describe where certain species of fae come from. Magical creatures like that Basilisk can feel which realm a fae comes from and address them as such," She scratched behind Shukaku's ears as the train chugged down the tracks, "It is a sign of acknowledgement, homage, and respect."

"How can a statement like that mean three diffrent things?" Vivian asked scrunching up her nose.

"It can mean more than that if you consider how the tone it's spoken in and the posture of the speaker," Calla added earning a blank look, "Fae are weird, Viv. Most long-lived magical species are,"

Vivian shook her head, "And to think you've got to learn all that before you're presented," Calla scowled at her and the other halfling held up her hands, "I'm just saying that I feel sorry for you having to deal with that bullshit."

"Anyway," Hermione cut in causing Leon to radiate disappoint since he'd probably been hoping to see a fight, "What did you mean about it meaning three diffrent things?"

Calla looked at Hermione as she said, "The basilisk was acknowledging my origins. It was also paying homage to the lands of my people. The respect aspect mostly means the basilisk understood the danger I presented to them."

"Danger? No offense, Calla, but how exactly are you dangerous?" Ron asked with a slight frown, "You're pretty small and doll-like after all,"

Calla smirked a bit at him as she stated in a sweet tone, "I am far more dangerous than you know, Ron," Ron went a bit pale, "But in this case, the basilisk knew it would only take a single word from me and it'd be dead. The basilisks created and bred in the fae realms are under what's known as a magical geas. Should any fae feel the need to, they just need to utter a single word and the creature under it would be dead."

Hermione let out a horrified gasp turning a bit green. Vivian turned a bit pale, but seemed interested. Leon radiated a sense of crooked amusement and consideration. Luna just smiled lightly as if Calla had been describing the weather. Ron and Draco looked slightly horrified with their skin looking like it couldn't decide whether to turn pale or green. Hermione burst out, "That's cruel."

"The fae are a cruel species, Hermione," Calla told her levelly, "Long-lived species often are due to the long period of time they've lived and the instincts that they have, you'll find it to be especially true once you get to those that have lived for more than a hundred years," She eyed Hermione for a moment before deciding not to explain that they'd like become cruel as well once they snapped, "Of course, the geas is in place for more reasons than that. Basilisks are extremely dangerous creatures and if one were to go on a rampage especially when you consider the diffrent types, it would be a massacre of apocalyptic proportions,"

"That's why breeding them was banned in England," Ron commented rather shakily as Draco nodded likely having grown up on stories of the creatures.

Hermione looked at him before looking at Calla as the hybrid added, "In most mortal countries, the breeding of basilisks is outlawed especially given how much they're like rabbits when it comes to breeding. In the other realms, it depends on the realm in question. A majority kill any basilisk they find to prevent big death tolls unless it's a basilisk from the fae realms. With those basilisk born under the hands of a fae, they're considered a safe option and rarely culled especially given that they usually keep the amount to a decent level."

"Which countries don't have the a breeding ban on them?" Hermione seemed to decide not to think about the butchering of the species.

"Mostly those in Africa, the magical governments are usually either too busy trying to kill each other or rebuilding their countries," Calla answered as Shukaku nibbled at her fingers and she reached into her bag to grab some of the fruit she'd save for him, "The ones that can do something usually aren't able to do anything thanks to tribal laws and such. They'd end up lynched trying,"

"Not to mention dealing with tribal shamans can be a pain in the ass," Candy Pop commented as he entered the compartment, "Interesting talk, Kiddies. What brought it up?"

"I was telling them about the basilisk and the whole 'Child of the Spring Forest' thing," Calla answered as Shukaku took an apple-slice, "Everything okay, Poppy?"

"Yeah, we're just going to be taking a mini-detour after leaving the station," Candy Pop looked at Hermione, "You're coming home with us, Hermione,"

"What?" Hermione looked at him in alarm, "Why?"

"We'll explain later, but let's just say it has to deal with your mother," Candy Pop said making Hermione look even more alarmed, "She's in the hospital, but she'll be okay, Hermione,"

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking panicked and worried.

"I don't have all the details, but she got into a fight with her husband over something," Candy Pop looked a bit reluctant to answer her question clearly not sure if saying no would be a good idea, "She ended up in the hospital and her husband in the police station. Thankfully, Jay had been going to visit them about having you come over for the summer and managed to keep it from turning really bad,"

Hermione stiffened a bit as she bit out, "'Keep it from turning really bad'? She's in the hospital!"

"She could have been killed, Hermione," Calla pointed out making Hermione pale and start trembling.

Hermione shook her head, "H-he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to her."

Calla shook her head, "Most killers don't mean to do it at first, Hermione," Very few of the pastas actually meant to kill their first victim, "But it still happens. Even if he wouldn't usually do that to her, it isn't out of the realm of possibility."

Clinical, Calla felt as surprised as everyone else in the compartment that her words came out like that. She looked up at Candy Pop wondering why she'd said it like that. Candy Pop gave her a look of concern before both turned to Hermione as she shouted and her cheeks flushed in anger, "My father wouldn't kill my mom!"

"But he'd beat her," Calla couldn't stop herself from saying, "And you,"

Hermione's mouth shut as she paled and Calla had a feeling she'd gone a bit far. Vivian sucked in a deep breath giving Calla a startled look. Ron and Draco paled at her words. Luna just simply eyed the situation not speaking. The sound of a slap echoed through the compartment as her head snapped to the side in correspondence with sharp pain flashing through her right cheek. Turning her head back slowly, she found Hermione standing across from her with a hand raised in a position that told the hybrid who exactly had slapped her.

A sense of anger that she'd never felt before flashed through Calla as Hermione hissed, "Don't you dare. You don't know anything."

Calla bared her teeth, "You're the one who doesn't know anythin-"

A hand clamped down on Calla's shoulder pulled the hybrid from her anger and she found herself tensed as if about to lunge at Hermione. She looked at Candy Pop who stared at Hermione with a frown on his face. He looked at Calla, "Take Shukaku and go to my compartment with Hoodie, I'll be there in a few moments."

Calla nodded slowly and quickly gathered her things before doing as Candy Pop asked feeling unsettled. Hoodie looked up when she entered the compartment and his eyes widened at the sight of her already bruising cheek, "What happened?"

"Candy Pop told Hermione about her mother being in the hospital," Calla answered as she set her things down and took a seat on one of the benches in the compartment, "They talked and Hermione couldn't understand how her mother could be considered lucky. I told Hermione that she could've been killed and she denied that her father could've done it," She looked at Hoodie felt unsteady, "I was clinical, Hoodie. I told her that most killers don't mean to do it at first, but it still happens. I told her it wasn't out of the ordinary. I," She swallowed heavily, "She tried to deny it and I couldn't stop myself from saying that her father beat her mother. That he'd beat her," Hoodie's eyebrows rose, "She ended up slapping me for it. I got really angry. Angrier in a way I haven't been before. Candy Pop pulled me back from it. If he hadn't, I might've lunged at Hermione,"

"Damn," Hoodie eyed her and winced, "Come here, Calla,"

Calla quickly moved over to him and found Hoodie pulling her into hug. The hold was a bit loose, but secure. Tears pricked in her eyes, she burrowed her face into Hoodie's shoulder trying to calm down. The thought that she'd hurt one of her friends due to anger shook her to the very core. The compartment door opened not long later and Candy Pop spoke as it closed, "What happened?"

"She looked like she needed a hug," Hoodie answered rather gruffly.

Candy Pop let out a sigh, "Come here, Little One."

Calla slowly extracted herself from Hoodies grip and Candy Pop scooped her up. He tucked her head underneath his chin once she'd gotten settled on his lap. She slowly began to relax as he began to hum, "I didn't...I don't know what happened, Poppy. I felt angry in a way I haven't before."

"We'll figure it out, Little One," Candy Pop soothed as she closed her eyes, "I promise,"

"Is Hermione okay?" Calla asked not wanting to have upset her friend anymore than she had with those misspoken words.

"She'll be fine, Little One," Candy Pop promised her, "She'll need to see her mother though. You really messed her up with those last words,"

"I shouldn't have said them," Calla teared up, "I know I shouldn't have said any of that like I did," She sniffed, "I don't know why I did it,"

Candy Pop hugged her tightly, "We all say things wrongly, Little One. When the train ride is over, you can apologize to Hermione."

* * *

Leon was in control of Hermione the next time Calla saw the bushy haired girl. She still apologized and planned to do so again once Hermione was in control. Leon gave her a nod though stayed silent seeing as they were around those that weren't in the know. Candy Pop brought them home before taking Hermione to the hospital to see her mom. Vivian turned to her with an unreadable expression on her face making the hybrid flinch a bit, "Cal, that was a bit fucked up."

"I know," Calla looked down, "I don't know why I said it like that or pushed Hermione so much. I just..."

"You looked ready to kill Hermione before Candy Pop grabbed you," Luna said with a light smile, "I've never seen you like that, Calla,"

"Why are you smiling?" Vivian demanded as Calla flinched back a bit.

Luna looked at Vivian and shrugged lightly, "I suppose it's due to the fact this is amusing."

"Amusing?" Calla snarled at Luna, "How the hell is it amusing?!"

"Because you're freaking out over growing pains," Luna answered causing Calla's anger to abruptly disappear as confusion filled her, "Creeps aren't exactly normal, but even they have growing pains. Not to mention, you're half-fae,"

Calla opened her mouth before closing it as Vivian said, "That makes sense, it's better than thinking you're about to snap."

"I'm going to be screwed, aren't I?" Calla asked earning a strange grin from Luna.

"Not for a few years yet," Luna sing-songed with a weird giggle.

Calla inched away from the blonde suddenly fearing for her sanity. Vivian seemed to be doing the same. Looking at one another, they nodded and quickly beat it up the stairs dragging their trunks while making sure the two animal cages weren't being jostled too much. Vivian spoke once they'd reached Calla's room, "Luna is weird as fuck."

"Even weirder than LJ when he's drinking cooking sherry," Calla shook her head lightly, "Or smoking that really weird Elven pot Candy Pop picked up awhile back," She let Shukaku out, "Let's just stay up here for awhile and hope she goes to the mansion soon,"

"Good idea," Vivian eyed Calla, "Do you think she's right?" The hybrid gave her a confused look, "About you getting screwed in a few years,"

"Fuck if I know or actually care," Calla scrunched up her nose, "I don't see the appeal in that kind of stuff,"

"Me neither," Vivian released Johnny, "So what do you want to do now?"

Calla spotted her playing cards, "Want to practice playing poker? I want to nail Jeff the next time we play him."

"Not Masky?" Vivian asked as Calla snagged the cards.

Calla snorted as they cleared off space on her table, "Masky cheats at poker and only Hoodie ever actually wins against him."

* * *

Candy Pop looked at Jason as Hermione was led into her mother's room, "So what caused the whole fight?"

"Apparently the douche had ties to that one demon cult we exterminated awhile back," Jason answered earning a raised-eyebrow from Candy Pop since last time he'd checked the man was one of those nearly fanatical Christians, "I know it surprised the hell out of everyone else looking in the bastard," Jason chuckled a bit, "Anyway, it turns out one of the trinkets they managed to get their hands on and we never recovered ended up being some kind of memory charm thing. Thanks to the big man being able to short out low-level stuff like that just by his mere presence, Jean started getting her memories back. Memories that poor Thomas wanted kept quiet like her being with Liu and Hermione's real father, I'm not all sure what other memories had been messed with, but it was more than enough to piss the dear lady off,"

Candy Pop winced a bit feeling no small amount of pity and sympathy for Jean Granger since the woman had to have been in quite a bit of pain because of the memory charm being shorted out. Those things were nasty even if they're a low-level version, Candy Cane would probably need to heal her since non-magical stuff wouldn't cut it. He raised a hand to his head feeling a flash of phantom pain as Night Terrors growled darkly. They would know better than anyone what it was like to be under one of those fucked up things. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly offering some silent support. Night Terrors muttered, " **Fucking humans need to stop playing the bearded bastard with a cross stuff so far up his ass sunlight glints off of it."**

Candy Pop inwardly snorted as he said, "I'll talk to Cane. She's going to need all the help she can get to recover from that shit," Jason nodded with a grim look on his face, "Hermione is likely going to be a bit frosty towards Calla," Jason gave him a look of confusion and anger, "It's the Little One's fault, Jay."

"What happened?" Jason looked a bit shocked not that Candy Pop could blame him.

The whole bit on the train had been out of character for their favorite hybrid after all. Candy Pop explained the situation and just how terrified Calla had been when he'd come to check in on her. Jason's shock turned to surprise then concern. He finished with, "The Little One was really shaken, Jay."

"I'm not surprised," Jason frowned with worry on his face, "I'll need to check on her as soon as possible,"

"Check on who?" Candy Cane asked as she walked up carrying a plastic bag, "Hey, Pop. Everyone get home just fine?"

Candy Pop nodded as he explained the situation only for Candy Cane to burst out laughing when he spoke his concern. Anger flashed through him as Night Terrors growled at their sister and flashed his fangs, he hissed at her, "What's so funny?"

"Calla's going through puberty, remember?" Candy Cane giggled at them earning confused looks, "Girls mature faster than boys, you two. Given that she's half fae and pasta, she isn't exactly going to stay our nice little kitten,"

"So this is normal?" Jason asked looking a bit pale.

 **"I thought we only had to worry about when she's on her period,"** Night Terrors sounded a bit worried and Candy Pop couldn't blame him.

A violent Calla was a scary thought especially if it became a constant thing. Candy Cane grinned at them, "Welcome to puberty, Guys. Our little kitten is going to be bearing her fangs and claws as she becomes a tiger."

 **And with that, the book is at an end. The next installment shall be up at some point soon. I do hope those that intend to read it will enjoy. Perhaps I'll play around a bit more with killings and such, I am open to suggestions either review or PM me. Love you guys and hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
